Life After Death
by AK2921
Summary: Harry Potter, the master of Death has gone into many dimensions but now he is coming back to his home universe. Watch as he relives in his home dimension in the midst of SHIELD, Mutants and Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Homecoming**

 _Harry Potter POV_

The place was same as always, the evening sky, the long silence, the still water in the black lake, it was a like a live painting that showed the beautiful view in the bank of the Black Lake of Hogwarts. I found myself in that place again and even after coming to this place so many times I was still attached to it, I stared at the still horizon for a long time joining the silence. I mulled over my past life or lives and looking at it now it was much different than what I expected when I dreamt while sleeping in the cupboards under the stairs, that was a long time ago it was a time when I was a naive boy thinking about how to run away from my relatives and live happily.

Then came the letter which opened up a whole new world for me telling me that I was a wizard, I still remember the day when Hagrid knocked out the door on my 11th birthday and introduced me to the wizarding world. Life was never easy for me but I prevailed and be the best I can be because I am Hadrian James Potter, I had been given or held many titles in my many lives but the one that prevailed over everything was the one of Master Of Death. Suddenly the loneliness of the place lessened as a hand with a very pale white skin rested on my shoulders, I turned around and found a very pale but beautiful woman in fully black dress and black lips in front of me.

I smiled and greeted at her, "Hello Death."

Death smiled, "Hello master, welcome back."

I smiled and sat down near the lake, "I have been in this place so many times and we have done many things here but I never asked about it, where is this place?"

Death sat down beside me, "It is my domain and I will it to take this shape whenever you come here after all it is one of your favourite places. So, did you enjoy your recent next great adventure."

I laughed, "Yes, playing games with angels, fallen angels and devils while being in a high school was quite fun."

Death looked at me strangely, "As I said to you earlier that was one of the typical dimension where all the higher beings are females and they always love to stay in high school in the form of beautiful girls."

I grinned, "Very true, they were really good looking."

Death smiled and nodded, "What now master? Will you be going to another dimension or visit a previous one?" Death asked.

I thought about it for a long time and then finally answered, "I think it's time I go back home."

Death stared at me then asked, "So, you want to return to your birth dimension." I nodded in reply so Death continued, "I told you once before master, it has changed drastically. There is only Potter left in that world and she never uses her real name, there are no wizard like there were in your time."

I nodded, "Home is home death and I think it's time I visit my home again, I always wizards to go extinct in the long run due to their short sightedness and arrogance so it's not much shocking to me."

Death smiled, "You will be very surprised master, I can assure you that."

I nodded and asked, "Tell me one thing Death, how will you describe my last descendant?"

Death smiled, "Her childhood was very hard, harder than yours but she got the potter family trait in her. She did everything needed to survive in the world and now she is one of the most dangerous human being in the whole planet."

"I would love to meet her, anything else you think need my attention." I asked.

Death nodded, "Yes, there is a being in your home universe and he is from another planet. He wants to have Death as his lover and that's why he is destroying lives in many planets."

I looked at her strangely, "I am very confused right now. Death has no gender as you take form as you please, so how does this being plan to make you his lover? And why would he think that killing beings will bring you closer to him?"

Death laughed, "He thinks of me as a female and is quite obsessed with me, he destroys lives in the hope that I'll be pleased by the soul of the dead."

I couldn't help myself as I laughed very hard, "For real, I think your servant in that universe must be very unhappy by the paperwork from that many deaths."

Death smiled and nodded, "Yes, my servants want him gone but they are not strong enough to end him. His next target is your planet as he wants to erase the existence of human beings from earth, Fate had a plan to take care of him and prevent the destruction of your home planet but I think with you it can be done without much loss."

I shrugged, "Sure, what's his name by the way?"

Death replied, "Thanos." I nodded as Death continued, "I'll see you later master." With that I felt the familiar feeling of squeezing through the void as death transported me back to my world after a long time.

XXXXXX

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in front of the Black Lake the real one, I looked around and found that it was fully abandoned and there was nothing similar to Hogwarts as the whole area was covered which big trees. I extended my magical sense and found nothing magical anything nearby, I ran toward the place which was occupied by the Hogwarts castle and found that there was no sign of Hogwarts ever being there. I found a small clearing and sat down to focus on the surrounding, once I closed my eyes I used my full power and focus and connected to the earth and the wild magic in the air. I found that the lay lines beneath Hogwarts was still there but it was vey weak and the wild magic in the air seems very chaotic, I broadened my horizon in search for anything magical.

Thankfully there were magical beings still alive but I sensed that they were hidden with a kind of shield that I have never seen before, all the magical creatures and plants were still present. There was no fully magical being present in the universe like Veela, Werewolf, Elves or Goblins but I felt many human beings on which wild magic has latched upon, they were not fully magical being but they had a type of connection to the natural magic. I could also sense a few magical objects all around the world but one of them gave a sense of familiarity to me, it was kept somewhere in North America and I felt a deep urge to investigate it. I reeled back my magical sense and opened my eyes. "Looks like I'll be going to North America."

I made myself invisible with my Invisibility Cloak which was a part of me like the other two Hallows and then I apparated to what used to be the middle of London, thankfully this place was still there and the place was as busy as I remembered. I walked near to a stand selling newspaper to check the date and what I found shocked me, it was 19th July 2007. I muttered to myself, "What the hell, when I left it was nearly 2300 then how come I am back in 2007. This doesn't make any sense, I am pretty sure Hogwarts was still there in 2007." London was just like it was as I remembered except there was no Diagon Alley or the platform 9 ¾ in the Charing Cross station.

I stayed invisible and reached London airport and boarded a flight to North America, specifically San Francisco. It was a 11 hour long flight and after reaching San Francisco it was night time and I was feeling quite hungry, I went to a nearby burger joint to get a couple of Hamburger. I didn't have any money so I confounded the owner into believing that I already payed him, once I was fully fed I booked a room in a nearby hotel after confounding the hotel owner.

The next day I concentrated on my senses and I found the familiar object which seem to be calling me, it was on a small faraway island and I used my Phoenix Animagus form to flash teleport there. When I reached there I found a lone and very tall building which had no gates on the ground level, I flew up to the top of the building while still staying invisible. There were four guards on the top guarding a single door, I quickly manifested the Elder Wand to cast a _Sistite Tempus_ charm that I personally created. The charm stopped time for a very small time in the surrounding but it takes a lot of power to do so, once the time halted I quickly used passkey from a guard to open up the door. I quickly put the passkey back where in the guard pocket and entered inside while ending the charm.

Once inside I could feel the call of the object much stronger than it was previously, there were few guards roaming inside the building but I stayed invisible and headed to the lowest floor where the object was kept. Once I was there I made sure that I was alone here in this floor, once confirmed I became visible again. The object calling to me was a necklace but the interesting thing was it was actually a miniature Trunk that I personally created and gave it to my children's and this one belonged to my daughter Lily, I quickly opened the glass case and picked out the necklace and put it around my neck. Just then a group of guards came in and surrounded me, I could have apparated away but I decided to find out who owns this place.

Unfortunately, before I could say anything one of the guards shot me with a tranquilizer and I fell down unconscious. I am immune to all poisons but unfortunately chemicals and potions still affect me to some extent, the next time I opened my eyes I found myself sitting on a chair, the room was completely white with two more chairs and a table which meant that it was an interrogation room. My hands were tied in Handcuffs and there was a single camera in one corner of the room, I could have easily opened the handcuffs and escaped but I decided to let it continue since I already had the necklace and no one can take it out without my permission. I looked toward the camera and said out loud, "Hello there, I am thirsty and hungry as well. Would anyone give me something to eat and drink please."

XXXXXX

 _Third Person POV_

Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D was very good at his job, he loved to work from the background and maintain peace in the world. There were many powerful and dangerous people in the world with amazing power and abilities but S.H.I.E.L.D has the counter each one of them when necessary. S.H.I.E.L.D was a very secretive organization about which only the upper tier of government knew about and Nick Fury liked it that way, he was spy and he loves working in the shadows. So, it was really shocking for him when his assistant Maria Hill entered his office to inform him about Harry.

"Agent Hill, what's the matter?" Nick Fury asked as Maria Hill entered his office.

"Sir, there's a breach in FRIDGE." She answered.

Nick looked at her in shock, "What? Are you sure Agent Hill?"

Maria nodded, "Yes sir, a man somehow entered the Fridge while remaining unnoticed by the guards. The breach was detected because somehow the passkey of one guard was used to open the door and no one was seen entering and all this happened while no guard saw anything."

Fury composed himself as he stood up, "Did they caught anyone?"

Maria Hill nodded, "Yes sir, according to the camera a man suddenly appeared in the ground floor and went for the oldest 0-8-4 kept in the fridge. The 0-8-4 was a necklace and the man put it around his neck, he was then surrounded by the security and shot with a Tranquilizer. They tried to take out the necklace from the man's neck but they were not successful, what should we do now sir?"

Nick Fury mulled over it then replied, "Bring him here to our New York Base, call Agent Coulson and Agent Romanoff to be ready to interrogate the man."

Maria nodded and left his office, Nick frowned and said to himself. "A man who can stay invisible, maybe it's another mutant but how did he get the location of FRIDGE?"

The man was finally brought in and put in the White Room, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff widely known as the Black Widow looked as the man wake up and looked around and then demanded for something to eat and drink.

Nick said, "We ran this man ace in all of the database we have and there wasn't a single match."

"What do you think Agent Coulson?" Maria Hill asked and Fury too seemed interested in hearing Coulson's assessment.

"Frankly speaking sir, I am confused. This man whoever he is doesn't look even a bit worried, it seems like he knows that he can easily get out of here without any problem. Is he a mutant?" Coulson asked.

Maria answered, "We tried testing his blood but it's like his blood is sentient and doesn't give any information on him."

Fury said, "Agent Coulson, Romanoff why don't you two go in and get to know him."

Natasha looked at Fury and asked, "Together?"

Fury nodded, "Yes, let's see what he says for himself."

"Give him your Donuts." Maria suggested

Phil grumbled and replied, "I bought some Donuts for myself, I am not sharing it with anyone." With that he entered the White Room while Natasha followed him.

Harry watched as a middle aged man entered through the door followed closely a beautiful red haired girl with green eyes very similar to that of Harry, Harry stared at Natasha for a long time as the two entered the room and sat down in front of Harry. Harry finally took his eyes of Natasha and greeted the two, "Hello Gentlemen, dear lady, I am Hadrian James Potter. You may call me Harry; would you mind to share your names please?"

Natasha was shocked but she quickly composed herself and then eyed Harry but it was Coulson who answered, "Hello Harry, I am Agent Coulson and this is my colleague agent Romanoff, we are from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Harry smiled and said, "S.H.I.E.L.D, it must be some secret government organization." He then looked at Natasha, "Romanoff huh, I have a feeling that it isn't your real name, still what can I do for you?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Coulson replied then he asked, "Your accent seems British, are you from England?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I was born in England."

Natasha asked the next question, "Are you a mutant?"

Harry looked at her strangely, "Mutant, I am not familiar with that term."

Coulson nodded and replied, "Mutants are people like you who have special abilities due to a certain extra mutant gene in a human being DNA, we tried to test your blood but it gave us no result."

Harry nodded and replied, "Interesting, I don't think I am a mutant since I don't have any extra gene in my DNA. You can't test my blood without my permission, that's why you can't test my blood."

Natasha frowned and asked, "Care to elaborate."

Harry shrugged and replied, "A bad man once used my blood for a bad thing, that's why I did something that made it impossible for anyone to use my blood for anything without my permission."

Natasha and Coulson looked at each other knowing fully that Harry was intentionally hiding information, "Can you tell us how you got inside FRIDGE?"

Harry asked confusedly, "Fridge? The last time I accessed a fridge was to get a cold drink."

Natasha scowled, "We are talking about the building you breached, it was a secret facility called FRIDGE."

At that Harry laughed, "Seriously, I have to give it to the guys who give names around here. But to answer your question, I was there for this necklace as it belongs to me?"

Coulson eyed Harry, "I don't think so, this necklace was found in Scotland."

But this time Harry interrupted him, "Scotland you say, was it near a big lake called the Black Lake?" Coulson nodded as Harry continued, "I made two more necklace like this for my three children, the one I currently have belonged to my daughter Rose and then she passed it on to her son."

Natasha snorted, "You look like a 20 year old and you think we will believe your story."

Harry laughed, "I am much older than you think agent Romanoff."

Coulson intervened, "Even if we believe your story this necklace was found to be more than 2000 years old."

Harry stared at Coulson in shock and muttered to himself, "2000 years how is that possible, this is truly a mystery." Harry looked at Coulson and Natasha and then silently used _Alohomora_ to open the handcuffs and stood up. Natasha and Phil quickly pulled out their guns but Harry quickly disarmed them, the two looked at Harry in shock.

Outside the room Fury and Hill tried to enter the room but found it locked from the inside, Harry grinned and said, "Well it was nice meeting you Phil Coulson and agent Romanoff, I need to investigate something and please don't try to catch me again. I am not a criminal who is needed to be apprehended and you can't catch me, tell you dear one eyed boss Nick Fury that I am not a threat. Toddles." With that he vanished.

The door unlocked as Fury and Hill barged in, "He played us." Natasha said while picking up her pistol.

Coulson nodded, "Yes, but the thing is I felt that everything he said was the truth."

Fury frowned, "He can be invisible, effect his blood in some way and even teleport. I want him found no matter what, I don't care if he was telling the truth or not he was able to breach FRIDGE which location is known only to a very few and he knew about me that is not good."

XXXXXX

 _Harry Potter POV_

I teleported directly back to my hotel room in San Francisco and ordered food through room service, once my stomach was full I took out the necklace and put my finger on the miniature trunk. There was a prick as the blood wards matched my blood and the trunk expanded to its original size, the trunk was looking very worn out and old but it was still working exceptionally. I gave the parseltounge password to open the trunk, _$ Open $_ as simple as that. The trunk opened up and it was completely empty except one thing, 'The Peverell Grimoire'.

I quickly took out the Grimoire which scanned my magical signature and opened for me, it was just as I remembered filled with the invention and history of the Peverell lords which later became the Potter lords. I found my own entries in the grimoire and also the entries of my children and grandchildren's, it was the last entry that explained everything to me.

 _Lord Harold Potter_

 _31 July, 3007_

 _We finally did it, after 7 long years of research we finally found a way to protect the existence of magic and the survival of our children. I with my wife, my sister and my two cousins were able to create a Fidelus charm that will make shroud all magical beings and the past 1500 years with our family being the only secret keeper._

 _The war between magical and normal people has escalated to new heights, witch and wizards are nearly extinct and the reason behind it was our short sightedness and arrogance. Both sided tried to prove that they are superior and the world is now nearly barren of magical human beings, we were on the winning side of the war until all the squibs who had a grudge against us came to play. They were able to see through our magical shields and the nuclear bombs of muggles are destroying the magical population, now there aren't many magical children taking birth and our three children are most probably the only magical children in the whole world._

 _Magic is now showing itself randomly in children and people who get some amazing abilities, they are called mutants by the muggles and they are also being hunted down like us. Potters were known to be one of the most powerful witches and wizards and muggles are now searching for us, I am not sure that our wards will hold any longer and if they find us we are done for. Veelas, Werewolf, Goblins and elves had already been made extinct, I fear for the future of our children._

 _We finally created a ritual that will invoke Mother Magic and with her help we are going to put all magical beings under a Fidelus with the Potter family members as the secret keeper, the ritual will hide all magical beings from the world and then remove any trace of magic from the past 1500 years. No muggle or any technological devices will remember the war and everything will go on as if there were never any magical being present in this planet, this is our last hope and also the only way to secure the future of our children's._

 _But it comes at a cost, as the ritual will take away my life, life of my wife, my sister and my two cousins. Our children will grow up without their parents but alas they will survive after all we are Potter and we will survive at any cost, I have prepared my daughter Rose to take care of her brother and her cousin. I wish that I could watch them grow, teach them to do magic, do pranks but it looks like my destiny doesn't agree with my wishes._

 _I hope our family grow and survive this harsh time, learn from past mistakes and be strong for the future._

I stared at the last entry for a long time, "So that's why it is 2007 now, Mutants are next generation of magical population and my family has dwindled down to me and my many time great granddaughter. Miss Romanoff what happened to you? What is your real name? How come you are the last potter beside me?"

XXXXXX

 _AN: - This story is a part of my 'The next Great Adventure' series, it has been on my mind for a long time and now I have finally penned it down. Comments and reviews are welcomed, if there are some grammatical mistakes please ignore them until they are not too big._

 _If you want to criticize the story its ok but don't give negative comments, if you don't like it don't read it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Home & Family**

Natasha Romanoff, it was the name she used after joining the SHIELD and before that she used the name Natalia Romanova but never had she ever told anyone or used her real name after all one of the few things she remembered from her childhood was the saying, 'Name has power'. She was one of the most feared assassin in the world, after all the name Black Widow was known in most of the circles but nobody knew her weakness. SHIELD thought that she cared for Barton and he was her only weakness but they were wrong, her weakness was her past and family.

So, it was a complete shock for her when the man she was going to interrogate called himself Hadrian James Potter, it was the Potter name that sent her head spinning. She had tried to search all over the world for anyone with surname Potter but she was never successful, Natasha had always known about the existence of magic as her closest confidant was a magical Boomslang named Shesha.

Natasha never told anyone about her snake that she always kept hidden and her ability to talk with snake, Shesha told her about the hidden magical creatures and how only she can see them due to her special heritage but she was never able to find out what that special heritage means. When she first led her eyes on Harry she was startled to see a look of excitement in his eyes, he started at her like he knew her. His way of talking, the way he opened the handcuffs, the way he disarmed her and Coulson it was pointing to one thing, he was not a mutant but a magical being and most probably he was related to her.

She absentmindedly opened the door to her small apartment but to her shock she found the same man who vanished from the White Room in her dining table while Shesha was coiled on the table in front of him. Natasha quickly took out her pistol and pointed at him, "Who are you really? How did you come inside?"

The man smiled and replied back, "Calm down, as I said earlier I am Harry Potter and I don't want to hurt you and I never will after all you are family."

Natasha wasn't convinced so Harry continued, "You know why I stared at you for such a long time when you entered with agent Coulson?"

Natasha shrugged, "There are many men who stare at me?"

Harry laughed, "True, you are beautiful no doubt but no I wasn't staring at you because of that. You see when I saw you for the first time I was reminded of my mother as you look exactly like her, we Potters have green eyes and that trait started with my mother but you are like an exact replica of her. I was shocked when I saw you but then I noticed something else, something that only belongs to the Potter head of house."

Now Natasha was truly shocked, "How, nobody ever noticed the ring and it has been with me since I was 10 years old."

Harry smiled and pointed to the chair in front of him, "Why don't you sit down as I explain it to you, you can have your gun pointed at me and your charming friend Shesha is also there for you."

Natasha decided to accept Harry's offer and she sat down in front of him while still pointing her gun at Harry, "Continue."

Harry smiled and continued, "The ring you are wearing belongs to the one who is the head of house Potter and currently it's you as you are the last surviving Potter." Natasha looked confused so Harry explained, "I am a Potter and I too wore it once upon a time, you may think how is that possible and you will get your answer very soon. What I really want to know is your real name and what you remember about your birth family?"

Natasha took a deep breath and answered, "I don't remember much, I remember my father who told me stories about magic but then some people started hunting us and I later found out that it was HYDRA. HYDRA was a Nazi organization that originated at the time of World War and there are still some rumours of it still being active, they found my father but he was able to give me and my mom enough time to escape. We escaped to Russia and took my mothers title and we were safe but penniless, my mother sold me to the red room for the Widow programme and my life has been hell since. My father name was Hadrian Orion Potter and he named me, Lily Isabelle Potter. But please don't use that name, it wakes up some bad memories of my childhood."

Harry smiled, "So your father kept the family tradition huh." At the confused look of Natasha Harry explained, "I started this tradition of naming each girl born in the Potter family with a name of a flower, I started it by naming my daughter Rose."

"How old are you?" Natasha asked in confusion.

Harry smiled and then he took out the necklace that he stole from the FRIDGE facility, "Here, this should belong to you." Natasha eyed the necklace but finally took it while her face was showing how confused she was right now. "Put it down and touch it with a single finger." Harry instructed and Natasha followed his instruction. Natasha looked in shock as the small structure expanded into a big trunk, Harry smiled and continued. "After me every Potter was a parselmouth that means being able to talk to reptiles, use the same language that you use to talk with Shesha and say Open.

Natasha nodded and said Open in parselmouth and suddenly the trunk opened up to reveal a single old looking book inside it, Harry explained. "This is a magical trunk and I have refurbished it so that it looks completely new, it has three compartments which get miniaturized like the outer trunk." He took out the old book and handed it to Natasha, "This is a Grimoire and it explains everything about our family, don't go for the invention section and read the history part you'll know almost everything you need to know. The grimoire will open only for a family member so no one else will ever be able to open it, this trunk or necklace is yours to use as you wish but I would recommend not to share it with your boss."

Natasha was speechless, she has searched the whole world for even a bit of information on her family but she always came empty handed. Now she was getting her full family history written in a book to read at her pleasure, she took the grimoire and it lit up confirming that she was allowed to access it, "Thank you for this."

Harry smiled, "You are family Natasha, I'll be setting up my living arrangements so I'll meet you again in three months' time. I am sure you can complete it in that much time."

He was about to leave when Natasha asked, "Do I have magic like you do?"

Harry turned around and smiled, "You do have magic but it isn't like mine, I don't think you need a full theoretical explanation so I will give a short summary. Your magic has infused with your body completely boosting your body, your sense, your speed, stamina and other things, there isn't any completely magical human like the old times anymore in the whole planet except for me. Magic has chosen a new form to come out and that's the reason Mutants are born, it's possible to say that you are a mutant as well."

Natasha nodded, "I don't have any X - gene that causes mutation but my normal gene is similar to X-gene. How did you know about Nick Fury, even when we never mentioned him?"

Harry grinned, "There is a mental magic called Legilimency by which you can read someone's mind, when you and Coulson were interrogating me I used a passive Legilimency to get your surface thoughts. You have a natural mental barrier so I couldn't get anything from you without breaking the barrier but your friend Phil Coulson tends to think a lot, I got some titbits of information from him and the name of the SHIELD director was one of them."

"Fury will search for you no matter what." Natasha informed Harry.

Harry shrugged, "It won't really matter, I would recommend you tell him that I approached you and told you that we are related. You can also show him the necklace, although he can't take it from you if you don't allow it. In the grimoire you will find my entry where I have written most of the things about my past, you should tell Fury a bit about me while excluding the part of magic."

Natasha frowned, "Fury is very different and clever and it is very difficult to hide something from him, he will want to investigate this grimoire and will try to get what is in it."

Harry laughed in reply, "Dear Natasha, this is the Peverell Grimoire and it will never allow anyone except you and me to even come near it. No one can ever force you to reveal the information in there and I mean it literally, your magic that is in your body won't let you reveal anything until you don't want to because that is the power of family magic that run through both of our veins."

Natasha nodded, "Anything else I need to know about?"

Harry shrugged, "Yup, never reveal to anyone that there are magical creatures still present in the planet." Natasha nodded and Harry got up, "I'll see you in three months."

Harry was about to leave but Natasha asked, "How did you find me?"

Harry smiled, "It's not hard to locate a family member, it's actually a complex spell but you don't need to know about that." With that he vanished with a small pop sound.

XXXXXX

Harry sat on top of a tall building enjoying the grand view, the high altitude always provided him a sense of freedom. He was happy to know that Lily or she preferred now Natasha was interested to know about the history of the Potter family, Harry knew that if he wanted to live a happy life here he need to keep SHIELD at his side. It's never a good option to antagonise a secret government organisation that has the power to destroy lives, he wanted to have a face to face meeting with the director but first he needed a place to stay. Harry decided to make his house at the same place he found his first home Hogwarts, he can't exactly hire workers to do construction work and there was only one magical creature that excel in the art of creation.

Harry quickly transformed into his Phoenix form for long distance travel and he flame teleported to the Black Lake, there was no Hogwarts but the ambient magic was still very rich in this place after all it was used to a magical nexus. Harry intended to remake this place a magical nexus again and this process would surely take some time. But Harry Potter wasn't a protégé for nothing, Harry cut down a few trees at the place which was going to be the heart of his new home and once the area was clear Harry started the process of making the necessary runes.

Ward stones were not easy to find but Harry was able to extend his senses to find a Draconite buried deep in the ground in Salem, the Draconite was a stone that can be created from the brain of a live dragon. Someone in the past must have killed a dragon and started the process of creating this stone but never went back for it, Draconite was one of the most valuable ward stones even Hogwarts of old had a Draconite for the Ward Stone.

Harry put the stone in the middle of the large ruin he created and then he activated the ruin, Harry designed this ruin for a specific purpose and it was to make this place a magical nexus again. As the rune activated a dome of pure magical energy invisible to the naked eyes shot up covering a large encircled area of about 5 miles, the rune once activated slowed down the time inside the magical dome drastically and started to pull the ambient magic inside the dome. Harry designed this multitasking rune to create a magical barrier around that will put this place inside a Fidelus with him as the secret keeper, one hour inside the area will be slowed down to 10 years and the Draconite will maintain the dome and make the place a magical nexus again.

All around the world mutants fell a tickle of power as the rune was activated by Harry, Charles Xavier one of the most powerful telepath felt the change in the worlds energies. The sorcerer supreme was unable to breathe for a few seconds as she lived connected to the ambient magic of the world, she could sense the pull for ambient magic but she wasn't able to find its destination. All around the planet every magical being still alive sensed the change, they knew that True Magic was back on Earth.

Once the rune was activated Harry quickly apparated out of the area, his next step was finding builders to make his home and the only magical creatures who could do that job were Dwarves. Harry met Dwarves for the first time after he defeated Tom Riddle and went on a journey in the search of knowledge and self-discovery, Dwarves were magical beings that hid themselves from the humans and lived a secluded life. Dwarves were amazing builders and Harry knew that with right incentives he can persuade the Dwarves to rebuild a grand place resembling Hogwarts, after all it was the Dwarves who laid the foundation of Hogwarts.

XXXXXX

Harry flame teleported in his Phoenix Animagus form to India specifically the Himalayan range, it was the place where Harry found the entrance to the realms of Dwarves last time. With the help of Mage Sight it didn't take too long to find that entrance again which was on the bottom of a mountain, Harry stepped forward and placed his hands on the entrance and then spoke in the dwarfish language which was actually Latin.

" _I Hadrian James Potter of house Peverell request access to your humble sanctuary."_ Harry said out loud.

After a few minutes of waiting the area rumbled and the rock dissolved to open a portal, it was exactly as he remembered from last time the same pitch-black void portal which gave a feeling of cold shudder running down your spine. Once he was inside Harry found himself surrounded by small and fat humanoid looking creatures with various axe, sword and hammers in their hand ready to pounce on him. The leader of the group who looked like their king stepped forward, _"Human, how did you know about us? Hadrian James Potter of the Peverell legacy visited our realm a long time ago and he is dead now, so who are you? Answer us human or I will smite you."_

Harry smiled and bowed to the Dwarf king, _"Greetings my lord, you are right I came to your realm a long time ago but you should also know that when I came here I came to find about three valuable things belonging to me."_ Harry then manifested the three deathly Hallows in front of the dwarf king, the Elder Wand appeared in his hands, the Invisibility Cloak rapped over him and the ring housing the Resurrection stone became visible.

The dwarves looked shocked at seeing the three Hallows and the king mouth was wide open in shock, he quickly composed himself and bowed to me in respect and the others followed. _"Welcome Hadrian James Potter to our home, come we will have a feast to welcome you."_ Harry nodded and let the dwarf king led him inside the Dwarves Sanctuary, it was the exact same beautiful city that he remembered from last time. The city was the proof of the superiority of Dwarf craftmanship and talent, the king led Harry to his palace and declared a feast to celebrate.

Once everyone got busy for the preparation of the feast Harry and the king sat down sat down to talk, _"I am King Edwin Bora, I have read your tales of how you defeated your nemesis and acquired the deathly hallows. I remembered reading that you came here searching for answers about the hallows but we were unable to find anything. One of our seers said that the Hallows belonged to you and it will be yours forever, after you left he mentioned that you will come again and many generation of Dwarfs have been waiting for this day. We Dwarves have been living in seclusion from human beings from a long time and that is what saved us from the war between magical and non-magical, we sensed the Fidelus created by one of your descendant that ended the war and saved the remaining magical beings."_

Harry nodded and asked, _"You said that you have been waiting for me, is there any reason for that?"_

The Dwarf king laughed, _"There hasn't been anything in a long time that require use of our crafting and building skill, we are happy to stay away from humans but there isn't much to build something grand here much."_

Harry smiled and said, _"I have a proposal for you, you know that all of the magical sights have been eased from existence including my first home Hogwarts. Just before coming here I started the process to make the location of Hogwarts a magical nexus again, it will be done in a month time and I want your help in rebuilding a home for me there. I want to turn that place to a magical sanctuary for all magical creatures and you are the only one that can help me in my venture, I am sure we can make a deal that will be profitable to both of us."_

The Dwarf king Edwin thought for some time and then replied back, _"We can build the sanctuary you want and if you are able to turn the place to a magical nexus then it may be profitable to us as well for some work. You are a master Alchemist, aren't you?"_ Harry nodded in reply so Edwin continued, _"There are two rare metals that we have a shortage of, it is Mithril and Vibranium. If you can create these two metals for us and as share a few of your exotic wards and Runes we will agree to create a masterpiece for you, the new Hogwarts will be much more grand and beautiful than the old one."_

Harry nodded, _"I can share a few of my wards and Runes that I created with you but creating Mithril will take time. Creation of Mithril is very difficult and time taking as well, it is a very delicate process and I will need a lot of silver, gold and lead for it."_

Edwin nodded and replied, _"We dwarves have silver, gold, lead and many other metals in abundant so you don't need to worry about that, what about Vibranium?"_

Harry smiled and said, _"As you know that Vibranium was actually discovered by one of mentor Nicholas Flamel but what nobody knew was that he created Vibranium as a failed experiment. He was trying to make the Philosopher's Stone when one of the mixture of a chemical and potion resulted in a chain reaction and it created the metal Vibranium, making Vibranium is much simpler as it needs a few mixtures of magical brew and a few chemicals and quite a bit of magical power. If you deliver the required metal to the location of Hogwarts I can start the creation of both the metals, the area is under a time dilation and I will be able to make a large quantity of Vibranium and Mithril in a month."_

Edwin gave a toothy grin, _"Then we have a deal, come we will announce our deal of partnership in the feast."_ The feast was attended by every dwarf and the meal was filled with many animal meat and bread, but most of them were focused on their wine. I learned one thing that day, 'You can't beat a dwarf in drinking competition.' King Edwin Bora informed every one of our deal and every Dwarf cheered and celebrated.

Just as Dwarf king Edwin promised a large amount of raw gold, lead and silver was delivered to me with a magical tent as well to stay until the building work gets completed. Mithril was a substance that takes a lot of time to be created so I started the reaction that would convert the combination of gold, silver and lead into Mithril and left it inside the ward inside which time was running slowly. 1 month outside the time field will be 7,200 years inside and that much time is enough for the conversion of metal to Mithril and the place to become a magical nexus again. For the span of the month Harry sold a few amounts of gold that he got from the dwarves to create identical proof for himself, he travelled to the home of all the magical creatures and convinced some of them to come and live in the Forbidden forest.

After waiting for a month Harry went back inside the ward lines and deactivated the time field, the place was rich with magic and some magical trees and plants had started growing on their own. There was also a herd of Centaur, a bunch of Acromantula, a family of Unicorn and a herd of Hippogriff in the forest who came to the Forbidden Forest on their own. Harry gave 75 % of the Mithril and Vibranium he created to Dwarves and as promised they started building Hogwarts again, this time Hogwarts was not a school rather it was a palace which resembled to the old Hogwarts a bit. Although the place was fully magical Harry mixed it with technology with the help of a few ward schemes and Vibranium as a result the electrical system didn't get destroyed around magic.

The Dwarves completed the building in just one and half month and the whole manor was done operated with magic and a bit of technology, King Edwin took the responsibility of furnishing the place himself and once it was completed it was surely like a dream come true. The Draconite was the main Ward stone and it was the heart of the newly formed Hogwarts, the whole area was unplottable to any human being and any satellite as the Fidelus vanished this place from the map of earth. Slowly and slowly many magical creatures ranging from sweet to most dangerous started to call the Forbidden Forest their new home, the Forbidden forest was now much more dangerous as there was a family of Nundu's, a couple of Chimera, different type of Dragons staying in the Forbidden forest.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - According to Marvel universe Vibranium is an extra-terrestrial metal so I decided to make it a creation of Nicholas Flamel. Vibranium has many magical uses and properties that will be revealed later on. See you in the next chapter, till then toddles._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Negotiations & Phoenix**

"You look worried sir."

"Yes, I am worried agent Hill and that too for a very good reason." Nick Fury tuned his chair to face his assistant Maria Hill and one of his top agent Phil Coulson. "Have you noticed something out of ordinary lately with agent Romanoff?"

Maria shrugged, "I don't know sir, the only change I can remember in her schedule is that she tends to train less than she usually does. Usually whenever she had free time she spent it in the training room but I have noticed that now a days she tends to return back to her apartment."

Fury nodded, "You are right, she is still efficient as ever but now it feels like she is hiding something from us. I had her under surveillance and what I found is confusing me, Romanoff has been constantly reading some kind of old looking book."

Coulson added, "She has been reading it even during her missions and it all started after the day we met the mystery man, Hadrian James Potter."

Fury scowled, it has been three months and he was still nowhere near finding this man. Maria asked, "Is there any connection between Natasha and our mystery man?"

Coulson nodded, "You should call him Harry, it's a simple name. I was watching the recorded feed of Harry's interrogation I found something peculiar, agent Romanoff is very good at her job but that day when Harry gave us his name Natasha was shocked when she heard his last name Potter. Add to that, the way Harry stared at her when we entered the White room told me there was something fishy in the whole matter."

Fury stood up and walked near the window and stared out of it, "She knows something but she isn't telling us, Hill when will she return from her current mission?"

"She is on her way back." Maria answered.

"Once she gives you the mission report send her to my office." Fury ordered and Maria nodded.

"That won't be necessary." Suddenly a voice said from the corner of Nick Fury's office, Harry made himself visible again and found himself on the gunpoint of three guns courtesy of Maria Hill, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury. Harry smiled, "Please there is no need of violence, I am actually here to talk and maybe answer a few of your question." Harry waved his hand and conjured a comfortable chair much to the shock of the other three persons in the office and he sat down.

Maria and Phil had their mouth open in shock but Phil composed himself and sat down in his chair, "You have a very bad habit of getting inside secure buildings unnoticed without permission."

Harry smiled, "Sorry about that, I was actually here to talk with you but then I heard you three talking about Natasha so I decided to listen."

The three of them were still pointing their gun at Harry, Coulson asked, "So you know agent Romanoff."

Harry nodded, "Let me tell you something about me and please don't interrupt, once I am done you can ask your questions." Furry eyed Harry sharply but after a fem moment nodded in acceptance so Harry continued, "As I said earlier my full name is Hadrian James Potter or Harry Potter, I was born in Britain and when I was a year old a very bad man killed my parents and tried to kill me as well but I survived. In that time there were no mutants like today, we had a hidden society of people with power just like mine but slowly and slowly with time the population of this secret society."

Harry took a deep breath and continued, "The man who killed my parents was similar to a terrorist and he had his own band of followers, he was a powerful man but with a very large ego. His ego couldn't take that he wasn't able to kill me as a child and he tried again and again to finish the job, I was finally able to defeat him at the age of 17 and end his reign of terror but in doing so I was also affected in a way that changed me. In terms of power I was very powerful even as a child but after defeating the terrorist I became the strongest, I acquired a few things that made me an immortal and much more powerful than I previously was."

Fury was still looking sceptical but Phil and Maria looked very interested, Harry continued on with his story telling. "You see there is no one like me alive in this world anymore, the powerful people you call mutants came after us. You can say that I was away from here for a long time and when I came back I sensed the necklace calling me, that is why I to that impressive building you call FRIDGE. Now you can ask whatever you want to ask?"

"Let's assume that whatever you said was the truth, what are your powers?" Fury asked.

Harry smiled, "Some things need to remain secret Mr. Nick Fury, I'll just say that I have the power to do many things that you may think is impossible."

Fury was clearly not happy with Harry's reply but he continued asking, "If you are immortal as you said then how old are you?"

Harry shrugged in reply, "Time is very different for me, in your time frame I would be more than 2000 years old but that isn't my exact age as I don't remember it. For an immortal being who can manipulate time to an extent age is not really significant."

Fury grumbled, if Harry was truly more than 2000 years old then that would mean that they had nothing on him. "How can I be sure that you will not become a threat?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Nick Fury, you are a type of person that sees every thing as a threat so no matter what I say you will always see me as a potential threat. I came back to do something in the near future and it is related to safety of the whole planet, when the time come we will help each other but till then please stop wasting your time on me."

This time it was Maria Hill who asked, "Do you have any connection with agent Romanoff?"

"Yes, she is actually my many times granddaughter." Harry replied shocking the three, Harry smiled and continued. "When I first set my eyes on her I was shocked because she looks exactly like my mother, she is not powerful like me but she is still a part of my family. The necklace I took is actually a miniature trunk that I created and it contained a single book, when I left my people were still alive but when I came back they were all gone and that book told me how and why that happened. I gave that book to Natasha so that she can get to know the rich history of her family, I told her to tell you about me after she was done reading the book. Oh, Fury don't try to take the necklace or that book from her because if you try to do so it will be very bad for your health."

Fury glared at Harry, "Is that a threat?"

Harry got up and vanished the chair he conjured, "It's the truth Fury whether you like it or not, we will meet again but till then toddles." With that he vanished.

Fury frowned, "I don't like this, if he was telling the truth then he is much more dangerous than we can imagine."

Coulson snorted, "He was right, no matter what you will always see him as a threat." Fury mock glared at Coulson for that.

"He said about an upcoming danger and how he is here to take care of it, do we have any such upcoming threat?" Hill asked.

"We never know agent Hill, I don't think threat will be announcing his arrival before coming." Fury replied, "But it's always better to be prepared. Hill send Romanoff in when she arrives, I want to see the book."

Coulson looked uneasy, "I don't think it's a good idea director, maybe Harry meant what he said that the book will be dangerous."

Fury frowned and replied back, "I don't care Coulson, I want to know what's written in that." Phil was still not convinced but he shrugged and left Nick Fury's office and Maria followed him out.

XXXXXX

Harry was about to return back to Hogwarts when he felt something very different, a powerful being was trying to lash out on the world. Harry apparated with the ambient magic as his guide, Harry arrived at the epicentre of the disturbance and it was inside a single house which was shaking and getting disintegrated slowly. Storm was brewing above the house and a fem men and women were fighting outside, from the look and powers they were using they were most probably Mutant. Harry stormed inside the shaking house but was interfered by a man with a porcupine like head, Harry quickly sent a stunner at him knocking him out.

When he reached inside he found a man with a red cape and helmet pinned to the wall, while a red haired woman was lifting another bald men in a suit from his wheelchair. The power rolling of her was massive and chaotic, it felt like it was trying to lash out. Harry knew this power very well, "Calm down Phoenix." Harry said in a deep voice.

XXXXXX

Prof Charles Xavier was here to talk to Jean and bring her back but his plans were shot down to hell when he was joined by his old friend Erik Lehnsherr also known as Magneto joined him. Charles knew that he was responsible for blocking Jean's power but he knew that what he did was for her own good because Jean's mind was not her own, when he first went inside her head when she was a child he found something very powerful and dangerous inside her head so Charles made mental barriers inside her head to block the entity but now the barriers are broken and Jean is not completely herself.

Prof X arrived at Jean's childhood home with Storm and Logan also known as Wolverine, "Wait for me here, I need to talk to her alone."

Logan reeled back, "What, are you crazy?"

Prof X nodded, "Yes, I am responsible for this state of her and I will bring her back."

"I don't think so Charles." Suddenly a voice came from nearby and when the three turned they came face to face with Magneto and a few of his mutant minions. "You were right Charles, she is special. I told you not interfere with her powers when we first met her but you too scared of her incredible powers, you are not taking her back Charles since she will be coming with me and joining the Brotherhood to fight against the crime on her fellow mutants."

Logan released his claws and glared angrily at Magneto, "What the hell are you doing here?"

But before Logan could continue prof X stopped him, "I don't want trouble here Erik, you don't know what I saw inside her head as a child. I need to bring her back or she will be the cause of total destruction."

Magneto smiled, "We will see Charles, I am confident that she will prefer coming with me." Magneto told the three other Mutants accompanying him to wait outside and prof X told the same thing to Logan and Storm. Both Charles and Erik entered Jean's home to talk to her.

When they reached inside they found everything inside the house shaking while Jean was sitting on a chair, "I knew you would come."

"Of course, I am here to bring you home." Charles said to her.

Jean glared at Charles and said angrily, "I have no home."

Charles gave a soothing smile, "You are wrong Jean, you do have a home and you have people who care for you."

But Erik interrupted, "You know he thinks your power is too great for you to control." Charles tried to interrupt but Erik continued, "I don't believe your mind games are going to work on me Charles, he is trying to control you Jean."

"No Jean I don't want to control you, I want to help you." Charles said to her.

Jean said in a voice with no emotions, "Help me? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolute nothing my dear." Magneto answered.

"Erik stop." Charles shouted at Magneto.

But Magneto wasn't done yet, "No Charles not this time, you have always held her back."

"It was for your own good Jean." Charles said and tried to reach out to her with his power but that was his biggest mistake.

The whole room started to shake rapidly as Jean glared at Charles and said angrily, "Stay out of my head."

But Charles didn't back down, "Look at me, Jean I can help you. Look at me."

The shaking increased as Jean grumbled again, "Get out of my head."

Erik shouted, "You should listen to her Charles, she doesn't need your help. I think you want to give her the cure."

But Charles was consistent, "No Jean, please let me help you. Look at Scott, you killed the man you loved because you couldn't control your power. Please don't let it control you."

But that was enough for Jean as she stood up and threw Erik back pinning him to the wall, the hole house was now shaking as she started lifting Charles from his chair angrily. She was about to disintegrate Charles when another man with raven black hair and pure green eyes said in a deep voice, "Calm down Phoenix." Jean tried to threw him away as well but a barrier manifested as the man moved his hands which stopped her powers from reaching him.

Harry waved his hand to create a shield to protect himself from Jean's attack, he then gathered his magic and flared his aura massively. The shaking stopped and everything floating in the air came back down as the powerful magical aura subdued Jean's power, before Jean could do anything she found herself inside her mind with the same man and a glowing fiery majestic bird. "Who are you?" Jean asked stunned by the power of the man who could invade her head, a feet not even prof X could do.

Harry smiled and replied, "I am Harry Potter and I am here to find out why a powerful entity is residing inside a human being." Jean was confused but Harry didn't elaborate and turned to the figure of the glowing bird, "What are you doing here Phoenix? Why are you so angry?"

A deep feminine voice replied much to the shock of Jean, "Harry Potter, so you are back to this universe. I chose this girl as my vessel but that bald man has the gall to imprison me, he stopped me from meeting my vessel while she used a fraction of my power."

Harry nodded and said, "You are a powerful entity Phoenix and you can't expect a normal human to not be fearful of you, you will not be caged again I promise you that. Now please calm down, if you lash out like this the balance of the universe will be at stake."

The glow surrounding the majestic bird died down and a beautiful red and regal looking Phoenix came into view, "Make sure you follow up on your promise or the result won't be to your liking."

Harry glared angrily at the Phoenix, "Don't threaten me Phoenix, remember who I am." Phoenix knew very well who Harry was after all she could smell the power of Death on him, he was the Master Of Death and that's why she bowed down.

Harry looked at Jean whose mind was now much clearer and she was sitting down crying while repeating one sentence again and again, "I killed Scott."

Harry looked at Phoenix for answer, "Scott was her lover and the first person I saw after getting free from my cage, I was very angry and I lashed out by destroying him." Phoenix replied.

Harry frowned and crouched down near Jean, "It was not your fault Jean, you are not responsible for Scott death."

"But I killed him, I remember it now." Jean said with teary eyes.

Harry shook his head in no, "Don't cry Jean, it was not your fault. What happened was bad but now you have to move on and I am here to help you, come let's go back."

Harry was about to return back from Jean's mind when Phoenix said one last thing, "She will need help to control her power, please help her out." Harry nodded and got out of her head.

This all happened in a matter of seconds and when Harry came back to his own body he found Charles and Magneto staring at him while the mutants accompanying the two men were ready to pounce on him. Jean came back to her senses and fell down unconscious as she was completely drained out, Harry felt Charles trying to enter his mind. Harry looked at prof X and said, "You are not powerful enough to enter my head Prof Charles Xavier."

Charles reeled back in shock as Harry took out his name and other information by invading his mind and he was unable to do anything, Magneto asked. "Who are you? What have you done with Jean?"

Harry smiled while looking at Magneto, "Erik Lehnsherr also known as Magneto, you know Charles here is right when he said that Jean needed help. Jean houses a very powerful entity and Charles feared for her and that's why he blocked Jean's power but that was his mistake, Jean needs help right now so I will be taking her with me." With that Harry crouched down and took hold of Jean.

But just then Logan marched forward, "You are not going anywhere bub."

Harry smiled, "I am sure we will meet again but till then toddles." With that he apparated away with Jean.

"What the hell?" Storm blurted out staring at the spot which was moments ago covered by the mysterious man and Jean.

Erik frowned, "Looks like we have a new player in the game and he is as powerful as Jean, I'll see you again Charles." He indicated to his companions and left Jean's house.

"What was that Charles? Where's Jean?" Logan asked prof X.

Charles frowned, "I don't know Logan, that man whoever he was something else. I think he is more powerful than even Jean, I couldn't enter his mind and he was able to invade mine like my mental barrier was a thin piece of paper."

"So, he is a telepath?" Logan asked.

Storm shook her head in negative, "No, a simple telepath can't subdue Jean."

Charles nodded, "Yes, let's return back and I will try to find both him and Jean with Cerebro."

XXXXXX

Natasha just finished her dinner when someone knocked the door of her apartment, she took out her gun and went for the door and when she opened the door she found her many times great grandfather standing in front of her. "Hello Natasha, mind if I come in." Natasha let Harry come in, "I am sure Fury interrogated you." Harry said after she closed the door.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, you didn't tell me that you were planning to meet Fury."

Harry shrugged and replied, "I wasn't planning to but then I thought it will be good to meet the man and talk with him directly, so what did he ask?"

"He wanted the Peverell Grimoire, I told him that he can't use it as he is not a Potter but he insisted. I showed him the book but when he touched it something happened, Fury turned really pale and for the first time I saw him scared. He got away from the grimoire and told me to take it and leave." Natasha replied.

Harry nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, "There is a reason that Peverell Grimoire is one of the most dangerous book ever made, it was enchanted in such a manner that if anyone who doesn't have the permission to read it he or she will face her worst nightmares. I told Fury to stay away from it but I knew he wasn't going to listen, when he touched the book he must have seen his worst fears and nightmares come to life. The grimoire will trap anyone who tries to hold the book without permission to be trapped in a endless loop of that person's worst nightmares, the loop will not end until that person agrees to never think about that grimoire again."

Natasha shuddered, "That's scary, it is a brilliant way of protection but scary."

Harry smiled, "Family secret is not something that is needed to be known to anyone from the outside and our ancestor Peverell made sure of that, so have you finished it?"

Natasha nodded, "Yes, there were so many life stories and adventures that it felt like I am seeing things with my own eyes and not reading. Somehow, I could remember the live scenes that are written here like the time you defeated Tom Riddle or the time when the war between magical and non-magical started."

"It's because when one writes in it a strand of memory also get copied with the text, that's why you can imagine what happened in real while reading it." Harry informed her.

"It is surreal to know that nobody knows about the missing thousand years of history." Natasha commented

"Yes, and it's better that way. In our time there were witches and wizards and now its mutants, so do you have any question?" Harry asked.

Natasha nodded, "Yes, you said that you were not aging and you went to the Veil in the Department of Mysteries to finally go onto your next great adventure and the next one to write in the Grimoire wrote that you are finally dead. So how come you are here again?'

Harry smiled sadly, "The veil was my last option to die and go on but when I passed through it I was greeted by Death who called me its master, Death told me that now I am really an immortal and she advised me to live in another dimensions. I visited many dimensions lived many life but then I decided to come back here to my home universe again, I know it sounds like a fantasy but it's true."

Natasha took some time to come around what Harry said, "What are you going to do now?"

Harry shrugged, "Anything that I find interesting, you have read my entry so you should know that trouble always finds me one or way another. I'll be taking care of these troubles, in fact just today I prevented a powerful mutant from lashing out and killing her mentor prof X."

Natasha frowned, "You have met Charles Xavier?"

"Not met per se, I saved him from Jean who wasn't in control of herself and now I'll help her to get control over her powers." Harry answered.

"From what I know a research facility has made a cure for mutants and many mutants were supporting it while some are happy about getting the cure, Fury wasn't happy when he heard about the cure and he suspects that another mutant called Magneto will try to destroy the cure." Natasha informed Harry.

"Hmm interesting, I met this Magneto and his real name is Erik Lehnsherr. He was there as well but I didn't talk with them much, I got away from there with Jean." Harry said.

Natasha asked, "Where is she now?"

This time Harry smiled, "You must have read about Hogwarts and how it was completely erased out of existence?" Natasha nodded so Harry continued, "I have recreated it with some help, it is now a manor rather than a school and it's my current home. I left Jean there."

Natasha stared at Harry in shock, "SHIELD will find you if you stay at a single place after all they dug out the necklace from there only."

Harry grinned, "Don't worry, that place is now erased from map existence, tell me do you remember where it is?" Natasha tried to answer but she couldn't so Harry elaborated, "I have made the whole area unplottable and put it under a Fidelus charm, I think you have read about Fidelus haven't you?" Natasha nodded as Harry continued, "The whole place is now in the middle of the Forbidden Forest filled with all kind of magical creatures and no one can enter that area without my express permission."

Natasha was unsure but she still nodded, "Do you want the Grimoire back?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I need to bring a few house elves from their dimension to help me maintain the new Hogwarts. I remember the process but I want to make sure that I don't make any mistake, you can keep the trunk after all I didn't make it for myself." Natasha nodded and took out her necklace and expanded the trunk and gave the Peverell Grimoire to Harry, Harry put it inside his coat and took out a piece of mirror and gave it to Natasha. "This is a two way mirror, you may have read about it when I mentioned my fathers group The marauders. It's a lot like a video call and if you ever need my help just say my name in it and I'll be there to help."

Natasha took the mirror which looked perfectly a lady's hand mirror, "Are you going to look into the matter of the Mutant Cure?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "You need to understand this Natasha, even if magic has shown a new way to come out as Mutants you can never take the magic out of anyone otherwise it will kill them. Maybe the cure is like a dampener but in my experience, nothing can subdue magic for long, still I'll look into this matter. If for some mission or purpose you come to England call me through the mirror and I will show you the new Hogwarts, goodbye Natasha and take care of yourself."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - X Men timeline is way too confusing so I will be recreating it in my own way so that it will go side by side with Marvel Cinematic Universe._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Planning The Future**

"Anything Charles?" Logan asked while staring at the inside of Cerebro.

"No, it's like he and Jean has vanished from this planet. I can't find them, I can't find anything relating Jean and that man." Charles replied with a big frown on his face.

"Jean is one of the strongest mutant on this planet Charles and from your description that man is as strong if not stronger than even Jean, so how could you not find them?" A man who looked like a blue bear asked, it has Hank McCoy also known as Beast.

Charles took out the helmet of Cerebro and shut down the machine, "I don't know Hank, I don't have any answer for you."

Logan grumbled, everything was now spiralling down to hell. There is a sort of civil war going between the mutants, some in support of cure and some against it and in the midst of it Jean was found to be alive. Logan was always attracted to her but she had already chosen Scott but now her powers were spiralling out of control and even Scott was dead. Logan knew that the man was powerful after all he was able to get inside Charles head, the look on that man's face told him that he wasn't even a bit afraid rather he was amused by them. "Whoever that punk was sounded very British to me, does he have any connection with any government agency like SHIELD?" Logan asked as they stepped out of the Cerebro.

"I don't know, I have met SHIELD director Fury once and it is possible that the man was one of the SHIELD agents. I have contacted him, let's see if he replies or not." Charles while the three of them were going toward his office.

When they reached prof X office Ororo Munroe mostly known as Storm said, "I was coming to get you, Nick Fury is on the line and he wants to talk to you."

Charles nodded and Storm put the phone on speaker, "Hello Mr Fury."

Fury's deep voice answered, "Charles Xavier, you said that someone took Jean Grey one of the most powerful mutant in the planet who was thought to be dead and you think SHIELD has something to do with her abduction."

"No Nick, I just want to confirm that it wasn't the work of SHIELD." Charles clarified.

"No, it wasn't the work of SHIELD. Tell me what happened and maybe I'll be able to help you." Fury said in a no-nonsense tone.

Charles answered, "We found Jean alive and at the same place where we thought she died, the mental block that I placed on Jean to help her in controlling her power were gone. I tried to recreate the barrier but she woke up and left my mansion, I tacked her down to the house of her parents but Magneto was there as well. I tried to talk to her but Erik didn't help in that matter, she lost control of her power and was about to kill me when suddenly a man came from nowhere and did something to cancel Jean's power. I don't know what he did but Jean was back in control and she fell down unconscious, I tried to get into the man's mind but he stopped me."

Charles took a deep breath and continued, "The man was able to invade my mind like my mental defences were nothing ad I don't know what information he got from my mind and after that he vanished."

Fury was silent for some time, "Describe that man to me."

Charles looked at Logan to reply, "The punk looked like he was in mid twenty and thirty, he had a raven black hair and bright green eyes which seemed to be glowing. He was wearing a black long overcoat and he had a pure British accent."

Fury suddenly asked, "When he vanished was there a small pop."

Charles recalled the moment and replied, "Yes there was a small pop sound when he vanished."

"Tell me the exact line he said before he vanished." Fury asked again.

Charles replied, "He said, 'I am sure we will again but till then toddles'."

There was a long silence but Fury finally answered, "The man you saw is a mystery, he is very powerful and dangerous. He breached a very secure SHIELD facility and even my office without any problem, he said that he was an immortal who was away from earth for thousand of years but now he is back. I don't know if he was telling the truth or not but he is very dangerous, there are few other things that he mentioned but I will keep that to myself for now."

Charles frowned, "What is his name?"

"He said that his name is Hadrian James Potter or Harry Potter in short." Fury replied.

"Potter you say, I haven't heard that name word in a long time." Charles commented.

This time Fury sounded really interested, "Where did you heard it before?"

Charles answered, "You know that Raven Darkholme now known as Mystique grew up with me as my foster sibling, she had a very bad childhood and after her mother died her father tried to kill her due to her ability. She told me that her mother name was Andrea Black and her mother told her to find a Potter if she ever needed help, I tried a lot to find anyone with the name or surname of Potter but I never found anyone."

"That is interesting to know, I'll inform you if I find anything." With that Fury ended the call.

"Is it possible to be an immortal?" Storm asked.

Hank answered, "I don't think it is possible, even Logan with his rapid healing abilities will eventually die one day. Logan's will live maybe for about 250 to 300 years if he doesn't die an unnatural death but if Fury is right this man is older than all of us combined."

"We can't be sure until we talk to him ourselves." Charles added.

"What do you mean when you said that you caged Jean's power?" Logan asked eyeing Charles.

"When I started this school with Erik we both searched for children's who were unable to control their powers, Jean's parent heard about our school and contacted us. When we first met Jean we both were shocked by her powers, whenever she gets angry or moody her power spirals out of control. I looked into her mind and found that there is something else inside Jean and that thing was very powerful, I tried to get rid of whatever it was but it lashed out at me and nearly killed me. I convinced Jean and her parents to let her join the school and amid Erik's protest I created a barrier inside Jean's head that kept that thing away from Jean and she was able to slowly gain control on her powers." Prof X answered.

"Maybe that was your mistake Charles, maybe you shouldn't have caged the thing inside her." Logan said angrily.

"I did what I could to help her Logan, you yourself saw what happened after the barriers broke. Jean is a danger to herself and everyone around her in her current state, she isn't herself right now otherwise Scott would have been alive today." Charles replied back.

XXXXXX

The first thing Harry did after returning to Hogwarts was conducting a ritual that opened up a gate to the dimension of House Elves, Elves were a race of magical creature who were the first one to stay away from humans. They created a pocket dimension of their own like the Dwarves but their arrogance led to their downfall, Elves started to abduct humans and used them as slaves and for breeding purpose. Merlin and Morgana who were the most powerful witch and wizard at that time came to know about the crime of elves, both Merlin and Morgana were enemies but they worked together to call forth mother magic and punish the Elves for their crimes. Mother Magic punished the elves by turning them into house elves and this way the entire population of arrogant elves was converted into house elves who were dependent on a magical human for their survival.

Harry called Elder wand to his hands and then pumped a large amount of magic and moved his wand in a pattern tracing the symbol of infinity, " _Aperi ei servi porta._ " He shouted and thrusted his wand forward. The air shimmered and then a big symbol of infinity glowed and came into view, Harry cut his palm to bleed out a bit. He then thrusted his bleeding palm forward at the infinity symbol and shouted, _"_ _Quaero quingentos servos."_

Suddenly there were 500 bodies of house elves all over the field covered in a stasis field. " _Claudere in porta_." The gateway to the portal dimensions closed and the infinity symbol vanished. Harry healed his hand and then pointed at the bodies of the 500 house elves, " _Excitare servis suis me et Romam reuerterunt_." Slowly the house elves started waking up from the stasis.

When each one of the house elf was up Harry addressed them, "I am Harry potter and from this day forth you all are Potter elves, you will learn various skill and crafts while staying hidden. You are responsible for maintain Hogwarts and its surrounding and you will follow my orders and orders of my guest." The elves nodded and disappeared to inside of Hogwarts to scout out the place they will be working in.

Once done Harry checked on Jean who was still unconscious, Harry instructed a female elf to take care of her and inform him when she wakes up. Afterwards Harry opened up his newly bought Laptop and internet connection and started researching on the happenings of the past that he wasn't aware of, he found many interesting things about the past on the internet. History repeated itself to gave birth to another Adolf Hitler and Nazi's, there were mentions of a super soldier Captain America and his team who helped in defeating the Nazi's. On further research Harry found that Captain America was a normal boy who was given a super serum that converted him into a super soldier, his name was Steve Rogers and he gave his life while preventing the Nazi's from lighting up America with Atom Bombs.

When Harry was studying in Hogwarts he was a protégé in almost all of his subjects but he never ventured much into science but after visiting so many universe Harry was well verse on the concepts of science and technology. It would have been easy for him to stay in Hogwarts and rest in wait of the danger that was Thanos but Harry wasn't someone who liked being ideal, he wanted to make a mark on this world again. Harry wanted to make the name Potter rise again to greatness and for that he needed to play the game that was life, he needed to make a impact on the world and his magic will help him with that.

There were many brilliant minds working on the field of technological advancement and one of them was Tony Stark, even though his air of focus was weapons Harry had a feeling that someone as brilliant and inventive as Tony won't just stay confined to weapons for a long time. Harry had many ideas but he needed a big start to launch himself and for that he needed something that will attract a lot of people, humans magical or non-magical have always looked up to the sky and thought of flying and that's why planes, jets and such things were created. But magic was a wonderful thing that can help every man fly, now a days every human being tends to own a vehicle and if Harry could make the vehicle fly then that would be a wonderful start.

The problem was that Harry didn't have much finance to start his work and he didn't want to ask anyone to invest in his ideas, the problem of magical manpower was solved with the number of house elves he now owned but he also needed normal man force to mass produce his creation. Witches and wizards of old always underestimated house elves but they forgot that before getting converted to house elves they were elves, elves were purely magical creatures that were more talented and in touch with their magic. Elves were always better at enchanting and inventing than humans and thankfully for Harry they didn't loose their talent when they became house elves, that's why Harry instructed his elves to learn about every modern technology and machinery.

"I have heard many humans say that Money isn't key to success or happiness but I always thought if you have enough money you can have a key made." Harry turned around to find Death sitting on a chair behind him.

"Hello Death, it's good to see you." Harry said with a smile on her face.

Death smiled in reply, "You as well master, I was here to visit you when I found you thinking about your money problems."

Harry laughed, "You said it yourself Death, it may be true that money isn't everything but it is also true that with money you can buy almost anything. Still, is there a purpose of your visit?"

"Not really, I was getting bored so I decided to visit the one who is always cooking up something interesting and I found you thinking of opening a company. By the way I forgot to mention one thing to you, there aren't any wizards alive but there are people who can do magic." Death said getting the interest Harry.

"Really, who are these people?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"There are human beings that use universal and dimensional energies or life force to do magical feat, they are not as versatile as you but they can perform quite a few things. There is a Sorcerer Supreme who teaches sorcery in a few places on earth to people who have a strong connection to the universal energy, she calls herself the Ancient One and she is near immortal by using some Dark Dimension magic. The place where she teaches is called Kamar-Taj which is in Kathmandu, it is connected to three other Sanctum in Hong Kong, New York and London. They call themselves the Master of the Mystic Arts and are responsible for keeping this world safe from mystical threats, there are also beings who are capable of doing magic in other planets." Death relayed the information to Harry.

Harry sat in silence for a long time thinking about what he should do with this new information provided by death, "That is very interesting, I would love to investigate this Ancient One and the one who call themselves Master of the Mystic Arts. Earth is still not ready to go into space and other planets but I am sure with enough time I can remedy that. Do you have any solution for my financial problems?" Harry asked Death.

Death gave a small smile, "I think you already know the answer master but still I'll give you a hint, what are the creatures that hated humans and elves but then started to love gold?"

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized what Death referring to, "Damn the Goblins, how could I forget that? They retreated on the first sign of war between magical and non-magical taking all the money with them, they brought down the wizarding world economy in a single day and even when the last goblin died they never revealed where they hid all the things that was kept in many branches of Gringotts."

Death nodded, "Yes, goblins found a way to open up a small pocket dimension of their own and dumped everything in it. The goblin king who did this was named Gurkin and he died just after dumping everything in that pocket dimension, he took the knowledge of opening the portal to his grave and no one was able to open that pocket dimension again."

Harry laughed, "Incredible, the amount of gold and valuable items in possession of Gringotts is more than enough for my purpose. Goblins took away all the money belonging to my family and only that money will be enough for my work, with a bit of documents forgery and tampering I will be good to go. But I have one doubt, without the help of Mother Magic they could never stabilize the pocket dimension then how come the pocket dimension lasted?" He asked the last part to Death.

"The same way the pocket dimension of elves lasted after Magic withdrew her power from it, for a pocket dimension to be stable and stay at a single place they need the support of magic but without that the pocket dimension will be accessible anywhere in any dimension." Death answered.

Harry nodded, "Good to know." Harry got up and said, "Why don't you join me for a meeting with the Goblin king Gurkin, he will be helping me to open the portal and getting back the wealth the goblins stole."

Death shrugged as she got up as well, "Sure."

Harry led Death to a big bunker in Hogwarts which used to be the Chamber Of Secrets at one time, the entrance to the chamber was a big painting of the moment when Harry slayed the Basilisk king of the serpents as a 12 year old. "Nice picture." Death commented."

Harry smiled and replied, "It was one of the first crazy things that I have done. _$Open The Chamber$._ " Harry said the parseltounge password that made the painting vanish to reveal a small space inside, Harry and Death stepped inside as the painting closed itself and the place lit up. " _$Down$._ " Harry again gave the parseltounge command and the tile beneath them started going down, when they were down on the basement Harry used his Resurrection Stone to call the spirit of the Goblin king Gurkin.

A translucent shape of a goblin became visible and it was the spirit of Gurkin, a fact about the Resurrection Stone was that the owner of the stone could command the spirit called and the spirit would have to follow the command of the owner. "Gurkin, you stole the possession of the wizarding world that they entrusted with the goblins in the Gringotts banks. Open the pocket dimension where you kept all the stolen items, now." Gurkin couldn't do anything else other than following the commands of the Master Of Death, he chanted some spells in Gobblydonk and the gateway to the dimension opened up. Harry wasted no time in calling everything out of the portal outside in the bunker, the amount of gold galleons, jewelries, gems and many valuable things started pouring out. It was so much that Harry had to enchant the bunker quickly so that it could enlarge according to the need.

"Goblins were really greedy bastards, this is hundred times more than the entire Potter Fortune." Harry said staring at the mountain of gold and other valuable items, Harry banished the spirit of Gurkin back and called for 10 house elves. "I want you to separate everything in this treasure, I want every different thing kept separately. There is no hurry so take your time."

The elves nodded and chorused together, "Yes master Harry."

The Elves started their work as Harry turned to Death who vanished the pocket dimension from existence, "An empty dimension is not god for the balance. You have your hands full for now master, I'll come again or you can call me if you need me."

"See you later Death." Harry said, Death gave a small nod and vanished. "Well my money problem is solved, now a bit of document forgery and I'll be all set to go."

Harry first bought a small apartment in Southampton and tampered the documents such that it would show that Harry has been living I that apartment for over a decade. In a single day a Hadrian James Potter came into existence on the United Kingdom citizenship list, documents were forged telling a faux history about him. An orphan Hadrian James Potter who was twenty-three years old popped up as a citizen of England who recently found out about his parents and inheritance, Harry tampered with all the historical records to add Pooter name to the list of old and wealthy families. In the Bank Of England an old vault came into existence belonging to the Potter family who were thought to be extinct and a new hire was found with the name of Hadrian James Potter.

Harry made a legal Driving License, Passport and he enrolled himself in University of Southampton Research Centre with forged education documents that showed that he had been working in the Research Facility for almost seven years and recently gave his resignation. Harry did all of this happened in a matter of week by Obliviating, Confounding and conjuring forge documents at every place, Harry know that what he did was morally wrong but after living for a such a long time your moral compass tends to be a lot more flexible as all that mattered to Harry was that no innocent was hurt in anyway with his work.

XXXXXX

It took two complete weeks for Jean to recover her strength and for the power of Phoenix which recently got unbounded to settle down completely within Jean, when Jean opened her eyes she found herself in a big bed and a luxurious room which looked like a five-star hotel room. Jean was still weak as she hasn't eaten anything in two weeks but she gathered her strength to sit up on the bed, just then she remembered everything that happened after she woke up from her sleep in Alklai Lake. The revelation that she killed her love Scott and nearly killed her mentor Charles Xavier hit her like a high speeding truck and she broke down in tears.

Suddenly something burst into the room and started singing in a lovely voice that made Jean calm down, she looked and saw a Phoenix which look exactly like the one she saw in her mind. "Am I still inside my mind?" She asked to the Phoenix but the majestic bird continued singing in a soothing voice and circle around room, before she could say anything there was a sudden pop sound and a humanoid creature with long ears and a pointy nose stood in front of her. Jean was surprised and reeled back in shock, "What are you? Where am I?"

The creature replied in a faulty English, "I be Mipsy Miss Jean, I am a House Elf and you be sleeping in master Harry guest room for two weeks. I'll inform master Harry that you is awake, please freshen up and I'll prepare food for you." Before Jean could say anything, Misty popped away followed by the Phoenix who vanished in a burst of flames.

Jean got up from the bed and found the bathroom, once she was done she found a dress lying on the bed and she put it on and headed out of the room. Jean wasn't sure what this place was because from the looks of it this place looked like a beautiful dream palace from some fictional story, she found a staircase and went down on it to find the same man who saw in her mind sitting on a dining table feeding grapes to the Phoenix see saw back in the room. Jean went to the man and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Harry looked up to see a fully awake and showered Jean, he smiled and replied. "I told you my name before but to refresh your mind I'll say it again, I am Hadrian James Potter or you may call me Harry Potter. You are currently in my home or manor in a manner of speaking, this place is Hogwarts and I bought you here after the Phoenix force inside you finished her temper tantrum. Come sit, I'll explain once you have enough energy in your bone to stand still."

Jean would have protested but she was extremely weak and hungry and suddenly the house elf Mipsy popped up and filled the table with plates of Bacon, Sausages and boiled eggs. Jean needed no invitation as she extremely hungry and she nearly jumped on the food, once she finished up Mipsy again popped up with Juice for her and coffee for Harry. Once she was done Jean looked at Harry for answers.

Harry took a sip of the hot strong coffee and looked at Jean, "You see Jean Phoenix are extremely rare and immortal creatures and I am sure you must have only heard or read about them in some fiction works or some mythology." Harry petted the Phoenix who was now looking at Jean, "This here is Fawkes, one of my very old friend and I haven't seen him for a long time but he came to me recently because you are his next partner."

Jean was more confused than before, what was the purpose of telling her about Phoenix and partnership. "I don't understand."

Harry smiled and continued his explanation, "Jean you remember what you saw in your mind don't you?" Jean nodded as Harry continued, "The Phoenix that is inside you isn't like Fawkes, that Phoenix is a powerful celestial being of the universe and she choose you to be a vessel of her essence. You are that much powerful because of the essence of Phoenix inside you."

"Why did the Phoenix choose me? How could I use my power when Prof Xavier blocked the power of Phoenix inside me?" Jean asked since she needed to get some answers and she needed it badly.

Harry took another sip of his coffee and replied, "Why the Phoenix choose you I can't say, Celestial beings are lot different and most of their actions isn't governed by normal human emotions. Your prof X tried to bind the essence of Phoenix inside you because as a child you were not in full control of your powers, you nearly killed him in a fit of anger as a child that's why he bounded the power of Phoenix inside you. You were still able to use your powers because it is nearly impossible to contain and bind the power of Phoenix completely, you were using a small fraction of your full power and when the bindings broke the Phoenix was angry for being bound for so long and she lashed out."

Jean nodded but she wasn't convinced that it wasn't her fault in any way, no matter what she does the face of Scott was always on her mind. Jean was about to broke into tears again but Fawkes stopped her with her song, "I said it before Jean, what happened was not your fault. True you will miss Scott and you should but that doesn't mean you should punish yourself for that accident, you have to move on Jean."

Jean composed herself and nodded, "Are you a mutant?"

"No Jean, I am not a mutant. I am an immortal being from the time before mutants, there used to people with powers like me but now they are extinct and once they were completely gone from this world mutants started to take birth in this world. My history is not something that you need to worry about, what you do need to worry about is getting your powers under control again." Harry said to Jean.

"I should go back to prof Xavier, he can help me with getting my powers under control." Jean said to Harry as she really wanted to go back to X Mansion and meet her friends again under better circumstance.

Harry finished his coffee and put the cup down, "Sorry Jean, I have no problem with you going back but you need to learn a bit of control over your powers." Jean glared angrily at Harry but he didn't deter, "If you don't control your powers you will be a threat to everyone around you Jean, I know about your X Mansion and how Charles Xavier help mutants learn to control their power but you are different Jean. If you lost control for even a fraction of seconds you could bring down the whole X Mansion while killing everyone in it." Now that really scared Jean, "I have a place inside here where you work to control your powers, Fawkes here will help you in your task."

"How will she help me?" Jean asked looking at Fawkes but Fawkes glared at her.

Harry laughed, "Fawkes is a he Jean not she." Jean bit her tongue and said sorry to Fawkes who nodded and accepted Jean's apology, "You have seen first hand the power of the voice of a Phoenix, Fawkes can't do what you do but her voice will keep your powers under check."

Jean looked at Fawkes and asked, "What can Fawkes do then?"

"A Phoenix tears can help most fatal wounds and can counter the most potent and vicious poison, they can carry immense load and they can teleport with it to almost anywhere in the world." Harry answered and then called the house elf Mipsy, "Mipsy, take Jean to the ROR."

"What is ROR?" Jean asked Harry.

Harry replied, "ROR stands for Room Of Requirement, it is a room that will change to any room as per the users wish. Right now, I have made it to be fixed on a heavily warded hall where you can work on your powers without bringing down this manor." Jean was stunned by Harry's reply; the prospect of such room wasn't lost on her. "One more thing Jean, don't go outside the manor otherwise I won't be responsible for your safety." Before Jean could ask why Mipsy with her small hands took hold of Jean and dragged her towards the ROR while her new Phoenix friend and trainer Fawkes followed her.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - As I said earlier in the first chapter, this story is a part of a series and the first story in that series is one of my other story 'The Next Great Adventure'. I explained the history of elves a bit more in that story so if you are interested to know check out that story._

 _Latin Spells: -_

" _Aperi ei servi porta" - Open the gateway to servants._

" _Quaero quingentos servos" - I demand for five hundred servants._

" _Claudere in porta" - Close the gateway_

" _Excitare servis suis me et Romam reuerterunt" - Wake up my servants and do my bidding_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Matter Of Mutants**

The tension was high in United States of America as people were divided into two groups fighting against each other, on one side were those who supported the mutant cure and on the other side were the ones who hated the new cure for mutants. According to the official government reports the cure was voluntary but the reality was they were trying to make it mandatory for all mutants, after all the secretary of the Department of Mutant Affairs, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast had resigned from his post in protest to the cure. The cure for now was only available for mutants in USA but government of many countries had their eyes fixed on it, the civil war was now quickly escalating beyond boundaries and innocents were getting hurt.

Charles Xavier or Prof X came out of the Cerebro and gave a telepathic massage to Beast, Logan and Storm who were currently in the X Mansion. 'Please meet me in my office quickly' With that he moved forward his wheelchair to his office.

The first one to arrive was Hank McCoy followed by Storm and then Logan. Logan was getting irritated day by day by the inactivity and the tension brewing in the school itself, add on to that there was no news on Jean. "Charles, tell me you found Jean or a way to end this civil war."

Storm added, "Yes prof, the children are getting edgier day by day and few have already left to get the cure including Rogue."

Beast nodded, "What did you find Charles?"

"My search for Jean and Harry Potter hasn't progress even a bit but now I know what the source of the cure is, it is a young boy named Jimmy whose mutant power cancels out the power of all mutants nearby him. Warren Worthingon II made the cure with the help of Jimmy's DNA samples, Jimmy is right now in Worthington Labs on Alcatraz Island. The island is under heavy security as the president knows about the threat of Magneto and his Brotherhood." Charles said to the other three X Men.

Logan growled angrily, "So they have kept a mutant captive and use him to cure all mutants, can this get any worse than this."

Charles answered, "It is worse Logan, it is far worse. The government knows that the Brotherhood is amassing an army but they don't know the whereabouts, Mystique who was shot with the cure while Erik was trying to rescue her has given the location of the forest where the Brotherhood is to the army. The whole army is now marching toward that forest to take out Brotherhood after conforming that there are large number of mutants at that location."

Beast frowned, "Raven betraying Erik after he left her for not being a mutant I can understand but I have a feeling that something is fishy here."

Charles nodded, "You are right Hanks, Erik got hold of the army's plan and he has left that forest. The large number of mutants that army confirmed through satellite image is actually clones of a mutant whose power is making a clone of himself, while the army search for mutants in the forest Magneto is on his way to Alcatraz Island."

"What should we do Charles?" Storm asked.

"We have to stop the Brotherhood, they will kill Jimmy and everyone else in the island and if they are successful human and mutant relations will take a turn for the worse." Beast replied.

Charles sighed, "We don't have the manpower right now, Scott is gone and Jean whereabouts are unknown and we four are not enough Hank."

"Who said there are only four X Men, we are still here." The four turned around to find Bobby aka Iceman, Kitty aka Shadowcat and Peter aka Colossus standing on the door of Charles office. Bobby said, "We are ready to join the X men, we want to help as well."

Charles smiled, "Then suit up."

XXXXXX

In the meanwhile, SHIELD director Nick Fury was entertaining an uninvited guest in his office. "I heard about your exploits from a certain Charles Xavier, you have been busy recently after all one Hadrian James potter suddenly sprang up in the world with all legal documents. Why are you here?"

Harry smiled, "Come on Cyclops, can't I visit a friend of mine." Fury glared at Harry like who wanted turn him into ash on the spot, "Do chill down, I am here for your help."

"And pray tell why you think I'll help you?"

"Because Fury if you don't the civil war due to this new mutant cure will escalate to new levels, there is tension brewing in every corner of the world. If you don't help me innocents will get hurt and the relation with mutants will completely get deteriorated resulting in a full blown war."

Fury was shocked by the sincerity in Harry's voice, "What do you need?"

Harry took a deep breath and replied, "I breached Alcatraz island and found the young mutant who is the source of this cure, I am sure you know about all this and you should also know that right now Magneto with his mutant army that he calls Brotherhood is marching toward Alcatraz island. I took a few of the cure to run some test and the results I found were pretty interesting, the cure is not cure it's just a temporary power dampener."

Fury reeled back in shock, "You sure?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, it works differently on different mutants according to their powers. A mutant as powerful as Jean Grey could overcome it in an hour and mutants like Charles Xavier and Magneto will take a couple of weeks or a month, the bottom line is that this cure is nothing but a temporary power dampener."

"That is good to know but what do you need my help with?" Fury asked because he was Harry wanted something that only he could do.

"I have set up a few things that will act like a strong dampener and these dampeners won't let any mutants on the island to use their power for about a week, I am then going to rescue Jimmy who is the source of the cure and bring him to the school of Charles Xavier. I just want to do a small thing for me, convince the president to not go after Jimmy and the cure again and release the news in the media that this cure is not permanent." Harry replied but what he didn't say was that he has erected a ward on Alcatraz island that will once activated would disable the power of mutants, the ward was actually a magical dampening ward that would make doing magic difficult but mutants have very less quantity of magic in them except for a few very strong mutants and the ward will not let them access to even that small bit of magic that is the source of their power.

"I may be able to spread the news that the cure is a temporary solution but convincing the president, that is beyond my power."

Harry laughed, "Come on Cyclops, I know people like you. You will always have a way to make the government do your bidding, as an incentive you will get to capture Magneto."

Fury frowned, "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Just then Maria Hill barged into Fury's office, "Sir we have a problem, Magneto has moved the entire Golden Gate Bridge to form a bridge to Alcatraz island. Charles Xavier team X Men have sided with the island security forces and they are fighting with the Brotherhood."

Harry swore as he stood up, "Shit I am late, do what I told you to do Fury and I'll take care of the Brotherhood." With that Harry apparated away.

Maria stared at the seat occupied by Harry, "Sir, what did he mean."

Fury stood up, "He ran some test on the cure and found that the cure is just a temporary power dampener for mutants, he said that he can stop the brotherhood but I need to do a few things as well."

"And what is that?"

"Call our media team and tell them to spread the news that the cure isn't a permanent solution and fix an appointment for me with Mr President." Fury instructed her.

Maria was unsure about Harry but she trusted Fury, "Yes sir." She left his office to do her work.

XXXXXX

"The boy's in the southeast corner of the building." A mutant with sensor abilities inform Magneto as they finally reached Alcatraz island.

Magneto nodded, "Well then, let's take it down." With that he sent most of the less powerful mutants first to attack the guards, Juggernaut who was a powerhouse was going forward as well but Magneto stopped him. "In chess, the pawns go first."

The mutants started to outnumber the guards but just then more guards came out of the lab building and started firing the cures from their gun targeting the mutants and disabling their powers. "Humans and their guns." Magneto muttered and used his power to destroy the metal guns but to his shock nothing happened as the guns were made of plastic to counter his powers. "Plastic. They've learned."

The cure guns took out most of the mutants and the guards seemed to be winning, "That's why the pawns go first." Magneto said looking at Juggernaut, he then turned to Arclight. "Arclight, use your shockwaves. Target those weapons." Arclight nodded and created a Shockwave that destroyed all the guns leaving the guards helpless. Magneto smirked, "Get them."

The remaining mutants charged forward but just then the X Men arrived and stood in front of the guards, "Everybody get together, and hold this line!" Logan shouted.

Magneto glared at the group of X Men, "Traitors to their own cause."

Suddenly Pyro turned towards Magneto and said, "Stop this madness Erik."

Magneto smiled, "Charles, how nice of you to join us. We are not stopping Charles not until mutant kind get what is their right, you can't stop me."

Pyro was in full control of Prof X, "I can stop you Erik and I will." With that he sent a jet of fire at Magneto but Magneto quickly send a nearby car from the bridge to defend itself from the fire, the battle was on as the X Men fought the remaining members of the Brotherhood.

Charles was controlling Pyro from the inside of Blackbird when another familiar voice spoke inside his mind, "Tell your X Men to fall back Charles, I'll be taking care of the brotherhood." It was the voice of Harry Potter, the same who took Jean and the same man Charles was unable to find.

Suddenly in the com links Logan voice came, "Charles something has happened, we can't use our powers anymore not even Magneto and the bridge has been destroyed by a big fiery and scary snake and there is no way back for the Brotherhood."

"I don't know Logan, Harry Potter is here and he said me to fall back as he will be taking care of Brotherhood." Charles replied.

"What should we do now Charles?" Hank asked.

"Fall back and return to the Blackbird, army will be here soon and it will not be favourable for us to get caught." Charles replied.

Logan said angrily, "No Charles, if that punk is here we need to fid him and get Jean back."

"No Logan, you are powerless right now and we don't know where he is or is he even here anymore. We will find him but right now fall back." Charles ordered.

Hank agreed, "Charles is right Logan, we are powerless right now and it will be fruitless searching for him right now." Logan grumbled but agreed and the X Men retreated.

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at Alcatraz Island and found X Men fighting with the Brotherhood, the first thing he did was destroy the bridge connecting the mainland to the Alcatraz Island. Once Harry was sure that there was no one on the bridge he used a controlled Fiendfyre that took the form of a Basilisk which was one of his Animagus form, the Basilisk swallowed up the whole bridge melting it into nothingness and thus trapping the Brotherhood on the Alcatraz island.

Harry was using his Invisibility Cloak and thus staying invisible to everyone, Magneto and every other person in the island gulped in fear as a very big and scary snake made completely of fire swallowed the bridge completely destroying it. Harry quickly activated the power dampening wards and none of the mutant could use their powers, every powerless mutant of the Brotherhood was running around searching for a way to get out of the island while the X Men retreated to their jet Blackbird and flew away from the island.

The island guards came back with their meatal guns and the mutants of Brotherhood quickly surrounding, Magneto was planning to make a run but Harry knocked him out with a Stunner while still staying invisible. As the guards took care of the now powerless mutants Harry apparated to the room where Jimmy was kept, Jimmy was staring out through a single window in the room. "How did you get here, no one can use their power outside right now." Jimmy asked in shock looking at me.

Harry smiled, "I am not a mutant Jimmy and I am the one who disabled the power of this mutants, come I'll take you to a place where you don't have to worry about being used as lab rat." Jimmy nodded and Harry apparated out of Alcatraz Island with Jimmy in tow.

Harry and Jimmy appeared in the middle of New York shopping street, "Your dress is for prisoners which you are no more, let's get you something that will suit you better." Harry took Jimmy to a cloth mall and when they came out Jimmy looked much better. "Now let's get something to eat, I am hungry as hell. What about you?"

Jimmy replied, "I always wanted a nice American Hamburger."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, let's go."

XXXXXX

"We shouldn't have let that punk get away, what if we don't find him again?" Logan was clearly angry after retreating from the Alcatraz Island, they were back in X Mansion thinking on what happened there.

Kitty who was just as confused as Bobby and Peter asked, "Not to intrude but whom are you all talking about?"

Charles replied, "A man named Harry Potter, he is the one who currently has Jean with him and he was the one who disabled our power today in the middle of the battle and he most probably destroyed the bridge as well."

Peter shuddered as he said in a thick Russian ascent, "A man that can disable the power of every mutants on an island and then create a scary snake to burn the bridge, I don't usually get scared but that fire snake was scary."

Storm too added, "You are right Peter, till now we know that he is a telepath, he can teleport, he can create a big fiery snake and disable powers of mutant in an area. That is one scary combination and we still don't know his full capabilities."

There was a deep frown on Charles face as he started heading out of his office, "Where are you going Charles?" Hank asked.

"Harry Potter is here in X Mansion and he is here with Jimmy." Charles replied, everyone was shocked but they quickly followed Charles.

XXXXXX

Harry apparated himself and Jinny to the gate of X Mansion or as the board read Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, he felt the telepathic reach of Charles Xavier surrounding the whole area. When Harry entered through the gates just as he expected he came under Charles mental radar, Harry knew Charles will be coming outside soon so he waited there. Jimmy looked around the big mansion and found many young and small children's playing with each other something he always wanted to do, Harry looked at Jimmy and said. "Well Jimmy, this is going to be your new home. The owner of this place is a man who care for mutants and I am sure he will help you."

Just then the full X Men team came to greet Harry and Jimmy, Logan in his blind anger released his claws and charged at Harry. Harry waved his hands and suspended Logan inverted in air, Logan tried to get back to the ground but all of his attempts were futile. Logan glared at Harry, "You mot….." But before he could finish Harry sealed his lips.

"Please there is a child here and he doesn't need to listen to your inventive words." Harry said to Logan in a scolding voice, Harry looked at Charles, "I said Charles that we'll meet again and here I am, Jimmy here will need your help so I hope you can add another student to your school."

Charles was completely taken by surprise by the actions of Harry and the way he talked, "Kitty, Bobby, Peter why don't you three show Jimmy around." The three nodded and led Jimmy away from the group.

Jimmy turned and shouted, "Good bye Harry and thanks for the clothes and the burger."

Harry laughed, "No problem kiddo, I'll see you again till then take care of yourself." Harry looked back at Charles, "So, do you want to talk here or in your office."

"Let's go to my office and would you please bring Logan down." Charles said while eyeing the dangling Logan.

Harry shrugged and cancelled the spell and Logan fell down on the ground hard, Logan got back up and glared at Harry. "I'll get you for this punk."

Harry scoffed, "Please, men far better than you have tried. Now scoot aside will you, I have other matters to attend do as well."

Once inside Charles office the first question that came Harry's way from Charles and it was one question he clearly expected, "Where's Jean?"

Harry made himself comfortable on a chair opposite to Charles, "Jean is currently working to gain control over her powers, I know you bounded the entity inside her and I know what you did was for her best but you should have known that it will come back to bite you hard. Jean is a vessel of the essence of a celestial being called Phoenix and when the blocks on her mind broke the Phoenix lashed out for being bound for so long, the death of Scott is not Jean's fault Charles it's yours."

Charles stayed silent, he knew that he was somewhat responsible for Scott's death and Jean's current situation but no one hammered this on him like Harry just did. Charles wanted to make Scott his successor and now he was dead because of him, it hurt him deeply to know that he was responsible for the death of one of his favourite student. "Will Jean come back?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, she wanted to come back as soon as possible but I stopped her as she needed to learn how to control her powers."

Storm asked in a heated voice, "We could have helped her, you have no right to keep her away from us."

Harry gave Storm an irritated look and replied, "Jean is strong but when the essence of the Phoenix completely settled in her body her control has shot down to hell, if I had let her come back here the first time she used her power would have levelled this whole place killing everyone in it." That answer shot Storm up.

Hank who has been listening attentively to the man who was clearly showing to all of them combined, the way he talks gave the impression that he was getting bored by this conversation. "Can you tell us when we can expect her back?"

Harry shrugged, "At the rate she is working I would say a couple of months at minimum, anything else?"

Hank nodded, "Yes, what are you? Fury wasn't much clear when he told us about you, you are clearly not a mutant since no mutant can do the number of things you can."

Harry smiled, "Fury likes to keep all the cards to himself but I'll tell the same thing I told him, I am an immortal being from the time before the first mutant was born. There were people like me who could do things that I do and we were a hidden society but with time we became extinct and I am the only one still alive, the powers we had slowly started to degrade itself and mutants were born. I think I can do most of the things that any mutant do with their powers, so you can say that the power we held changed its form and gave birth to mutants."

Harry was about to leave but Charles next question nearly froze him, "Does the name Andrea Black means anything to you?"

Charles felt very uncomfortable as Harry stared at him for a long time, "Yes, is that person alive?"

Charles shook his head in negative, "Andrea Black was the name of my foster sibling Raven Darkholme mother, Raven once said that her mom told her to find a Potter if she ever needs help."

Harry stayed silent for a long time with his eyes shut, "Is Raven still alive?"

It was Hank who replied, "Yes, Raven was a mutant whose code name was Mystique and she could take the shape of any person in the world. She worked with Magneto but recently she was shot with the cure and Magneto left her as she was no longer a mutant."

Harry nodded with a smile on his face, "So she got the Black trait in her, she is a Metamorphmagi. I'll find her but for your information the cure isn't permanent as it is just like a temporary power dampener, we will meet again but until then toodles." With that Harry vanished.

Logan glared at the place which was moments ago occupied by Harry as he finally spoke up, "I don't like that punk but he didn't seem to be lying about anything."

Charles nodded, "Let's hope for the best and wait for Jean to come back on her own."

XXXXXX

Raven Darkholme aka Mystique was really unsure what to do, her powers were gone just because she loved Erik and tried to save him. It took her a very long time to digest that Erik left her just because she was no longer a mutant, she decided to take revenge by giving the location of Brotherhood to the army but that turned out to be futile as Erik outsmarted her. She was pretty helpless right now and the only thing she had left was a few legal identity papers an apartment she was currently staying in and some money she stashed for emergency purposes, she could have gone to Charles but she couldn't gather the guts to go to him.

Someone knocked the door of her apartment, when she opened the door she found a handsome looking man in a long black Overcoat with raven black hair and green eyes which seemed to be glowing. The man stared at her for some time and then asked in a British accent, "Are you Raven Blackthorne?"

Raven was unsure of what to do in this situation, her legal document did say that name but a very few people knew her real name. "Yes, who are you?"

"Could I come in please, I have few things to discuss with you." The man said with a smile.

Raven looked unsure but she invited him in, "Now talk, who are you and how do you know this name?"

The man smiled as he sat down on a chair, "It was Charles Xavier who told me about you and your real name."

Raven looked shocked, Charles would never betray then why would he tell anything about her to a stranger. She knew every X Men and mutants in Charles school and he was definitely not one of them, "What do you want? If you don't know I am no longer Mystique?"

"Please Raven, the cure you are shot with was just temporary. I have a feeling that you will be getting back your powers most probably in a couple of weeks if not sooner, this news is going to be spread worldwide so you don't have to worry about the cure and the civil war due to it."

Raven nearly fell down in shock as she couldn't believe it what the man said, "Please tell me you are not lying."

The man smiled, "I have no gain by lying to you, I am telling the truth. But the reason I came here is not to give you this news, I came here to tell you that you found the one you are looking for." Raven looked at him confusedly so he elaborated, "My name is Hadrian James Potter or in short Harry Potter and I heard that your mother was from the Black family."

Raven stared at Harry for a long time, when her mutant powers were revealed her mother was so excited and said that there was finally a metamorph something in the Black family and in her death bed she said that she needs to find a Potter and they will help her. She searched for any Potter for a long time after she met Charles and Charles too joined in her search but they never found a thing and now a man is standing in front of her introducing himself as a Potter.

Harry continued, "Charles told me that how you searched for anyone named Potter but you were never successful, it's because I was not here for a long time and the only other Potter who is alive today has changed her name to keep herself safe. I was surprised to know that a member of the Black family was alive as I thought they too were targeted and driven into extinction but when Charles told me that you are a Black and a mutant I was not surprised by your powers after all a Metamorphmagi is a trait of the Black family."

There was that word again, the same word that her mother used when she found out about her mutant abilities. "What is this Metamorphmagi, my mother said the same thing but she never explained it to me."

Harry made himself comfortable as he answered, "Metamorphmagus is an ability with which a person can change his body, shape and features. A metamorphmagi can't exactly become a copy of another person like you could but they can change themselves to look very similar. It was trait found mostly in the Black family and the last metamorphmagi I remember was my godson Teddy and his mother Tonks, they were full metamorphmagi and Teddy's son and grandson have partial metamorph abilities."

"I am confused, you have a god son who has grandchildren but you look like you are in your twenties."

Harry smiled, "I am an immortal Raven, Teddy was the last metamorphmagi I knew and he was alive about 3000 years ago."

Raven stared at Harry, "You are joking right?" But Harry's expression didn't change, "You are not joking, you are really telling the truth."

Harry nodded, "Yes I am but enough about me, tell me what you are going to do now?"

"I will do what I always did, fighting for rights of the mutant but this time I'll work alone." Raven sounded very determined.

Harry nodded, "That's good but I would suggest you talk to your foster brother once again, he still sees you as a family and even if your opinions disagree you should still keep your family close. Charles is not Magneto and he won't betray you like Magneto did, family is important Raven and you should cherish it until you have it."

Raven didn't say anything as she mulled over what Harry said, Harry took out a hand mirror from his overcoat pocket and handed it to Raven, "I don't need a mirror." Raven said with confusion.

Harry smiled, "It's not just a mirror, it is something that you'll need if you ever want my help in any situation. Just say Harry while looking into it and I will answer, just like a video call."

"Are you a mutant?" Raven asked unsurely.

"No, I am much more than a Mutant. Talk to Charles and I am sure he'll tell you about me. I'll see you again Raven but till then toodles." And with that Harry vanished.

Raven stared at the chair Harry was sitting in, "Weird."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next we will have Harry meeting the Ancient One, should they be allies or should they fight? Share your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Stepping Into The Future**

Kathmandu was very different than any cities in Britain or USA, it was very crowded and cramped but still it gave a feeling of homeliness. Harry first asked around a few people if they know of any place called Kamar-Taj but they replied with a no, with no other option Harry finally found a quiet place and sat down to concentrate and find a magically rich place. Harry finally found the place a few miles away from his current position but what shocked him wasn't the wards covering the place, the shocking thing was the amount of dimensional energies covering the whole city with Kamar-Taj being the epicentre of it.

While checking the surrounding of the small non impressive door to Kamar-Taj, the place was fairly large and once Harry went inside he found that it was a bit bigger in the inside most probably due to some expansion magic. The place was really a school just as Death said, they were making learning to make some reddish orange glowing whips, sticks and shield filled with runes. What interested Harry most was a small metal thing which they were calling Sling Ring and they were using it to open up a portal to another place, but the most shocking thing was a translucent figure of a bald women in the astral plane. The women whoever she was could sense something else in the astral plane but since Harry was there only with his senses she couldn't find him.

XXXXXX

The Ancient One was observing the students working on their skill in her astral form when she sensed something entering Kamar-Taj, she looked around but couldn't find anything but then the one who had entered Kamar-Taj passed by her and she felt the sense of dread. It was a feeling she last felt when she was close to the doors of death and no demon could bring back that cold shudder that feeling of death gave her, she was now sure something was here but she had no idea of what could it be and how it could stay invisible.

She went back to her body and looked very concerned, seeing her concerned face master Hamir asked her. "What is troubling you so much?"

"Master Hamir, did you felt something entering Kamar-Taj?"

Hamir looked confused and concerned, "No Ancient One, what did you see?"

Ancient One stood up, "Not see master Hamir I felt, I felt something entering Kamar-Taj and whatever it was reeked of Death."

Hamir was taken back by surprise, "What could be similar to death, I don't think there is any demon that can enter Kamar-Taj this easily or even if it did demon don't reek of death."

"That is what making me concerned master Hamir, I have a feeling that something else is here on this earth that is changing the ways of nature." Ancient One said looking toward the training ground.

"Is it related to the feeling you got a few months ago?"

"Yes, it was something I have never felt or seen before. All the energies either universal or dimensional started moving toward a particular direction but the energies gathered then seemed to disappear completely, it didn't change direction or go to other dimension but just disappeared." Ancient One said with a big frown on her face, according to her she was the oldest human alive on this earth and she has most probably seen it all but she couldn't explain what occurred today and the matter with those energies a few months ago.

Master Wong entered Kamar-Taj with a Portal using his Sling Ring and greeted the two others with a bow, "Master Hamir, Ancient One."

Ancient One looked at Master Wong and asked, "You look startled Master Wong, did something happen?"

Master Wong nodded, "Yes Ancient One, a man was asking around for Kamar-Taj but he got no answer. I was going to approach him when the man found a quiet place to sit down and meditate, he was in meditation for quite some time but once he woke up he headed straight toward the direction of Kamar-Taj like he somehow got the location while in meditation."

Master Hamir looked at Ancient One with concern, "Could it be the one you felt in your Astral Form?"

Ancient One face didn't give out anything but inside her head there was a turmoil of questions, "I don't know Master Hamir, let's wait for this mystery man and we can ask him about this matter."

They didn't have to wait for long as there was a knock on the door, master Hamir walked forward and opened the door. "How may I help you?"

The man replied, "I am looking for Kamar-Taj and I think I am in the right place."

Master Hamir nodded and let the man in, the first impression the Ancient One got from the man with black hair and green eyes was that she should stay away from him. "You are in Kamar-Taj, I am Master Hamir, this is my colleague Master Wong and that is our leader Ancient One." Master Hamir introduced Master Wong and the Ancient One.

"It's nice to me meet you all and since you have introduced yourself it's my responsibility to do the same, I am Harry Potter."

Ancient One stepped forward, "Many people come here Mr Potter, some to heal their body, some to get away from their inner demons, some for internal peace. So, why are you here Mr Potter and where did you learn about Kamar-Taj."

Harry smiled, "A good friend of mine told me about you and the people you train in the mystic arts, I was interested to know what all you could do so I came here." Harry decided to take a step further and conjured four identical chairs much to the shock of the three people present there, "Please sit, it's fruitless have a discussion while standing"

Master Wong and Hamir was still staring at the chairs but the ancient one went back and brought a cup and teapot, "Would you like to have some tea?"

Harry shrugged in reply, "Sure, the climate is a bit chilly and although I always liked hot chocolate tea would suffice for now." Ancient one nodded and gave the cup to Harry and then she poured some tea onto it, she put the teapot away and sat down on the chair Harry conjured and the two masters followed her.

Harry took a sip of the hot tea, "It's nice, you don't get this kind of flavour outside the Asian subcontinent region."

Master Wong was startled by the casual talk but master Hamir nodded and said, "Yes, tea plantation is one of the most profitable business around here."

"I am quite surprised by your capabilities, we can do transmutation that is change one thing to another but never created something out of thin air." Ancient One interrupted before the discussion could head toward tea.

Harry gave a small smile while taking another sip from the cup, "It's called conjuration and the process of changing one thing to another transfiguration but those are just technicalities, I am more interested in how you started harnessing the natural energy of your surrounding and dimensions."

Ancient One sit back and transported the four of them into a mirror dimension and then she proceeded to mould the surrounding in anyway she wanted while basically defying the laws of gravity in the mirror dimension, Harry stood up and looked around and started to walk around the vertical walls. "Interesting, a mirror dimension that you can control to an extent. You can do whatever you want here and nothing will change done in the real world." Suddenly Harry flared his magic and brought them back to the real world. "I have never used dimensional energies in the way you do but it shows that humans are still as innovative as ever, they will harness anything they can for their benefit."

The two masters and the ancient one was shocked by the power they felt when they were suddenly thrown back to the real world from the real dimension, "How did you do that?" Master Wong asked.

"The mirror dimension is just as its name suggest, it is a temporary pocket dimension which can break down to pieces just like a mirror. A mirror dimension can hold a normal human being inside it but not someone like me, if I could hazard a guess even a powerful mutant can also break through it." Harry said as he sat back on his chair.

"Are you a mutant?" Master Hamir asked.

Harry shook his in no, "No master Hamir, I am not a mutant but I do know a few mutants who can break out of the mirror dimension."

"If you are not a mutant then what are you?" This it was the ancient one who asked.

"I am someone who is far older than you Ancient One, I am someone who doesn't need your method to live long because I am naturally immortal. I am sure you sensed me in the Astral Plane when I entered the Kamar-Taj after all you were trying very hard to search for me." Harry replied in a flat voice.

"How did you stay invisible in the astral plane, I could feel you but you were nowhere to be found." Ancient One asked further.

Harry snorted, "You could sense me because I wasn't trying to hide Ancient One. When you are in Astral Plane it isn't necessary to bring your body into it as well, only having your senses in the Astral Plane is lot more effective than having your full body."

The Ancient One eyed Harry for a long time, there was one question that was bubbling like a volcano inside her mind and if he knew about her secret and reveal it to the masters she would be in deep trouble. "Master Hamir, Master Wong would you please give us some privacy, I have some matters to discuss with our friend here?" The two masters hesitated but they finally left, once they were out of the hearing range the Ancient One again bought Harry and herself to the mirror dimension. "You said that you know my method of long life, what do you mean by it?"

Harry removed the two unoccupied chairs as he replied, "I know that you have been harnessing power from the dark dimension to stay alive for this long, it isn't a perfect immortality but it is as close you can get to it. But always remember one thing, death is universal and it will eventually come for you."

"If Death is universal then how come you call himself immortal?"

Harry laughed, "I have a very special connection with Death Ancient One, you can say I am Death." With that Harry flared the power he got after becoming the Master Of Death, it was the power of Death and it was for Harry to wield. The mirror dimension broke down again and the Ancient One stuttered in shock, "Don't worry Ancient One, it's not your time now and when your time will come you will accept your death."

The Ancient One took deep breaths and composed herself, she was scared as shit and not even the strongest demon has ever turned her into a mess like she was now and she hated this feeling of powerlessness. "What can Kamar-Taj do for you?"

Harry gave a cheerful smile, "I want the access to your library and the artefacts you keep here and in the three sanctuaries around the world, I don't have any need of it but I just want to have a look at it. I also want to know what your capabilities are, I want to know your history."

Ancient One nodded and told Harry to follow her, "The Kamar-Taj library is open to everyone in here, we believe that knowledge isn't something that needed to be restricted but we advise our masters and students to do what they are capable of doing. Having the knowledge about something doesn't mean that you are the master on it, you can learn anything from our library but what you do with that knowledge you do at your own risk. If you use your knowledge for any wrong purpose then you will find us as your enemy, that is the rule of Kamar-Taj." The two finally reached a room, "Enjoy your stay here Mr Potter and I hope you won't misuse your powers."

XXXXXX

Harry spent the next month inspecting through every book and tome in the Kamar-Taj library, he looked through all the techniques taught in the Kamar-Taj. Harry found out that this place was founded by an Agamotto who was the first Sorcerer Supreme and has the power of manipulating time as per his wish using an artefact called the Eye Of Agamotto, Harry looked through all the artefacts kept in Kamar-Taj and the other three sanctuaries and found out that some of these artefacts were from his time and some were extra-terrestrial but the thing that caught him by surprise was the Eye Of Agamotto, the power that the artefact radiated was astounding.

The power that this stone held was similar to power of a celestial being and that rang all of the danger bells in Harry's mind, he didn't told anyone in the Kamar-Taj about his suspicion about the green glowing artefact and once he was alone he directly contacted Death.

"You look worried my dear master." Death said as she appeared in front of Harry.

"What do you know about this Eye Of Agamotto Death, that artefact is not something a human can make." Harry asked with concern clearly showing in his voice.

Death gave a small smile, "You don't have to worry about these things master you are above them as so am I, but if you still want to know I'll explain it to you. This universe is quite unique like every other one you have visited, the artefact you saw is actually a Time Stone and it is one of the six Infinity Stones. There are Mind Gem, the Soul Gem, the Space Gem, the Power Gem, the Time Gem and the Reality Gem, the wielder any one of this gem will be able to control the power associated with it like the Time Gem could control time flow. These gems came into existence when this universe was created and they are somewhat sentient, not anyone can wield these stones as these gems needed someone of immense power to wield it."

Harry nodded then asked, "What if I wield these stones?"

Death shrugged, "You are powerful enough to wield the six stones but I would suggest that you don't do so for now, Fate has been planning something with these stone for quite a while and I don't want to argue with her."

Harry snorted, "I always hated her, let's wait and see what fate has cooked up as it is bound to be interesting."

Death nodded, "Yes, no matter how bitchy she can be she was always good at creating good stories."

"Goodbye Death and thanks for telling me about these Infinity Stones."

Death smiled, "You were bound to know about them master, if not today then sometime in future. Goodbye master." With that she vanished.

XXXXXX

After spending a month at Kamar-Taj Harry returned back to Hogwarts to find a very irritated Jean Grey ready to pounce at him, "Where have you been? I have been inside this house for two whole months with no way out and you were nowhere to be found, I asked your elves to take me out of here but they won't let me."

Harry smiled, "Calm down Jean, I have been looking around the world finding what new things have popped up in my absence. Have you got your powers under control?"

Jean snorted, "I have nothing else to do around here so all I did was work on my control and I am confident enough to finally return."

Harry nodded and looked at Fawkes who was sitting on Jean's shoulder, "What do you say Fawkes, is she ready to go out?" Fawkes nodded in reply, "Well that's good then, I am sure you can take her wherever she wants to go." Fawkes again nodded in reply.

"By the way, what animals live in the nearby forest? I once heard a roar that scared me to shit, I tried to find out with my telepathy but something was blocking me." Jean asked.

Harry smiled, "Believe me, you don't want to know. Fawkes will take you back to X Mansion and he will stay with you from now on."

Jean nodded as Fawkes got ready to go, "Thanks for the help Harry."

Harry just nodded and Fawkes flashed away with Jean.

XXXXXX

Fawkes teleported Jean on the inside of Charles Xavier office where Charles and Hank were discussing current affairs, they both nearly attacked her as they were shocked by the sudden appearance of a majestic bird with Jean.

"Hello prof, it's good to see you again and you as well prof Hanks." Jean said while smiling at the shocked expression of the two men.

"Jean, you have finally come back." Prof X said with a smile.

Jean nodded, "Yes prof and I am sorry for what happened after I woke up, I was not in full control."

Charles smiled, "It's okay Jean, unknowingly I was responsible for what happened after all I am the one who placed the mental blocks on you. How have you been and who is your new friend here, I don't think I have ever seen a bird like this."

"I am fine prof although a bit cramped, Harry didn't let me go out of his manor and he wasn't there most of the time." Jean said with a friwn, she then turned happily toward Fawkes. "He is Fawkes and he is a Phoenix, it looks similar to the entity whose essence is inside me. Fawkes is an immortal and Harry said that Fawkes once belonged to one of his teacher and now he has chosen me as his partner."

"A Phoenix but aren't they mythical creatures from fairy tales." Hank asked in confusion.

Jean nodded, "Well Phoenix are real and Fawkes is the proof of that, Harry must know other mythical creatures as well because his manor was maintained by elves and they are also from fairy tales. Fawkes here has some amazing powers as well, she can carry heavy loads and can teleport with it to almost anywhere, her tears can heal even the deadliest wound and can counter every poison in the world."

"That is interesting to know, your Phoenix is quite beautiful and resourceful." Charles said looking at Fawkes who puffed in pride, "Where is this manor you were staying in?" Charles asked.

Jean shrugged in reply, "I don't know, I was never able to go out of the manor and the place was in the middle of a jungle. He called that place Hogwarts and it was really big like a palace, I was staying in the guest room and it was luxurious than a 5 Star hotel room. He made me train in a room which he called ROR that is Room Of Requirements, that room can change into any room you want as you wish. I have used it as a train room, bedroom, bathroom, TV room and many other rooms. I tried to use my power to see if there is anything nearby but my powers were blocked by some kind of invisible barrier covering Hogwarts."

Hank nodded, "He is surely a mystery, what about your powers? Can you fully control your powers now?"

"I am not completely efficient but my powers are fully under my control, I need a bit more work to use them flawlessly but otherwise I am good to go." Jean answered.

"It's good to have you back Jean, why don't you loo around and get familiarize to this place again. Logan and Storm are on a mission to bring in another female child mutant and they will be back soon." Charles said, Jean nodded and left his office with the Phoenix following her.

"Well you can confirm that this Harry Potter is a good man, he helped Jean and she looks happy." Hank said.

"Yes, Raven also called me and told about her meeting with Harry. Her opinions are still different than ours but she isn't going to work with Erik anymore." Charles informed Hank.

"That's good to know." Hank replied

XXXXXX

For the next year Harry spent most of his time working on designing the first flying motorcycle and car that he would be launching on the inaugural ceremony of his company that he decided to name 'Marauders Ltd'. About 100 house elves spent their time in reading everything about automobiles and machines and with the input of Harry they were able to design the first model of one luxurious car and a motorcycle, he decided to name the motorcycle model as Pad Foot I or in short PF I and the car model was named Tiger Lily I or in short TL I.

Harry bought three companies that were on the verge of shutting down, he first bought Royal Enfield which was going to work on the flying motorcycle model PF I, the next company he bought was an automobile company named Marcos Engineering and there he started the production of the flying car model TL I.

It was a risky investment but Harry was sure in the long run he will be making good profit, maintaining all the equipment's and paying the employees of the two companies he bought put a big dent on his official finance accounts but Harry had more than enough gold to cover up for it. Harry had to work hard to motivate all the workers as they were not sold onto the idea of a flying car or motorcycle but that changed on the day when the first model of the motorcycle was tested. Once the motorcycle production was complete Harry had personally done all the enchantments and activated the runes that were already inscribed on the insides.

Everyone who had worked on the PF I and those who were working on the TL 1 was present at Bruntingthorpe Proving Grounds, Leicestershire, the largest privately-owned vehicle test track in the UK owned previously by Royal Enfield but now it was under the ownership of Harry's 'Marauders Ltd'. Harry was planning to test drive the motorcycle himself but couldn't do so as there were many media persons present and he had scheduled to give an interview after the test of the PF I, Harry had hired Michael who he was told was one of the most daring and experienced motorcycle testers. The PF I started smoothly with no hitch and Michael completed 10 laps of the track, the PF I ran smoothly with an amazing top speed of 473 Km/h but now it was finally time to test the flying system.

Harry had already told Michael about all the controls needed when the PF I was up in the air and he assured Harry that he understood the process completely, I still made him wear a parachute bag for safety measures. While still driving Michael pressed the red button which activated the enchantments and the PF I soared up into the sky while Michael shouted, Harry wasn't sure if the driver was shouting in fear or excitement but he hoped it was the latter one after all who wouldn't love to be on a flying motorcycle. It was working brilliantly as Michael drove at many levels in the air, the highest level that PF I achieved was nearly 4000 feet. Michael stayed up in the air for nearly an hour after which he came down to take a break and with that the test was proved to be a success.

Michael came toward Harry and said, "That thing is smooth man, I love the sound it makes and once I am up in the air it's like I was living a dream. I am telling you right now no matter what I am going to buy one of these once you start selling it."

Harry grinned, "It's good to know that you liked it Michael, if everything goes as planned then on July 19th, 2009 both the flying motorcycle 'Foxy PF I' and the flying car 'Foxy TL I' will be available for the public."

Michael nodded, "You said it was PF I then when did you add Foxy?"

Harry laughed, "Foxy is the brand under which both TL I and PF I will be sold, I should be going as I have to talk with the press.

Michael nodded, "Sure, I'll finish up here then with the other tests."

Once Harry went inside the building he found the reporters already waiting for him, he sat down and addressed them. "Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for coming here and joining us for test of the very first flying motorcycle. As you saw earlier the test was a success, please ask your questions one by one and keep it related to business related as I'll be not answering anything related to my personal life."

The first reporter to ask was from Euronews, "Mr Potter I am Shelly from Euronews. Mr Potter we saw the test and as you said it is clearly a success but I wanted to know will it be something that a common person can use, it is a well-known fact that planes and jet need a large amount of fuel so why should a common person buy the PF I model and waste his fuel just to fly."

Harry nodded and replied, "Mrs Shelly what you need to understand is that the PF I doesn't use the fuel to fly, the fuel is used to just run the motor and make the PF I move as it doesn't need any fuel to stay in the air. It is a completely new invention Mrs Shelly and it's fuel consumption will be much lesser than other motorcycles that only run on ground."

The next question was from a CNN reporter, "Hello Mr Potter, I am Dave from CNN. My question may seem a bit funny but still I want to ask it, do you really think 'Marauders Ltd PF I' is a good name?"

Harry laughed, "No Dave, you are right 'Marauders Ltd PF I' is a silly name but the name isn't going to be that. You see, 'Marauders Ltd' is not an automobile or motorcycle company, it is a company that will be bringing technological evolution and PF I is its first product. I have decided to have all the vehicles that is designed under one brand and that brand is FOXY, so the name will not be 'Marauders Ltd PF I' but it will be rather 'FOXY PF I'. 'Marauders Ltd' is meant to be the next step to the future and I have hope that in few years time it will be a company that revolutionize the future of science and technology."

"Mr Potter, I am Jessica from BBC. I wanted to know what inspired you to make the 'PF I'?" Another reporter asked.

"You see Miss Jessica, even as a child I always looked up into the sky and thought of flying. I am sure it is the dream of many children's just like it was mine, I always loved heights as the high altitude and the strong winds hitting my face gave me a sense of freedom. This is what inspired me to make 'PF I'." Harry replied.

"Mr Potter I am Sam from Sky News, I want to know what will happen if there are many people driving the 'PF I' on the sky where there is no traffic." Another reporter asked.

"That is a very good question, public safety is our first priority and we have designed 'PF I' to always focus safety of it's driver. Every vehicle that we will be making will be connected to a public app that will monitor the traffic in the sky, our priority is that even if the vehicle gets crashed or destroyed there shouldn't be a scratch on the driver." Harry answered.

And the press conference went on for a long time.

XXXXXX

Nick Fury frowned as he repeatedly changed the TV channels in his office, every news channel was focusing on a single news. The new technological company 'Marauders Ltd' and its newest flying motorcycle 'FOXY PF I', what was troubling Fury wasn't the flying motorcycle but rather the one who invented it. Hadrian James Potter a mystery that he was still trying to solve, is this mystery man was to be believed then he was a 3000 year old immortal man who is extremely powerful and wants to help humanity and mutants alike but Fury wasn't convinced.

Fury had a feeling that Harry was hiding many things but one thing that he knew for sure was that he was extremely powerful and he gave a sample of his capabilities when he destroyed the bridge in Alcatraz island and trapped the Brotherhood in that island unable to use their powers. Fury had tried to get the book which according to him was the history of Potter and that meant his history but even now he had nightmares when he thought about that book, Fury would have tried to capture him and made him reveal his secrets but he knew that capturing Harry was impossible until they find a counter to his powers.

The door to his office opened as Phil Coulson entered and sat down across him, "What did you got Coulson?"

Phil sighed, "Nothing sir, absolutely nothing. I have sent many undercover agents or normal men to get a job in his company and gather intel but somehow he always seems to know, I had bribed some good thieves to try and steal the schematics or plans of what he is making but they were all found outside various police stations all over England. From what I can gather sir, Harry Potter is a brilliant man who could be more intelligent than Tony Stark and he somehow has a shitload of money and it is all legal."

Fury std up with a sigh, "That's what I am scared about Coulson, a man as brilliant and rich as Tony Stark with unbelievable powers is nothing but a recipe for disaster. Hell, we still don't know abut the truth if his origin."

"But I thought you believed his explanation."

Fury snorted, "I didn't believe a jack shit, I am not believing anything until I have concrete proof. Keep an eye on him Coulson, we need to find the truth about him."

Coulson nodded, "As you wish director."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Someone pointed out in a review that I am making some grammatical and punctuation errors. I want to put this out here that I am not a full-time writer and not even a very good one either, what I write here I write in such a way that the reader understands without any problem what I am trying to say. So please ignore such small mistakes._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Inventing The Future**

Nick Fury was trying his best give Harry a migraine, Harry was fed up with all the SHIELD attempts to get its agent working in 'Marauders Ltd' but Harry was very careful about keeping his secrets safe. He had already erected many wards on all the offices, factories and research centre under 'Marauders Ltd' and he made a special ward to check the faithfulness of all of his employees and the new one getting hired. Harry made every employee working under 'Marauders Ltd' sign a legal agreement but what they didn't know was that it was actually magical contract that will not allow them to reveal the company secrets to anyone outside. Fed up with the SHIELD agents Harry stunned the last agent who turned as a job applicant and then stripped him nude, Harry teleported the nude agent into Nick Fury's office with a note saying 'Please Stop This Nonsense, You Have No Right To Know My Company's Secret."

The 'FOXY PF I' and 'FOXY TL I' were ready and tested successful, in just a week time Harry was going to reveal it to the world and put it for sales but once PF I was tested successfully Harry decided to take things up a notch. At first, he was planning to reveal 'FOXY PF I' and 'FOXY TL I' to the public in an event but the positive feedbacks he got after the successful test run of 'PF I' made him move up his plans.

When Harry left this universe the first world he visited was a dreamworld of teenagers, it was the world of pokemons. That world was very odd in the matter of technology as some things were highly developed and other things were left as it is but what interested Harry most was the technology to make a small pocket dimension and keep large number of things in a small shape, it was mostly a cube, cuboid or sphere that will expand and let you keep anything you want inside it and once its closed it will shrink down to a very small size. Harry learnt the process and recreated it in his own universe under the brand of 'Marauders Ltd' and the most fun part was that it didn't require even a shred of magic in it.

There was another automobile company called Daimler that was on the verge of shutdown and Harry decided to bought it as well, with the inquisition of Daimler the production unit load was reduced immensely and that gave Harry time to bring out his second flying motorcycle that can be shrink down to toy size. Harry burrowed this idea from his godfather's motorcycle that could shrink down to a toy size and can fly as well, but what made Harry's 'Pad Foot II' or 'PF II' awesome was that the metal used in it was made from a Vibranium alloy and it gave quite a few interesting results.

XXXXXX

Anthony Edward Stark aka Tony Stark was one of the most brilliant mind in the whole world, just like his father he was a boy genius who entered MIT at 15. After his parents Howard Stark and Maria Stark passed away he inherited the Stark Industries which was the leading weapon manufacturer in the world, Tony used his brilliant mind to continue the legacy of the Starks and started creating weapons that put all of Stark Industries competitors to shame. He was a billionaire playboy who didn't give a shit about the world but what he cared about was his inventions and his A.I Jarvis, there were only three people that he cared about first his personal assistant Pepper Potts, his best friend James Rhodes and one of his father's business partner and friend Obadiah Stane.

Tony was in his basement lab when his personal A.I Jarvis informed him about pa Pepper Pots, "Sir, miss Potts is on her way here."

Tony just nodded and kept on working on the new Jericho missile, "Hello Pepper, I don't think I have any appointment or meeting today to go to." He said as Pepper entered the lab.

"You are right Mr Stark but there another event that I think you will want to attend." Pepper replied.

"Really, what's that?" Tony asked.

"The 'Marauders Ltd' owner will be revealing the flying motorcycle and car tomorrow and I remember you saying that you will be one of the first to buy those." Pepper answered.

Jarvis added, "There was another news article in which 'Marauders Ltd' owner Harry Potter said that he will be also revealing quite a few other surprises, according to the reports Mr Potter is going to reveal something that has the potential to change the world."

"Good to know, well I haven't been in Europe for a long time so get the jet ready Pepper we are going to London."

"I will do that Mr Stark." Pepper left with that.

XXXXXX

Natasha Romanoff and her partner Clint Barton aka Hawkeye finished their mission in Budapest, Natasha returned to the hotel room she was staying in and found an envelope on the bed. She took out her gun and searched her room thoroughly but didn't find anything that indicated a breakage, she warily examined the envelope and she sighed in relief as the cover read. _'From Hadrian James Potter.'_ Natasha opened the envelope and found a VIP pass for an event in Alexandra Palace in London and a small letter.

' _Hey Natasha_

 _If you think I am keeping a track of you then you are definitely wrong, you must have read about house elves and right now I have 500 house elves working for me. House elves are very good at finding a family member as they can sense the family magic from any corner of the world, I gave this letter to Mipsy who is one of the Potter elves and told her to either deliver it to you or keep it in your current room if you are preoccupied._

 _You must have heard about my company 'Marauders Ltd' and the new flying motorcycle and car I'll be officially release in public in two days that is 19_ _th_ _of July. I hope you can attend as I am going to reveal something completely exciting that will definitely blow your mind, if you are free do try to attend and you can even bring a friend with you._

 _Harry Potter_

 _PS: - This letter will burn itself in about 30 seconds once you finish reading, I hope to see you at Alexandra Palace.'_

Natasha threw the envelope and the letter on the floor and Just like Harry said it completely burned without leaving a single trace of it ever being there except the VIP pass.

There was a knock on the door and when she opened it she found Clint standing outside, "Hey Nat, I got a call from Hill and she said that there is no mission for both of us for another week."

"Good to know, I have got an invitation for an Exhibition event in London. I can bring a friend so would you like to join me?" Natasha asked.

"An exhibition event in London, are you talking about the new flying motorcycle and car?" Natasha nodded, "Sure, I would love to join you. Fury was grumbling something about it and the creator of that company, how do you know him?"

Natasha grinned, "He is my many times great grandfother."

Clint nearly lost his balance, "What?"

"Come in and I'll explain it to you." Natasha said and let Clint come in.

XXXXXX

Many prominent people, reporters and a large amount of people were present in the Alexandra Palace in London to see the exhibition of all the things that 'Marauders Ltd' was going to reveal to the public. The hall was fully packed as Harry went up to the podium, "Hello everyone and thank you for coming to attend this event, when I decided to open a company that will take this world to the future I was in doubt on where to start. Then I remembered a dream I used to have as a child and that was to fly, not on some plane but rather by myself. I wanted to fly up and then sit on the tallest building and enjoy the view from there, but unfortunately Human beings are not capable of flying on their own. The next best thing I could imagine was for every human being to fly in his own personal vehicle without worrying about the fuel cost that a normal has, we needed a cheaper way to fly high in the sky."

"We know that the only thing responsible for keeping us bound to the land is gravity so my mission was to defy gravity, I with the help of my few friends was able to design a way that could lift us above the ground without making a dent on the already diminishing natural resources. I call it Anti-Gravity and once we were able to successfully defy gravity we decided to use it in something that most people use on a daily basis, a motor vehicle." Harry said and gave a signal to the stage maintainer, the "FOXY PF I' motorcycle and the 'FOXY TL I' car which were covered in a shining black cloth were removes displaying the both of them in their full glory. "I present to you by FOXY the flying motorcycle 'PF I' and the flying car 'TL I'."

The whole hall was filled with the sound of clapping, as a video was played showing the features and the test run of both the vehicles. "The 'PF I' has a top speed of 473 Km/hr and it can go in to the air up to 4000 feet, and then there is the beauty that is 'TL I'. It can go up to 373 Km/hr and if you sore above in the sky then this beauty can take you to a maximum of 10,000 feet, I will let Samuel explain the technicalities and pricing of both these vehicles. Samuel is the Chief Engineer of 'FOXY Automakers', Samuel please take the stage." With that Harry handed the microphone to Samuel Branks to continue the explanation.

I went to the backstage and met Jessy who was holding a suitcase, "Be ready."

Jessy nodded, "Don't worry Mr Potter, I will do as you have told me to do."

After Samuel finished I went back on to the stage, "From the looks on all of your faces I would guess that you are happy with what you have seen and heard until now, if that is the case then I would think that my motive to revolutionize the technology was a success. When I started the 'Marauders Ltd' I had on goal and that was to make dream come to reality, our tagline is 'Inventing The Future' and that is what we do. What I am going to show you next is something that you would think to be impossible but we at 'Marauders Ltd' believe in making the impossible our bitch. I present to you the 'Compact Suitcase'." Harry pointed to the centre of the stage where a pole like structure covered in black cloth came up, Harry lifted the cloth to reveal a cube as small as a Rubik's cube.

Harry pressed two opposite faces of the cube and the cube started ton expand to the size of a big size suitcase and everyone in the audience gasped in shock and bewilderment. "You can fill it completely like you do with your bags and suitcases and you can resize it back to a small cube without worrying about anything you keep inside. You can keep electrical equipment's, cloths, food items or anything you normally put in your bags and it will be safe and sound when you expand this 'Compact Suitcase'. Let us have a live product Trial."

Jessy from backstage came with a normal suitcase and then she started to put everything from the suitcase into the 'Compact Suitcase' which ranged from a mobile, laptop, clothes, chocolates and many other things. Jessy expanded and shrunk the 'Compact Suitcase' multiple times and then proceeded to take out everything from it and show it to the audience. The whole Alexandra Palace was filled with the sound of clapping as they saw the live test of the 'Compact Suitcase. Harry added, "I want to point out a few things about the 'Compact Suitcase', under no circumstances should a living thing be put inside it. This device has a password feature that you can use to keep your things locked and safe, it also won't be blocking any scanning device from checking what is kept inside it as we don't someone to use it for any bad purpose."

Now it was finally time to reveal the last product and the most important one, "Thanking you one and all here to stay with us for this long but I am not done yet, I am sure some of you are tired and maybe even feeling a bit sleepy but let me tell you that what I am going to show you is the last product of our company and our most valuable one. I am going to show it to you and I'll let you be the judge of it." With that Harry moved forward and took out a small toy size motorcycle from his trousers pocket, every eye in the hall was fixed on Harry as he put the small motorcycle on the stage floor and pressed a small button on it. Suddenly the toy motorcycle started expanding and it finally stopped at the size of a normal motorcycle, it was a completely black and beautiful looking Sports Bike. "I want you to know that it's not a toy, it is a sports bike that can run and fly as well."

XXXXXX

Tony Stark wasn't someone who got impressed easily but he was impressed by Harry Potter and what he revealed, he was already expecting the flying motorcycle and car so it was not a big surprise. Tony was already planning to be the first buyer and maybe try to find the secret of it's flight, it may be a patented technology but that meant that he wasn't allowed to use it commercially but hat won't be stopping him from taking it apart and getting its secrets. He was completely taken by surprise when Harry revealed the 'Compact Suitcase', the potential of such technology was immense and he thought that Harry made a mistake by just confining it to a suitcase.

He was sure that he could make a deal with Harry and work on developing this technology but then Harry revealed his last surprise and it completely blew his mind. Tony turned to his pa Pepper who was staring at the expanded Sports Bike in shock, "Pepper, I want that. The cost doesn't matter but I want to have that bike."

Pepper nodded while still staring at the bike, "For the first time I can't give myself a reason to disagree with you."

XXXXXX

Natasha had heard about the flying car and motorcycle Harry was creating and she was pretty sure that it was not purely a technological achievement, she was sure that Harry had made it after mixing magic with science. She had bought Clint with her as he was always interested in new bikes and cars and what he saw really impressed him.

"I am glad I came with you, this is much better than Coulson's Lola." Clint said while staring at the 'TL I'.

Natasha snorted in reply, "Lola can only hover above the ground but this one can fly for real."

"I have to say, your many times great grandfather is a genius for sure." Clint said and Natasha just nodded in reply.

The two were surprised by the 'Compact Suitcase' but the next thing made them speechless. "Scratch that, that man isn't a genius. He is a god, who can create this many unbelievable things in a year." Clint said in shock but Natasha was too busy staring at the bike as she didn't even listen to what Clint said.

XXXXXX

Harry looked around the hall and grinned at the shocked expression on everyone's face, he could see rich and prominent people in the front VIP row like Tony Stark looking at the sports bike hungrily. Harry could also make out Natasha and her friend staring at the bike in shock, "From all of your expression I could say that I have got your interest, we created a flying vehicle and we created the technology to shrink down an object so why not combine them. I call it the 'DCT' or 'Dream Come True', you may think that it is a variant of 'PF I' that can be shrunk down but you will be wrong. This DCT ism much more than that, let me show you a video that we made while testing the DCT."

A video started which first showed the DCT expanding from a toy and getting shrunk again multiple times, the scene changed as the DCT was started and was driven on the ground at unbelievable speed and then it was tested in the air. But now started the extraordinary part, the scene changed to the DCT standing still on the road as a big heavy duty truck came speeding toward the sports bike and hit it on its front. What happened next was a shock, there was a loud vibrating sound but the DCT didn't budge and it was only pushed back by a few centimetres. The whole audience was stunned as they watched on with only the sound of video present in the big hall, the video continued as the truck hit the DCT from every direction but the result was the same as the first time. The scene changed to show a driver driving the DCT at high speed and then crashing onto a still truck, the DCT came to a sudden halt but the truck was sent tumbling backwards.

There was a deathly silence in the whole Alexandra Palace as the audience was trying to make sure that what they saw was real. There was only one question in everyone's mind, 'How's that possible?' and Harry was there to answer. "I am sure you are having a hard time in believing what you saw but let me assure you that it is a completely real video, what you saw was possible only because of the metal used to create the DCT. The metal that is used in DCT is a combination of two of the rarest metals in the world, Vibranium and Adamantium. Vibranium is a metal that can absorb any vibratory or kinetic energy into itself and then there is Adamantium, the most durable metal in the world."

"The Adamantium makes the DCT very strong and durable and the Vibranium absorbs all the energy from noise to friction and even kinetic energy as a result it is able to withstand a hit from such a big truck. The Vibranium also makes the DCT the fastest sports bike in the world with a top speed of 703 Km/hr, just like 'PF I' it can fly and reach up to 4000 feet in the air. The DCT is a masterpiece that in my knowledge has no match, unfortunately both Adamantium and Vibranium are very costly and this makes the DCT an antique. We have made only 10 DCT models and only 7 of them will be up for sale, later tonight right here the seven DCT model will be up for auction." With that Harry left the stage.

XXXXXX

As the hall was clearing out Tony Stark, the owner and CEO of the Stark Industries stayed sitting on his chair. "He got Vibranium and Adamantium for a sports bike, how did he get that?"

"Is Vibranium and Adamantium that valuable?" Pepper asked.

Tony snorted in reply, "Not valuable Pepper, gold is valuable but Adamantium and Vibranium are much more than just valuable. Pepper I want that DCT even if it puts a big dent on my accounts."

Pepper hesitated, "Are you sure, only seven models are up for auction and if what you said about Vibranium and Adamantium is true then the bidding will start with not less than $10 million."

"I don't care Pepper, I can't let something like this slip from my hands." Tony replied stubbornly.

Pepper nodded, "I'll see into it then Mr Stark."

XXXXXX

"Vibranium and Adamantium, two things that even SHIELD would do anything to get their hands on and Harry Potter used it to make a super bike. Where did he got these metal in the first place?" Clint Barton ranted as he and Natasha were heading out of the hall.

Natasha had a suspicion that Harry created these materials by using Alchemy as she remembered reading something about Vibranium and Alchemy in the grimoire but she didn't tell that to Clint. "I don't know from where he got those metals but you have to agree on one thing, the DCT is the definition of awesomeness."

Clint nodded, "Yeah, it made me want to be a thief and steal one of them."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Both Natasha and Clint turned around to come face to face with Harry, "Hello Natasha, it's good to see you again and you as well Mr Clint Barton."

"How do you know name?" Clint asked sharply.

Harry snorted, "You gave your name when you sat on the VIP seat with Natasha."

Clint rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, it was nice meeting you Mr Potter."

Natasha decided to interrupt, "You said that you will show me Hogwarts if I ever come to Europe, I have got a week break and nothing much to do."

Harry smiled, "Sure, I was going to head back there after meeting you anyway."

"What about the auction?" Natasha asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't need to be there for the auction, I have told them to start the bidding from $20 million. The one who wants to but the DCT will bid for it, pay for it and take it back to their home."

Natasha looked at Clint, "I'll see you in the headquarters Clint."

"Don't you need to get your things from the hotel?" Clint asked but Natasha showed him her Necklace that she got from Harry.

"Oh, I'll see you in the headquarters then Nat." With that Clint left.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"No, he is just a friend but a very good one. When I was an assassin for hire SHIELD wanted to take me out and Clint was given the job, Clint decided to go against his orders and he helped me made a deal with SHIELD so that I could walk for them and be safe." Natasha answered, "Not many know this but Clint is actually married, Fury helped him keep his marriage and his wife a secret."

Harry snorted, "So Fury does have a heart, he has been irritating me a lot lately by trying to have SHIELD agents in my company."

"Fury is like that, he rarely trusts anyone and she everyone as a threat. From what I know the only person he trusts a bit is Clint, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill." Natasha replied.

Harry and Natasha reached a quiet and lone place, "Remember this Natasha, 'Hogwarts is in Scotland in the middle of the Forbidden Forest'." With that Harry apparated to Hogwarts with Natasha in tow.

XXXXXX

Natasha nearly throwed up as she felt Appairation for the first time, "That was very uncomfortable."

Harry shrugged in reply, "With time you get used to it, come."

The first look of Hogwarts nearly blew her mind away, it was a beautiful palace that was surrounded by the Forbidden Forest from all directions. She kept staring at the manor or palace for a long time and Harry had to eventually drag her in, Harry showed Natasha all the parts of the manor. He showed her all the secret passages, the moving stairs, secret places, ROR and the Chamber of Secrets which was now a bunker for gold and other valuable items.

Once the tour was over Harry told the elves to prepare a good meal to welcome Natasha, the elves were happy to met another family member and were very excited to meet her. The two were sitting on the sofa when Natasha suddenly asked, "From where did you got this much gold and gems?"

Harry smiled, "Goblins are really greedy creatures, before dying out they robbed the wizarding world with all of their money and put it in a pocket dimension. I got the gold and gems from that pocket dimension and I have been using it fund my company."

"How did you build back Hogwarts?" Natasha asked the next question on her mind.

"I didn't, it was Dwarves who rebuilt this place. I made a deal with them, I used my Alchemy skills to make Mithril and Vibranium for them and they built Hogwarts for me." Harry answered back.

"So, the Vibranium and Adamantium you used in DCT was made using Alchemy."

"Yes, I already knew about Vibranium but then I met Logan or Wolverine and I was interested in finding about Adamantium which is the most durable metal in this universe. I got a few samples of it from the Black Market and with a few experimentation I was able to recreate it in mass using alchemy, by the way I completely forgot to give you this." Harry took out a small black box and gave it to Natasha.

Natasha opened the box and was shocked to find a miniaturized DCT within it, "But it is too expensive, I can't have it."

Harry laughed and he laughed hard, "Come on Natasha, I said it to you before and I'll say it again. You are family and I always take care of my family, it is a long running Potter family tradition for a father to pass on the Invisibility Cloak to his eldest son on his 11th birthday. But since the Cloak became a part of me I decided to change the tradition by giving every child something valuable and that's why I made that necklace for my children, I made this DCT keeping you and your job in mind."

Natasha wasn't sure but she finally accepted it, she was happy to have another that reminder that now she had a family albeit a very odd one.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Well this chapter was all about the creations of 'Marauders Ltd.' I hope you like it._

 _There were few reviewers who said that they found it confusing when I refereed to Phoenix as he and she, I used he for Fawkes who is a male and I used she whenever I meant the Phoenix entity that is inside Jean Grey. There are two separate Phoenix of different gender so of course I'll have to use he and she._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Revelations**

In the week after the exhibition of all the four products of 'Marauders Ltd', the market share of Harry's company was increasing at a rocketing pace. The seven DCT were sold above the price tag of $100 million US Dollars in the auction, the demand for the other two flying motor vehicle and the 'Compact Suitcase' were sky high, Harry had to send most of his elves to the factories in human disguise to do the enchanting job on the flying motorcycle and car models. Harry had recovered almost 50 % of what he invested in setting up 'Marauders Ltd', thankfully the elves had also increased their population by another 200 thus increasing the magical work force and making Harry's life easy. But the most satisfying thing for Harry was that Fury had given up on trying to breach Marauders Ltd and there were no more SHIELD agents applying for the job openings.

But that didn't mean his headache was getting any lesser, the wards around his company's factories and offices had already prevented many breach attempts. Harry had interrogated a few men who were trying to get in but he found they were just hired muscle, the military was also trying to get their hands on Harry's shrinking technology but Harry decided to stay away from military contracts for now as he didn't want his technology to be used for weaponization.

It was the last day of Natasha's stay in Hogwarts, Harry had introduced to many magical creatures and surprisingly a small Nundu cub took a liking to her. Harry and Natasha were having breakfast together prepared by the elves as her break was over, suddenly one thing came to Harry's mind and he asked. "Natasha, I know what you do is risky and dangerous and I also know that you are very good at what you do but have you ever thought about your future? There must be someone whom you want to spend your life with?"

Natasha stopped eating and looked down, "After my training in the Red Room, KGB planned to have me engaged with Alexi Shostakov who was a champion test pilot. The Red Room was the one that started my training but after the red room shut down I was trained under KGB and worked for them, I met Alexi in a bar and we hit off but what I didn't know was that he was planted in my life by KGB. They never wanted me to know but I found out about Alexi's truth, the KGB wanted me under their control physically and emotionally so when I escaped from there I killed Alexi with my own hands. I thought that I could stay away and lead a normal life but the Red Room made sure that I would never have that, they had trained me in many skills and that included assassination skills, Stealth Kills and even seducing men or women but they also made me sterile."

Harry nearly blew up when he heard that Natasha was sterile, Death had told him that Natasha had a very sad past this was unbelievable. Harry cursed the Red Room and KGB, thankfully they are now shut down otherwise they would have known the result of making an enemy out of a Potter. "Do you want to have children Natasha?"

Natasha head whipped toward Harry so fast like Harry had given the shock of her life, "Is it possible?"

Harry leaned back, "Yes, I can make a potion that will repair your reproductive system. It needs some very rare materials and it will take some time to brew it but I can make it, the thing is what do you want?"

Natasha stayed silent for a long time, "I don't know if I'll ever find a man or women to love again but I have always wanted a family, that's why I was so happy to know that I have you as my family. I had given up on my dream of having a child ever again but if given a chance I would surely want to have a child, I want that potion."

Harry smiled, "The potion was actually discovered by me and my wife Daphne Isabelle Potter nee Greengrass, in the war against Tom Daphne's sister Astoria was hit with a curse that made her sterile. Daphne and I worked very hard by combining every exotic healing material with potion brewing and alchemy, after a year of research we finally found a way to heal Astoria. The potion needs a combination of Alchemy and potions and also very rare ingredients so it will take me some time to complete it but be assured that you will be able to gave birth to a child again."

Natasha was in tears, it was her dream to have a child of her own and now the dream was going to become reality. "Thankyou."

"Theirs is no need for thanking me Natasha, the choice of having or not having a child is solely the choice of a woman and no one has the right to take the choice away from her." Harry replied, "Well it's time to go, come I'll take you to London and you can take a flight from there to New York."

Natasha frowned, "I am never getting used to your Apparation, it's very uncomfortable." Harry just laughed and apparated to London while holding Natasha.

XXXXXX

Harry apparated to his head office of Marauders Ltd in Windermere, Cumbria. As he entered his office he was greeted by the Marauders Ltd Managing Director (MD), the beautiful Emma Frost. Harry still remembered the day he first met her when he was interviewing candidates to find a suitable person to be the MD.

 _Flashback Starts_

Harry watched as a beautiful blond woman in a revealing white dress entered his office, Harry raised his eyebrows by looking at the dress up she was wearing. It felt like she was here to seduce him but what caught him off guard was the mental probe he got while looking at her, she was telepath. Harry let her mental probe glance into his mind which only told her that he was finding her very attractive. "Miss Emma Frost, right?"

"Yes, I am Emma Frost." She replied.

Harry indicated toward the chair in front of him, "Please sit Miss Frost." She sat down and handed Harry her file containing her qualification details, Harry glanced over the certificates and he was really impressed. Emma Frost had multiple degrees in multiple fields, including a Bachelor of Science in Education with a minor in Business Administration from one of the prominent institutes of the world, Empire State University. She was highly capable electronic expert and is also well versed in medical disciplines such as neurology, biochemistry, pathophysiology and genetics.

"You have some excellent qualification Miss Frost but I want to know what made you come here to Marauders Ltd? I don't want to intrude into your personal life Miss Frost but I know very well that your father is a very wealthy businessman and if the rumours I heard are true then he wanted you to be his successor, so what led you to make the decision of coming here." Harry asked.

"I am an independent woman Mr Potter, it's true that my father wanted me to be his successor but its only because he didn't have any other choice. My older sister is quite frankly a bitch who wants everything for herself without working for it, my older brother isn't interested in taking care of business and my younger sister is a child who just wants to party and have fun. I don't want to take anything for granted and that's what my father wanted, I came to know about the Marauders Ltd and how you have created the first model of a motorcycle that can fly and you are working on a similar car model. I thought this as a wonderful opportunity to make a name for myself outside the shadows of my family wealth." Emma replied sincerely but she also tried to give small subtle mental commands to Harry for her accepting her as the perfect candidate for the job.

Harry smiled as he leaned back on his chair, "Thank you for telling me the truth Miss Frost and you can stop trying to use your telepathic abilities, they are not going to work on me."

Emma's mouth went wide open in shock, "How? Are you a mutant?"

"No Miss Frost, I am not a mutant but I am something much more powerful. But we are not here to discuss about powers as we can do that later on, I know that you are telling the truth and I agree that from all of the people whom I have interviewed you are the best person for the job. But I want you to come clean with me, I don't want to know your secrets but I want to know what really made you chose this job." Harry asked.

Emma hesitated for some time but finally answered, "I wanted to get away from America and be away from my father, he is a very controlling person and not someone I am proud to call my father. I wanted to make a name for myself away from his influence and that's when I learned about the Marauders Ltd, I came here and saw the popularity were company was gaining and I decided to climb the ladder to the top from here. You are the second person that knows I am a mutant, I have kept my powers secret from my family and friends because I was sure that my father would have exploited me. Only my older brother knows about my power and he is the only one in my family I care about."

The wards around Harry's office told him that Emma was telling the truth, Harry could tell that she was faithful and she had no ulterior motives of trying to get this job. Emma wanted to make a name for himself not as a Frost but as an intelligent and capable individual and Harry had no desire to stop her from achieving her goal. "Thank you for sharing it with me Emma, I don't have any problems with mutants and I don't care what you do with your powers until and unless you hurt someone innocent. I have decided to hire you as the MD of Marauders Ltd, but you have another job as well and that is of my assistant. So, what do you say? Are you ready for the work load that come with being the Md and my assistant?"

Emma frowned, "By assistant do you mean personal assistant that do your work, bring your coffee and other such things?"

But to the shock of Emma Harry started laughing, "No, I want you to handle or help me in all official works. I can make my own coffee Emma, I don't need an assistance for that."

"Then I am ready." Emma answered.

Harry nodded and took out a file containing the magical contract of the job, "Read this contract and take your time with it, once you agree to all terms and condition sign it and you will be the new MD of Marauders Ltd."

Emma nodded and took the contract, "Thankyou Mr Potter."

"You deserved it Mrs Frost, I am hoping to see you again tomorrow with a signed contract." Harry replied, Emma nodded and left.

 _Flashback End_

"Hello Emma, how have you been?" Harry asked as he sat down in his chair.

"I am good Harry, the exhibition was a big success for us and our market shares are climbing up like a madman. We have been approached by many other industries with a partnership offer, I need to discuss those with you." Emma replied as she sat down across Harry.

"That's good, tell me about the DCT auction. If I am not wrong, your father was also there."

Emma frowned, "Unfortunately yes, our first buyer was Tony Stark and he won it at a bid of $110 million. The next five DCT were sold in between $120 million to $200 million, my father was there till the last and I used my telepathic powers to made him buy the last one with a bid of $300 million. The net total money we got from the auction is $1.23 Billion US Dollars, it has made you the third richest person in the world in a single night with a net worth of $10.37 billion. My father was pretty upset when he found out that you are richer than him, he tried to talk to me to leave this job and work for him but I have no plan in doing so."

Harry smiled, "Good for me, otherwise I would my sexy assistant and MD."

Emma just chuckled but continued, "I had already told you about the military contracts and you said that you don't want any of those right now so I told them that we will think about it. If sales go on as it is now then our company annual revenue will be nearly $50 billion US Dollars. There is also one person who is insistent to have a meeting with you very badly, he is Prince T'Challa of Wakanda."

"Wakanda huh, I could guess why Prince T'Challa would want to meet me after all he would want to know how I got my hands on Vibranium?"

Emma was completely confused, "What, I don't understand how Vibranium is related to Wakanda?"

Harry leaned back, "You see Emma, Vibranium is a very rare metal on the whole earth and there only a few amounts of it that very rarely sold. The thing is that the only Vibranium ore is in Wakanda which is a very secretive country and is completely isolated from the outside world. Some time Wakanda sell a small amount of Vibranium in the outside world but a very higher up government official knows about it. Funny thing is that, USA once tried to send some spies to Wakanda but the spies were not even able to enter the country."

"Wow, the only thing that I knew about Wakanda is that it's a country which practice monarchy and is a part of UN. But if the only Vibranium ore is in Wakanda how did you got it for the DCT?"

Harry shrugged in reply, "I created it?"

Emma nearly fell of her chair shock, she stared at Harry like he was an idiot. "Please don't joke."

"I am not making jokes Emma, I really created the Vibranium and Adamantium I used that we used in DCT. My power is very versatile Emma, it's not constricted like mutant abilities and I am capable of doing many extraordinary things." Harry replied.

Emma sighed, "Of course you used your powers, I don't know if there is anything that you are not capable of. You said that you will tell me about your true history, when are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry Emma, you will know everything when the time comes. Tell Prince T'Challa that I am willing to meet him, anything else of importance?"

"Yes, a few of our researchers were experimenting with the silvery metal you gave them. According to them it is theoretically possible to create a controlled continuous reaction that can be used as a power source, it can be the next step to green energy." Emma informed Harry.

Harry hummed and replied, "That metal is Mithril and it is far more valuable than even Vibranium, it is a metal that can be only created using my powers. Mithril has many properties and it is very hard to make, for getting green energy we can't use Mithril as it is very rare."

Emma stayed silent for few seconds then asked, "You can use your powers to create metals, right?" Harry nodded, "Every metal has different properties, and you yourself said that this Mithril has many properties. What if for the reaction we need a particular property, can you make something that has only the needed properties of the Mithril?"

"Interesting, it is not impossible but it needs a lot of research. Do one thing, bring me the report of their research and I'll look into what you suggested. In the meanwhile, tell the researchers to work on the nanotech as I remember there are a few researchers in our lab that excel in the field of nanotechnology. I remember an Indian researcher Venkat Rao who said that he was very close to achieve the cure of paralysis by repairing or remaking the damaged nerve cells with the help of nanotech's."

"I'll look into it then, meanwhile you see these business proposals and gave the stamp of approval or rejection on it. You also have to sign these documents." Emma said and handed Harry a thick file.

Harry groaned, "I hate paperwork, here's an idea. I should look into creating an AI that can do the paperwork job."

Emma laughed, "Good for you, but until then you have to do it on your own. Now get right into it." With that she left Harry alone in his room with loads of paperwork.

XXXXXX

Nick Fury was very close to bang his head in frustration and the only reason for all his problem was Harry Potter. Phil Coulson entered Fury's office and found him holding his head in frustration, "What happened sir, you look very worried."

"Coulson tell me you have some good news for me, the council are making me sick with their ideocracy. They have been hounding me about the Vibranium that Potter used in his super bike, how would I know where he got the Vibranium from?"

Phil answered, "No sir, from what I have found even the Wakanda prince was shocked by the use of Vibranium. Prince T'Challa has been trying to get a meeting with Harry Potter for some time, he was one of the seven buyers of the super bike made of Vibranium and Adamantium. We have no information of how and where he got these metals from, the employees of his company aren't revealing a single thing and now Harry Potter has become the third richest person in the world."

Phil cursed using some very creative words, "This man is giving me a migraine, you go to find answer of one question about him and two more question just rise up. For the first time in my career I am stumped and unable to do anything, add on to that the council is over my head. He created 10 super bikes and he sold 7 of them in an auction, right?" Coulson nodded, "What happened to the other three?"

"One is with Harry Potter himself, one he has put in display in the 'FOXY Automakers' head office and the last one he gave it to his many times granddaughter, Agent Romanoff."

Nick whipped his head and stared at Coulson, "You mean to tell me that Romanoff has in her position one of the most valuable and expensive things in the world."

"Yes sir, I remember seeing it with her very well. Agent Romanoff showed it to me when I was taking care of my Lola." Coulson grumbled unhappily, "Potter made it specifically for her, no one else can even touch the super bike as it only allows to let her use it."

"You are saying it like that super bike has consciousness."

Phil sighed, "Agent Romanoff DCT has the same property her necklace has, only she can use it and I have to say that it is a masterpiece."

Fury asked with interest and curiosity clearly showing in his voice, "What have you found about that super bike?"

"What I found is that sir it's truly up to its name, it is truly a Dream Come True. Agent Romanoff challenged us to try and put a dent on it by hitting her bike with anything, Barton and I have tested it by firing bullets at it, using explosive arrows, we had tried everything we had our hands on even a Quinjet. There was not even a scratch on it but the Quinjet is now in the repair garage as it was completely destroyed." Phil replied.

Fury glared at Coulson like Coulson had taken his Teddy Bear, "Really Coulson, do you have any idea how expensive a Quinjet is?"

Just then Maria Hill entered Nick's office, "Sir, we have a problem. Tony Stark has went missing in Afghanistan, he was there to test the new Jericho missile but while returning they were attacked and Tony Stark is now nowhere to found."

Fury sighed, "My head is going to burst open, does every problem has to come around this time? Coulson get to Afghanistan and contact your resources, I want Stark found."

"Yes Sir." With that Coulson left.

XXXXXX

For the next few months Harry was very busy in brewing the potion for Natasha and spend time in researching a way to create clean energy without wasting natural resources. Harry let Emma do most of the works except the important ones that really needed his attention, like his meeting with Price T'Challa of Wakanda.

Harry met the prince of Wakanda in his office in Marauders Ltd headquarters, Emma showed T'Challa in to his office and left so that the two men could talk alone. "Prince T'Chall, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please have a seat."

T'Challa had a thick African accent as he greeted Harry back, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr Potter, I think you know why I am here."

Harry nodded and leaned back on his chair, "You want to know about how I got Vibranium for my Super Bike model since the only Vibranium ore is in your country, am I right?"

"Yes, I was also one of the seven buyers that won the DCT in auction. I know Vibranium and its properties very well, I had the Vibranium used in the Super Bike tested and surprisingly it was exact replica of the Vibranium ore of Wakanda. We monitor the use and sell of Vibranium all over the globe and I am pretty sure that no one has sold you Vibranium in the past legally or illegally otherwise we would have known."

"You are right, I didn't buy Vibranium from your country and frankly I don't need to." Harry stood up and walked toward the window, "I don't know much about your country Prince T'Challa and like many people I would love to know about it but what I do know is the history of Vibranium, tell me do you know the history of Vibranium that is present in your country."

T'Challa eyed Harry who had turned his back on him and said, "The history of Vibranium has been always shrouded in mystery, my ancestors who were the king of the tribe found Vibranium and they started using to make our people grow and prosper. We have done many tests on the Vibranium ore but we could never find anything much on its history, our best speculation is that it is an extra-terrestrial metal that came to earth as a meteorite."

"That's where you are wrong prince T'Challa, the history of European peoples mostly of Britain is not something that I am proud of. We were responsible for looting resources from many countries and made ourselves richer, we are the one who started slavery and Africans were the one who suffered a lot with slavery. But, there were few people from Britain who protested this practice of slavery and they used their resources and powers to rescue and help slavers. Have you ever heard or read of Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle Flamel?" Harry asked while sitting back on his chair.

T'Chall had a big frown on his face, "I have heard a mention of them in our history scripts, from what I know they helped our ancestors with something but it was never told what."

Harry had a big smile on his face, "The Flamel's were actually French and they abhorred slavery, if my guess is right they were the one who helped your tribe to be safe from getting caught in slavery and they were the one who helped your country become what it is today. I am pretty sure that there is a shield around your country that keeps it hidden, do you know anything about its origin."

T'Challa was in pure shock, everyone thought that the barrier which hid their country was created by Wakanda itself but only the Wakanda native know that the Shield around the country was ancient. "How, how could you possibly know about the barrier?" Harry just smiled in reply, T'Challa gritted his teeth but asked as he had no other option, "We have added to that barrier but its foundation is mystery to us, how are these Flamel's related to our country and the barrier?"

"The Flamel's were not just responsible for the barrier Prince T'Challa, they are responsible for everything what you are today. Nicolas Flamel was a genius of the highest calibre, he made the shield around your country to protect you from the attempts of the outsider to turn your people into slaves. Nicolas Flamel was the reason behind the Vibranium that is present in your country, he was trying to make something else but he accidently made Vibranium. Just like him I made the Vibranium that I used in the DCT super bike."

"It's not possible, Vibranium is impossible to make. We have tried to do so many a times but it is impossible to make Vibranium, even the best of scientist from outside Wakanda have tried to create Vibranium but they have been unsuccessful." T'Challa cried out.

Harry leaned back in his chair, "When Thomas Edison first discovered a light bulb people said it's impossible, when Nicolaus Copernicus proposed that earth revolves around the sun people said he has mad and what he is proposing is impossible but today we know that what they did or say was quite possible. So, Prince T'Challa you saying that synthesising Vibranium is impossible is just like rambling of an idiot who doesn't want to change his opinions. Nicolas Flamel created Vibranium as a result of an experimentation gone wrong but he still examined the Vibranium and recorded the process of its creation, I used that record to recreate Vibranium and you have seen it yourself."

T'Challa stayed silent for a long time but finally stood up, "You have given us a lot to think about Mr Potter, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Harry shook T'Challa hands, "It was nice meeting you price T'Challa and remember one thing, nothing is impossible prince T'Challa, but it is possible that we don't have the right equipment's or ways to make the impossible a possible." T'Challa nodded and left Harry's office.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - This is my fourth story and till now I haven't understood the concept of criticizing a writer and story just because you don't like it, the one who does this give some very bad reviews as a guest or disable the reply back feature. To those who do this I will say that if you don't like it then don't read it, and if you still don't understand then I have two words for you. "F**K OFF"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Truth And Ninja In Bathing Suite**

"Have you heard about the missing Tony Stark?"

Emma Frost, MD of Marauders Ltd and Harry's secretary asked as she entered Harry's office.

"Yes, it is quite a big news. The way the news channels have been rambling about it I would guess every person in the world knows about it now, hell even the person in some remote area who doesn't know who Tony Stark would have listened the rambling about his missing."

Emma snorted, "You are right, now a days when I see news it feels more like a reality TV show rather than news. Seriously a person has gone missing and the news is busy counting how many girls he has slept with, hell I remember a channel saying that Tony Stark is actually in hiding and spending his time with Asian beauties. What do you think Harry? Will they find him again?"

Harry sighed, "Tony Stark is a man with a brilliant mind, no matter how much egotistical he is or how much flamboyant playboy he is. In my experience people like Tony Stark leave behind a mark of their own on this world and Tony Stark hasn't done that yet, if I would hazard a guess I would say that Tony Stark is captured by a terrorist organization and they are right now trying to force Tony to use his brilliant for their own good. I think with so many people searching for him he will be found but even then, if no one finds him Tony Stark is intelligent enough to escape on his own."

"You know, from the way you talk sometimes I feel that you are not a middle-aged man but rather a wise old man."

Harry snorted, Emma didn't know how right she was. "Well let's Tony stark aside and talk about our matters, how's the progress going on the Teleporter?" The Teleporter was just as its name suggested a teleporting device, Harry was inspired to make it by the idea of Vanishing Cabinet that Malfoy once used to bring Death Eaters inside Hogwarts. Harry had given the runes used in a Vanishing Cabinet to the elves and the elves while in human disguise worked with the researcher of his company to make a Teleportation device.

Emma answered, "I got it's report yesterday and according to the reports it has been tested and the result is a big success, the Vibranium proved to be an excellent catalyst and it is working smoothly. It has been tested for both living and non-living beings, it can teleport from one Teleporter to another no matter the distance and we just need more Vibranium to mass produce it."

"Excellent, I will have the Vibranium supplied to the factory as quickly as possible and we can start the production."

Emma nodded and then added, "There have also been a few lawsuits filed against us."

Harry shrugged, "There should be, not everyone will be happy with our work after all that's the nature of human being. What are the lawsuits about by the way?"

"The first one is from some of the buyers of 'PF I' and 'TL I' who said that the vehicle sometimes stops and change direction on its own, there are about only 10 people who reported such case but the funny thing is some people liked it." Emma replied.

"Well that lawsuit is just waste of time, the feature that stops the vehicle and made it change its direction on its own is actually government approved. It was actually suggested by a member in the department of Traffic Control, the vehicle will stop on its own if the driver is about to hit anything solid in front of it and change the direction to avoid crashing."

"Why would anyone crash onto anything while in air?" Emma asked confusedly.

Harry shrugged in reply, "Accident or if someone does it deliberately, hell I saw a man trying to use PF I to crash inside his girlfriend apartment through the glass window but the motorcycle stopped in air a few centimetres away from the window."

Emma snorted, "Seriously, I don't understand people do stupid things like that."

Harry shrugged, "Well, what can we do. I am sure you can handle that case on your own." Emma nodded, "What's the next lawsuit about?"

Emma replied, "Well this one is actually a genuine concern, it is filed by the plane companies to stop us from making the Teleporter. They are saying that if something like the Teleporter comes out people won't need planes to travel anymore."

"Interesting, well they are not wrong but that doesn't mean you should keep the technology stagnant just because it will hamper an industry. Yes, it will make planes unnecessary but that's what technology advancement does." Harry replied back.

Emma nodded, "I know, I'll handle this case. By the way here's the list of 10 best researchers you asked for, we have 5 of them already working for us and I have convinced 4 more to join us but the last one Jemma Simmons is out of our reach now as she has joined SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology. I looked a bit further and found a young and talented mind Amadeus Cho, he is a young Korean American and has a brilliant mind and I think he could take the place of Miss Simmons for whatever project you want to do." With that she handed Harry a file.

Harry opened the file and looked at all the biodata of 20 brilliant minds in the world, "Emma you should add yourself in this list as well, you are a genius and I think your leadership skill will be highly required in this team."

Emma shrugged, "Sure, but what is the purpose of this team."

Harry leaned back, "These 11 people including you will work with 10 more people that have some power similar to me." Harry didn't wanted to let her know about elves for now but Emma brightened up at the prospect of someone with Harry's power in action, "You are going to work on something that Humans have been dreaming to make but haven't been able to, a Spaceship."

Emma mouth went wide open in shock, "What? Are you serious?"

Harry couldn't help himself and say the old boring joke, "No Sirius was the name of my godfather." Emma glared at Harry for telling an idiotic joke, "You will get all the resources and equipment's you have need for and the team of 10 that have similar power to me are a bit eccentric but they have brilliant and innovative mind, they can use their powers to help you out. I am sure with their help and the mixture other 11 brilliant minds we can achieve our goal that is to go into Space, I'll work with you all as well."

"Ok I agree with you but what I don't understand is what is the need of making a Spaceship, I don't think anyone will want to buy a spaceship."

Harry sighed, "Emma, I want to make the biggest, meanest and badass Spaceship in the world and the reason behind it is that in this universe we are not alone. I can't tell you right now but I know that in the near future we will need to have a number of capable Spaceship otherwise the future of earth will be in jeopardy."

Emma had a big frown on her beautiful face, "I don't understand, is it something that you found with your powers?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, there is a very powerful being coming to earth in the near future. I can battle him and defeat him but that battle will most probably destroy half of humanity, that's why I want you to take this fight away from earth. You know what, I trust you very much and I think it's time I tell you a bit about me and who I really am." Emma was now really excited and completely focused but the next line Harry said nearly made her lost her mind, "I am an Immortal being Emma."

"Wha … What?" Emma sputtered in shock.

"What you heard is the truth Emma, I was born at a time where people with powers like me were living in a hidden society. Like now we also had terrorist organization and a leader of one such organization made me what I am today, when I was 15 months old that man killed my parents and tried to kill me but my mother performed an arcane ritual which was powered by her death saved me and killed that man. But that man had made failsafe to prevent himself from dying and when I was 14 years old he came back fully to life. The man name was Tom Riddle but he called himself Lord Voldemort which in French translated to Theft of Death and he was afraid of dying."

Emma listened attentively as Harry continued, "I started my journey of destroying his failsafe's and ending him once and for all but in the process, I did something that gave me something that Tom always wanted Immortality. I killed Tom and I had a wonderful life and family but that's when I found out that I was not aging, I tried to die but was unable to. After that I left this universe, I can't tell you how but I did and after a long time I returned back to find that the people like me were extinct and the powers we used has now taken a new form, Mutants."

Emma stared at Harry in shock for a long time, "Wow, if I wouldn't have seen the extent of your powers I would have thought that you are a very good story teller. I mean wow, you are really an Immortal." Harry smiled and nodded happily, he was happy that Emma was ok with knowing the truth about him although it wasn't the full truth. "If people like you are all extinct then who are the 10 people working with us in your Spaceship project."

Harry smiled, "They are house elves, a magical creature that needs a human for survival. I have now about 600 house elves that work for me and they are the ones who do all the mystical work in all of our company factories."

"Amazing." Emma stood up, "I'll gather all the 20 people and we will start the Spaceship project as soon as possible.

Harry replied, "Good, meet them and I'll also send the best 20 elves that will be working under you in the project. You'll also have to use your powers to make sure that they never find out about the elves." Emma nodded and left.

XXXXXX

 _Desert Base, New Mexico_

"You have been at it for a long time Dr Banner, I need to see some results."

"I am nearly done General Ross, I just need to find the perfect balance between the gamma and vita radiations to synthesize the serum." Dr Bruce Banner M.D., Ph.D. is a renowned scientist who was highly respected for all his work in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. The US military had approached him to work for them and recreate the Super Serum that gave birth to Captain America, he accepted the offer as he thought he would be doing a great service for his country.

Bruce Banner was working under General Thaddeus Ross who was the mastermind of the whole Super Serum idea, he was working with Ross daughter Dr Elizabeth "Betty" Ross. The two of them had nearly completed the serum but it needed a exposure to a perfect balance of gamma and vita radiations but General Ross was not happy with Bruce as he found out that Bruce and his daughter have fallen in love.

"We need some time to complete it dad, it's a delicate process and it needs time." Betty said as she entered the lab and saw her father trying to bully Bruce.

General Ross huffed, "I want it done in a week." With that he left.

Bruce sighed, "Your dad still hates my guts."

Betty snorted, "He is grumpy like that, anyway is the system set yet."

Bruce nodded, "Yes, we are nearly done here." Bruce looked inside a glass chamber which housed the gamma and vita radiation spectrometer and looked at another aid Jimmy, "You finished Jimmy?"

"I don't know Bruce, maybe this circuit is fried or something. I don't know what's the problem, maybe you should come and look at it." Jimmy said while trying fix an electric circuit.

Bruce sighed, "Ok, I'll be right there."

Bruce entered the chamber and was near Jimmy but suddenly there was a big spark where Jimmy was working at the whole started to go haywire and shit crazy, the gamma radiation emitter started to charge up. "Shit, get out of here Jimmy." Bruce shouted and tried to close the system manually.

Jimmy ran out like crazy, Betty shouted. "Bruce come out, the system has short circuited and the gamma radiation emitter is charging up quickly. Get out Bruce, it can't stop it now."

Betty was proved to be right as no matter how much Bruce tried he wasn't able to stop the system, he ran toward the door but unfortunately the radiations started to build up and the chamber doors closed before Bruce could get out. "Shit, Betty get to the door manuals quick."

Betty ran toward the door locking manuals and tried to get the doors to open again but those too were short circuited and Bruce was locked inside the glass chamber helpless. "Please god, help us. Bruce, please do something." Betty shouted while crying.

Bruce was shell shocked, he didn't know what to do and his mind had seemed to stop working completely. Bruce looked around and found the uncomplete serum in a syringe, "Maybe this can help me survive." He picked up the syringe and injected the serum into his body and at the exact moment the gamma radiation went off.

The whole room was covered in bright green light and just then General Ross came in running with other military guards, "What's going on here, Betty what's happening there?"

Betty replied while crying, "The system short circuited and Bruce was trapped inside the chamber, Bruce injected himself with the incomplete Serum just as the gamma radiations went off."

General Ross face turned grim not because he was worried about Bruce but because Bruce had used the serum on himself. Suddenly there was a huge roar from the inside of the chamber, the chamber exploded and everyone was thrown back and hit the walls and other equipment. Jimmy and one soldier was knocked out cold, suddenly a big green humanoid monstrous creature came out.

Betty looked at the big green hulking figure and found it very similar to Bruce, "Bruce, is that you."

The big green creature looked at Betty but just then the remaining two soldiers started to open fire on him, the green creature turned around and charged at the soldiers. The bullets were not hurting the creature but just annoying it, it hit the two soldiers with its monstrous hands and sent them flying. It turned around to look at Betty and General Ross but then turned its back and then ran out while breaking through the walls easily.

"I'll find you Banner, you aren't going anywhere with my serum." Ross said angrily and ran after Hulk through the broke walls.

XXXXXX

Harry was reading the report on the research done on green power source using Mithril when he felt the wards ping, indicating that someone is trying to enter the building with the intention to harm hm. Harry decided to see who the person is and let the wards allow the person to come inside, fortunately the office was empty as it was nearly night time. Harry got up and left his office to see who was here to attack him, he reached the outside his office and found the security guards knocked out and two women fighting on the small grass field in front of the building.

One women was completely made of diamond and the other women in a dark blue tight one piece bathing suit costume which was only hiding the needed parts but nothing else, the women in the bathing suite looked like a ninja wielding a sword and another pink psychic blade in her right hand. Her hair was a mixture of black and purple and she was wearing a dark blue boot and stockings, all in all the both women looked dead gorgeous.

Harry looked closely and found out the woman in diamond skin was actually Emma Frost, Emma wasn't much skilled in fighting unlike her opponent who was most probably a ninja but Emma's diamond skin was effectively keeping her safe from her opponent attacks. Harry quickly manifested the Elder Wand in his hand and use the water from the nearby fountain to trap the ninja women in dark blue bathing suit in a ball of water. Emma stopped and stared at Harry and then the ball of water which trapped her opponent, Harry released the water from his control and the woman fell down to the ground.

The woman in the dark blue revealing outfit fell down to the ground breathing hardly, " _Stupefy_ ". One Stunner and she was knocked out cold.

Emma turned back from her diamond form, "That was quick work."

Harry shrugged, "You were keeping her busy, by the way I never knew about your diamond form and what are you doing here this late."

Emma sighed, "I was finishing up some last-minute work when I sensed a person entering the building and knocking out the guards with telepathy, I came down and found her here. I tried to fight her with my telepathic abilities but she quickly resisted my attempts as she is also telepath, she was about to cut me in two when suddenly my skin changed into diamond and I was safe. She tried to use a blade made of psychic powers on me but it didn't work due to my diamond skin, afterwards you came and trapped her in water which was pretty cool by the way."

Harry shrugged, "She was wearing a bathing suite but she wasn't even a bit wet so I decided to help her out." Emma couldn't help but laughed out loud, Harry smiled and levitated the woman and took her inside the office. Once inside he tied her up with an _Incarceous_ , "She is knocked out now, why don't you try to look into her head now."

Emma nodded and went inside the woman head, after a long time she finally returned back to her mind and looked at Harry. "Her name is Elizabeth Braddock or Betsy but she took on the name of Psylocke but this body isn't actually hers."

Harry was taken aback, "Come again?"

"She is the sister of James Braddock aka Captain Britain who used to be a crime fighter with telepathic and superhuman abilities, during one fight he was killed and Betsy here was badly injured and on the verge of dying. There is a Chinese ninja clan called the Hand and its leader found Betsy, I am not sure what happened next but the clan leader Matsu'o Tsurayaba decided to transfer Betsy's mind into the body of his lover Kwannon with the help of another mutant called Spiral. Unfortunately, Kwannon mind was shattered and when Betsy's mind and powers were transferred Kwannon was completely gone and Betsy got a new improved body of a ninja and Kwannon skills."

Emma found a chair and sat down, "Since Kwannon was no more expect her body Spiral did some mental conditioning on Betsy and turned her into the Hand's Prime Assassin. This was her first mission and it was to eliminate you, she doesn't know who gave the contract of your assassination. I have returned her back to her mind and she is no longer in control of the Hand, she is back to her own self again."

Harry sighed, "Interesting story, now the problem is what to do with her?"

"We have two other problems, first is that someone is trying to kill you and hired the Hand to do the dirty job and the second problem is that The Hand will come after her." Emma added.

"I am not worried about assassination attempts Emma, the moment Betsy tried to come near the building I knew she was here with the intention to harm me. I let the wards around the building to let her in as I wanted to know who was after me but you are right she isn't safe right now. I can do one thing, I'll take the both of you to my home and you will be safe there."

Emma frowned, "Where is your home?"

Harry grinned, "That's the thing Emma, nobody knows where I live."

"Wait a second." Emma telepathically woke up the guards, "Now I am ready." Harry suddenly changed into his Phoenix Animagus form and teleported a shocked Emma and unconscious Betsy to Hogwarts.

Emma was shell shocked as Harry teleported her and Betsy in a form of a black bird and then changed back, "What was that, I don't know any bird like that."

Harry smiled, "It was a Phoenix, I can change into four different animals as mythical as Phoenix. I usually travel with another method but it isn't safe to do with an unconscious person."

Emma shook her head at the absurdity of Harry's reply but then she looked around at the beautiful castle, her breath stooped as she took on the beauty of the castle which seemed to glow in the light of the moon. Harry smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts Emma, this is my home."

"Wow." That was the only thing Emma could say.

"Let's go in." Harry led Emma and a floating Betsy inside. Once inside Harry called for one of his house elf Mipsy.

"Master Harry, what can Mipsy be doing." Mipsy asked as she popped up.

"Mipsy take Betsy and Emma here to guest rooms and prepare nice meal for us." Harry looked at Emma, "Mipsy here is an house elf like the ones I told you about, follow her and she will show you your rooms."

XXXXXX

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock aka Psylocke opened her eyes to find herself in a soft big comfortable bed, she got up and looked around to find herself in a big luxurious room. She looked at her body which was not actually her, her mind was finally free of the control of Hand. She remembered how she came to Marauders Ltd headquarters to kill its owner but was stopped by a woman with telepathic power who could turn her skin into diamond and then she was trapped in a ball of water and then a red beam knocked her out.

The same woman who she fought with entered the room, "Hello Betsy, I am Emma Frost."

Betsy cautiously asked, "Where am I? Were you responsible for breaking the control of Hand on me?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, once you were knocked out I entered your mind and found out everything that's happened to you and it didn't took me long to break the control once I was in your mind. We are in the house or you can say castle of Harry Potter, he is the one you came to assassinate."

"Why did you brought me here of all place, the Hand will find me and him as well." Betsy asked with a frown.

Emma laughed, "Believe me Betsy the Hand can never find this place, hell even I don't know where this place is. Come let's get you some food then we can talk." Emma led Betsy out of the guest room to the dining hall, Betsy was quite stunned by the beautiful place. Emma looked at her expression and smiled, "That's the same reaction I had when I first saw this place, this castle name is Hogwarts."

When they reached the hall, there was already food prepared and kept in the table and Harry was waiting for them, "Why don't you two come and sit down here and fill your stomach, I can't wait since I am really famished." The two didn't argue and joined Harry.

Once they were done eating Harry led them to the living room sofa, "So Betsy, Emma told me your story and I am not sure what to do."

Betsy replied, "I don't know, my previous house is destroyed and no one know about my new body so no one will believe that I am Betsy. I can deal with Hand on my own but other than that I am stumped, by the way are you a mutant because now that I think about it you are the one who trapped me in that water ball and then knocked me out with that red beam."

Harry replied, "I have powers yes but I am not mutant."

Emma interrupted, "I think I know what she can do." Harry and Betsy looked at her as she continued, "Betsy got a college degree in business, she can take the job of your assistant and free me of that burden."

Harry knew that if Emma was recommending Betsy for that job she must have confidence on Betsy as Harry knew that Emma was very good judge of character, "Do you have any problem with it Betsy?"

"No, it'll be to have a job again." Betsy replied.

Harry nodded, "Good, if Emma trusts you for the job I don't have any problem. Emma, explain everything to her that she needs to know."

"I will do that." Emma replied.

"By the way, I don't have any place to stay in." Betsy said looking at Harry and Emma.

Emma shrugged, "You can stay with me and even if the Hand finds us we will deal with them together."

Harry nodded, it was a good plan for Betsy to stay with Emma as both were powerful mutants and once together they can create problem for most opponents but still as a precautionary measure Harry was planning to ward Emma's flat. "Well, you can stay here for the night and tomorrow morning I'll take you back to Emma's flat. Enjoy you stay in Hogwarts." With that Harry stood up and left.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I have finally decided, Harry will be paired with both Emma and Betsy but it will come a bit later on in the story. By the way I am not sure if I would should add Fantastic Four into the story later on, I haven't read any comics and all I have seen about Fantastic Four is in the movies which were really not that good. Give your opinions, I'll see you in the next chapter but till then Toodles._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Monstrous Energy**

For the next couple of months Harry was extremely busy as he spent his time in making the potion for Natasha and invent another material that had a couple of properties of Mithril. Mithril had a large number of matter and antimatters in it and the reaction of those two could led to a power source that could power the whole earth for about half a year but the problem was Mithril other properties interfered with the reaction and destabilize it. It took Harry two months of constant experimenting and sleepless nights but he finally created a white translucent crystal that he believed was capable of being used as a power source.

Harry set the newly formed crystal aside and stood up to go to bed since he was feeling really tired and sleepy, suddenly there was a flash and Harry saw Fawkes teleporting to Hogwarts with a naked unconscious man with him. "Really Fawkes, I was about to go to sleep right now. Who is this Man? Why did you bring him here?" Fawkes squawked in irritation and glared at Harry, Harry moved forward and rolled the unconscious man on the floor but what he found nearly shocked him. "What the hell, it's Dr Bruce Banner. How come a brilliant man like him doing as a naked helpless man, something should be really wrong with him if you brought him here Fawkes."

Fawkes nodded and flashed away, "Yeah go away you irritating buffoon. Mipsy." Harry shouted. Mipsy popped up and Harry instructed her, "Please take this man to the guest room and put him on the bed, tell me when we wake up. I am going to sleep as well oh and Mipsy, put some clothes on him will you."

Mipsy nodded, "Will do master Harry." She popped away with Dr Banner in tow.

"Let's go and get some sleep Potter before someone else tries to interrupt again." Harry said to himself and headed to his bedroom with sleepy eyes.

XXXXXX

Dr Bruce Banner woke up in a nice comfortable bed in a luxurious room, he wasn't sure what happened and how he came here. He recalled going bat shit crazy as a monster after General Ross found and tried to capture him again, the monster that he was nearly destroyed the military and he came nearly close to killing Betty. He escaped from there and ran to a quiet and lone plance and the everything was blurry, all he remembered was the monster inside him giving him back the control after listening to song of a beautiful bird and then he passed out.

Suddenly a small creature with pointy nose and big ears popped up in front of the bed he was currently in, Bruce reeled back in shock and he just hoped that he doesn't become a monster again due to getting suddenly shocked by the appearance of the small creature. "I be a house elf Dr Brucy, me name be Mipsy."

Bruce stared at the creature in confusion, if his mythical knowledge were right then elves were humanoid creatures with pointy nose and big ears like the one standing in front of him but they weren't this short or used broken English. "My name is Bruce not Brucy."

"That's what Misty said, Brucy." Mipsy replied confusedly as to her Bruce was now Brucy.

Bruce sighed, "Where am I anyway? What is this place?"

"You be in Hogwarts Dr Brucy and this being Master Harry's home, he wants you to get fresh and come down to meet him." Mipsy replied and popped away.

"What in the hell is Hogwarts?" Bruce looked around the luxurious room and decided to do what the little elf said and take a bath.

When Bruce came out of the room he was dumbstruck by the beauty of this place, he pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He found a staircase and went down on it, once down he could see a human figure sitting in hall which looked like a dining room. Bruce went to the hall and found the one sitting there was none other than Harry Potter, owner of Marauders Ltd. "Is this your place?" Harry nodded, "It's impressive to say the least."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Dr Banner, last night a friend of mine brought you here completely naked and extremely tired and exhausted. Now why don't you tell me what really happened with you because last time I checked you were working with US military on something."

Bruce sighed as there was really no reason in hiding it, "I was working to recreate the Super Serum that gave birth to Captain America, in an accident I was trapped in the chamber where gamma radiations was getting ready to burst out, I had no way of surviving but I made the biggest mistake and injected the uncomplete serum in the hope that I would survive. The serum let me survive but turned me into a big green rage monster that is now called Hulk by the US military, General Ross who was supervising the research is now after me as he wants to capture me and do god knows what. When I get hurt or angry I hulk out into the big green unstable monster and then I have no control on myself. I have been on the run for two months but General Ross finally found me and then I hulked out again, I don't remember what happen much after it. I just remember running away and then a bird came out and started singing, the song calmed down Hulk and I was back and after that I remember waking up here."

"Whew, that is really new thing for me and that is something. The bird that bought you here is a Phoenix and his name is Fawkes." Harry said.

Bruce stared at Harry, "Phoenix right, if elves are real then why not Phoenix and then what dragons."

Harry just smiled and continued, "Phoenix song bring calmness and give you a feeling of happiness and calmness, if you change back due to Fawkes singing then that means when you are angry you become Hulk and once you calm down you are yourself." Bruce nodded, so Harry continued. "Well maybe I can help you out with your problem."

"Your company work on technological advancement not in the field of biology, how would you be able to help me out?" Bruce asked.

"My company works on anything that pique our interest Dr Banner but I am not talking about curing your problem because frankly your case is pretty unique and will take lot of research to make a cure even if that is possible. I want to help you with getting your alter ego under a bit of your control, it won't do if you just hulk out anytime you get angry or are in a bit of danger." Harry replied.

"I am thankful for your help but I have to reject your offer Mr Potter, Hulk is a monster and he can't be controlled. I don't want to put your life or this place in any kind of risk." Bruce said with sigh but he was taken aback when Harry started laughing.

"Dr Banner believe me when I say that you can't kill me maybe hurt me a bit but that's the most you can do and this place is strong enough to counter you Mr Banner you don't have to worry about it. The Hulk is a part of you now Dr Banner whether you like it or not and it won't do if you don't try to connect with it, it is a part of you now and I am sure with some work you can have Hulk agree with you. If you think you are a monster Dr Banner then come with me."

Bruce was not sure what Harry wanted but Harry led him to in front of a plane wall but suddenly a big door started to manifest itself, "Whoa, that is cool."

Harry smiled and led Bruce inside the ROR which was now a very big hall with many shielding runes, this place was strong enough to withstand the Phoenix Force so Harry was sure it can take whatever Dr Banner could dish out. "Let's see what Hulk is capable of Dr Banner."

"Please don't, if Hulk comes out then you and this place won't survive in front of his anger." Bruce requested Harry.

Harry just smiled and moved into the middle of the big hall and then to the surprise of Bruce he started changing, Bruce was shit scared and was searching for the doorway when he finally saw what Harry turned into. It was a big scary Dragon that made Bruce looked like an ant in comparison, the Dragon roared loudly and Bruce nearly shit in his pants but Hulk started surfacing. With a loud shout Banner turned into the Hulk, the Dragon was still towering over Hulk as Hulk was just 8 feet long but the Dragon was about 70 feet.

Harry in his Hungarian Horntail Animagus form stared at the Hulk who just changed himself from Dr Banner, he may look like a monster but in front of his dragon form he looked like a miniscule ant. Hulk was surprisingly very agile as he jumped high into the air and hit the Dragon face with a powerful Punch, the Dragon didn't back down as he recovered from the Punch and hit back Hulk with Dragon Fire. Hulk was sent flying and he was smashed onto the magically shielded walls of ROR, Harry was worried about Bruce as he got really angry when Hulk hit him with that mighty punch of Hulk and it wasn't easy to control the rage when he was in the form of meanest and baddest dragon that is Hungarian Horntail.

Hulk was burned badly and he shouted in pain but slowly and slowly his body started healing and he started became angrier than he already was, Harry watched as Hulk healed itself automatically and started to grow a few feet bigger as he got more angrier. Hulk jumped at the Dragon again but this time it was ready, just when Hulk was near the Dragon the Dragon smashed him with its big spiky tail. Hulk was again sent smashing onto the walls, the Dragon quickly moved forward and pinned down Hulk. Hulk wasn't ready to back down as his anger increased and he became much more powerful, he was able to free his hands from the Dragon's grip and hit the Dragon with a mighty punch. The Dragon was sent flying as it was smashed to the wall on the opposite side of Hulk, Harry was clearly taken aback by that punch and he quickly changed back to human again.

Hulk stared at small human who was moments ago a Dragon but his anger wasn't gone, he glared at Harry and said. "Hulk Smash puny man." And with that he dashed at Harry, Harry composed himself as he was still feeling the effect of Hulk's punch but he quickly changed to his Phoenix Form and flamed away from Hulk's reach. Harry started to sing in his Phoenix voice and the Hulk started looking confused but then he slowly and slowly he started to let go of his anger and slowly he turned back to Dr Banner.

Bruce sat down half naked and heavily panting as for the first time he felt the extent of Hulk's anger which was limitless, Harry changed back and with a wave of his hands Bruce was dressed again. Bruce stared at Harry in shock as he too sat down beside him, "Are you a mutant or what, you can change into mythical animals and you can create cloths with a wave of your hand. What are you?"

Harry smiled although it was a bit strain because he was still feeling the effects of Hulk's punch, "No Dr Banner I am not a mutant, I am much more powerful than a simple mutant. I have to say Dr Banner the Hulk is something else but still I think you can make a sort of deal with it."

"How?" That was the only question on Bruce's mind.

"There is a practice called Occlumency, you may not be able to achieve the real purpose of Occlumency but I am sure with a bit of help you can have a civil conversation with Hulk and maybe make some sort of a deal with him."

"What do I have to do?" Bruce asked without missing a beat.

"It requires a lot of meditation and I'll help you with that since I am a master Occlumens myself, but you can't go back to your home right now since military will be searching for you."

Bruce nodded, "You are right but where are we right now?"

Harry smiled, "I can't tell you the exact location but right now you are in Europe, you know I think I have a perfect job for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am currently working on a project that could use your expertise, I am trying to make a Spaceship and I want to be a part of the team working on the project. You can stay here until you can have some control over your alter ego and I will have Mipsy transport you from here to the place you will be working on and then bring you back. So, what do you say Dr Banner?" Harry asked.

Bruce sighed, "I don't have anything else to do anyway, sure I'll work with you."

XXXXXX

Tony Stark walked out of the cave in an armour made of iron as every terrorist stared at him, they started firing at him continuously but the armour was bulletproof. "My Turn." With that Tony started to burn down every gun powder, terrorist and weapons of his own company with a Flamethrower, there was a tank heading toward him but a single missile took care of it. But the ammo of the armour was empty and there were still many terrorists alive, "Oh oh, let's get out of here." With that he activated the thrusters on the legs of the iron armour and flew up like a launching rocket.

The armour gave up in mid flight and Tony came crashing down on sand in the middle of a desert. Tony groaned as he broke out of the destroyed armour and stood back up. "Not Bad." There was a glowing circular thing on his chest which was actually an arc reactor that was keeping him alive. Tony travelled on the desert with no sense of direction and getting badly thirsty in the heat of the desert, lucky for him he saw a couple of US military helicopter flying overhead. "Hey, Hey." Tony shouted happily as the helicopter came down toward him.

A few soldiers and Colonel James Rhodes came running out of the helicopter toward him, "How was the Funvee." Rhodes couldn't help but ask. Tony just gave a small laugh, "Next time you ride with me, ok" Tony smiled and hugged one of his best friends.

XXXXXX

"Tony Stark is back sir, the military found him running alone in the desert." Coulson said as he entered Fury's office.

"Really, how did he escape from his capturers?" Fury asked.

"We don't know sir." Coulson replied.

"Then find it Coulson, Tony Stark must have done something big if he was able to escape."

Coulson nodded, "We will sir, I'll try to talk with Stark and see what he says."

"Do that Coulson, I have some suspicion that this whole thing was planned by one of Tony's own people and whoever he or she is won't be happy with Tony being back. Do you have any update on Banner and Hulk?" Fury asked.

"Yes sir, but I think you are not going to like it." Coulson said warily.

"What do you mean Coulson?" Fury asked.

"Banner is now working under Harry Potter."

That had the exact reaction Coulson expected, "Damn it." Fury shouted, "How did Banner get to Europe with Ross breathing down on his neck, I don't know what but that Potter is up to something. He recently hired few brilliant scientist and researchers to work on some project and he has made Emma Frost his company's MD, I don't know what Potter is cooking up but he is doing something big and we still don't have a single man inside his company."

"There is more sir, Betsy Braddock a powerful mutant with telepathic abilities who was the brother of Captain Britain has started working as his secretary." Phil said.

"What? Last I heard of her, the Hand was transferring her powers and mind into another body. From the reports of our spy, I heard that she was in control of Hand and was their prime assassin."

Phil nodded, "Yes sir, her first mission was to assassinate Potter but she failed as Potter broke Hand's control over her. From the reports I got she has been staying with Emma Frost and is the personal secretary of Potter."

Fury sighed, "I am very close to give up on Potter Coulson, we don't have anything on him and we can't breach his company to know what he is doing. Tell me if you have anything that can help us?"

"No sir, we have nothing on Potter."

Fury gave a frustrating groan that was so unlike him, "Stop wasting your time on Potter from now on Coulson because it is fruitless, I'll have another agent keep an eye on him but you take care of Stark's case."

"Yes sir, I'll look right into it." Coulson replied and left.

"What have you been doing Potter, what are you planning?" Fury said to himself with a sigh.

XXXXXX

"I am Iron Man."

"You know you were right, Tony Stark wasn't really done and now he is finally going to leave a mark on this world with his Iron Suit." Emma said while looking at the press conference where Tony Stark declared that he is the Iron Man who fought another man in a metal suit and was responsible for wiping out the terrorist organization that captured him.

Emma was watching it in TV in Harry's office with Harry and Betsy, "He is a brilliant man and I think the three months in captivity has really taught him the value of life." Harry said.

"You mean to say that he has changed." Betsy asked.

"A person no matter who he is will have some changes after going through what Stark faced but I think Tony Stark is still the flamboyant playboy and an egotistical bastard but now he cares about the result of what he does. Previously he made weapons and was termed as 'The Merchant of Death' but now he realized what his weapons were doing." Harry replied.

"But we have a competition as well, with Stark stopping the weapon manufacturing he is going to go in the field of green energy which we were working on as well." Emma said with a frown.

"True, but it will be good to have some competition in the market." Harry said.

"I don't think there is really any competition" The three turned to see Dr Banner entering the office, "Sorry, I heard you talking about Stark's arc reactor technology and I decided to correct you."

"No problem Dr Banner, but what do you mean by correcting us." Emma asked.

"That's the reason I came up here, you see the crystal that Harry created and named Dilithium is much more than what was expected. That crystal when exposed to high temperature and electromagnetic pressure it can lead into a reaction between matter and antimatter, the crystal particles converts into pure energy and the crystal that we have right now can produce 6.5e19 Joules of energy." Bruce said.

Betsy frowned and said, "For someone who speaks common English can you please simplify it to me."

Emma snorted, "In simple words Betsy, the Dilithium crystal that we have is capable of giving power to every corner of earth for a full year."

"Wow." That was the only thing Betsy could say.

Harry nodded, "Wow indeed, I don't think Tony Stark arc reactor is capable of doing that. What else can you tell about it Dr Banner?"

Bruce replied, "Well if we could get enough of the Dilithium I would say that we won't have to worry about electricity problems ever and there will be no need of Petrol and Diesel for running vehicles, the energy output can be controlled as such that there is no wastage of energy. But the most interesting thing was proposed by the young Amadeus Cho who was working with me on the spaceship project, he proposed that it is possible to create a Wrap Drive by using Dilithium. Basically speaking, we can now travel faster than light although it is purely theoretical but Cho said that he can do it and I agree."

Emma nodded and said, "Going faster than light will solve the distance problem while travelling in space but there are some drawbacks as well."

Dr Banner was thoroughly confused, "What drawbacks?"

Harry answered, "I think what Emma is trying to say is that if you travel at such a high speed then it will be very difficult to change directions, if you travel at speed faster than light then you will not be able to change your direction like you do on a road."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. I was pretty excited by the prospect of going higher than the speed of light that I never thought of its drawbacks, if we go at such a speed we would have to build brakes that could take the force of stopping an object while it is travelling at the speed of light or higher." Bruce added his own thoughts.

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry Dr Banner, I am sure you and your team will find the solutions to your problems. But just imagine, a spaceship that can go faster than the speed of light made with the combination of Vibranium and Adamantium, it will be unstoppable."

Bruce eyes widened, "Didn't you use the combination of Vibranium and Adamantium in the super bike DCT?" Harry nodded and that gave Bruce a shudder, "A Spaceship made of that material at a speed faster than the speed of light could theoretically destroy everything in it's past even a planet."

Harry grinned as Emma too figured out what Bruce meant, "What? We will definitely need high calibre breaks to stop the spaceship then, we don't want to accidently destroy a planet."

Harry laughed, "True, Emma you should contact the Energy Department of England and other countries to try and install a Dilithium Power Source. This way we will have a coalition with government and it will free us from the pressure of military contracts for some time. Oh, and do give young Mr Cho a nice bonus for his work, he is doing exactly what the purpose of our company is that is to convert fiction into reality."

Emma nodded, "I'll see to it then. Our designers have also completed the design of DCT II and I think it's pretty neat, I have kept the file of it in your table so see to it and tell me if any changes are required."

"DCT II, is it another super bike?" Bruce asked.

This time it was Betsy who answered, "No, DCT II will be a car and just like DCT it will be made of Adamantium and Vibranium alloy. It was actually my idea; won't it be super cool to have a Super Car just like DCT or maybe a bit better than it."

"Yeah it will be cool alright." Bruce turned toward Harry, "Are you going to use the shrinking feature in normal motorcycle and car models because I have seen some people who are rally in wait for it."

Harry nodded, "It's a work on progress, I am hoping to launch PF II, TL II and DCT II on the same day in a year or two maybe. By the way Dr Banner, I am going to give you a large amount of Vibranium and I want you to work on it. I want you to find out anything that can be done with Vibranium even if it is only theoretically possible. Emma, tell Dr Venkat to research more on recreating or repairing human cells or create synthetic cells as a replacement."

Emma and Bruce nodded and left to do their respective work leaving Harry and Betsy alone in Harry's office, "Do you have anything on the Hand?" Harry asked.

"No, I have seen a couple of Hand's operative in the city but I have taken care of them with Emma's help. We did scan their minds but we didn't find any information on the one who ordered for your assassin."

Harry sighed, "I have a bad feeling about all this, I think that the one who ordered for my assassination wanted something much more than just kill me. Whoever it was, it had an ulterior motive of sort and I want to know what. When you are free do try to actively search for any Hand members in this city or nearby with your telepathic abilities."

Betsy nodded, "I'll do that."

XXXXXX

Tony Stark was working on his suite as his pa Pepper Potts came inside his lab, "We have a big problem Tony."

"There is always some problem Pepper, what is it now?" Tony asked without even turning toward her still busy on his work.

"The arc reactor technology has got competition now." That brought full attention of Tony, "The Marauders Ltd has found a way to use some type of crystal and produce clean energy from it, the England government has given its approval to use their technology to power up the grids in Windermere and the nearby cities and if it works perfectly they would expand it to the whole country."

"Really, Jarvis you there?" Tony asked his personal AI.

"I am always here to help you sir, from what I have gathered the Marauders Ltd has created an element which is a translucent white crystal and they call it Dilithium. There is not much about its property but from what Marauders Ltd MD said, the Dilithium has a large number of matter and antimatter particles in it and that is the source of the power," Jarvis replied.

"A new element huh, it is possible to make a reaction between the matter and antimatter in high temperature and electromagnetic pressure but there was never an element or substances that has the sufficient amount of matter and antimatter combination in it. The Marauders ltd is coming along nicely, there flying technology is a mystery that I can't seem to solve and their shrinking technology is brilliant." Harry said in an afterthought.

"Please don't tell me you have dismembered the DCT?" Pepper asked with a horrifying face, "That cost $110 millions and it had big written warning to never try and dismember it."

"Relax Pepper, I have been dismembering the couple of TL I. It has proven to be useless and now they have also found an element that can work as a power source, I still don't understand how Harry Potter got such rare material in the first place that even I have trouble in getting and then he has discovered a new element as well. We have already gotten the approval to power New York with our Arc Reactor, let's wait and see how effective this new Dilithium is?"

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry wasn't needed in the fight between Iron Man and Iron Monger, the story went on just as the movie plot line. Harry will be there for the second Iron Man which comes next. Harry also need a good code name if he ever publicly helps people, if you have some good code names please suggest._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Hulk Out**

"Tony Stark has reopened the Stark Expo, he sent an invite to us to exhibition something in the Stark Expo. I talked with Emma and she suggested that since the lawsuit over the Teleporter is over with our win we can reveal it in the Stark Expo, it has been already approved to be used in a few countries of Europe so Emma thought that it would be a good opportunity to launch it in US."

"Stark Expo huh, I heard that it is going to be opened for the whole year. Tell Emma that I approve of her plans and that she will be the one to present it there in the Expo." Harry replied to his secretary Betsy.

"Ok, I'll do that. By the way, did you see his hearing in the senate about the Iron Man Suit?" Harry nodded in reply so Betsy continued, "I think I now understand why you don't want to take military contracts."

Harry smiled, "Stark is right now doing the work of army and that too in his own style and he is making himself a hero in the eyes of the American public, military of every country was somehow dependent on Stark for weapons but now Stark is not making the weapons but doing the work of military. I would say that his ego has risen to some new levels but at least now he is actively doing something for the good of humanity, Starks weapons have been used in many places and many people around the world hate him for it like the people in Sokovia. I don't want my work to be a reason of destruction that's why I never took military contracts but Dr Banner has been working on a way to neutralize nuclear warheads, that is a military contract but it isn't a weapon of mass destruction."

Suddenly Emma barged into Harry's office looking very worried, "Harry, Dr Banner is in danger. He is in Harlem right now and Ross has stupidly created an abomination like Hulk but it is an uncontrollable monster. He sent me a voice massage saying that he may need help."

Harry stood up and turned around to the painting of the original Hogwarts behind him, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" It was the motto of Hogwarts in Latin which in English was translated to 'Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon', Harry said this phrase and the picture slid aside to reveal a fully black long overcoat with a hood made with a combination of Vibranium and Basilisk skin. "I made this in hope to use it someday when I needed to do something in public and keep my secret, it's finally time to test it out." With that he put on the long overcoat.

"I have to say, you look good." Emma commented while staring at Harry whose face was covered in the shadows of the hood.

"Yeah, it looks cool." Betsy commented.

"Thanks both of you, I'll be back in a day." With that he transformed into his Phoenix animagus form and flamed away.

XXXXXX

Bruce was in Culver University to meet Betty, he had kept minimal contact with her after the incident in Mexico that turned him into the Hulk. Unfortunately, Betty's father General Ross was keeping tabs on her and he surrounded the Culver University in order to capture him again. With Harry's help Bruce was now able to control his anger and was keeping Hulk in control but Ross and his soldiers forced him by attacking him, Betty tried a lot to make her father see reason but General Ross was a man obsessed.

"Please dad, Bruce has no fault in this please leave him alone." Betty pleaded to her father.

General Ross was getting irritated with his daughter's constant crying and begging, he slapped her hard. "Shut up Betty, this is a matter of national security and you have no right to interfere in it." He told a couple of soldiers to take her away.

Bruce was controlling the urge to Hulk out and was using Harry's technique of clearing the mind to keep Hulk at bay but General Ross made a big mistake when he slapped Betty, there was no stopping Hulk now as Bruce snapped and he finally gave in to his anger and transformed. The Hulk roared angrily and glared at Ross, "You hurt Betty, now Hulk hurt you."

"Alpha team, let him have all of it." Ross shouted and the soldiers started firing at him, the bullets hurt Hulk just like a Pinch, Hulk powered his way through the gun fire and charged towards the group of soldiers. "Where are the fifty cals? Move your asses!" Ross shouted on the walky-talky, in response a couple of military Humvee charged at Hulk from two directions while doing heavy firing.

Hulk snarled and collided with one Humvee, effectively destroying it and then stopped the second one with a massive punch. Hulk lifted the second one apart and broke it into pieces, a threw a piece toward the soldiers who dodged away but the piece collided with few other military vehicles and exploded.

"Blonsky, now you are up." Ross shouted.

Russian-born British Royal Marine Emil Blonsky was injected with the uncomplete serum that Bruce created on the orders of General Ross, the serum didn't seem to affected him much but he became a bit stronger, faster and durable than before but it also starts to deteriorate his bones and mental state. Blonsky replaced his rifle with another one that fired bombs and charged at Hulk while constantly bombarding Hulk with grenades from his weapon. Hulk snarled and picked up two metallic plates from the destroyed Humvee and defended himself with it.

Blonsky weapon was out of ammo and seeing this Hulk charged toward him but Blonsky used the new found agility from the serum and jumped over Hulk and fired at him with his Pistol. Hulk snarled and tried to hit Blonsky with the metal plates but Blonsky was able to dodge all of Hulk's attempt. "Move him toward the cannons." Ross shouted, Blonsky started running back and Hulk followed him. Two more Humvee came out and hit Hulk with high pitch Sonic Waves that threw pushed Hulk back, the sonic waves were hurting Hulk badly as he was in the centre of it.

Blonsky grinned as Hulk crouched down holding his head, Betty got out of the grip of soldiers holding her and ran toward her father. "Please stop this, you are killing him. Please stop."

Ross pushed back Betty, "Get her back."

Hulk granted and crawled toward the two metal plates and picked them up, to the shock of Ross Hulk moved one plate in front of the waves from one Humvee and threw the second one toward the other Humvee producing sonic waves and cut it in half. Hulk jumped forward and destroyed the second Humvee as well. Ross snarled, "Where's the gunship"

Blonsky in his instable mind picked up a rifle and fired at Hulk who just looked at him in annoyance, Blonsky threw away the rifle and came face o face with Hulk. "Is that it?"

"Blonsky, pull back now. Pull back!" Ross said in the intercom.

Blonsky ignored Ross commands and took out the intercom from his airs, "Is that all you got?" Hulk snarled and kicked Blonsky hard sending him back as Blonsky collided with a big tree and fell down unconscious.

The soldiers holding Betty released her in shock at Hulk's action and Betty started running toward the Hulk, "Bruce, please calm down." Betty said as she reached near the Hulk, Hulk slowed down and tried to calm himself but just then a military helicopter came and started firing at him.

"Stop firing!" Ross shouted in desperation but it was of no use, Hulk shielded Betty with his own body and took the hits from the helicopter. Hulk grunted and picked up the metal plate and threw it into the sir, the plate hit the helicopter and it came down crashing.

"No!" Ross shouted as the helicopter crashed down with a blast covering the area where the Hulk and betty was.

Hulk hugged Betty close and took the full burnt of the blast, as the fire died down Hulk snarled angrily at Ross with a unconscious Betty in his arms, Hulk snarled one last time and then ran away with Betty in tow.

XXXXXX

"Good to see you in your feet soldier."

"Thank you soldier." Blonsky was left broken after Hulk kicked him but the serum he was injected with slowly healed him back.

"How do you feel?" General Ross asked.

"Pissed off and ready for another round sir."

"Good, we were able to collect some blood samples of Banner and we have synthesized it. We didn't have much but I can give you what we have, my daughter is helping that fugitive and we have tracked him near Harlem. What do you say Blonsk?"

Blonsky nodded, "I am ready sir."

Ross nodded and the military doctor injected the synthesized blood of Bruce into Blonsky, the reaction wasn't sudden but it was definitely big. Blonsky cried out loudly as his body started changing, his body grew larger and his spines came out from under his skin. Slowly and slowly he turned into an abomination, Ross backed out quickly. "My god Blonsky."

But Blonsky had already lost his mind and the only thing on his mind was getting back on Hulk, he broke through the walls and started running toward the direction of Harlem while destroying everything in his path. Ross tried to stop him but it was of no use as Blonsky the abomination destroyed everything that he got his hands on.

Ross looked around the destroyed base and shouted, "Get a team ready and bring be a chopper, Blonsky is headed to Harlem and Hulk is there as well. Get going!"

XXXXXX

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room, he got up and looked around to find himself in an hotel room. Suddenly Betty came inside running and closed the doors looking very worried, Bruce stood up and got to her. "Betty, what's the matter?"

Betty took a deep breath and replied, "You brought me to a nearby forest as Hulk and then passed out after changing back, thankfully I had my purse and credit card with me and I brought you here. You have been unconscious for two days now, my dad has tracked us here in Harlem and he is coming here."

Bruce sighed, "Not again, is he here already?"

"No, he is on his way here and with Blonsky the guy you kicked hard while as Hulk. I threw away my phone in hope that he won't track us down but just now he called the hotel receptionist, he said that Blonsky has turned into a monster fully out of control and is on his way here." Betty replied.

"So, his name was Blonsky, your father had injected him with the unfinished serum we made as he was much stronger and agile when he was fighting with Hulk. If Blonsky has turned into something like Hulk then that means your father got my blood samples and he used it on Blonsky, this is not good not good at all."

Betty switched on the TV and the tv opened up on a news channel, "….. ago we saw a green monster that people have been calling Hulk and the military fighting with him but today there are reports coming of another such monstrous creature who is on rampage and is heading toward New York. The military has been trying to subdue the creature but he is not slowing down, we expect he will be in Harlem within half an hour. We request the citizens to get to safety and avoid the monster that is being called an Abomination."

Betty turned towards Bruce, "He is coming after you Bruce, we have to get away from here."

Bruce said with a sigh, "I can't Betty, if this Abomination is anything like Hulk then he will be unstoppable. No military or bomb can take him down, he will destroy the city and shred it into pieces while looking for me. You need to go Betty, get out of here before he can hurt you."

"Are you mad Bruce?" Betty shouted, "My father will kill you if you stay here, please Bruce."

"Sorry Betsy I can't run, not anymore. I'll never forgive myself if that Abomination destroys this place or kill an innocent, the Hulk can stop the abomination and not doing so will be against my morale." Bruce said and headed out, "I need to make a call and maybe get some help."

Bruce reached the Hotel receptionist and called Emma Frost on her phone, Emma didn't pick up her phone so he left a voice massage. "Hello Emma, it's Bruce Banner. I came to US to meet an old friend but Ross found me again, I escaped but Ross has created another monster like the Hulk and that Abomination is heading to Harlem where I am right now. If you can please tell Harry then I would be very thankful since I would really appreciate some help."

Bruce ended the voice massage and heard sounds of Chopper outside the Hotel, Betty came out and said. "My father is here."

Bruce nodded, "Let's go talk to him, he may not like me but if he is even a bit sane right now he would understand the danger that is Blonsky."

"But Bruce.."

Bruce stopped her, "Believe in me Betty." He held Betty's hand and took her outside.

General Ross was about to go in with a group of soldiers when Bruce and Betty came out, "Finally surrendering Banner."

"Ross, we had our difference and to tell you the truth we both hate each other guts but right now we have a bigger fish to fry. You know you can't stop the Abomination and I am the only one that can fight him in equal footage, I'll deal with Blonsky but you keep your daughter safe." Bruce replied.

Ross nodded, "Deal but only for now."

Bruce turned to Betty, "Go with your father Betty, you are not safe here."

Betty protested but Bruce didn't listen as he headed to the direction from which Abomination was coming, the people in the city were scrambling like mad trying to get out of the city due to the warning in news about the Abomination. Bruce could hear loud roaring and he could make out the figure of a monstrous Blonsky who was as big as Hulk and his bones were popping out of his body, Bruce let go of his control and tuned into his anger as the Hulk was finally released from his restraints.

The Abomination stalked forward as he saw the Hulk, "Finally, it's time to see who's better Hulk." With that he dashed toward the Hulk.

The Hulk had a lot of practice while fighting the big Dragon that Harry turned into, he charged forward toward the incoming Abomination. Just as the Abomination reached near Hulk and was about to hit him with a punch on his face, Hulk side stepped and hit the Abomination with an Upper Cut right on its jaws. Abomination was thrown back but he roared and stood back up, Abomination hit Hulk with a Spear that sent Hulk hurling back, Hulk snarled as he got back up and hit a nearby car and separated it in two parts. Hulk used the two parts of the car as a pair of boxing gloves, Hulk started to beat down the abomination viciously till the car parts were broken into small pieces.

Abomination spit up blood and snarled, "Is that all you've got?" With that he kicked Hulk hard sending him flying.

The Abomination jumped up to the building that Hulk crashed into but he was bombarded by gun fire from a chopper above him, "Ross" The Abomination snarled and jumped high toward the chopper but just then Hulk came out and speared the Abomination as a result stopping him from reaching the helicopter.

The two fell down to the ground as the Hulk stood back up followed by the Abomination, "Hulk isn't done with you." Hulk snarled and the two charged forward at each other and engaged in a fist fight. The Abomination was physically stronger but the Hulk had the mind of one of the smartest person in the world somewhere in the back of his mind, he was cleverer than Abomination and he was much more experienced after regularly fighting with a Dragon.

Harry arrived to see the level of destruction in the city and Hulk giving a monstrous creature called the Abomination a vicious beatdown, the Abomination punched back Hulk hard making some separation between the two and Harry stalked forward. Hulk noticed Harry's appearance, "Dragon isn't needed, Hulk take care of him." Hulk shouted.

Harry gave a small smile which was hidden in the shadows of his hood, "I know Hulk but I think you have done enough, let me handle it from here."

Hulk grunted but didn't protested, the Abomination snarled at Harry. "What a small man like you can do to me."

Harry didn't reply but he used Legilimency to plunge inside the mind of Abomination and what he found shocked him, this monster who used to be a Russian-born British Royal Marine Emil Blonsky was now slowly and slowly losing his mind and sanity. Any traces of Bolonsky was slowly fading away and the only thing in the mind of the creature was getting dominance over Hulk and show that he is the strongest by destroying everything.

Abomination cried out in pain as he felt a very bad headache when Harry finally came out of his mind. Harry sighed, he had no other option and the only way to ever stop the Abomination was to kill him, Harry was not a big fan of killing but after being in a few wars and meeting with Death he was no stranger to killing, " _Avada Kedavra_." Two words and with a green magical Beam from Harry's Elder Wand the life was snuffed out of Abomination.

Hulk slowly changed back to Bruce and Harry conjured clothes for him, "Thank you for your help, what did you do to him?"

Harry answered, "He is no more."

Bruce stooped and stared at Harry in shock, "What? Blonsk's dead, why did you do that?"

"That was not Blonsky, he died when Ross injected him with your synthesized blood. That Abomination was a mindless beast that wanted to fight you till the end of times, there won't be any profit of keeping him alive because he can't be controlled unlike the Hulk."

Bruce was not happy with Harry's answer but he couldn't help but agree with Harry, General Ross was coming down in his chopper so Harry said, "Let's go back otherwise Ross will be after you again, you can talk with your friend later on. Bruce nodded and Harry apparated away to a nearby lone place from where he changed into his Phoenix form and flamed himself and Bruce back to Hogwarts.

XXXXXX

"You think this mystery man in black is the billionaire Harry Potter." A hologram figure addressed Fury.

"Yes mam, Bruce Banner has been working for Harry Potter and we have a video footage from the hotel in Harlem he was in. Banner called Emma Frost, Marauders Ltd MD and told her to inform Harry about the Abomination and asked for help." Fury replied.

Another Hologram figure asked, "What is it with Billionaire being heroes, what is known about him?"

"According to Harry Potter, he is an immortal who has been alive for more than 2000 years old. We found him when he breached FRIDGE and took an old necklace that according to him he himself made, he then gave that Necklace to Agent Romanoff who is somehow her many times great grandfather. That necklace is able to expand into a trunk and only Potter and Agent Romanoff can expand it, according to Potter the trunk had a single tome which had every secret and history of Potter Family."

"Then why haven't you taken that book?" Another Hologram figure asked.

Fury snorted, "Potter gave that tome to Romanoff so that she could read from it, Potter warned me to not go after the book but I still tried to take it from Romanoff. The moment I even came near it I was nearly done for, I can't say what happened but I will say that anyone who isn't related to Potter can never get that book. The book is back with Potter and Romanoff can't say what she read in that because it is a family secret and that book will not allow it to reveal any information to any outsider."

"What are Potter's power?" The fourth hologram figure asked.

Fury sighed and replied, "Potter is brilliant after all he created the Marauders Ltd and we know what his company had made till now, from what we know till now he has versatile powers. He can be invisible, teleport, create things out of thin air, control fire in the form of a big snake, he can make mutants unable to use their ability, he can get inside anyone mind even Charles Xavier and now he killed the Abomination with some green Beam. That's what we know till now and his powers are so versatile that we can't find any counter against him."

The final hologram figure asked, "Have you tried to get a spy inside his company?"

Fury snorted, "Tried, I have sent more than a dozen agents to get inside Marauders Ltd but Potter always knew about them, the last one he sent directly to my office completely nude. We have tried to reverse engineer what they have launched in public but we didn't get anything. I have given up Potter for now since we don't have anything against him, we have other problems to worry about like General Ross obsession with the Hulk and Super Soldier Serum."

The first hologram figure didn't look pleased, "We can't just leave a dangerous man like him, the military wasn't able to stop the Abomination but that man killed it in a matter of seconds. He has the Hulk working for him, he has Emma Frost as his MD and he has another mutant as his secretary, you can't just leave him."

Fury stared back at her, "Mam, Potter is just as famous as Tony Stark and according to some he will be richer than Stark in a couple of years. I don't have any reason or way to take him down and if you have some idea I'm all ears."

That shut her up, the fifth hologram spoke up again. "We understand Fury, keep an eye on Potter and keep trying to find a way to counter his powers." With that the holograms went down.

Fury came out of the conference room to his office and found Hill waiting for him, "You have been there for a long time sir."

Fury sighed as he sat down on his chair, "They were not happy with the death of Abomination and Banner working for Potter. I really hate their talking and babbling, they just know how to give orders."

"Agent Romanoff updated me on the situation of Stark, he is slowly poisoning himself with the Palladium cure but he trying to hid it from Pepper Potts mostly. The man that attacked him in the race track in Monaco was Ivan Vanko, he is the son of Anton Vanko."

Nick frowned, "Anton Vanko was a Russian agent that worked with Howard Stark but Howard found him selling Stark technology to Russia illegally, Howard destroyed his life after that in compensation to Vanko's betrayal of trust. His son Ivan isn't clear either, he just recently got out of jail in Afghanistan. Tell Romanoff to keep an eye on Stark, I think it's time that I return Howard's property to Stark."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I am planning to give Harry the name 'Grim Reaper' or 'Erebus', I haven't finalized so if you have any other suggestion be quick to suggest._

 _By the way, today I saw the Avengers: Infinity War and I was really blown away. I am not spoiling anything but I will say that it is awesome and a must watch. I'll see you in the next chapter but till then toodles._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Understanding Chaos**

The Iron Man aka Tony Stark was out of his depths, the Palladium core of the arc reactor in his chest was slowly killing him and he couldn't find any other element to be a substitute for it. The military and government were all over him again for the Iron Man Suit, how would he know that two monsters will fight and destroy Harlem while he was away in Monaco. Then there is the case of Ivan Vanko, he took part in the Monaco Historic Grand Prix to have some fun before he dies but he was attacked by Vanko who somehow made an arc reactor.

Tony made Potts the CEO of Stark Industries and now she is unhappy for his behaviours, oh how he wished he could tell her about his problem but he didn't want her to worry. Then last night in his own birthday party he got extremely drunk and fought with Rhodes and now Rhodes was away with an Iron Man suit, he could have stopped Rhodes but he didn't want to.

Tony was sitting on a big donut shape above a restaurant wearing his Iron Man Suit eating Donuts when Nick Fury came to him, "Stark, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut." With that Fury went inside.

Tony sighed and came down and entered the empty restaurant and sat down across Fury, "I told you I don't want to join your super-secret boy band." Tony said with a sigh.

Fury snorted, "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. By the way, how's that working for you?"

"It's... It's... It's... I'm sorry, I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Tony sighed, "Honestly speaking, I'm a bit hung over. I'm not sure if you're real or if I'm having..."

"Oh, believe me Stark, I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

Tony sighed as he leaned back, "Just my luck. Where's the staff here?"

Nick indicated toward the poison markings on Tony's neck, " "That's not looking so good."

Tony shrugged, "I've been Worse."

Just then Natasha who has been posing as Pepper secretary Natalia Rushman came in in her black one-piece tight suit.

"Huh, You're fired." Tony said while staring at her.

"That's not up to you." Natasha replied back and sat nearby Fury. We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer."

Fury grinned while looking at Tony's shocked face, "Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff."

"Hi, I am SHIELD Shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." Natasha replied.

"I suggest you apologize." Tony replied while looking at Natasha.

Fury interrupted, "You've been very busy Stark. You made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better..."

Tony interrupted Fury there, "You don't know better. I didn't give it to him, he took it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying that he took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? Your friend walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit? Is that even possible?" Fury asked.

Natasha decided to answer, "Well, according to Mr Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage."

Tony gave an irritating sigh, "What do you want from me?"

"No . . . no . . . Stark, the question is what do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger fish to fry than holding your ass." Fury turned to Natasha, "Hit it."

Natasha quickly stood up and injected a serum on Tony's neck with a syringe, Tony cried out. "Ouch! Oh dear, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" But Tony started feeling a lot better suddenly, "What was that? What did you do to me?"

Fury replied, "What did we just do for you Stark? That's lithium dioxide and it's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to make you go back to work Stark."

"Give me a couple of boxes of that thing and I'll be right as rain." Tony suggested.

Natasha replied, "It's not as cure Stark, it just relent the symptoms. Your problem is not gonna be an easy fix Stark."

Tony snorted in reply, "Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I have been searching for a viable replacement for Palladium for a long time but still my hands are empty. I've tried every permutation, every commutation of all the known elements but it's all for nothing. Hell, I have tried the new Dilithium that Potter created and not even that works."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all. Let's get you home, we will talk there." Fury said and got up, Tony too stood up with a sigh.

XXXXXX

"The Arc Reactor in your chest, it's based on an unfinished technology." Fury said as he sat down on the chair in the destroyed balcony of Tony Stark's house.

"No, it's finished. It was never very effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my . . ."

Fury shook his head, "No, you are wrong. I knew Howard after all he was one of the finding members of SHIELD." That shocked Tony but Fury continued, "According to Howard, the arc reactor was a stepping stone for something greater. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

Tony snorted, "Just him or was Anton Vanko on this too?"

Fury sighed, "Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Vanko was a Russian spy who befriended your father for his own profit, he was planning to sell it and get richer but Howard found out about it. Howard had him deported and when the Russians got to know that he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia. He spent his next 20 years there in a vodka filled rage, swearing revenge on your father."

"Not a great place to raise a kid huh."

Fury nodded, "Ivan Vanko, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths in Monaco. His father made him hate the Stark name and he invaded the Monaco Grand Prix to get back at you."

Tony nodded, "Well I heard he is dead now. By the way, what happened in Harlem? I heard that Dr Bruce Banner turned into a big green monster and fought with something similar to him."

Fury sighed, "Dr Banner aka the Hulk is working for Marauders Ltd, when he gets angry he turns into a big green rage monster. He came back her to meet up with his friend but the military tried to get him again and this time they used a uncomplete super soldier serum and Hulk's synthesized blood on a soldier who turned into an Abomination, the destruction of Harlem is the result of their fight."

"I heard a figure in black overcoat killed the abomination and teleported away with Hulk, what's his name?"

"I have my suspicion on who it is but I won't be telling you, he didn't give any name." Fury answered back.

"You know what, I think I might call him the Reaper. A guy swoops in, kill a monster and goes away that sounds exactly like a Grim Reaper. I'm gonna leak the news that his name was Reaper." Tony turned to Fury, "You said that I haven't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?"

"Howard said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

Tony stared at Fury, "He said that?"

Fury gave a single nod, "Yes, but are you that guy? Because if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

Tony snorted, "I don't know where you get your information but he wasn't my biggest fan, most of the time we didn't see eye to eye."

"What do you remember about your father?"

Tony answered with a long sigh, "He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest when you're telling me he said that the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that. You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"That's not true Stark, he may have been a little slow but he always loved you." Fury stood up as a few agents with Phil Coulson came in holding a trunk, "This belonged to your father and it's time I return it back. You are good now, Natasha will remain at Stark Industries with her cover intact. Remember tony, I've got an eye on you."

"Wait! Wait! Just Wait, what am I suppose to do with this stuff?" Tony asked.

Fury shrugged in reply, "You are your father's son, I am sure you'll find something." With that he left.

"We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world until you are good enough." Coulson said as he stepped forward.

"First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

Coulson still in a purely professional voice replied, "Mr Stark, I am not here for that. I've been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet."

"Ok, ok I am scared you bad man." Tony said sarcastically.

Phil gave a small smile, "Enjoy your evening's entertainment." With that he left leaving other agents behind.

"I want to take your head and play a baseball with it, that will be surely an entertainment." Tony grumbled and went for the trunk that Coulson brought in.

XXXXXX

"The Reaper huh, not a bad name."

Harry snorted, "Really Betsy, who thought of this name?"

Emma replied, "From what my sources tell, it was Tony Stark."

In a short amount of time Betsy had become a very good friend of Harry and Emma, Harry told his same secrets that he shared with Emma. The three had developed a great friendly relationship in a short amount of time, the three were watching the news report on Hulk and Abomination fight in Harlem and the reports on the mysterious figure that killed the Abomination and vanished with Hulk.

"How's s Dr Banner?" Emma asked.

Harry replied, "He's good right now, he and Hulk have formed a small partnership and it's doing wonders for him. By the way Emma, Black Phantom is really awesome."

Emma smiled, "I got the idea of it when you told me about the X Men jet Blackbird, I decided to work on a similar jet but much more advanced and with some heavy firepower. Tony Stark wasn't the only person that can build good weapons but to say the least Black Phantom is fully loaded and it is the best fighter Jet in the world right now. It has enough firepower to destroy about half of Europe, it has the cloaking technology that makes it invisible and in addition it is made from the combination of Vibranium and Adamantium. I spent a lot of my time on it and once you created Dilithium I had no problem in thinking about the power problem, it can go outside earth atmosphere or nearer to the moon but it isn't meant for travelling in space yet."

Harry nodded, "It will be soon, according to Dr Banner we will be completing the space project in a year. Emma, Betsy I want the both of you to look for astronomers and get some good students and started training them to live in Space."

"What are you planning?" Betsy asked because she knew whenever Harry tell something to do like this he plans to do something big.

Betsy wasn't wrong as Harry replied, "We will be creating a very big floating Space Station above the earths atmosphere, the Space Station will hold most of our larger space Ships that we will make and this way we don't have to worry about the area required to keep a spaceship. Tell our researchers to start making jet designs similar to Black Phantom that will be used to transport people from earth to the Space Station."

Emma frowned, "Making a Space Station will take time Harry, it will take a lot of time."

Harry grinned, "Emma, you remember Amadeus Cho?" Emma nodded as Harry continued, "He is a big fan of sci-fi fiction and this was his idea, he with my elves worked a lot to made its designs and I will bring out around 500 more house elves to start working on the Space Station with all other human workers. Cho is confident that he can finish the design of Space Station with the Space Ship and that is within a year, I believe in him and Dr Banner has taken him under his wings and have been helping him out."

Emma nodded, "I'll start looking for people who will love to or be comfortable to work in space and start their training after I return from the Stark Expo."

Harry was about to say good luck to her but Fawkes just suddenly flamed into his office and interestingly she was holding a letter in his beak. Harry took the letter and said, "You know Fawkes, it is very stupid of you to come here when you know there can be someone else that doesn't know about you." Fawkes gave Harry a irritated glare that said, 'I am not idiot dumbass.'

Harry sighed and opened the letter, it was from Jean Grey. Harry opened the letter and read its content.

" _Hey Harry_

 _I wanted to contact you but didn't have your number or mail id, Fawkes brought a pen and paper to me so I wrote this letter. I am writing this because I need your help or more specifically a young girl needs your help, she is as powerful as me and her powers are strong enough to put Logan in bed for couple of days._

 _Her name is Wanda Maximoff and we found her in Transia nearby Wundagore Mountain where she was kept captive, we took her in and tried to help her out but she has locked herself within her mind as she has no control over her powers. I can't get into her mind and she is in desperate need of help that we here can't give her here, I thought you may be able to help her or prof Xavier is trying to contact someone called the Ancient One._

 _Please reply back._

 _Jean Grey."_

"Who wrote it Harry?" Emma asked.

Harry handed the letter to Emma and Betsy joined her in reading the letter, "Looks like I'll be going to New York with you Emma, Betsy you should join me as well."

Betsy nodded, "Sure, I'll love to see the school of mutants."

"What do you think her powers are Harry, Jean Grey has the essence of Phoenix inside her then what could be powerful than her?" Emma asked.

"Jean only has the essence of Phoenix Emma not the full power of Phoenix, Phoenix isn't the strongest or only cosmic entity out there. I have to feel her powers to know what it is." Harry made a quick note saying that he will be there in a couple of days, "Take it back to Jean Fawkes." Fawkes nodded and flamed away with the note.

XXXXXX

Harry, Emma and Betsy arrived in New York in Harry's Private Plane and from there they went their separate ways, Harry and Betsy went to the X Mansion while Emma left to setup everything in Stark Expo. When Harry and Betsy reached X Mansion he was greeted by Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, "Hello Mr Potter and you must be Elizabeth Braddock, Mr Potter Secretary but I didn't know you are a mutant as well."

"Is there any problem with that?" Betsy asked hotly.

Charles gave a small but genuine smile, "No, I was just surprised."

"Hello Charles and you too Jean, so where is Miss Maximoff?" Harry asked.

Charles indicated Harry and Betsy to follow her, "She is in her room right now, her mental health is unstable due to which sometimes she gets very sad or sometimes extremely happy for no apparent reason and sometimes very angry. No matter how her mood swings her powers are way beyond anything I have ever seen and after seeing the Phoenix Force of Jean that is saying something, I thought that maybe her powers are connected to the Mystic Arts so I contacted the Ancient One. She said that she you two have met and that she will be coming here to see Wanda most probably today."

They reached near a room and Charles opened the door, Harry peaked inside and found a 14 year old girl with auburn hair floating things in air with some reddish waves. Harry was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry's voice was a thin whisper, "Chaos Magic."

"You said something Mr Potter." Charles asked.

Harry turned to all of them, "I think I know what her powers are, I need you to leave me with her alone for some time."

"Will you be safe?" Betsy asked with a frown.

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, just wait outside and I'll go and talk to her."

Charles nodded, "As you wish but please be careful."

Harry nodded and went inside, Wanda didn't seem to notice him. Harry waved his hands and conjured a simple chair and that got Wanda's attention, Harry sat down on the chair and said. "Hello Wanda, I am Harry Potter."

Wanda didn't say anything in reply but tried to do what Harry did with her powers, Harry waited and watch as she couldn't make a chair no matter how much she tried and that was frustrating her. "I know why you can't do it Wanda, I know a way to help you to make a chair out of thin air." Wanda stared at Harry as if she wants to know the answer so Harry obliged, "Your powers Wanda, they are not logical and that's the beauty of it. The logic will barely work for you and that is because you are Chaos, conjuring a chair from the air is like changing air particles and combining it to make a chair and that is based on logic and that's why you can't do it. Chaos is the power of your imagination Wanda, you may not be able to change the air into a chair but you can change the reality to make a chair, why don't you try that?"

Wanda stared at me for a long time but finally nodded and used the red waves in her hands all around the room, the room suddenly started changing as the colours changed, all the books and painting vanished and beside Harry's chair there was another thin and weak chair. Wanda smiled for the first time, "Are you like me?"

Harry smiled, "I knew a few people that used powers similar to yours and they were very strong, I learnt to do a few of those things but I never had the talent and the connection to the Chaos to do what you are capable of Wanda. Chaos never work with logic and that's why it makes you see the world in chaos, I had a friend who was very similar to you and her name was Luna Lovegood. Luna was like my sister and she was very different from others, she always saw the world from different perspective that others couldn't understand and it was because she had a connection with Chaos. The chair you made is very weak and it's because although you are connected to Chaos you are still not capable enough to fully harness it, you know what let's go outside and see what we can do with your powers."

Wanda nodded and the red waves covering the room died down changing everything to as it was, Wanda got up and Harry led her out of the room. The others were waiting outside the room but they got a shock of their life when they saw the ever-gloomy Wanda had a genuine smile on her face, Harry didn't stop to talk with any of them and headed towards the ground. Many children's of the school started staring at the pair as the two strode forward out of the manor and on to the ground. Wanda looked around and shrunk back, "They are staring at me."

Harry smiled and patted her, "Let them Wanda, we are not here for them rather we are here for you." Harry called forth the Elder Wand and chanted a powerful magical dome around himself and Wanda, _"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum."_

A strong magical dome sprang up Wanda looked at the shield and said, "I can feel it but I can't explain it, what is it?"

Harry smiled and replied, "It is a dome or shield that will contain your powers inside this and not go outside of it. I am going to show you what little bit I can do with powers similar to yours, watch closely." Chaos magic was one thing that Harry could never master, Harry was a very logical person with a completely organized mind so it was nearly impossible for him to work with the disorganized magic that was Chaos. Harry concentrated and use what he could of Chaos magic and just like Wanda's red waves Black waves started gathering around the Elder Wand, Harry concentrated and focused on the patch of grass nearby him and use the Chaos Magic to change it into a small water hole with a single Lily flower in it.

"This is what you can do Wanda, this and much more because that's the power of Chaos." Harry said and then recede back the black waves changing the area back to the original Grass Patch. "Now, why don't you try it?"

Wanda concentrated as red waves started pouring out of her and collided with the magical dome, Wanda concentrated very hard but it was proving to be too difficult. Harry saw this and he could tell that it was Wanda herself that was stopping her progress, she was fearful of what might happen, she was fearful about hurting someone, "Let go of your restrains Wanda, let go of them. No one can hurt you Wanda, you have to come out and face your fears. Come on Wanda Maximoff, you are the wielder of Chaos, reality is in your whim, nothing else matters anymore."

Finally, Wanda came out of the fearful bubble she was in and her powers exploded out of her and collided with the magical dome nearly breaking through it, the whole area inside the dome was covered in water and in the centre of it was one Lily flower. Wanda's powers were keeping him up and Harry quickly levitated himself in the air to not get submerged in the water, Wanda had a very big smile on her face as she turned to Harry. "Thank you for helping me, thank you very much."

Harry gave a small nod with a smile, "Let's change this back, shall we." Wanda nodded and the red waved subdued down as everything changed back to as it was and Harry dissipated the dome. Harry sensed someone else watching this while staying hidden in a mirror dimension, "It's rude to listen to someone talk while hiding."

There was a crashing sound as the Ancient One came out of the mirror dimension, "My apologies Mr Potter, I was mere curious of what you were doing."

Just then Charles came forward with Jean, Betsy, Storm and Logan. Charles looked at Wanda, "Are you ok Wanda?"

Wanda nodded, "Thank you prof Xavier for what you did for me." Wanda turned toward Logan, "I am sorry for attacking you that day."

Logan waved it off, "No problem kiddo, what's matter is that you are alright now but how did that happen exactly?"

Harry answered, "Wanda was fearful of her powers and since her powers are vastly different it is not possible for someone who doesn't know about it to understand it, Wanda wrapped herself in a mental bubble to prevent herself from hurting someone. That didn't do her any good as she slowly and slowly started to stay inside that bubble and rarely ever come out, she knew what was going on around her but she wasn't able to respond to it. Once she released her full powers she broke that bubble."

Ancient One snorted, "Her powers are not something that should be taken lightly Mr Potter, Chaos is a very dangerous power to handle and the only entity I know who could do it was a demon named Chthon."

Harry snorted, "Chaos is beyond your understanding Ancient One, we normal human beings have organized minds and we live our life according to logic and calculations but Chaos is the opposite of it. One of my teacher who taught me about Chaos said, 'If you think something will happen for some reason then Chaos is the thing that will never happen'. A demon wielding Chaos is not a very bad thing because demons don't have the creativity, imagination and brains of humans that's why they never understood the full potential of Chaos and that's the reason you are able to defeat them."

The Ancient One didn't replied back, Charles asked. "So, what now? Will Wanda be able to stay here with us or will there be any problem."

Harry replied, "Wanda can't stay with your Charles Xavier, she needs to learn more about her powers and how to control them. Chaos is much bigger than Phoenix prof Xavier and Wand will need time maybe years to get the hang of her powers." Harry looked down at Wanda, "Will you come with me Wanda? I'll help you control your powers and I'll teach you whatever I can."

Wanda nodded, "I will go with you Harry Potter." The way she said brought tears into Harry's eyes, only Luna his adoptive sister had that kind of voice and now Wanda had the same sweet voice that can melt a rock.

Harry quickly wiped the tears and turned toward the Ancient One, "You are master in the mystic arts and Wanda will need something to balance out the Chaos in the near future. I can't teach her my ways of doing things because she doesn't have that capability in her, I need you to Wanda have access to Kamar-Taj library again for Wanda and once she becomes a bit older she can be one of your students."

The Ancient One nodded, "Once Wanda has her powers under a bit of control the library of Kamar-Taj will be open for her. I bid you all farewell." The Ancient One created a portal with her Sling Ring and went through it.

"That was an interesting way to travel." Betsy commented.

Harry snorted, "Wanda, this is Elizabeth Braddock or Betsy but she also goes by the name Psylocke, she is my secretary. Betsy, I want you to stay for a couple of days with Wanda here. I'll be with Emma at the Stark Expo, once done we will pick you Wanda and return back."

Betsy nodded, "Sure."

Harry turned to Wanda, "I'll see you in a couple of days Wanda. Prof Xavier, Jean, Storm, Login we'll meet again but till then Toodles." With that he vanished.

"Gah, I always hated that word. It annoys the hell out of me." Logan shouted.

Betsy gave a snort in reply, "That's why he says that word, Toodles." Logan glared at her but she shrugged off.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - The conversation between Fury and Tony is mostly from the movie, Iron Man 2. Peter Maximoff will come during the Apocalypse arc but whether Wanda and Peter are brother and sister, whether their father is Magneto is a question that you'll find out later on._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Whipping God**

When Harry reached the Stark Expo, he was in time to see the exhibition of Hammer Industries, when Harry reached inside he was shocked to see Hammer showing multiple drones similar to Iron Man Suit. "I have a bad feeling about this." But then came the shocker, Tony's friend Lt. Colonel Rhodes was in a modified Iron Man Suit. "For Real? Stark has given his suit to Hammer? There is something else going on, I am sure about that." Harry looked around and was shocked to find Pepper Potts and Natasha sitting together.

Harry suddenly felt a familiar mental probe, "What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry finally found Emma in the audience, he used the telepathic connection Emma made to reply. "I was done at Charles Xavier School, Wanda will be coming with us and Betsy is currently with her right now. But something is going on here that had made me worried."

"What do you mean?"

Harry answered through the telepathic connection, "Tony Stark would never give away his technology and definitely not to Justin Hammer, I have a feeling that something's gonna happen." Harry wasn't wrong as Tony Stark suddenly came in his Iron Man getup and landed on the podium, "Emma something bad is gonna happen, turn around and look at Pepper Potts and the one she is talking to."

Emma turned around and found Pepper Potts a few rows behind her talking with a red haired girl and then the two got up, "I found them, who is she?"

"I'll tell you later, for now follow them." Harry said, just as he expected all the droids started getting activated and the look on Hammer's face was saying that he wasn't the one to activate the droids. Even the Iron Man suit of Colonel Rhodes was pointing its guns like the other droids toward Tony Stark, Tony quickly few up and out of the arena while the droids fired at him.

The audience started screaming and running and in the midst of Harry took out his long black Overcoat and put it on, the droids flew up and started surrounding the whole area and didn't let the people go out. "Looks like it's time for the Reaper to make an appearance."

XXXXXX

Hammer went down the podium to his men maintaining the drones, "What's going on? What's happening?"

"We don't know sir; the software is being overridden." One of the man replied.

Justin had a big frown on his face, "What? What do you mean it's been overridden? What does that mean?"

The second man replied, "I think he has taken over the drone's sir."

"What? That's impossible. Call the guards there and tell them to make him stop this." Justin shouted.

"We tried sir, all the phones are down . . . even their cells. He's locked us out of the mainframe."

Just then Pepper Potts and Natasha arrived, "Who's locked you out of the mainframe?"

Justin turned around, "Please, please, go away. Go away. I have got this handled."

"Have you now?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

Justin answered, "Yes, I do. In fact, if your guy hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. SO please, now go away. Thank you." Justin turned to one of his man, "Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here."

Natasha was completely irritated, she walked forward and knocked out Justin guard and then screwed Justin's hand and slammed him onto the table, "Tell me who's behind this, or it won't be good for you."

"Ivan Vanko, he is right now in Hammer's facility." This answer came from Emma Frost.

Pepper turned around, "Mrs Frost, what are you doing here?"

But Natasha quickly went behind and changed her clothes and came out wearing her SHIELD uniform, Pepper looked at her and asked in shock. "You are from SHIELD?"

"I'll be going after Vanko, give Hammer to police." Natasha said and was heading out.

Just then Tony Stark bodyguard Happy arrived, "I'll give you a lift."

"No need, you'll be too slow." With that Natasha took out the miniaturized DCT Super Bike and expanded it.

"Don't tell me Tony gave that to you!" Pepper asked in shock.

Natasha mounted on the bike, "No, it's mine." With that she sped away.

Meanwhile Emma called the NYPD to arrest Hammer, "Mr Hammer, you better start talking what's going on or it will very bad for you." Emma warned.

XXXXXX

While Tony was running away from Rhode and the group of drones in the air Harry started blasting away all the drones present in the arena and got the people out of there. The few drones following Stark started coming back to the arena, Harry flew up and hit all the incoming drones with a powerful and relatively dark spell. " _Fiendfyre._ " The fiery Basilisk came out and surrounded the drones, all the drones exploded as they didn't even get the chance to attack Harry.

A few drones were also going toward the city and firing at whatever they could, Harry followed them one by one and blasted them of to smithereens destroying every component in them while also shielding the people from the crossfire. In the meanwhile, Natasha reached the Hammer facility and took out all the guards but found Ivan Vanko already gone.

XXXXXX

Natasha rebooted Rhodes Iron Man Suit from Vanko's system and gave the access back to Rhodes, "You have got your best friend back Tony."

"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff." Tony replied in the commutator and walked toward Rhodes.

"Well done with the new chest piece. I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising." Tony said looking at Stark's Iron Suit output.

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you." But unfortunately for Tony Pepper who was connected to the system heard that.

"What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?" Pepper shouted.

Tony reeled back, "Is that you Pepper?"

Tony and Pepper started arguing, "Yes, it's me. What do you mean you are dying?"

"No, not anymore."

Pepper frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you." Tony tried to placate her but Pepper was really angry.

"You were gonna tell me? You really were dying? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony sighed, "I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you."

Natasha interrupted, "Hey, hey save it for the honeymoon you two. You got incoming Tony."

Tony nodded, "I am ok Pepper, I am fine and please don't be mad at me. I will formally apologize . . ."

"I am mad tony, I am really mad at you."

". . . when I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack."

Pepper sighed, "Fine."

"You know, we could have been in Venice."

"Really." Pepper replied sarcastically.

Tony tried waking up Rhodes, "Rhodes? Snap out of it, buddy. I need you. They're coming. Come on, let's roll. Get up."

Rhodes finally woke up and groaned, "Oh, man. You can have your suit back."

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Tony, look man I am sorry for taking your suit." Rhodes tried to explain, "I should have trusted you more, man I am really sorry."

"Don't be, I'm the one who put you in this position. Forget it. Now get up, we have got incoming."

Suddenly then a large number of drones surrounded the two, Tony and Rhodes started firing and destroying the drones but they were too large in numbers. "Rhodey, get down." Rhodes quickly crouched down and Tony rotated himself while cutting all the drones with a laser.

"Wow, you should lead with that next time." Rhodes said while looking around the drones broken in half.

Tony gave a shrug, "I can only use it once, it's a one off."

Natasha said in the comm, "Heads up Tony, you got another one incoming. The repulsor signature of this one is significantly higher."

The drone landed in front of Tony and Rhode but it was not a drone, the head opened up to show Ivan Vanko. "Good to be back." Vanko said in thick Russian accent, Ivan stretched his hands and revealed glowing electrical whips.

Rhodes stepped forward, "I got something special for this guy. I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife."

"With the what?" Tony asked confusedly.

Rhodes charged up a small miniature missile and fired at Vanko but the missile was nothing more than a toy. Tony snickered, "Hammer Tech?"

Rhodes gave a sigh, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I've got this." With that Tony fired missiles at Vanko head but Vanko put on his helmet.

Tony started trading punches with Vanko while Rhodes fired from the machine gun attached to the suit, Vanko smacked away Tony with one whip and cut the machine gun of Rhodes in half. The two tried their best to fight Vanko but Vanko's electrical whips were giving them a problem, Vanko rapped both the whips around Tony and Rhodes neck.

Harry was watching the fight while staying invisible but when Tony and Rhodes were caught in the whips he decided to reveal himself. Harry made himself visible and walked forward, "Looks like you have a fascination with Whips Ivan Vanko, let me show you mine. _Ignis Verberaque._ " Harry made a whip of fire and rapped I around Vanko's armoured neck.

The whip of fire started suffocating Vanko and his hold on Tony and Rhodes faltered. Tony shouted, "Rhodes, I've got an idea. Fire your repulsor blast with me." Tony and Rhodes fired their Repulsor Blast at once and hit Vanko. There was a big explosion where Vanko was present and Harry, Tony and Rhodes were thrown back.

The three got up and walked toward Vanko who was badly hurt, "You lose." The suit of his chest piece started blinking red.

"All the drones are rigged, we gotta get out of here man." Rhodes shouted.

"Pepper?" Tony looked worried as Pepper was still in the park.

Harry replied, "Don't worry, drones in the arena are completely destroyed and Miss Potts is safe."

Tony looked at the Black clad man with hidden face, "Thanks buddy, by the way did you like the name I gave you? The Reaper?"

"No, it's a completely bullshit name. Let's get out of here before this all blows up." With that Harry vanished.

"Cool." Tony said looking at the place where Harry was a few moments ago, he too flew away followed by Rhodes.

XXXXXX

"Looks like I have to wait a few more days for the Stark Expo to restart." Emma said looking around the arena of Stark Expo.

Pepper nodded, "Yeah, it'll take time to clean this mess up. By the way, how did you know about Vanko?"

Emma didn't want to tell about her powers so she replied, "My boss somehow knew about it. He called me and told me about it, he said to tell this to the girl who has been posing as your secretary."

Pepper nodded, "Oh, that makes sense. I didn't know Natalia was a SHIELD agent, was she one of the buyers of DCT?"

Emma shook her head in negative, "No, Mr Potter must have given it to her. I don't know how they are related but I am going to find out soon." Emma was for some reason feeling a bit of jealousy, she was one of the closest person to Harry and he never told her about this red haired bitch. Emma wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but right now she was very mad at Harry.

Tony in his Iron Man suit landed and greeted them, "Hey Pepper and hello to you too Miss Frost."

Emma gave a curt nod, "Mr Stark."

"I would love to talk with you but I need to flat out some matter with Pepper here, we'll meet again." Tony said and flew away with Pepper in tow.

Emma was about to head out when the mirror Harry gave her buzzed, Emma took out the mirror and found Harry's face on it. "Hey Emma, I know you have questions. Why don't you come down to Daniel restaurant, it is nearby and I'll explain the things to you while having dinner."

Emma nodded, "Ok, I'm coming."

XXXXXX

Emma arrived at the restaurant and found Harry sitting on a table looking at the food menu, she sat down opposite to him and said. "You said you'll explain everything to me. Now talk."

Harry smiled and put down the menu and waved his hands creating a Notice Me Not ward, "You want to know about the woman I sent you after, right?" Emma nodded, "She is my many times granddaughter and the only other Potter remaining in this world beside me."

Emma was shocked, this wasn't what she expected, not at all. "What?"

Harry explained, "As I told you before, I had a family here a long time ago and she is my last descendant, she is family." Emma now felt bad for calling her a red haired bitch, "She had a very bad childhood so she doesn't use her real name and right now she goes by Natasha Romanoff, she is one of the best SHIELD agent, You may have heard of her, they call her the Black Widow." With that Harry put down the Notice Me Not ward.

Emma sputtered in shock, "Wha . . . What?"

Harry just smiled and looked toward Natasha who just entered the restaurant, Natasha walked forward and sat down with Harry and Emma. "Emma, meet Natasha Romanoff and Natasha this is my friend and the MD of my company, Emma Frost."

"Hey." Emma said weakly, she was shocked out of her depth after knowing that this was one of the deadliest assassins, the Black Widow."

Natasha gave a small smile, "Hello."

"So, Natasha. what was that matter of Stark dying?" Harry asked.

"Tony Stark was using Palladium as the core for his Arc Reactor, Palladium is workable but it was slowly poisoning Tony and that's why he was acting up like an idiot. Fury had me become his secretary and then Pepper's as I keep an eye on his activities, the situation really got worse after Vanko's attack in Monaco. From what I know, Howard Stark designed the arc reactor and Tony made it effective but Palladium was just a temporary core and he believed that Tony would be the one to complete it. Stark created a new element to replace Palladium and he is out of danger now."

Harry nodded, "Huh, that's an interesting story. Looks like Howard Stark was a seer but you have to commend both the Stark's, I feel that they both were mutants with their being their brilliant minds."

Emma gave a snort, "Who knows, maybe you are right."

Harry took out a vial filled with a Potion from his pocket and gave it to Natasha, Natasha eyed the vial and took it with shaky hands. "Is this what I think it is?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, take it when you are free and safe because it's gonna knock you out for about six hours and it will do its work."

Natasha had tears in her eyes as she thanked Harry in a whispering voice, "Thank you."

"There's no need for it, you are family." Harry replied while patting Natasha's shoulder.

Emma didn't understand what's going on as she was thoroughly confused, "What is in that veil?"

Harry wasn't sure if he should tell something private like this to Emma but Natasha answered her, "I was trained in Red Room for the Black Widow Program." That sent a chill down Emma's spine, Red Room was very famous for its heinous activities especially on small children's and the Black Widow program was one such thing. Natasha continued, "They made me sterile that is I would never have a child again, this is the cure for it."

"Oh." That's the only thing Emma could say in reply.

"Well let's end this gloomy talk and have some food, I am famished." Harry said and called the waiter.

The three finished their dinner and were having desert when Natasha asked Harry, "Will you be staying here for your exhibition in the Stark Expo?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am planning to stay here till that time. Why do you need something?"

"No, there was an extra terrestrial object that fell on to the earth in New Mexico but the funny thing is that the object is a Hammer that no one can pick up. Coulson and Barton are there right now keeping a watch on it, I thought you would like to know."

Harry hummed and nodded, "Interesting, I will surely look into it."

Natasha added, "By the way, you have been making Fury go mad in tension with the secret project you have been working on. He thinks you are making something big if you need someone like Dr Banner and few other brilliant people in a single project."

Emma snorted, "It used to be big but now it is very big project, I think if Fury finds out he will have a seizure in shock."

Harry smiled, "I am not sure about seizure but he will be shocked all right but I think he will know soon, after all we will be recruiting many people very soon. Tell Fury that I am working on taking humanity to space."

Natasha whipped her head and looked at Harry in shock, "You mean you are working on a Space Ship."

Emma replied, "Not just a Space Ship but a Space Station as well."

Natasha snorted, "That is definitely big, I am sure Fury is gonna bang his head on the table when I tell him this."

Harry nodded and looked at Emma, "Emma, call Betty and tell her that she will be staying at Xavier's for few more days until your exhibition is over. In the meanwhile, I'll go and visit New Mexico."

"I'll do that." Emma replied.

"Betsy is your secretary, right?" Natasha asked and Harry nodded in reply, "What's she doing in Xavier's school?"

Harry gave a small smile, 'Do you remember something called Chaos from the grimoire."

Natasha eyes widened, "You mean that she is able to dabble in the power of Chaos."

"No, it's a young 14 year old girl and her name's Wanda Maximoff. Wanda has the ability to control the power of Chaos, I'll be taking her with me to Hogwarts and help her with her powers." Harry replied.

"What's this Chaos power?" Emma asked.

Harry leaned back on his chair as he started explaining the dangerous power that is Chaos.

XXXXXX

"Hello Tony, it's been a while since you last called. I thought you forgot that you had a godfather."

Tony snorted, "What can I say, I have been busy lately."

Prof X snorted, "Yes, I have been following your exploits as Iron Man. So, have you finally told Pepper that you love her."

"That's old news actually, we sorted things out tomorrow night. But now thinking about it not one of us have said 'I Love You' to each other yet."

Charles laughed, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Can't I call my godfather just to know how he's doing or are you doing your mutant mojo on me." Tony asked.

"I know you Tony, I know you from when you were a child. So, what can I do for you?"

Tony sighed, "Have you heard about the Reaper, I gave that name by the way."

"Yes, I have heard about the Reaper and I have to say, you are shit at naming." Charles replied.

"Whatever, I want to know if he is a mutant or what?" Tony asked.

Prof Xavier gave a long sigh, "I am not too sure but I can guess who the Reaper is." Tony looked very interested, "If I am correct, Harry Potter is the Reaper."

Now that wasn't something Tony was expecting. "You mean the owner of Marauders Ltd is a mutant and also coming into the business of Super Heroism."

Charles replied seriously, "No Tony, Harry Potter is not a mutant. He is much more powerful and I don't know if he has any limits, he is an immortal and most probably the strongest man in this world."

Tony looked disturbed, "You are joking right? Immortality, come on gramps you are not believing that shit, do you?"

Charles sighed, "I am telling you the truth Tony, I have met someone who is more than 700 years old and she is called the Ancient One. She is very strong and dangerous but even she is wary about Harry Potter, Jean Grey used to be the strongest mutant I know but Harry is powerful than even her. A few days ago, we found a young girl whose mutant powers were something called Chaos which is very dangerous. The young girl Wanda was very dangerous to herself and everyone else around but Harry Potter has helped her out, he will be taking her to his home to help her with her powers."

"Wow, I thought he was just brilliant but he's got powers as well. I think I should have a meeting with him, what type of person is he?" Tony asked.

"He is very charming and you can also say that he likes helping others, he is brilliant no doubt but he is dangerous as well. I don't have anything else on him but if you want an appointment I can talk with his secretary Betsy, Betsy is a mutant and she is currently staying with us." Charles answered.

"No need, I'll not meet him now since I need something else to do but I'll meet him soon since I may need his help with something. I'll call you later dear godfather."

Charles laughed, "Do call Tony, don't be a stranger."

XXXXXX

Harry apparated travelled to New Mexico in his own TL I, once there he asked around the neighbourhood and found the location of the extra terrestrial Hammer. When Harry reached the location and he found the whole place filled with SHIELD agents, Harry went to the entrance but was stopped by a guard.

"Sir this area is off limits."

Harry smiled, "Tell Agent Coulson that Harry Potter is here and if he doesn't let me in, I'll go inside the same way I breached Fury's office."

The guard eyed him but used his comm to communicate with Coulson, "Sir, Mr Potter is here and he is asking permission to get in."

The guard waited for Coulson's reply and finally looked at Harry, "Come with me sir, agent Coulson told me to take you to him."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, let's go and I'll follow your lead."

The guard took Harry to Coulson and went back to his post, "Mr Potter, may I ask what you are doing here?"

Harry laughed, "If I am not wrong Phil, you guys have set all this up a couple of days ago and before that the locals were having a barbeque session here while trying to lift the Hammer. But if you really want to know, I came to look at the Hammer that you have been taking care of."

Phil sighed, "I am not sure I can allow you to do that Mr Potter, I . . . "

Harry interrupted, "Mr Coulson, you can't stop me even if you try so it will be no use for both of us to fight."

Phil gave a sigh, "Follow me then." Harry smiled and followed Coulson to the middle of the barricade.

When Harry reached there he found a Hammer embedded onto a Stone like King Arthur's sword Excalibur, Harry walked forward and inspected it but what he found really shocked him. It was not just any hammer but the weapon of the Norse god of Thunder, it was the weapon of Thor, it was Mjolnir. Harry activated his mage sight and looked at the powerful weapon, it had a few Norse ancient runes inscribed on it but what made it special was the metal that made it. The metal was similar to Mithril but it was much more effective than Mithril, Harry would have loved to experiment on the element from which Mjolnir was made but unfortunately that wasn't possible.

"Agent Coulson, do you know the story of Excalibur?" Harry asked.

Phil looked confusedly but still replied, "Yes, I was a history student. Excalibur was fixed in a stone and only King Arthur was able to take it out.

Harry nodded, "Yes, this hammer is somewhat similar to the Excalibur. This is not some ordinary hammer Agent Coulson, this is the weapon of the Norse god of thunder Thor, this is Mjolnir."

Coulson was now fully attentive, "You mean that Norse gods and stories are real."

Harry nodded, "Norse gods are actually powerful aliens, some stories are true and some are not but this hammer is Mjolnir and it belongs to Thor. If I could hazard a guess, I would say that Thor did something that had made him unable to wield Mjolnir. Still, I would love to know what is the element used to make this hammer since I have never seen something like it."

"Anything else we should know about?" Coulson asked.

Harry shrugged, "Sorry Agent Coulson, I am not an expert on aliens yet."

"So, we should be prepared to face Thor who would be coming for his hammer?"

Harry nodded, "Most probably, it is possible that Thor is powerless right now since he doesn't have the Mjolnir but who knows maybe Thor doesn't need the hammer to control Thunder. If you face a guy who can make thunders and attack you with it, I would recommend to stay away from him until you have something to fight him."

Coulson nodded, "Thank you for the information Mr Potter and good work in New York, you should know that it was Stark who gave you the name Reaper."

If Coulson was expecting some shock expression from Harry he was really unsuccessful. Harry shrugged and replied, "I was in the locality, so I decided to help. Good luck on finding the Norse god of Thunder Agent Colson, if I remember correctly, in a folklore I read that Thor loved to smite. We'll meet again if you survive but till then, Toodles." With that Harry apparated back to his car.

Coulson sighed, "Looks like Potter is gonna give me headaches as well."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next, the Avengers will start assembling. Harry's Space Station will be similar to Star Trek Space Station but the Space Ship will be much more badass. See you in the next chapter, till then Toodles._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Meetings And Planning**

"Sir, Thor and his friends have gone back." Coulson said as he sat down in front of Fury in his office.

Fury nodded and then pushed a button below his desk, Coulson looked on with intrigue as Fury rarely closes all the communications and recording of his office. "The council has gone over me and started the Phase Two, Thor's arrival was the fuel they needed to start it up."

Coulson stiffed up, this wasn't the news he was expecting. "What do you want from me sir?"

"Agent Romanoff told me the secret project that Potter is working on, he is planning to create Space Ships and a Space Station."

Coulson was taken aback, "Really? That is a bold step but knowing Potter it will be normal for him."

Fury sighed, "I don't think so Coulson, Potter said that there is a big danger coming and I think he meant that it is coming from Space. I have a feeling that Phase 2 has some ulterior motives and I don't want to be caught off-guard, I think it's high time Potter and I strike out a deal. I will be going to Europe to have a meeting with Potter soon but I don't want to alert anyone about it, for that I need your help."

Fury took out two boxes which looked like a jewellery box, "Our team has developed this Photostatic Veil that can make you look like someone else, when the time comes I want you to be me for a couple of days and I'll take your face and go visit Potter. This is a meeting that should never be on any record and it will be something that may change the future for better, Potter is very good at hiring trustworthy people and I don't think there will be any breach in his part. What do you say Coulson?"

Coulson smiled, "You trained me sir, everything I've learnt I learnt from you. I'll be happy to help you sir, anytime no matter what."

XXXXXX

Harry got an immunity notice for Dr Banner so that he could live happily in England without worrying about military and Hulk, Bruce found a place in Windermere near to the company research facility to live in. In a few days Wanda became like a small sister to Harry, within a few days Harry told most of his secrets to Wanda and she became a permanent resident of Hogwarts. Wanda had a very hard time in learning to control her powers but Harry worked with her constantly, Wanda reminded Harry vey much of Luna but thankfully she didn't talk in puzzles like Luna used to do.

Tony Stark proved to be a big help for Harry in his Space Station Project, including him in the project was a fluke that worked better than Harry expected. Tony approached a couple of months after the events in New Mexico where Thor battled an Asgardian android called Destroyer and returned back to his home. Before their meeting Tony had tried to hack into Marauders Ltd system using his AI Jarvis but he had no success, finally the two men met face to face.

Tony entered his office and looked around, "Nice office, this city is pretty clean and silent"

Harry smiled, "That's why I chose this place, I am not a big fan of noise and I love working in peace."

"Me too, but I do tend to listen to some classics." Tony said as he sat down opposite to Harry.

"We all have different tastes, so what can I do for you Mr Stark or do you prefer Tony?"

"Tony please, Mr Stark was my old man. I actually wanted to ask you about something that most probably everyone want to know from you, Vibranium and Adamantium."

Harry nodded, "I see, if I could hazard a guess I would say that you want to make an Iron Man Suit from it."

"Exactly, I could get my hands on Adamantium but the Vibranium has only other source, that is Wakanda. The price for the amount I require is too high that I would go nearly bankrupt even then they won't sell that much Vibranium to me." Tony replied.

Harry nodded and then said, "I may be able to help you but I am really mad at you."

Tony was taken aback, "Why? What did I do?"

"You gave me a shitty name, the Reaper."

Tony frowned, "How did you found out about that, scrap that how did you find out that I know you are the Reaper?"

Harry smiled, "Your godfather may be a very strong telepath but that doesn't mean he can't make mistakes, Betsy my secretary listened to your conversation when you asked him about me."

Tony snorted, "Looks like the old man is getting sloppy but I still think the Reaper is a god name for you, a mysterious man in black, the Reaper."

Harry couldn't help himself but laughed, "So Tony, what do you have to offer in exchange for Vibranium."

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I was never very good in business and that's why I let Pepper handle the company. Stark Industries is right now focused on providing clean energy in whole US while you are doing the same in Europe. Sooner or later we will be rivals or I think we already are. For Future Stark Industries will be working on cell phones, laptops, desktops, tablets etc. I don't know why I am telling you this but here it is, hope we could make a deal of some kind."

Harry nodded, "There is something that you can do for me, I want you to work with me on something that can change the world. You will be working on it with me and my team, in exchange I would give you the Vibranium and Adamantium you want."

Tony frowned, "Sorry, I can't do that. I am not a very good team player but still what is it you want to work me on?"

"A Space Station."

Tony mouth went wide open and he stared at Harry, "You are joking right?" Harry shook his head in negative, "No, you are not joking, you are really serious. Harry, I would love to work on a Space Station but it is a very big goal and requires a lot of time."

Harry smiled, "I know Tony, I don't want you to work on making a Space Station out of Scratch no. What I want you to do is do some modification and use your mind and skill on the Space Station design I already have, it's not complete but still take a look." Harry activated a holographic figure of the Space Station and showed it to Tony.

Tony studied the whole model for a long time and then he sat back on his chair, "Done, I'll work with you."

"But you said you are not a team player?" Harry had a smirk on his face.

"A team that can make this is a team I can happily work with." Tony replied and then asked, "By the way, who's in this team? One more thing, you made Space Station, what about Space Ship?"

Harry replied, "The work on Space Ship is nearly done Tony if you agree to work with me you can see them as well, the Space Ship has a team of 11 brilliant minds working on it but one young man in that team gave me an idea of making a Space Station. Amadeus Cho is nearly as brilliant as you and when he proposed the idea I accepted it, since then he with Dr Banner and my MD Emma Frost has been working on this Space Station."

Tony nodded, "To make a Space Station you need a large number of astronauts that can work in space. I have heard that you were recruiting all the intelligent people you can get your hands on, was this for the Space Station project?" Harry nodded in reply so Tony continued, "I'll help you then but I also want to be able to use it for my private work once its completed."

Harry shrugged, "Sure, you can add a small part to it that will solely belong to you. I also want you to make two AI's like your Jarvis."

"I'll not ask how you know about Jarvis but why do you need two AI's, by the way I know you are smart enough to make one yourself." Tony asked.

"I could work to make an AI but there is a chance of failure and it'll take time, you already have a successful working AI so I want you to make it for me. I need one to take care of the Space Station and I need one to be my personal assistant that can take care of all my works."

Tony nodded, "Done, I'll do it. I want Vibranium and Adamantium enough for making 30 suits."

"You'll get it, I'll have it send to any place you want within a week." Harry replied and then called Emma from his office telephone. "Emma, I want you to come into my office and bring Dr Banner with you."

A few minutes later Bruce and Emma entered Harry's office, Tony stood up to greet them. "Miss Emma Frost, it's good to see you again." He said while shaking her hands.

"Likewise, Mr Stark." Emma replied.

"Call me Tony, after all I'll be working with you from now on." Tony turned to Bruce, "It's good to meet you Dr Banner, your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce stared at Tony strangely, "Thanks."

Harry snorted, "Emma, Dr Banner, I called you here to tell you that Tony and I have sorted out a deal. Tony will be working with you in the Space Station project from now on and in reply I'll be giving him Vibranium and Adamantium for his Iron Man Suit."

"Oh, it would be nice to work with you Mr Stark." Bruce said unsurely.

"Sure, we will have a blast." Tony replied.

Harry could see the confliction on Emma's face, "Dr Banner, why don't you take Tony with you to your lab and show what you and Cho have done till now." Bruce nodded and left with Harry.

Just as Tony went out Emma said, "Was it a good idea?"

Harry sighed and leaned back on his chair, "Tony will be signing a contract like everyone else does when they join the company which will not let him reveal our secrets outside. I know you don't approve of him because of his ego but once he gets busy with his work he'll not bother you much, Stark addition will speed up our work and improve it as well. The world is changing Emma, Thor has come to our planet and soon others will follow, I am not sure others will be as friendly as Thor."

Emma sighed, "Still, I don't like it."

Harry gave a long sigh, "Think of it as a necessary evil Emma. Do cheer up, will you. You know what, let's go have dinner together."

Emma smiled, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, what do you say?"

"I would be happy to go."

XXXXXX

Emma happily entered her apartment she shared with Betsy, the date with Harry really improved her mood. When she went inside she found an angry Betsy waiting for her, "Oh, oh" She whispered to herself.

"How could you Emma? How could you do that to me?" Betsy asked angrily.

"I am sorry Betsy, Harry suddenly asked me and I couldn't deny him." Emma tried to placate Betsy's anger.

But unfortunately for Emma, Betsy was very angry and mad at her. "I told you that I like him, I told you about my feelings and you didn't say anything that time and now you go out with Harry on a date behind my back knowing that I like him."

Emma got really angry at Betsy for destroying her good mood and she too lashed out, "What should have I done then huh, Harry asked me to go out not you. You always went on like how you liked him, how you fin him attractive and I never said anything but news flash Betsy, I too like him. I have been attracted to him from the day I started working with him, I would have told you but you never shut up about him. Harry likes me so he asked me on a date, I don't care what you think or want but I am going to be with Harry."

Betsy glared at Emma angrily then stormed back into her room, but a few minutes later she returned with a suitcase. "Thank you for letting me stay with you but I don't want to stay with a bitch anymore." With that she stormed out of apartment.

Emma stared at the open door in shock but her anger was really rolling out of her as she shouted, "Yeah Bitch go away, I don't care where you go."

XXXXXX

It had been a couple of months since the fight between Emma and Betsy and their friendship was all but gone, they rarely talked to each other and that too only when required in official purpose. Harry could feel the tension between the two and he also knew that something big has happened between the two which led Betsy to leave Emma's apartment and stay separately, he tried to talk with them on the matter but none of the two told him anything about the matter between them. Harry would have love to use Legilimency and know what's the problem is that led to the break in their friendship but unfortunately, they both were telepaths and they would know if Harry went inside their mind, add on that Harry unwillingly fuelled the fire burning between the two by taking Emma in a couple of more dates.

Harry was sitting in his office signing some documents Betsy bought in when Betsy sad, "You know, I have to give it to Tony Stark. He is really brilliant, he may not make weapons for military anymore but the ones he is making for his suit and our Space Project is mind blowing."

Harry smiled, "Tony is one of a kind Betsy, there is a reason I made him work in the Space Project in exchange for the Vibranium and Adamantium he wanted. It would have taken us more than a year to finally start the manufacturing process but with addition of Tony I think we will be starting in a few months. Here take these back, I have signed them all." Harry handed her the documents he finished signing.

Betsy was about to say something when Emma entered Harry's office, the two glared at each other for some time but finally Betsy turned to Harry. "I'll be in my chamber." She left while giving Emma one last glare.

"You know, I still don't understand what's the problem between you to." Harry said looking at Emma.

Emma sighed, "Please Harry, I don't want to talk about it."

Harry frowned, "Yes, you two are so busy that you can't even tell me what's the problem between you two. Do you need something or what?"

Emma knew that Harry was angry at her for not telling him what's going on between her and Betsy but she didn't know how to tell him and should she tell him. So, she did what she came here to do, "Agent Coulson from SHIELD is on his way here, he wanted to discuss some matter with you."

Harry nodded, "Ok then, send him directly to my office when he reaches here."

Emma nodded and left living Harry to ponder on how to break the ice between Emma and Betsy and what would Coulson want from him.

XXXXXX

Harry watched as Coulson entered his office and sat down in front of him, "Can you make sure that whatever we discuss in this room stay between us." Coulson asked.

Harry was taken aback by his request, it was so unlike him but still Harry activated the privacy wards in his office. "It's done, you can say what you want now." But to Harry's shock Coulson peeled of a thin digital mask from his face to reveal the director of SHIELD Nick Fury. "Colour me impressed Fury, what's the need of all this secrecy?"

Fury made himself comfortable, "I am taking a big gamble today by talking with you Potter, a gamble I hope will work for the betterment of humanity."

Now Harry was really shocked, this was a very different Fury than what he has seen till now. The Fury he knew wasn't someone who would take a gamble, "This is very unlike you Fury, what do you need?"

"I am the director of SHIELD but unfortunately it is not fully under my control as I would like it to be, like every organization we too have higher ups that can do almost anything they want. What I am telling you is against SHIELD and my protocol but you are the only choice I have now, what do you know about Captain America and World War 2?"

Harry leaned back and answered, "World War 2 is well documented but there are few things that is clearly left untold like the truth about Captain America, I know that a German scientist developed the Super Soldier Serum and tested it on Steve Rogers who he thought was the best candidate. He was killed by German spies the day Super Soldier Serum was injected inside Steve Rogers, the US military first tried to use him as a poster boy but when Steve's friend Bucky was captured Steve went on to war against Nazi's himself. Captain America had his own team and the fought in the World War but the funny thing is nothing is mentioned about what they fought against, then there was the news that Captain America gave his life while trying to diffuse a bomb headed to New York."

Fury nodded, "True, the parts missing in the history was done purposefully. You see there is a powerful extra-terrestrial thing called Tesseract, we don't know about its origin but we know that the Nazi found it most importantly the Red Skull. The Nazi's made weapons using the Tesseract and Captain America crashed the plane carrying the Tesseract and the bombs into the Atlantic Ocean, Howard Stark was sure that Captain America was still alive so he searched for him but he found the Tesseract. Thor wasn't the first alien to actually come to earth and we have proofs of other alien races out there, when SHIELD was created there was a proposal to create weapons using Tesseract and few alien technologies we could get our hands on."

"It was for the purpose of combating extra-terrestrial threats to the world but at that time the proposal was rejected as we were moving into an era of peace, but now with the coming of Thor the Phase 2 has been activated against my better judgement. The Phase 2 is the proposal of making advanced weaponry using Alien tech and the Tesseract but I am suspicious that there are some ulterior motives to this phase 2, I came here to make a deal with you so that I could stay ahead of anyone that will want to stab me in the back."

Harry nodded, he could understand what Fury was trying to say as it wasn't news to Harry that Thor wasn't the first alien to ever come to earth in recent times. "What do you need from me Fury?"

"I was planning to collect a group of capable individuals with some powers or skills in a program called Avengers initiative but my superiors aren't giving it a green light. If the Avengers team is formed, will you be a part of it?" Fury asked.

"Sorry Fury, I am not planning to be in any team but if anytime my help is needed I'll try to be there."

Fury nodded, "I expected that but I am not here to include you in the Avengers, no I am not. I am here for two things, first I want your help so that when the real motive of Phase 2 is revealed I could have some contingency plans for it. The second thing I want is to tell you is related to that Space Project you have been working on, your company is unbreachable true but your employees no matter how sincere and honest they are can be forced to reveal your secrets. There have been talks in many bad circles about your Space Project and now you have paired up with Stark, this is a matter of worry or opportunity for many."

Harry had a big frown on his face, "I understand your first objective Fury but I don't understand your next topic of concern."

"I want you to make your Space Project the first line of defence against any extra-terrestrial attacks in the future, I want you to make sure that when you open up in the Space there would be no chance of breach like it is with your company. The threats of earth that come in daily basis we can deal with but the threat from outside we can't have it at daily basis, I want you to make earth a planet that the aliens won't think as a backward planet. I want for the beings in other planet to think of us as a dangerous alien race, can you do that?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Fury, I can do that."

Fury nodded, "Good, I'll send a list of people that can be of use to you for that project of yours, you can check them the way you do all of your employees."

"Thank you Fur, anything else I should know about?"

"Yes." Fury replied, "There is something going on in SHIELD so don't trust everything you get from me or anyone else connected to SHIELD explicitly, after all the assassination attempt on you from the Hand was ordered by someone in SHIELD."

Harry eyes widened, "You have some big clean up to do Fury otherwise the future of SHIELD doesn't look so bright."

"That's the problem Potter, I am unable to do anything."

XXXXXX

Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost which was now destroyed thanks to the action of Loki and frowned. For a few years his all seeing eyes were failing him at some places in Midgard and that was a reason of concern for him but what he saw now was a big reason of concern for Midgard and Asgard as well, Loki was alive and he has entered the nine realms under their protection with Chitauri. Heimdall ran as fast as he could to inform his King Odin of the recent developments.

Odin was having a chat with his wife Frigga and son Thor when Heimdall came running, seeing the look on Heimdall's face Thor asked. "What is the matter Heimdall, you look very worried."

Heimdall bowed, "My King, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor we have been deceived, Prince Loki is alive."

Everyone in the court were taken aback by Heimdall declaration, Odin stood up and asked. "What do you mean Heimdall, where did you see Loki?"

Heimdall answered, "My King, I saw Prince Loki entering the nine realms and right now he is headed for Midgard but he is not alone."

"What do you mean he is not alone, who is with him?" Thor asked.

"Loki is heading to Midgard with an army of Chitauri." Heimdall replied.

"What? Are you sure you have seen it's Loki Heimdall not some illusion?" Odin shouted.

"Yes, my king it was no illusion. I saw Prince Loki in a Chitauri Space Ship headed to Midgard." Heimdall answered.

Thor asked, "How is Loki still alive, how? The Bifrost is destroyed and we have no way to reach Midgard in time father our Space Ship aren't fast enough to reach Midgard that fast, what should we do now father."

Odin sighed, "Loki was always a trickster Thor, tricking someone was his greatest ability and he showed it again by tricking us into thinking that he is dead. If Loki is taking Chitauri to Midgard then he must be after Tesseract, we made a big mistake when we left it in Midgard. Loki is after the Tesseract, for what purpose I don't know but if he is taking a Chitaurian army then it won't be good. Thor get ready to go to Midgard, I will gather up the dark energy I could muster to send you there."

Thor knew that his father wanted him to fight Loki and bring him back to Asgard so that the Allfather could punish him but wasn't sure if that would be necessary, he still had hope that he can talk through Loki. "But father, Loki . . ."

Odin stopped Thor, "No Thor, your brother brought this upon himself. He tricked us into thinking that he was dead, he brought Chitauri to the nine realms and is planning to invade earth with their help and most importantly he wants Tesseract which doesn't belong to him."

Thor looked at his mother for support but Queen Frigga didn't say anything, she had tears in her eyes as she was silently crying for her son Loki. Thor bowed down, "As you wish father, I'll prepare for my journey to Midgard."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next we will have the Chitauri invasion and a long meeting between Loki and Harry. See you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Assembling The Avengers**

"How bad is it?"

Fury with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill entered the SHIELD research facility where the Tesseract was kept, the facility was now getting evacuated.

Coulson answered, "That's the problem, sir. We don't know. Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said with a scowl.

"He wasn't testing it sir, hell he wasn't even in the room."

Fury frowned, "So, a spontaneous event?"

Coulson nodded, "Yes sir, the Tesseract turned itself on."

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing sir, When Selvig was unable to shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long until everyone gets out?"

Coulson replied, "It should be clear in the next half an hour sir."

"Do better Coulson." Fury said, Coulson nodded and left.

"Sir, the evacuation may be futile. If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." Hill said to Fury.

"I know agent Hill, I need you to make sure that the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

Hill frowned, "Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

Fury turned to her, "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone, I don't want the council going for my head for losing those."

Hill nodded, "Yes sir, I'll make sure of it." With that she left.

Fury entered the hall containing the Tesseract and addressed Dr Erik Selvig who was inspecting it, "Talk to me, Dr Selvig."

Selvig looked up and said, "Director, the tesseract is misbehaving."

Fury frowned, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Selvig sighed, "No sir, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving."

Fury nodded, "I would assume, you pulled the plug."

"The Tesseract is an Energy Source Director Fury, we turn off the power and she turn it back on. If she reaches the Peak level . . . ."

Fury replied, "We prepared for this Dr Selvig, harnessing energy from space."

"That's the problem director Fury, we don't have a harness yet and my calculations are far from complete. She's throwing off interference, radiations. Nothing harmful, low levels of Gamma radiations."

Fury snorted, "That can be very harmful Dr Selvig, where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig said and went off to look at the readings.

Fury activated his comm, "Agent Barton, report." A few moments later Barton came down from the high point, "I gave you this detail, so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance sir."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked.

Barton answered, "No one's come or gone and Selvig's clean, no contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this End?" Fury asked looking at Barton.

Barton nodded, "Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?" Fury nodded so Barton added, "Doors can open from both ends sir."

Suddenly the Tesseract started spiking again and then it sent a light beam creating a portal, a man wearing green cape stepped out of the portal with a glowing Spear in his hands.

Fury asked, "Sir, I would like you to put down the spear." But the man in reply started firing beam of lights from the Spear towards the guards, the guards tried to shoot him but his dress was bulletproof.

The man killed most of the people and then touched a few SHIELD agents including Barton and Dr Selvig with his spear and turned them to his puppets. Fury silently put the Tesseract in a suitcase and was about to run out when the man said, "Please don't, I still have need for that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury warned.

The man laughed, "Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdned with glorious purpose."

Fury frowned, "Loki, Thor's brother. We don't have any quarrel with you people."

Loki smiled, "An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us because let me tell you, your feet is too small to step on ants like us."

Loki grinned, "I came here to make this world free of something that is not needed, I came here to take your freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace."

Fury snorted, "You talk about Peace and freedom, well let me tell you Loki, I am responsible for maintaining peace but I can wage a war if required."

Barton who was under Loki's control said, "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and he wants to drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Yep, like the pharaohs of old." Fury added.

Loki gave a small smile, "I like you but you won't be successful." Loki fired another beam at Fury who dodged away but the briefcase containing the Tesseract slipped from his hands. Barton started firing at Fury as a result he had to take cover, one of the bullets passed while marking Fury's left hand and in the schuffle Loki picked up the suitcase and headed out with Barton, a controlled SHIELD agent and Dr Selvig.

"Damn it." Fury contacted Maria Hill with his coms, "Hill, Barton's been compromised. He has the Tesseract in a suitcase, stop him."

The whole place shook as the place started collapsing, Fury ran out back to his Chopper while Hill followed Barton and Loki. The whole place shook and broke down completely, most of the workers and agents were out including Coulson, Fury was up in the air in his chopper but Maria was trapped and unable to go after the Tesseract. Fury in his chopper went after Loki but Loki sent a beam of light from his Spectre and destroyed the Chopper, Fury was able to jump out in time.

"Sir, do you copy. Director Fury, are you ok." Coulson asked in his comm.

Fury replied, "I am fine Coulson, the Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

Hill answered her comms, "A lot of men were still under sir, I don't know how many survivors."

Fury nodded and then gave his orders, "Sound a general call, I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

Maria replied, "Roger that."

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."

XXXXXX

" _I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business._ "

" _Solohob is a bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow, and she turns out to be simply another pretty face_."

Natasha was getting interrogated by a Russian man while tied into a chair while two more men were standing guard.

" _You really think I am pretty?_ " Natasha asked.

" _Tell Lermentov we don't need him, to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well_. . . ."

But before he could finish the cell phone of one henchmen started ringing, he accepted the call and then gave it to their boss who was interrogating Natasha, " _It's for her._ "

The man answered the phone, "You listen carefully . . ."

But before he could finish Coulson's voice rang out, "You're at 1 – 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

The man fearfully put the phone on Natasha's ear, "We need you to come in." Coulson said.

Natasha frowned, "Are you kidding? I'm working right now."

"This takes precedence." Coulson replied.

Natasha sighed, "I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything."

The man shouted out in thick Russian ascent, "Hey, I don't give everything."

"Look, you can't pull me out right now." Natasha answered.

Phil replied back, "Natasha . . . Barton's been compromised."

Natasha went silent for a few moments, "Let me put you on hold." Natasha indicated toward the phone and the man took it away from her, Natasha jumped up and hit him with a head butt. Natasha broke the chair and proceeded to beat the hell out of the three men in a matter of seconds. Once everyone was down Natasha picked up the phone. "Where is Barton now?"

Coulson answered, "We don't know but he's alive, I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

Natasha frowned, "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"I've got Stark. You get the big green guy and maybe your great grandfather."

XXXXXX

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line."

"Tell him I am not in, I am actually out." Tony said as the auto robots took off his Iron Man suit.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis replied.

"Grow a spine Jarvis, I got a date." Tony walked up to Pepper and gave her a kiss, "So, how have you been Pepper?"

"I'm good and I have to say, this place looks good." Pepper replied.

Tony brightened up, "Of course it's good, I was involved in it. But you too deserve some credit, Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit."

Pepper eyed Tony, "12%"

"An argument can be made for 15."

"12%, my baby." Pepper said again.

Tony replied, "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. But don't worry the next building is gonna say 'Potts'."

Jarvis spoke up, "Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."

Coulson was on Tony's phone, "Mr Stark, we need to talk."

"You have reached a live model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a massage." Tony said with a straight face.

Coulson insisted, "Mr Stark, this is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently." Tony added.

Suddenly the elevator opened up to show Coulson, "Mr Stark, as I said we need to talk."

"Security breach, that's on you." Tony directed at Coulson.

"Phil, come in." Pepper said.

Tony frowned, "Phil, his first name is Agent."

Phil showed Tony a digital file, "We need to look this over right now."

"Ah, I don't like to be handed things." Tony replied.

"That's fine, because I love to be handed things." Pepper said and took the file Coulson and handed it to Tony.

Tony frowned, "Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

"This is not a consultation Mr Stark." Phil replied back.

"Is this about the Avenger?" Pepper asked then quickly added, "Which I know nothing about."

Tony said while going to the middle of the hall, "The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify. Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

Pepper shrugged, "That I do know."

"Pepper, a moment please." Tony called over Pepper, "You know, I thought we were having a moment here."

Pepper snorted, "I was having 12% of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's looking pretty shaken right now. What's this anyway?"

Tony sighed, "This is, this." With that he expanded the information in file in a hologram." The hologram contained scraps of information on Tesseract, Hydra, Captain America, Hulk and other things.

Pepper sighed, "I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow." Tony interjected.

Pepper patted Tony, "You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

Pepper left with a final kiss, "So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

Coulson nodded, "I can drop you."

"Fantastic."

XXXXXX

Natasha reached Harry's office in Windermere and entered the building, on her way she met Emma. "Hello Emma, is Harry inside?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, do you need something?"

Natasha nodded, "Yes, the world is in danger. Can you please send in Dr Banner?"

Emma frowned at Natasha's reply but nodded, "Sure, I'll send him in."

Natasha entered the room and found Harry signing some documents, "Hello Harry."

Harry looked up and found Natasha come in, "Hey Natasha, come sit." Natasha sat down in the chair in front of Harry, "So, do you need something."

Natasha nodded, "Yes, the world is in danger and I need Dr Banner to come with me."

Just then Bruce came inside, "What do you need me for?"

Natasha opened a hologram that showed the Tesseract, "This is the Tesseract, Thor's brother Loki has stolen it while he has put Barton and a few others under some spell that made them Loki's puppets. The Tesseract emits low level gamma radiations and Fury wants your help in tracking it down."

"Just tracking down the Tesseract, no need for the other guy, right?" Bruce asked.

Natasha shrugged, "That's what I was told."

Bruce looked at Harry, "What do you say Boss?"

Harry leaned back, "The Tesseract is a very dangerous object Dr Banner, in the wrong hands it can lead to disaster. You should go and take the Black Phantom with you."

"Will you come?" Natasha asked.

"I have some work to do but I'll be there when you reach your destination, there is a Teleporter inside the Black Phantom that I'll use." Harry replied.

Natasha stood up, "We need to hurry Dr Banner pack up your things." Bruce nodded and left.

Natasha turned to Harry, "There were a few mentions of Norse mythology in the grimoire, is Loki a wizard?"

"Asgardians call the magic users Seidr, Loki is one of them according to the mythology. It is highly possible that Loki has put Barton and others under some kind of Imperious curse but don't worry he'll be back."

Natasha nodded, "What's the Black Phantom by the way?"

Harry grinned, "You'll see for yourself."

XXXXXX

Steve Rogers were punching his third sandbag of the night when Fury approached him, "Trouble sleeping?"

Steve looked at Fury and said, "I slept for 70 years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world."

Steve sighed, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won but they didn't say what we lost."

Fury nodded, "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently."

"Are you here with a mission, sir?" Steve asked.

"I am."

Steve stopped punching the sandbag and looked at Fury, "Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it actually?" Fury handed Steve a file.

Steve opened up and found information on Tesseract, "HYDRA's secret weapon."

Fury nodded, "Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki, he isn't from around here exactly." Fury replied, "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Steve snorted, "I can tell, what with the flying cars and motorcycles and what not."

Fury nodded, "That's just a start Captain." There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Steve nodded and went for the door, "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean."

XXXXXX

"This is out of line, Director." The first holographic figure said.

The second holographic person added, "You're dealing with forces you can't control."

Fury gave an irritated look, "You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

The third holographic figure said, "You're saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?"

"No mam, not Asgard but Loki." Fury replied.

"He can't be working alone, what about the other one?" The first holographic figure asked again

"His Brother?" The last holographic figure asked.

Fury answered, "Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile but he's worlds away. We can't depend on him to help, either. It's up to us now."

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2." The first holographic figure said again.

The fourth holographic figure added, "It was designed for exactly this . . ."

Fury interjected, "Phase 2 isn't ready but our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down." The third holographic figure said.

"This isn't about the Avengers mam." Fury tried to interject again.

But the councilmen went on as the second holographic figure spoke up, "We've seen the list. You're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're going to leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks."

Fury sighed, this was the one thing he truly hated. "I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team for this. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe?" The fourth holographic councilman asked, "War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

"No, it's won by soldiers."

XXXXXX

Coulson was in his full fanboy mode after seeing Captain America, "I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you officially. I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really just a huge honour to have you on board this..."

Steve smiled, "I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are absolutely. There's no doubt about that." Coulson replied.

Steve nodded then asked, "So, this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

Coulson nodded, "A lot of people tried doing that Captain after all you were the world first Superhero. Dr Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

Coulson shrugged, "Dr Banner was very close but then the accident happened and he turned into Hulk. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looked confused as he didn't understand the reference so Coulson explained, "He is a really smart person and currently he is working for another smart person."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Have you seen the flying cars and motorcycles or the shrinking suitcases?" Steve nodded so Coulson continued, "Those things are made by Marauders Ltd and its owner is Harry Potter, Dr Banner is currently working in his company."

"There were a few mentions of Harry Potter in this file but it was never elaborated?"

Coulson nodded, "It's because we don't know what he is capable of, he is a man with a mind as brilliant as Tony Stark and actual powers that we know no limits of. He is a good man who work for the betterment of people but he is dangerous as well, Fury approached him for the Avengers initiative but he declined. He said that when there will be a need for him he will be there to help."

The Quinjet that they were travelling on arrived on their destination, Coulson and Steve went out and Steve found himself in a base in the middle of an ocean. Maria Hill came out to greet them, "Captain, it's good to see you." Steve nodded and shook her hands.

Suddenly a black jet became visible in the air as it was coming down on the base, "Is that one of ours?" Coulson asked.

Maria Hill replied, "No, it's Potter's. He sent Agent Romanoff and Dr Banner in it."

"That looks cool." Steve commented.

Natasha and Bruce came out of the jet and joined them, Coulson asked. "Don't tell me that Potter gave you this jet?"

Natasha smiled, "No, the Black Phantom belongs to him. Harry told me to take it for a ride."

Hill asked, "It looks like a cool ride."

Bruce answered, "If you are once permitted to enter the Black Falcon it won't be that tough to fly it, it's created that way. This jet is powerful enough to go to moon and come back without a scratch, you can say it's very user friendly. Captain, it's nice to meet you." Bruce said while shaking Captain hands.

Coulson asked, "Isn't Potter coming?"

Natasha shrugged, "He said that he'll be there when he is needed."

Hill said, "Coulson Fury needs you and me on the bridge, they're starting the face trace."

Coulson nodded and turned to the other three, "See you there." With that he and Hill left.

Natasha said to Steve, "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading Cards?"

Natasha shrugged, "They're vintage. He's very proud. Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"What is this place by the way." Steve asked, "A submarine?"

Bruce snorted, "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container?" Suddenly they heard the sounds of motors, the two walked forward and saw big rotating blades came out of the water and the whole area lifting up in the air, "No, no, this is much worse."

Steve and Bruce reached the bridge of the Helicarrier, Fury turned around and greeted them. "Gentelmen, it's good to have you on board."

Fury shook Bruce hands, "Dr Banner, thank you for coming."

Bruce shrugged, "I heard that the world needed help so I came. So, how long am I staying."

Fury replied, "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Bruce snorted, "We are already in the wind. By the way, where are you with finding the Tesseract?"

Fury indicated toward Coulson who replied, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops . . . If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Bruce sighed, "That won't be enough, you're still not gonna find it in time that way, you have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Coulson asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere

for me to work?" Bruce asked.

"Agent Romanoff?" Fury called Natasha. "could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Natasha nodded and took Bruce to his lab, "Come on doc, we got all the toys you need to play with."

XXXXXX

The Facial recognition found Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstrasse, Natasha decided to take the Black Phantom with her and Steve joined her on that. When they reached there they found multiple Loki's surrounding a bunch of people who were kneeling before him but one elder man stood up in defiance, Loki was about to make an example of the elder man but Steve jumped up to do his duty.

Loki fired a blue beam with his Spectre at the elder man but Captain America jumped in front of him and defended with his signature shield, the beam bounced back and hit Loki who fell down and the illusions surrounding the people fell off. Everyone ran away from there as quickly as they could, Steve stepped forward and said, "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

Loki grinned, "The Soldier, the man out of time."

Steve replied, "I'm not the one who's out of time."

Natasha targeted Loki from the Black Phantom and said loudly through the speakers, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Loki in reply fired another light beam from his Spectre toward the Black Phantom but the beam didn't do anything to the jet as it was shielded magically and technologically. Natasha added, "Look at that, your light beam is starting to fail Loki."

Loki snarled and jumped at Steve and Steve defended with his Shield, the two traded blows for a minute but then suddenly Rock music started playing in the nearby speaker. Iron Man made his entry by firing a repulsor at Loki who was thrown back, Tony charged another reppulsor blast and targeted it at Loki, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki put down his spectre and raise his hands in surrender, "Good move."

"Mr Stark?" Steve asked.

"Captain."

XXXXXX

"By the way, this doesn't belong to SHIELD, does it?"

"No, it belongs to some Harry Potter?" Steve replied to Tony question while they were returning back to Helicarrier in the Black Phantom.

"Ah, that's why I couldn't get into it's system. This looks cool, definitely not something SHIELD can get their hands on. Is Potter here?" Tony asked.

Natasha answered, "No, he said he'll be there when he is needed."

Tony snorted, "That man is as cryptic as ever."

Steve frowned, "I don't like it."

Tony looked at Steve, "What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

Steve frowned, "I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

Tony snorted, "Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked confusedly.

Tony hummed, "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve was not impressed by Tony, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said and then looked around, "If this belongs to Potter then there must be some soda around."

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "You are right Mr Stark, the refrigerator is in the left corner."

"Oh, hello Hedwig." Tony said and went on to find the refrigerator.

Steve looked around alarmingly, "What's this voice?"

Hedwig answered, "Hello Steve Rogers aka Captain America, I'm Hedwig an Artificial Intelligence."

Natasha added, "Stark made Hedwig for Harry Potter, Hedwig is Harry's personal AI." Steve nodded in understanding but still looked wary, Natasha asked. "Hedwig, where's Harry?"

"Harry told me to say to you that he is where he needs to be." Hedwig replied.

Tony returned with a can of soda, "I like this jet, I think I'll make something similar to this for me."

Suddenly the sky roared as Thunderstorm started appearing, Loki looked alarmed. "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

Loki smiled, "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Suddenly something landed on the top of the Black Phantom.

Hedwig added, "He is right, Loki's brother Thor is above us. Should I let him in?"

Natasha replied, "Yes, let him in Hedwig."

The back hatch opened and Thor came flying in, Thor didn't say anything but took hold of Loki and tried to get out but unfortunately for him Hedwig closed the hatch before he could get out. Thor snarled angrily but Natasha interjected, "Loki isn't going anywhere Thor, you better not try to free him?"

Thor snarled angrily and raised his Mjolnir but suddenly a dart injection hit him on his neck and he fell down to the ground unconscious, Loki looked around in shock and found the small hole from where the injection was shot out. Everyone was shocked but Hedwig said in a calm voice, "No fighting is allowed inside the Black Phantom, I want it just as it was and that means no fighting inside."

Tony snorted, "You are scary Hedwig, I made you intelligent but Harry made you very scary." Steve couldn't help but agree.

Hedwig replied, "Thank you Mr Stark, we'll be reaching the base in 10 minutes until then Toodles."

Tony cried out, "For real, even you have started saying that blasting word Hedwig."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - There won't be a Harry Potter without his best friend Hedwig, hope you like it. See you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Shocking Secrets**

"What happened to him?"

"There was some AI named Hedwig in Potter's ship who knocked Thor out when he was about to take Loki out of the Jet." Steve replied as he put down Thor on a chair.

Fury looked interested, "Huh, good to know. Tell me when he wakes up, I'll go and see what's up with Loki."

Fury went to the glass chamber Loki was put in, "In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap."

Loki smiled, "It's an impressive cage, not built for me I suppose."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury growled.

Loki had a smirk on his face, "Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked, "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did, I have much more than just a mindless beast in store for you."

Loki laughed, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Before Fury could reply there was one other voice that spoke up, "Real power Loki, do you really want to know what real power is? Loki Odinson, you are just a child with big dreams and nothing else. You haven't seen what real power truly is, if you don't stop your plans you will very soon come face to face with real power."

The voice was resonating all over the cage and it made a chill run down Loki's spine, that voice disturbed Loki in many different levels. Barton had told him about the bunch of humans calling themselves Avengers but noting prepared him for this, Loki composed himself quickly and put up a brave face. "Who are you? Come and talk to me face to face or are you a coward."

The voice laughed, "Coward Loki Odinson, you would know a coward Loki Odinson after all you are one but don't worry we will come face to face. You just hope that when we do, you don't run like a coward."

Fury knew whose voice this was and he smirked, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." With that he left.

Just then Thor came in, "I want to talk to my brother."

Fury shrugged, "Do so, but don't try to take him out otherwise you will be our enemy as well." With that Fury left.

"Brother, how nice to see you." Loki said with a sickening smile.

"Where's the Tesseract Loki?" Thor asked angrily.

"I missed you too." Loki said with a shrug.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor snarled angrily.

"You should thank me." Loki said with a smile, "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?"

"I thought you're dead?"

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did, our father . . ."

Loki interjected Thor, "Your father, he told you my parentage, did he not?"

Thor tried to placate his brother, "We grew up together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"No, I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. Living in the shade of your greatness. I, who was, and should be, king!" Loki replied angrily.

"So, you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki grinned, "And you're doing a marvellous job with that. You can't stop me Thor, I mean to rule them, as why should I not? I am above them."

Thor sighed, "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it I'll be the king."

Thor said angrily, "You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream, come home Loki."

Loki grinned, "I don't have it dear brother, I have sent it off, I know not where. You need the cube to bring me home but you won't get it."

Thor snarled and went back.

XXXXXX

Everyone was watching Loki's conversation with Fury and then Thor.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said as Thor entered the room.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said then asked Thor, "So, Thor, what's his play?"

Thor sighed, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve frowned, "An army from Outer Space."

"Now I wish our project was complete, we wouldn't have to worry about fighting aliens." Bruce said to himself.

"What project?" Steve asked.

It was Tony who answered, "The Space Project, joint venture by me and Marauders Ltd. It's a project of having a Space Station in the Space that could be useful to go to other planets or defend ourselves from aliens like now. By the way, I know you are here Harry, you talked with Loki so why don't you show your face."

Harry put off his Invisibility Cloak and made himself visible again, Thor and Steve reeled back in shock. Harry smiled, "Hello everyone. By the way Fury, I really like this Helicarrier."

"Thank you, Potter. Now why don't you tell if you know something." Fury replied.

Harry smiled, "I know a few things Fury but right now isn't the time for you to know it yet."

Thor was staring at Harry in shock, "It can't be, you look just like the stories but how could you still be alive?"

Harry looked at Thor alarmingly, "What did you say Thor Odinson?"

Thor replied, "You are Hadrian James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, how are you still alive?"

Thor was sent flying as he was pinned on to the wall while dangling in the air, Harry stalked forward. "Where did you learnt that title Thor? Answer me right now?"

Thor was having a hard time breathing, "I heard your tales in legends of Midgard, a mighty warrior named Harry James Potter who fought all odds and conquered over his enemy. Your tales of slewing a Troll at 11, killing a 1000 years old Basilisk at 12 and facing a dragon at 14 were some of the best stories I grew up with."

Harry took a deep breath and let Thor down, Harry turned to Fury. "Fury tell me of the developments when I get back, I need to know how the Asgardians know about me?" With that he vanished.

Tony gave a whistle, "Wow, just wow. He manhandled Thor like a toy."

Thor took a deep breath and said, "How is he still alive, the story said that he died at the age of 300 after maintain peace in the world."

"What does that mean Thor? Agent Romanoff, care to shed some lights?" Fury asked.

"Why would Romanoff know anything about Harry?" Tony asked confusedly.

Natasha sighed, "Harry is immortal, he went away after seeing his grandchildren's die while he still looked like a man in mid-twenties. The reason for his immortality, that is something I can't say."

Fury frowned, "First find the Tesseract then we can talk about Potter, Dr Banner where are you with it?"

"The algorithm is still running, I think Loki is building another Portal using Tesseract and that's why he took Dr Erik Selvig." Bruce replied.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He is an Astrophysicist." Bruce answered.

"He is a friend, why did Loki take him?"

Steve asked, "I want to know why Loki let us take him? He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce sighed, "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

Thor growled, "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

Natasha replied, "He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted."

Tony started, "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium . . ."

"What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.

"It's a stabilising agent." Tony replied, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

Hill asked, "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night." Tony replied with a shrug, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked with a frown.

Bruce replied, "He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

Tony nodded, "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect."

Bruce added, "Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Fury said, "I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

Thor added, "You should call Harry Potter, he is expert in the field of magic."

Fury frowned, "So, his powers are actually magic."

Bruce sighed, "Come on Tony, let's look into that stick of Loki. The way Harry went out, I don't think he'll be coming back shortly."

Tony nodded, "Well then let's go, but I am going to get details on Harry later on."

Natasha frowned, "Harry won't be happy when he finds out his secrets are out but I don't understand how you could say it, the magic wouldn't have let you reveal it."

Thor frowned, "I don't understand, the story of Harry Potter was before I was born. His people were extinct but we found proof and stories about him and his legends, every child hears the tale of Harry Potter in Asgard. What did you mean that I couldn't have revealed it?"

Natasha sighed, "It's a spell that won't let anyone reveal the truth of magic to normal human beings that don't have magic unless a Potter tells it, it was a modified Fidelus charm."

Thor nodded, "I have heard about this charm, I think it's because we were not on this planet when this charm was cast and that's why we are out of it's effect."

Fury asked, "I am very confused right now, I knew that Potter was an immortal and I understand that his powers are Magic but I don't get what you said next, what is a Fidelus?"

Natasha replied, "Since you have heard it now I can tell you, Fidelus is a charm that hides a location or some information. Once this charm is cast everyone who knows about this secret will forget it except one person known as secret keeper."

Fury frowned, "That's really some shitty magical mumbo jumbo, well now I know that Potter was telling the truth. His secrets are now undone."

Natasha interjected, "No, it hasn't. Fidelus is still in effect, you or anyone who heard about Magic from Thor won't be able to tell this information to anyone unless a Potter allows you to. Thor is an anomaly and Thor I hope that from now on you keep your mouth shut otherwise you will see first hand what Harry is really capable of."

Thor nodded, "I will mind that, I don't want to make my childhood hero my enemy, definitely not."

XXXXXX

Harry was sitting in Hogwarts silently, he was not prepared to reveal the secret of magic to anyone yet and now the Asgardians were out of the Fidelus charm. Harry knew that the Fidelus was still up and the Asgardians were an anomaly because they were not on earth when the Fidelus went up. But what hurt him the most was the title, 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. It was a title he always hated, it was a title that reminded him of all those things he has lost, it was a title that reminded him of his parents sacrifice to save him. Harry hoped to never hear it again but now when Thor said the title again he opened up a feed deep and old wounds from which Harry never truly recovered.

Wanda saw Harry sitting on the sofa sadly and went to him, "What happened Harry? You always stayed cheerful so what happened today?"

Harry gave a sad smile and patted Wanda, "You remember Thor?" Wanda nodded as Harry continued, "He knows my secret, he knows about the story of my childhood. Today he revealed that to few people and reminded me of something that I never wanted to hear again."

Wanda smiled, "I remember you saying that, 'Life has a tendency of throwing surprises at you without a notice'. Think this moment like that, it'll be no good if you waste your time thinking on it. You also said, 'Secrets are not meant to be remain secret forever' and your secret has been a secret for more than 1000 years. You should learn from your own teaching Harry."

Harry couldn't help himself but laugh out, "True, you have grown smart Wanda."

"Thanks to you." Wanda said and hugged Harry, "Now laugh a little big brother, I don't like it when you cry."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Thanks Wanda, for cheering me up. By the way, did you complete what I told you to do."

Wanda nodded, "Yes, I have practised a lot and I am ready for it. The ritual and runes are set, you just have to bring it here and we can do what you wanted to do."

Harry nodded, "Good, come I'll take a final look at it and make sure it's ready and there is no prospect for errors."

XXXXXX

"You know, I don't understand how you put a lid on Hulk? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony asked while he and Bruce were working on finding the Tesseract and examining the Spear that they found with Loki.

Steve who just entered the lab heard Tony and said, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"No, but funny things are." Tony replied without even looking up.

Steve countered, "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence Dr Banner."

"None taken captain."

But Tony interjected, "You should take offence big guy, this capsicle comes here and thinks he is the leader. Well news flash Captain, you are a guy out of your time."

Steve frowned, "You need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark."

"Really, do you think I'm not? Tell me, why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

Steve asked, "Do you mean Fury's hiding something."

Tony snorted, "Nick Fury is a 'Spy' captain, he is 'The Spy'. His secrets have secrets, it's bugging Bruce as well isn't it."

Bruce quickly replied, "I just want to finish my work here, and . . ."

Steve interjected, "Dr Banner, please tell me what do you think."

Bruce sat down and sighed, "Loki's jab at Fury about the cube, 'A warm light for all mankind'. What I don't understand is what is SHIELD doing in the energy business at the first place, Stark Industries and Marauders Ltd have proved their worth in the field of clean energy and within a couple of year we will have no problem of Sustainable energy so why didn't Fury call any of us before. I don't think that Fury is after the Tesseract just for a power source, when Natasha told Harry about the Tesseract gone missing he looked very alarmed and told me that Tesseract is a very dangerous object."

Bruce continued, "I work for Harry and I know his nature, he would have come to help and find Loki but he said he has some work. The only thing I could think of is that he knew something and he didn't come with us because he was planning something else. I think this Tesseract is much more than what we know about it, I hope once Harry gets back he can shed some light on it. SHIELD is not using the Tesseract for energy, that I am sure of."

"Exactly." Tony added, "I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

Steve asked angrily, "I'm sorry. Did you say . . ."

Tony replied before Steve could finish, "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

Steve glared at Tony, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

Tony shrugged, "An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome."

Steve calmed down himself, "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Meh, following's not really my style."

Steve snarled, "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

Tony looked up and said, "Of the people in this room, which one is, a) wearing a spangly outfit and b) not of use?"

Before the fight could escalate Bruce said, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you."

Steve didn't reply but left the lab with one last line, "Just find the Cube."

Tony snorted, "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice. He would have been a masterpiece in some war museum."

XXXXXX

When Harry returned to the Helicarrier he found everyone having a war of words.

"I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce asked.

Fury replied, "For the same reason you were working on your Space project, because of him." Fury pointed at Thor.

"For me?"

"Yes, last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

Thor frowned, "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

Fury countered, "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

Tony countered, "Like you controlled the cube?"

Thor added, "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war. I thought humans were much smarter than this."

"A higher form?" Fury asked, "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? You forced our hand, we had to come up with something."

"Yes, a nuclear deterrent." Tony interjected, "Because that always calms everything right down."

Steve stepped forward, "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark. Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

Tony replied without missing a beat, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve replied, "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony countered.

Steve snorted, "Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero like you." Tony replied, "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Before things could go on Harry made himself visible, "Shut up, all of you." Harry walked toward the Spectre and in cased it in a magical bubble, "Stop acting like children's, Loki has been manipulating you and making you fight each other with his Spectre and you idiots fell for his tricks and started fighting."

Steve stepped forward, "You weren't here Potter, you are a mystery and you hide your past. You don't even belong here, you . . ." But before he could say anything else Harry turned him into a ferret and left him dangling in the air.

Harry stalked toward the ferret Steve, "Next time I tell you to shut your mouth, you better listen." Harry turned Steve back to his original form and continued, "You are a person who was born ad raised at a time of war Steve Rogers, the world isn't at war right now so you need to think that way. You may be old in matter of age but in the matter of experience you are a child even in front of Fury and don't even compare yourself to me. Am I clear?"

Steve couldn't help but nodded in yes. Just then the system started beeping. Bruce and Tony ran toward the monitors, "Did you find the Tesseract?" Fury asked.

"No." Bruce replied.

Tony quickly added, "Someone tracked down the Scepter here." Before anyone could say anything, a bomb went off throwing everyone around. Bruce was hurt as he was slammed into the wall and that meant he got angry, Hulk was starting to come out.

"Shit." Harry cursed, "Fury, take care of your Hellicarrier while I calm down Hulk here. Go."

Fury nodded and looked at Tony, "Suit up."

Harry looked at Natasha, "Use your comm to contact Hedwig, she can control Black Phantom and take out our attackers." With that Harry apparated away with Bruce in tow.

XXXXXX

Harry took Bruce to the land and used his Phoenix form to calm him down, once Bruce was all healed up he went back to the Hellicarrier which was severely damaged but still operating.

Harry asked Natasha, "What happened?"

Natasha sighed, "It was Barton who attacked us, I fought him and he is now unconscious. Loki escaped in the shuffle and trapped Thor inside the glass cage and then threw out the cage, Thor whereabouts are unknown. Loki also killed Coulson, I took out the three Quinjets that were attacking us with Hedwig's help but Loki escaped in the last one."

Harry frowned, he should have stayed up here but calming down Hulk at a place being attacked was impossible. Harry knew that Thor will be powerful enough to break out of that cage after all Loki was there on his own wish, Loki could have escaped the cage easily using his magic but he was there purposefully. But what shocked him the most was the death of Coulson. Not because Coulson died but because Harry was sure Coulson's soul was still attached to his body.

"Natasha, call me when Barton wakes up. I'll check on him, meanwhile I'll discuss something with Fury." Harry said and left to find Fury.

Harry found Fury while he was getting a bandage on his gun wound, "Fury, I need to talk to you right now. Alone."

Fury eyed Harry but told the medic to go away, "You did good by taking away Hulk from here, otherwise we would have a lot more problem around here right now. What do you wanna talk about?"

Harry replied, "Coulson?"

Fury eyes lit up as he said, "What do you mean Coulson?"

"I know that Coulson was stabbed through the heart and he is dead but I also know that he is still alive, what have you done Fury?"

"What do you mean Potter? Coulson is dead." Fury replied quickly.

Harry snorted, "Don't play with me Fury, I know you have done something to stop Coulson from dying. I am warning you Fury, don't play with Death or you won't like the consequences." With that Harry left.

Harry went to the room Barton was in and found him and Natasha talking, "Hey you two, everything all right."

Natasha nodded, "Yes, Barton is back in control of himself."

Barton added, "Still you mentioned that you'll check me out, so please do so." Harry nodded and dove into Barton's mind, there were a few traces of the control that Loki had but it was quickly disappearing.

Harry came out, "You are good to go Hawkeye. Now it's time for me to have a personal chat with the god of mischief, Loki. I am going to find Thor, if you find out where Loki is contact me. I'll see you once Loki is found, until then toodles."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Next the Avengers will battle it out with Chitariu and then comes the truth of Loki. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Might Of Earth**

"Harry, Tony's said that Loki is planning to use his Arc Reactor in Stark Tower to open up the portal." Natasha told Harry on the phone.

"Ok then, I have found Thor and I'll be there soon." Harry replied and cut the call, "So Thor, you ready?"

"Yes, my friend, it's time to finish this. My brother is going to pay for his crimes against humanity, I'll make sure of that." Thor replied.

Harry nodded, "Good, head over to New York and I'll join you there later on."

"Do you need someone else?" Thor asked.

Harry smiled, "Thor, your brother Loki isn't doing this on his own. There's someone behind all this who is pulling the strings in shadows, I want to send a massage to the one doing this. From today everyone will know that Earth and Humans are not primitive being that you can defeat easily. You go on Thor, I'll be there with some backup in case we need it."

Thor nodded, "I'll see you soon my friend." Thor flew off with his Mjolnir.

XXXXXX

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"I need your X Men Charles Xavier, I need them to send a massage."

Charles frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Loki from Norse mythology has taken a very powerful object and he is going to open a portal in the middle of New York above Stark Tower, he is bringing in aliens to fight for him. I want your team to send a massage to all the planets that Earth is not a planet you can attack easily without consequences."

Jean suddenly came running out, "Prof Xavier, there is an alien attack in New York."

Charles nodded and replied, "Tell the X Men to get ready, we will be fighting aliens."

Harry nodded, "Be quick Charles." With that he apparated to New York.

XXXXXX

"Sir, I have turned down the Arc Reactor but the device is self-sustaining." Jarvis said as Tony reached the Stark Tower and found Dr Selvig setting up the Tesseract to open a portal.

"Shut it down Dr Selvig."

Erik shouted back while still in control of Loki, "It's too late, she can't stop now. She wants to show us something, a new universe."

"I would love to see a new universe Dr Selvig but I am in no mood to fight an alien army." With that Tony fired a Repulsor Blast towards the Tesseract but the Blast bounced back from a barrier surrounding the system and hit back Tony.

"The barrier is of pure energy sir, it's unbreachable." Jarvis informed him.

"Yeah, I got that." Tony said while looking at Loki, "It's time for Plan B."

"But sir, the Mark 7 isn't completely tested yet." Jarvis warned.

Tony landed on the tower, "Skip it Jarvis, we are short on time." Tony walked inside the building as the suit started disassembling.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said as Tony entered the Stark Tower.

"Oh no, not actually. I was actually planning to threaten you."

Loki smiled, "You should have left your armour on for that."

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything, you can't change the inevitable." Loki replied.

"No, no. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure? Because, I'm having one." Tony said and started making a drink for himself in the makeshift bar.

Loki walked toward the glass wall, "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony replied, "That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' - type thing."

Loki smiled, "Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah." Tony said, "It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breath taking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins and your dear host me. you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki smiled, "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan." Tony replied back, "Do you remember the story of Harry Potter from your childhood?"

Loki snorted, "Thor's childhood hero, a boy who fought all odds and win."

"Yeah that, I don't know his story but you should know that he is still alive."

Loki snorted, "Yes, in Thor's imagination."

Tony smiled, "No, he's really alive. Remember the invisible voice you heard when you were inside your cell, that was him." Loki stared at Tony in shock as Tony continued, "Believe me, I'm not lying after all Thor himself told us when he met Harry. You see Loki, you made a big mistake. You thought that humans are primitive but you are too far away from truth, you don't know what we are truly capable of. The team is coming and they are coming for you."

"I have an army." Loki countered.

Tony grinned, "We have a Hulk and that's not all no, you'll never win Loki."

"And why is that?" Loki asked.

"Because even if we can't protect the earth, which is not gonna happen by the way. you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it. Jarvis now!" Tony shouted. The latest Iron man suit started coming in parts and attached itself to Tony. "And there's one other person you pissed off, his name was Phil Coulson."

Loki fired a beam from his Sceptre at Tony but the Beam just pushed him back, "Huh, so the Vibranium and Adamantium mixture works perfectly. Well it's now my turn." With that Tony fired a Repulsor Blast at Loki who was sent flying. Before Tony could continue a thick blue beam shot up into the sky from where the Tesseract was and a portal opened up in the sky. A large number of aliens started coming through the portal, "Right, Army." With that Tony Shot up towards the portal.

XXXXXX

Thor arrived at the Stark Tower and shouted at Loki who was looking on gleefully as the Chitauri army did their destruction, "Loki! Turn off the Tesseract, or I'll destroy it."

Loki smiled, "You can't there is no stopping it, there is only the war."

"So be it."

With that the two brothers jumped at each other and started trading blows.

Natasha with Steve, Barton and Bruce arrived in the Black Phantom and started taking out the Chitauri. Bruce shouted, "I think we should land somewhere nearby. Neither Harry nor Emma will like it if there is even a scratch on this."

"Dr Banner is right, we need to control things from the ground." Steve added. Natasha nodded and parked the Black Phantom in a nearby park.

Steve said on the comm, "Stark, we are here."

"Yeah, I know, is Banner with you?"

"Yes, Dr Banner is here." Steve replied.

Tony laughed, "Well goody, suit up doc because I am bringing you the party."

Tony came out in their view with a big floating Chitauri Leviathan on it's tail, "I don't see how that's a party." Natasha commented.

"Dr Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry.." Steve said.

Bruce grinned, "That's my secret captain, I'm always angry." Bruce turned into a Hulk and punched the Leviathan stopping it in it's tracks. Just then Thor came from above and fried it up with Thunder and Tony finished it off with his missiles.

The whole avenger team was standing in a circle as the Chitauri surrounded them and shouted a war cry after seeing their Leviathan getting destroyed. Steve shouted, "All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

Steve looked at Natasha, "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep fighting here." Finally, Steve turned to Hulk. "And Hulk . . . Smash."

A couple of Chitauri jumped at the group who were about to take off but suddenly an Ice Beam hit them and they all froze up in an Ice Block. The Avengers looked toward the source of the Ice Beam and found the X Men consisting of Bobby aka Iceman, Ororo aka Storm, Kitty aka Shadowcat, Hank aka Beast, Logan aka Wolverine, Kurt aka Nightcrawler, Jean Grey aka Phoenix and Piotr aka Colossus.

Logan stepped forward, "We heard that there were aliens in the New York Street, we decided to help."

Just then Harry popped up, "Gentlemen, ladies it's time to show them what the inhabitant of Earth are capable of. Let's destroy them."

Steve shrugged, "Let's go to work."

In front of the full might of the Avengers and the X Men, the Chitauri didn't stood a chance. Thor, Jean, Hulk and Harry were the heavy hitters who took out the big Leviathans. Thor did it by frying them with Thunder, Hulk did it with his Fist, Jean disintegrated them with her powers and Harry burned them down to ashes with Fiendfyre.

Hawkeye fought from a rooftop while Storm and Iron Man took the fight to the skies, the remaining were fighting on the ground, the numbers of Chitauri started to thin out but still there were incoming from the portal. Hawkeye destroyed the flying craft in which Loki was with a blasting arrow and sent Loki crashing inside Stark Tower and Hulk soon followed him inside.

Loki stood up and shouted, "Enough! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by . . ."

But before Loki could finish Hulk grabbed him by his legs and started smashing him on the floor repeatedly, after getting smashed for the umpteenth time Loki was knocked out unconscious. Hulk released him, "Puny God." With that he jumped out of the Stark Tower after another Leviathan.

Natasha went up to the Stark Tower using her DCT to try and close the portal, Natasha suddenly said in the comm. "I know how to close the portal, I repeat I found a way to close the portal."

Steve replied, "Good, do it."

But suddenly Tony's voice interjected, "No wait, there is a nuke heading here and I know an exact place for it to send it to."

Harry stopped Tony, "Stop Tony, it'll be harder for you since your suit is not meant for Space yet. I'll do it." Harry said and flew up into the sky.

Everyone looked on as Harry stood in front of the incoming nuke, his face still hidden with the hood and in his customary black long overcoat with a wand in his hand. " _Arresto Momentum._ " Harry shouted and the nuke started slowing down, Harry changed the direction of the nuke and directed toward the inside of portal and then let go. The nuke shot up and Harry watched on as the nuke hit the Mothership of Chitauri, every Chitauri fell down to the ground as their Mothership which was controlling them was destroyed.

Harry came down to the ground and said, "Natasha, close the portal now. Jean, sense every alien tech and Chitauri you can find and disintegrate them. It won't be good for us if someone get their hands on it."

Natasha used Loki's Spear and closed the portal while Jean flew up and started destroying every extra-terrestrial object she could sense, Jean came down and said. "I have destroyed what I could find but many things have gone missing."

Steve nodded, "We'll deal with those later on let's go and get Loki."

XXXXXX

The X men returned back to X Mansion in the Blackbird while the Avengers with Harry returned to the SHIELD New York headquarters with the Tesseract and a bound Loki in the Black Phantom. Loki was put back in his cell and this time Harry put some wards on it so that he couldn't escape.

Fury addressed all of them, "Good work everyone, you saved the world. Potter, your inclusion of X Men was a brilliant move, it will surely change some public opinions and the president is happy as well so that's something."

Harry nodded, "Don't get too excited Fury, soon the haters will follow after all every coin has two faces but right now I need two things from you."

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"First, I need to interrogate Loki in my way." Harry replied.

"What do you mean your way?" Clint asked.

Harry gave a sickening smile, "I'll ask him nicely a few questions that he must answer otherwise the consequences will be too bad for him. The second thing I want is the Tesseract and the Sceptre."

"The Tesseract belongs in Asgard." Thor shouted out.

Harry raised his hand, "Calm down Thor, I just want the Tesseract to make sure of a few things. I just want both of those things for a couple of hours because if it is what I think it is then your father made a big gamble when he left Tesseract here Thor."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked.

"I have my suspicions Fury but I need to test it to be sure of it." Harry replied.

Fury nodded and gave the suitcase containing the Tesseract and the Sceptre, "I am trusting you Potter but I want it back in a couple of hours with everything you find out about it. I also want to know your history."

Harry nodded and took the suitcase, "Thor, you know my story so you can share it and if you are wrong somewhere Natasha will correct you." With that Harry turned into a Phoenix in front of them and flamed away.

Harry arrived at Hogwarts where Wanda was waiting for him, "Do you have it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Wanda, I have the Space Stone and the Mind Stone. Let's go and activate the Time Wards, we have some work to do."

XXXXXX

Everyone except Bruce and Natasha looked in shock as Harry turned into a Phoenix and flamed away, "That was a Phoenix." Thor said in shock.

Bruce said, "Yeah, he can turn into a big Dragon as well. He has two other forms but I don't know about them."

"Wait a minute." Tony said, "A Dragon? You men a fire breathing Dragon."

Natasha replied, "Yes, they are Harry's Animagus form. He can turn into a Phoenix, a Dragon, a Basilisk and finally a Shadow Fox."

Thor was awestricken, "Amazing, I knew Harry Potter was powerful but I never knew the extent of his powers and capabilities. How do you know about him Lady Natasha?"

Natasha sighed, "Because I am related to him, he is my many times great grandfather."

"So that's why he gave you one of his DCT." Tony said and Natasha nodded, Tony grinned. "Well from now on I'll call him Gramps."

"That's well and good but what's his story?" Fury asked, he was expecting to find a counter to Harry's powers from his life story.

Thor said, "You know his life better lady Natasha, you should tell."

Natasha shrugged and started, "Harry was born in a community of witches and wizards who can do magic, he was born in the time of a war. There was a man named Tom Riddle who later named himself Lord Voldemort and he was like a terrorist, Tom was very dangerous and he was nearly winning the war. People were so afraid of him that thy feared to called his name, they started calling him 'You-Know-Who'. Voldemort was unstoppable but then there was a prophecy that told of a child who will end Voldemort, Voldemort decided to kill the child prophesized to defeat him."

"That child was Harry Potter, when Harry's parents found out about the prophecy they hid away but one of their friend betrayed them and sold them to Voldemort. When Harry was 15 months old Voldemort came to his house and in a fight killed his father James Potter, Lily Potter sacrificed her life and gave Harry a protection due to which when Voldemort tried to kill Harry the curse bounced back. That curse is called the Killing Curse, once hit nothing will stay alive but due to his mother sacrifice Harry was the first and only person to be alive after getting hit by that curse, that day he got the name 'The Boy-Who-Lived."

"And that's just the start of the story?" Tony asked.

Natasha glared at Tony and continued, "After his parent's death, unaware of his powers or anything else Harry was made to live with his aunt and uncle that treated him like slaves. Until he was eleven years old he worked for his aunt family as their slave but finally on his eleventh birthday the letter from Hogwarts came. Hogwarts was the school that taught magic and it became Harry's first home. Everyone thought that Harry somehow killed Voldemort that night but Voldemort had seven failsafe's that didn't let him die, once Harry started Hogwarts Voldemort tried to get a body for himself.

"In first year Harry faced two Trolls, fought a teacher to prevent Voldemort from getting a body. In second year there were mysterious attacks in school and almost everyone accused Harry because he could talk to snakes, Harry finally found the attacker and it was Voldemort again who was controlling another child and a 1000 year 70 foot Basilisk."

"You mean a 12 year old faced a 1000 year old and 70 foot Basilisk which is said to be one of the deadliest snake according to mythology." Fury asked for confirmation.

Thor replied, "Yes, a Basilisk is the king of snakes. Basilisk Venom is the most potent and dangerous poison ever known and the only counter to it is the tears of a Phoenix."

Natasha nodded, "Yes, Harry killed the Basilisk but he was bit as well. Harry's headmaster had a Phoenix who came in time and used his tears to save Harry's life, even today there is Basilisk blood and Phoenix tears present in his blood. In his third year Harry fought against Dementors, Dementors were very dark creatures that could suck out your soul and Harry fought them off at the age of 13. When he was 14 he was wrongfully made to participate in a tournament meant for 17 years old, Harry took part against three other older competitors and he won the tournament. In the tournament, he faced a dragon and many other dangerous magical creatures but at last he won."

"So, he was awesome from his childhood, cool." Clint commented.

"But at the end of fourth year the inevitable happened, Voldemort used Harry's blood and did a dark ritual to gain back a body." Natasha said.

"That's why his blood didn't show any result when we tested it huh." Fury said.

Natasha nodded, "In fifth year Harry lost his godfather who he just found a year ago and then in the next year he lost his mentor and his headmaster Albus Dumbledore. At the age of 17 Harry was thrust into a middle of war where Voldemort made his goal to find Harry and kill him at any cost. Harry searched and destroyed all the failsafe's that Voldemort created and finally in a big battle in Hogwarts Harry defeated Voldemort. That battle was one of the legends as both Harry and Voldemort used every ounce of strength and knowledge they had. An 18 year old boy killed Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord of all time."

"So, Potter has known war and that too at a very small age." Fury said.

"Not just that, Harry had been studying magic for only 6 years but Voldemort had about an experience of more than five decades but in the end, Harry defeated him not by fluke but as his equal." Natasha replied. "Harry had many other tales in his later life but that I can't share and neither can I tell you his secret of immortality."

Steve said, "It's better if you don't, immortality is something that many wants and if someone finds out they will do anything to get their hands on the secret of immortality from Harry."

Natasha laughed, "Don't worry captain, Harry's immortality can't be taken by anyone in any way. Harry tried to destroy the artefacts that made him immortal, he even gave it someone else but the artefacts always return back to their master. Harry can't die, no matter how much he or anyone tries."

Tony stood up, "Huh, what a story. I am feeling famished, anyone want to join me for a Shawarma."

XXXXXX

Harry returned and gave the Tesseract and Sceptre back to Fury, "Here are the things I took from you."

Just then the group returned from Shawarma joint. "So, gramps." Tony asked, "I should call you gramps since you are Natasha's great grandfather."

Harry eyed Tony but Tony wasn't deterred, "So, did you found what you are looking for."

Harry nodded, "Yes, my suspicion was right."

"What did you find Potter?" Fury asked.

"I'll tell you after I talk with Loki, he has some answers that we need." Harry said and went toward Loki cell while the others went for the camera showing Loki's cell.

Harry entered the cell and found a frowning Loki, Loki quickly put a brave face and said. "So, you are Thor's childhood hero, the Harry Potter."

"Please Loki, you may have the Silvertongue but I have mastered that art even before you were born. You may be a lie smith Loki but I had a habit of finding the truth even as a child, we both know that right now you are powerless thanks to my wards."

Loki gritted his teeth, "How? How did you bound my powers?"

Harry smiled, "I am an expert at making wards Loki, the ward around this room is a special one that I created. It'll not allow anyone to use magic except for me and you are not strong enough to break through my wards." Harry conjured a chair and sat down in front of Loki, "Now, I would like a few answers of my questions. I want to know who sent you here, I want to know what really made you come to earth."

Loki was shocked but he quickly composed himself, "What made you think that I'll answer you."

Harry sighed, "Please don't test my limits Loki, you won't like the consequences."

"I am not afraid of you Harry Potter, 'The Boy-Who-Lived'." Loki snarled.

Harry sighed, "You should be Loki, after all I left the good guy persona a long time ago. _Crucio._ " The red coloured torture curse hit Loki and he cried out in pain, Harry kept Loki under the curse for half a minute which for Loki felt like a millennium. Harry snorted, "The first time I was hit with that curse, Voldemort used it on me for two constant minutes and I was still up for fight. But you Loki, you don't look like someone who wants to be a king hell you don't have the pain threshold for even a beggar.

Loki snarled and used his remaining strength to jump on Harry but Harry hit Loki with another torture curse. " _Crucio._ " This time Harry kept it on Loki for almost a complete minute. Loki had tears in his eyes as he cried out in pain, Harry could also hear Thor angry voice trying to get in. "I can go on doing this for ages Loki, tell me the truth Loki. Tell me."

Harry was about to curse Loki again but Loki raised his hands in surrender, "I'll tell you everything, please no more."

"Good, start talking."

Loki replied weakly, "When I fell of the Bifrost I found myself in many worlds, I was angry at Allfather, angry at Thor and I wanted revenge on them. That's when he came, he came and offered me way to get back at Thor, he gave me the Sceptre and the Chitauri army to conquer the planet Thor was fond of, Earth. He said that he wants the Tesseract in exchange for me conquering of earth, he showed me what the Tesseract truly is, he showed me its true power."

"Who is he Loki?"

Loki shivered and answered fearfully, "The mad titan, Thanos."

Harry nodded, "For just a petty revenge you shook hands with someone that would one day love to end your life himself, you know that he wants the Tesseract and you also know that why he wants it and still you accepted his proposal. I heard that he doesn't like failure and you have failed Loki, he'll come for you Loki and you are distancing himself from the ones who can save you from him."

Loki grunted, "He is too strong, not even the Allfather can stand against his power."

"Maybe Loki but your father would have given it his all to fight for you because that's what a father does."

Loki snarled, "He is not my father."

Harry laughed, "Loki, you should stop lying to yourself." With that Harry left Loki.

Harry came out to find the Avengers looking at him in shock, Thor stood up, "What did you do to Loki? He would never break down so easily?"

Clint added, "Yeah, it felt like he was being tortured very badly."

Harry nodded, "That's what it was, I used a curse on him that induce high amount of pain in human body and you'll fell like thousand knifes stab you repeatedly."

"That is wrong on so many levels, it's more than torture." Bruce commented.

Harry sighed, "It's a curse I rarely use, there was a reason it's one of three unforgivable curses but Loki did deserve it. He needs to feel the pain of all the people he killed, this will show him that his actions have consequences."

"I don't understand what the Mad Titan would want with Tesseract, why would he come after the Earth?" Thor grumbled.

"Who is this Mad Titan? What's the true power of Tesseract?" Fury asked.

Thor replied, "Thanos, they call him the mad titan because he wants to destroy half of the population in every planet. He is strong, very strong. I have never met him but I have heard whispers about him from travellers. Thanos wants to bring balance to the universe by destroying half of its inhabitants, he wants to court Death."

Harry added, "Thanos sent Loki here to get the Tesseract because it's one of the infinity stone."

"Infinity Stone, now what's that?" Tony asked.

Thor too looked alarmed, "I have heard mentions of the infinity stone but I don't know what they are."

Harry sat down on a chair, he decided to not reveal all the information and keep it for later. "I know that there are six infinity stone, these stones are said to be very powerful and came into existence when the universe was created. Tesseract has the Space Stone inside it and Loki's Sceptre has the Mind Stone."

Thor stood up, "If that is true, I should take the Tesseract and the Sceptre back to Asgard."

Fury stopped him, "No, you will have your Tesseract back but the Sceptre stays here on earth, I don't want the truth of Sceptre getting out of this room. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded in positive, "Where are the four other infinity stones and what are they?" Fury asked Harry.

Harry replied, "I know Time Stone is here on earth right now, it is in care of the Sorcerer Supreme. The other three, I don't know their name or whereabouts."

Fury eyed Harry, he knew that Harry wasn't telling the full truth but he let it go for now. "What does Thanos want with these stones?"

Harry replied, "If he gets all the infinity stone he can wipe out half the universe with a click of his fingers."

"How do you know about the Mad Titan?" Thor asked.

Harry smiled, "I have my source. Fury I expect that my identity stays hidden."

Fury nodded, "I'll try to do so."

Harry asked Thor "Thor, what metal is Mjolnir made of and where is it made?"

Thor replied, "Mjolnir is made of Uru, it's a metal found in the heart of a dying star. The dwarves of Nidavellir made the Mjolnir in their forge which is powered by the heat of a star."

"Thanks for the information Thor." Harry turned to Bruce, "Let's go home Dr Banner, I have some other matters to take care of."

Bruce nodded, "Sure."

"Call me if an emergency like this come around, until then toodles." With that Harry and Bruce left.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry did something to the infinity stones with Wanda's help, it will be revealed when Harry fights with Thanos. Harry will go to Nidavellir in the future with some company because he needs to make something for himself. Hope to see you in the next chapter until then toodles._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Mutant, Not Mutant**

Emma entered Harry's office and put a file on Harry's desk. She was about to go out but Harry saw her face, she was crying and had dark circles on her eyes. "Emma wait." Harry said and walked toward Emma, "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Nothing Harry." Emma replied in a slow tone but Harry could hear the pain in her voice.

"Emma, please tell me. We are friends Emma, tell me even if I can't help you the burden on you will decrease. It's never good to bottle up your feelings Emma, tell me what happened." Harry asked while holding Emma's shoulder.

Emma started crying and was about to reply but just then Betsy entered his office, the two woman looked at each other and then Emma stormed out while crying. Harry tried stopping Emma but she didn't stop.

"You have a meeting at DC tomorrow." Betsy said and was about to go out.

"Betsy stop." Harry commanded and Betsy turn around, "What's the matter between you two, it has been going on for months now. First, I thought it was a small quarrel between friends but now you two are not even talking face to face, what happened between you two?"

"I didn't do anything." Betsy defended herself, "I don't know why she was crying."

"I don't care anymore Betsy, either you two make it up or tell me the reason behind your fight." Harry shouted back, "This has been going on for far too long and it has to stop, I can't see my two good friends hating and fighting each other."

Betsy shouted back, "You want to know why we are fighting then let me tell you, it's because of you and him. You like Emma, you took her on a date and she didn't protested even when she knew that I like you. I always told her that I like you but she took you from me." With that she too stormed out.

Harry sat down in his chair in shock, this was definitely not something he was suspecting. What the hell should he do now, his two best friends are fighting each other and that too over him. It was also true that Harry was attracted toward both of them but he and Emma had clicked off from the day they met, even before Betsy joined their friend circle Harry and Emma had come very close. "All these years of experience and I still don't understand the female gender." Harry muttered and banged his head on his table.

Amadeus Cho came near his boss Harry Potter office but he wasn't sure if he should go inside or not, he has already seen an angry and crying Emma Frost and Betsy Braddock storming out of Harry's office and he was hoping that his fate won't be the same like the two women. Cho gathered his strength and put up a brave face and opened the door but what he found inside shocked him, Harry Potter was banging his head on the desk slowly with worry written all over his face. Cho spoke up, "Is it a good time to talk sir or I can come later."

Harry looked up sighed, "Come in Cho." Cho came and sat down in front of Harry. "So, do you need something."

Cho nodded, "Yes sir, but you look very worried so I can tell you later."

Harry gave a sad smile, "Don't worry about it Cho, it's just a personal misunderstanding. Tell me what you want."

"Sir, I was seeing the footage of the battle in New York." Cho said picking Harry's interest, "As you know, the media are having a field day with everything that happened. That X Men member Phoenix destroyed all of the Chitauri technology that she could but still some of them were left behind and Mr Stark is taking care of it with the government."

Harry frowned, "Do you want that alien tech?"

Cho laughed sir, "No sir, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on it but no I don't want it. What I want is to do something that will prevent an alien attack like this in the future, the Avengers and X Men saved us this time but what about the next time. There has been already people who are shouting bullshit against the ones that saved us and in my knowledge the government would one way or other work to bring them under their control."

"I don't get what you ae saying Cho, what do you really want?" Harry asked.

Cho gave a silly laugh, "Sorry I was rambling but still I talked to Dr Banner about what happened there, he thinks that he worked to saved the world but in some way he himself is responsible for some big property damage. I am proposing a way to prevent an attack like this in the future."

Harry nodded, "Ok, how can we do that."

"What I am saying sir is a long term goal but it is possible, I wanted to know if we could maybe have multiple Space Station in the space." Cho said nervously.

Harry looked at Cho confusedly, "Why should we need multiple Space Stations?"

Cho replied, "Sir, if we can surround the earth with a few more Space Station then we can create a barrier of sorts that will cover the whole earth. This barrier will be interlinked by the multiple Space Stations and it will not let any alien intruder to breach earth that easily, we can work on creating a thick and strong barrier that could monitor everything going in and out of Earth atmosphere and stop the unwanted guest."

Harry's eyes widened. Cho was right, this was a long term goal but if they can do it nothing can breach into earth from outside. A combination of magical and technological barrier would prevent even the Space Stone to create a portal, this was a plan that could literally stop Thanos from ever getting all of the Infinity Stones. "You are right Cho, this is a long term goal but still I like your idea. The work on our first Space Station has started and it will be up in about six months, once we have a base in space we can think of expanding it."

Cho nodded, "Thanks for taking my plan into consideration sir."

Harry smiled, "No problem Cho, any plan that is for the betterment of humanity is always a welcome."

XXXXXX

Emma groaned as she woke up in an unfamiliar place, she looked around and found herself in a living room on a sofa. She quickly got up but clutched here head as a big headache hit her like a hammer hitting a nail, "That's what happens when you drink like that." A very familiar voice said and she opened her eyes to look at Betsy.

"You are in my apartment right now since it was much nearer to the bar I found you in., heavily drunk and nearly getting molested by a bunch of idiots." Betsy said with a frown, "We had our differences Emma but I know you enough to know that you wouldn't break down like that?"

Emma didn't reply as she just sat there clutching her head, Betsy continued. "After you left Harry's office yesterday he got really angry, he told me to tell him the reason of out fight and I lost it. I told him everything and stormed out, when I reached the bar to release a bit of tension behold what I found, Emma Frost completely drunk and about 10 men ready to molest her. What happened to you Emma?"

Emma finally looked up, "I have lost it Betsy, I don't know what to do?"

Betsy sat down beside Emma and put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Let's set our difference aside and talk, ok. Tell me from the start, what happened to you?"

Emma composed herself a bit and replied, "My family was a family just for name, my father is cold bastard who just wants profit, my mother abused her children while doing drugs and she died without no one mourning for her. My sister started abusing me and my younger sister since she couldn't get my big brother, my brother was not interested in the opposite gender so my father had his boyfriend deported. My big brother Christian never cared about the family business and after his boyfriend was gone he too started on drugs, he was the only person in our family closest to me and then a few days ago I heard that my father had sent Christian to a mental asylum where he died with drug overdose."

Emma was completely sobbing right now, Betsy patted her back to gave her some sympathy. Emma's story wasn't done yet, "That wasn't enough for my father, he didn't even tell me that Christian was dead and stopped the media from revealing the death as well. Eventually I found out but Christian funeral was already over but that wasn't enough, my elder sister Adrienne called me and said it was her who made my father send Christian to the mental asylum and she was the one who gave him drugs. My own family killed my brother Betsy, my own goddamn family."

Betsy held Emma close as she cried for a long time, "I want revenge Betsy, I want my sister and father to pay for what they did to Christian."

Betsy nodded, "Don't worry Emma, I'm with you. I'll help you get revenge on those responsible for your brother's death."

Betsy's phone started ringing, she picked it up and found the call was from Harry. "Who is it?" Emma asked seeing Betsy's face.

"It's Harry." Betsy replied, "I don't know if I can talk to him anymore after what I told him Yesterday."

Emma nodded and then said, "Let's go talk to him together, Harry will understand."

"But what if . . ."

Emma cut Betsy off, "Please Betsy, the matter between us involving Harry can only be solved by Harry himself."

Betsy stayed silent mulling over Emma's suggestion, "Ok then, let's go but first you go and get a shower."

XXXXXX

". . . . I brought her to my home." Betsy finished telling everything to Harry.

Harry looked at Betsy and Emma for a long time and then sighed, "You know for me the meaning of friendship is that no matter what you share everything with your friends, whether you are happy or sad or even depressed. Why have you bottled up everything for so long Emma?"

"I'm sorry Harry but I didn't want you to worry about my family matters." Emma replied slowly, "You were busy with your work then the alien invasion came and I didn't want to increase your burden."

"Emma, helping my friends and family is not a burden for me and it never will be. Right now, if Natasha calls me and asks my help, I'll try to be there in a heartbeat just like I'll be there for you two." Harry replied, "You want revenge on your father and elder sister for what they did to your brother the I'll help you because that's what a friend does."

"No Harry." Emma said to shocking Harry, "I want to do this on my own and Betsy will be helping me, please you don't do anything until I ask you to."

Harry nodded, "Ok then, I'll not do anything until you tell me to do so but if you need my help you better ask."

Emma nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

Harry then turned to Betsy, "Betsy, what you told me yesterday really confused the hell out of me. Yes, I like Emma and that's because she has been with me from the time I started my company. Emma and I became very good friends and that's why I asked her out. I'll not deny that I am attracted to you, no Betsy you are very beautiful but I am sorry Betsy, I can't have relationship with both of you."

Betsy nodded, she was sad but she could understand Harry's point of view but then Emma shocked both her and Harry. "Why not? Why can't you have a relationship with both of us?" Emma asked.

Harry reeled back in shock and shouted, "What?"

Emma shrugged, "What? I am a Bisexual and so is Betsy, we have slept together as well."

Betsy nodded, "True, I am a bisexual as well."

Harry stared at Emma and Betsy, "You two want us to be in a three way relationship with me?"

Emma nodded, "Sure?" and Betsy too nodded in agreement.

Harry shuddered, "Either you two have gone crazy or you'll make me one."

Betsy asked, "What's the problem, you like both of us, we both like you and each other so where's the problem?"

Harry tried to find an answer to give to Betsy but he literally had no answer, he couldn't think of anything to convince her that the idea of a three way relationship was a idiotic one. Thankfully his communication mirror buzzed and saved him from Betsy's question, Harry took out the mirror and saw Raven in her original blue skin on the other side.

Raven wasn't looking good as she looked very tired, "Harry Potter."

"Raven, you don't look so well. What happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

Raven replied in a weak voice, "You remember when you said that you'll help me anytime I want." Harry nodded as Raven continued, "I need your help Harry, we need your help."

Harry frowned, "Who's we Revan, where are you and what happened to you?"

"I am currently in Sigulda, Latvia. I heard talks of mutants being kidnapped and brought to someplace in Europe so I investigated. I found that they were collecting young mutants for experimentation in Latveria, I somehow broke all of the 30 captured mutants and ran away from there. We made to Latvia but the government here is connected to Latveria, the military and police of the whole country is searching for us but an old lady who is a mutant is sheltering us. I was shot while rescuing but a mutant named Josh Foley is using his powers to help me. We have no way out of here, please help us."

Harry nodded, "Raven, don't worry. I'll be there as quickly as I can, lay low and I'll be there for you."

Raven nodded, "Thank you Harry, we are waiting so please come quick." With that the connection ended.

Emma and Betsy were listening to the conversation, Emma asked. "What should we do Harry?"

Harry stood up, "I'll be going there now, Emma what's the condition of Wray Castle?"

Emma replied, "I've had it reconstructed just as you wanted it."

"Good, I wanted it to be home for orphans and young mutants. Prepare the castle, I'll bring them there. Betsy, get your suit and come with me. I don't want to be in a fight but it's better to be ready."

Betsy frowned, "My suit?"

Harry smiled and opened the secret closet behind the Hogwarts painting in his office, Harry took out a suit similar to what Betsy wore when Harry first saw her. "I had this suit made for you just in case, it's similar to your costume but now it is laced with Vibranium." Harry handed the costume to Betsy and a Katana as well. "The katana is made of Vibranium and Adamantium."

Betsy looked at the costume and the Katana, "Wow, thanks for this Harry."

Harry nodded as he put on his long black hooded overcoat, his costume that gave him the name 'The Reaper'. "Suit up Betsy, Emma ready the Black Star."

Emma nodded, "So, you are finally going to use it."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Black Phantom is not meant for that many passengers." Black Star was the jet which was next level of Black Phantom, Black Star was much bigger, dangerous and badass than Black Phantom. Black Star was one of the jets that could travel in space and it had a working Wrap Drive.

XXXXXX

Harry and Betsy arrived at Sigulda in half an hour, Harry landed the Black Star in an open place while keeping it invisible. The two didn't need to search for Raven and the mutants as Harry saw a large group of military men surrounding an old looking lone house. Harry looked at Betsy, "I am going to make a distraction, get inside and take everyone to the jet. Once you are up in air call me, go." Betsy nodded and left Harry's side.

Harry apparated in front of the biggest military group with the Elder Wand in his hand, the leader of the group shouted at him. "Surrender yourself mutant."

Harry amplified his voice and said, "Surrender, no, no. I would recommend you get away from here or the consequences will be dire."

The soldiers started firing at Harry but Harry erected a strong Shield that stopped all the bullets, " _Solelium Lumos_ " Harry cried out creating a very bright light that forced the soldiers to shut their eyes then he casted his next spell, " _Arachni Sorta. Engorgio._ " About 1000 spiders with the size of an Acromantula attacked the group. While this shuffle was going on the other groups who were surrounding the old house started coming to the aid of their fellow soldiers and surrounded Harry from all directions. The soldiers fired constantly at Harry and the Spiders but Harry's dome like shield held on the onslaught of the bullets.

Betsy waited for a clear path to open up and just when all the soldiers went for Harry she ran toward the house, she knocked on the door. "Raven, you here?"

An old lady opened the door and quickly ushered her in, Betsy found the house full of young mutants with a few older one. Raven aka Mystique had a bandage around her stomach as she walked forward weakly, "You are Elizabeth Braddock right, Harry's secretary."

Betsy nodded, "Yes, Harry is currently engaging the military. Let's get out of here, Harry will follow us afterwards."

"How will we be going?" A Japanese girl who was an adult mutant asked.

"I have a jet ready for take-off, come quickly." Betsy replied.

Raven looked at the group, "Come everyone, let's get out of here." Raven turned to the old woman, "Please come with us granny."

The elder woman smiled fondly, "I was born and raised here Raven, this is my home. Please go, my time is near and I want to die here only in peace."

Raven had tears in her eyes but she hugged the elder woman and led the group of mutants with Betsy. Betsy cautiously led the whole group to the Black Star and said in her comm, "Hedwig open the hatch." The hatch of the Black Star opened up and Betsy ushered everyone in.

"Who is this Hedwig?" Raven asked Betsy.

Betsy replied, "Hedwig is Harry's personal AI, she is capable of running this Jet on her own. Start it up Hedwig, we need to get out of here."

"Yes Betsy." Hedwig voice rang through the jet as Betsy took the pilot seat and the Jet started taking off.

"Where's Harry?" Raven asked.

"He'll be here soon." Betsy replied and used her telepathic connection to inform Harry.

Harry was transfiguring the stones and every other thing he could find into animals and attack the soldiers when he got the confirmation signal from Betsy, "It has been fun playing with you fellas but alas it's over. I hope we never meet again but still toodles." With that he apparated back to the Black Star leaving the group of soldier's shell shocked.

Harry appeared inside Black Star and looked around, he looked at Raven and lowered his hood. "Is everyone here?" Raven nodded, "Hedwig, take us home will you."

"Yes Harry." Hedwig voice said and the Black Star took off.

XXXXXX

The Black Star landed at Wray Castle, Harry bought this castle to be his new home. The place was reconstructed purely digitalized with a touch of magic, with Tony Stark help Harry had the castle fully in control of Hedwig. Harry wanted this place to be similar to Charles Xavier school but with no X Men, he didn't want the mutants to control their powers and fight crimes no, Harry wanted the mutants to learn to control their power and live a happy normal life. The reconstructed Wray Castle was fully digitalized and it was capable of housing more than 200 people in it, Harry was planning to rename it to Potter Manor.

Emma was waiting for them as the Black Star landed on the ground, the hatch opened and Harry walked out of it followed by Betsy and other mutants. Emma led them inside where Dr Moira MacTaggert was waiting for them, Moira was a friend of Charles Xavier and the leading expert on genetic mutation. Emma was able to somehow convince her to help the mutants that will be staying at the Potter Manor.

"Moira?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Hello Raven." Dr MacTaggert greeted her with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Good to meet you Dr MacTaggert." Harry introduced himself.

"Hello Mr Potter, Miss Frost hired me a couple of weeks ago but I am finally meeting you now." Moira replied.

Emma came with another older couple, "This here is Alfred and his wife Jane, they will be responsible for taking care of the Potter manor from now on, I have already shown all the places they need to know about in the manor."

Harry nodded, "Good to meet you Alfred and Jane, will you please take all of them to their rooms and prepare a good meal for them."

Alfred nodded, "Certainly sir, everyone please follow me." The group of mutants followed Alfred as he took them to their rooms while his wife Jane went to the kitchen to prepare food for everyone.

After they were gone only Harry, Emma, Betsy, Raven and Moira were left in the entrance hall. Harry asked Emma, "Are Alfred and Jane trustworthy?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, all the workers I have hired to work here are good and I have checked their minds. They have also signed the contracts you made."

Harry nodded but then Raven asked Emma, "Are you a mutant as well?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, I would recommend for you to check up on your injury."

Moira nodded, "She is right Raven, come with me." Moira led Raven to the med bay.

After Moira left with Raven Harry said out loud, "Hedwig, charge up the shield and secure this place. Potter Manor is now live."

"Done Harry, I would recommend that you go and change the name of this place to Potter Manor officially." Hedwig replied.

Harry nodded, "I'll do that tomorrow."

XXXXXX

The next day Harry had a meeting with Emma, Betsy, Raven and Moira. "I want every mutant here to learn to control his or her powers but I don't want them to learn it so that they can fight. They can follow whatever dreams they have for their future, after all I don't want to make another X Man team."

Raven replied, "None of the mutants here have any home to go back to, they either had a very shitty childhood where the parents abandoned them or they are orphans. All of them are very young except one, Hisako Ichiki and she wants to join the X Men."

Harry nodded, "I'll talk to Charles and send her there. Emma, what about the teachers?"

"I found Eugene Judd aka Puck to come and help the mutants here and he agreed, later on Irene Adler aka Destiny approached me herself and asked to be a part of this." Emma replied.

"Irene?" Raven asked in shock.

Emma nodded, "Yes, she told me about your relationship. The both of them will be here in a couple of days. I have also talked with the Windermere School principal and she doesn't have any problem with having mutants in her school, most people in this city do not hate mutants and are friendly with them so there is no tension for their education."

Harry nodded and looked at Raven. "What about you Raven? What are you going to do next?"

"I am going to find out what Trask was planning to do with mutants." Raven replied.

"Trask, you mean Bolivar Trask?" Emma asked.

Raven nodded, "Yes, I don't have any proof but Bolivar Trask and his company Trask Industries had something to do with the capture of these mutants."

Emma frowned, "Bolivar Trask is a close associate of my father, the two of them were always against the rise of mutants but I never thought Trask could do something like this."

Harry nodded, "Raven, find what you could on Trask and tell us. If Trask is behind this, I'll make him pay for it."

XXXXXX

It has been about 4 months since Harry opened up the Potter Manor to mutants and started taking care of them, it had started with 30 mutants but now there were about 50 mutants in his manor. His Space Project was very close to completion, all the parts required were nearly manufactured and in a month time the first Space Station construction was going to start. Emma and Betsy had coerced Harry and now the three of them were in a three way relationship, Emma and Betsy started living in the Potter Manor and helped the young mutants present there.

Harry was watching the news of Tony Stark fight with the terrorist Mandarin who was actually an actor used by a group called A.I.M. Tony's house in Malibu was destroyed but he was able to finally kill the leader of A.I.M, Aldric Killian and all the other men who had taken the Extremis serum. Harry was planning to call Tony when Dr Moira MacTaggert entered his office, "Harry, are you busy?"

"No, come in." Harry replied and Moira sat down in front of him in his chair.

"I wanted to talk to you but you haven't come to the manor in a week."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was busy with some work. What do you want to talk about?"

Moira replied, "There is a girl named Abby and her powers are quite extraordinary, Density Manipulation. Abby can change her molecular density, becoming as dense and resistant as lead or either so light that she could pass through anything. But that's not what had me worried, the problem is that she is not a mutant."

Harry reeled back in shock, "I don't understand, what do you mean she is not a mutant?"

Moira sighed, "I was checking blood samples of everyone when I found the difference in her DNA, she has no X Gene in her DNA but rather the whole structure of her DNA is different."

Harry was shocked, she can't be an alien because of how young she was but Harry had to check. "I have to meet her."

Moira nodded, "I brought her here today, she is waiting in the visitor's area."

Harry nodded and said to Hedwig who was always active, "Hedwig, there is a girl named Abby waiting in Visitor's area, please send her to my office."

After a few seconds Hedwig replied, "I have informed her, she is on her way."

A minute later a young 12 year old girl with reddish brown hair entered Harry's office, "Hello Abby, please come and sit."

Abby sat near Moira and greeted Harry, "Hello Mr Potter."

Harry nodded, "So Abby, can you tell me what you remember before coming here to live in the manor."

"Is this about the difference in my DNA?" Abby asked.

Harry nodded in reply, "Don't worry Abby, just tell me what you remember."

"I never knew my mother as she died after giving birth to me, we were poor so my father used to steal food to feed us. About a year ago some people followed him to our small home and started beating him for stealing, my father took out a long blue looking crystal and smashed it on the ground. His last words were, 'Your mother hoped that you'll get power similar to her, I hope she was right'. The crystal broke and created a mist that covered everyone in the room in a rocky cocoon, after the cocoon broke down everyone was pile of dust including my father except me. I lived in the streets for some time and when some drunk men were trying to touch me I accidently killed them by using my powers, then I was captured after which Mystique broke us out and I came here."

Harry nodded and looked at Abby who was shaking fearfully with tears in her eyes, Harry stood up and walked toward Abby and patted her in her shoulders and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter if you are a mutant or not. I opened the Potter Manor for anyone who needs help not just for mutants, you don't have to worry about anything. We will help you control your powers just like everyone else, don't worry ok."

Abby nodded in reply, Harry looked at Dr Moira MacTaggert. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, I also destroyed her blood sample that I took."

Harry nodded, "Good, I don't want anyone to know about Abby. I will find about it in my own way but till then no one should know about what you have found."

Moira agreed, "I'll make sure of it."

Harry looked at Abby, "Abby, don't tell anyone about your past or that you are not a mutant. I'll find the truth about your powers myself but if someone finds out the truth they may target you, keep it between the three of us ok." Abby nodded, "I'll meet you in the manor later on after I find something, until then toodles."

Abby smiled and left with Moira.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry will be going to Attilan, the home of Inhumans soon. Abby was actually a character in future but since Kree will never be able to invade earth with Harry present I decided to bring Abby now._

 _I have a doubt; can anyone tell me how did Thanos solidify Aether to Reality stone in Avengers: Infinity War. Tell me your guess in the review and I hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Reality Of SHIELD**

Tony Stark stood on the entrance of Potter Manor with Pepper, "This place looks good, bigger cleaner and peaceful." Pepper commented as they entered the manor gates.

"Huh, Harry said he liked open places with lots of greenery. But I didn't know he was planning to become the second Charles Xavier." Tony said as he looked at a group of children's using their powers.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind them.

Tony and Pepper turned around to find a young chubby boy wearing a red and black strip shirt, "He kid, who are you?" Tony asked.

The kid didn't reply but instead stared at Tony, "You are Tony Stark huh, what are you doing here?"

Before Tony could reply Moira came toward them, "Quentin, please leave Mr Stark and Miss Potts alone, they are here to meet Mr Potter."

Quentin nodded and left, Moira shook Tony's and Pepper hands. "It's nice meeting you two, Harry is waiting for you in side, please come in."

Moira led them inside the manor where Harry was waiting for them with Emma, Tony and Pepper sat down on the sofa near Harry. Tony spoke up, "So are you planning to become the next prof X."

Harry laughed, "No Tony, this place is similar to your godfather school but I don't train them to fight and become X Men. Everyone here will learn to control their power and became a part of the rest of the world, some want to become doctor some engineers some dancers and I am going to help them with it."

"That's a good plan." Pepper commented.

"So, how's the work going up there?" Tony asked.

Emma was the one who answered, "It is 50 % done, we already had three Space Ships up in the space. I would say that a few more months and it will be completed, I have hired astronauts who are ready to travel out into the space in search of other planets and beings once the Space Station is completed."

Harry added, "The Space Station can hold 10 Space Ships in total, we will be sending seven of them to different corner of the universe in a maiden space voyage. Each Space Ship is carrying 10 more smaller Jets which has the capability of housing 10 people, when one Space Ship find itself near to a planet they will send 10 people each in 7 jets to collect information on that planet and find any living being present there."

Tony nodded, "Looks like the Project Space is going to change the world, we will finally be able to travel in space."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I need to talk to you about something else Tony."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I want to make two more Space Stations surrounding Earth." Harry said shocking both Pepper and Tony.

"The cost will be too high Harry, even if we both work together it will really put a dent on our bank accounts. Creating two more Space Stations will take a very long time and I think it's unnecessary." Tony said with a frown.

Harry smiled, "Let me finish Tony, it's true that having three Space Station will be too costly but we won't be paying for it completely." Now Tony looked interested, "What I am saying is that we have three Space Stations surrounding Earth in such a way that they can create a barrier over the whole planet, this Barrier will not let anyone or anything to go out to the space or come in without us noticing. If we have this barrier, not even the Tesseract can open a portal to earth."

Tony's eyes widened, the battle of New York have been giving him constant nightmares lately and if he could somehow completely stop aliens from ever entering earth he can take a breath of relief. "That is something I would love to have, a barrier that won't let aliens come to earth and no more battles like New York. I am ready to help you with it but still it'll be costly."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it'll be costly but not if we get funds from outside." Tony looked at Harry confusedly so Harry explained, "Once the first Space Station is complete I am planning to put the proposal of two more Space Station and the barrier in front of UN. The UN is right now very worried about alien threats so I am sure they will help us with the funding."

Tony grinned, "Brilliant, we will have what we want without worrying about losses. You know we should go to Asgard and say hey to Thor, imagine how cool that would be."

Harry smiled, "Pretty cool."

XXXXXX

"Harry, I found the author trying to hack into our systems."

"Good Hedwig, tell me her location." Harry asked.

"She is currently inside a van in Hell's Kitchen, she has her system setup inside the minivan itself." Hedwig answered.

Harry was currently in the new New York branch of Marauders Ltd which was opened up a few days ago, there was one particular hacker who was constantly trying to get inside Marauders Ltd files but Hedwig was making it impossible for her. "What's her name by the way?"

"Skye, she is an orphan."

Harry nodded, "Show me her location Hedwig, I'm gonna have a chat with Skye."

Harry parked his car just behind the van and then he knocked on the minivan door, a young woman opened the door and asked. "Hey, what do you need?" But then she recognised the man standing in front of him, "Oh, you are Harry Potter. Why are you here?"

Harry smiled, "Can I come in Miss Skye?"

Skye was unsure but she reluctantly nodded and let Harry in, Harry went inside and found a makeshift bed and many laptops speakers and few other things inside. "You have been busy Skye, I don't usually care with the ones trying to hack into my company system but you were different."

Skye fidgeted, this was not going to end well for her and now she wasn't sure what made her let Harry in. She smiled nervously, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Harry laughed, "You are a very good hacker Skye, no doubt about that but you are terrible at lying. You see, you can't hack into my system because my AI Hedwig is always active and preventing any attempts similar to yours. That's the beauty of AI, it's near impossible to hide from them. But what made me come to you was your skill and the places you have hit till now, it's not easy get into the SHIELD system."

Now Skye was really nervous, if SHIELD finds her then her quest was done for. "How did you get into my system without me knowing?"

It wasn't Harry who answered as a female voice came from the speaker inside her van, "When you tried getting into Marauders Ltd system I traced you back and got inside your system."

Harry smiled at Skye's shocked expression, "That's Hedwig for you, by the way how much has she gotten till now Hedwig?"

"She's in level 3 Harry, that's the max she could get from here." Hedwig replied.

Skye interrupted, "Wait, what's level 3?"

Harry answered, "SHIELD agents are divided in levels, the information they have access to is also divided into levels. Right now, you have access to the information and documents a level 3 SHIELD agent have access to."

Skye mouth was wide opened in shock, "Wow, I never knew that. But you are a businessman then how come you know so much about SHIELD?"

Harry shrugged, "I have worked with them for some things and I am also a friend of Tony Stark, Tony hacked into Level 7 files of SHIELD and he shared it with me. So, care to tell me what you really want from them because I am sure you just don't want to inform people about people with powers."

Skye didn't know what she should do, if Harry had the information of level 7 then she may be able to know the truth about herself but the problem was will it be worth it. "I am an orphan and I don't have any people who care about me, I don't have a surname just the name Skye. I tried to find about my parents but never found a thing and eventually I became a bit good in hacking into secure system, after the battle in New York I found out about SHIELD and they were my next target. I found a document mentioning my name from the information I hacked from SHIELD but everything else was blacked out in it, I never found anything else."

Harry nodded, "Hedwig, please check all the information you got from Jarvis and check if there is anything on her."

After sometime a single document with SHIELD logo in it, everything in that document was red taped except the name of few agents and the name Skye. "That's the only thing I got, the two agents whose name is in this are no longer in SHIELD. One is dead and the other is MIA." Hedwig added.

"That's the document I found but I didn't know anything about the agents." Skye added.

Harry nodded with a sigh, "Looks like someone really wanted to keep everything about you hidden. Still, I hope you find the truth about yourself." Harry handed him a card with his personal number, "Contact me if you ever want a job, I would love to have someone with your skillset in my company."

Skye took the card and replied, "Thanks."

"I wish you luck Skye and one more thing, stop poking into SHIELD or they will find you."

Skye nodded, "I'll remember that."

"Good, I hope we meet again but until then toodles."

XXXXXX

For the next couple of months Harry stayed in the Space Station which was nearly completed, that's why he was completely unaware of the dimensional anomaly's happening on earth. So, it was a complete shock for Harry when Fury called him to tell him about the situation in Greenwich.

Harry, Tony and Bruce were looking over the last stage completion when the AI Angel who was responsible for maintaining the Space Station spoke up, "Sir, SHIELD director Nick Fury wants to talk to you and he says that it's urgent."

"Show him in the screen Angel." Harry replied.

Nick appeared on the big screen and looked at the three of them, "So you all three are up there, do you even know what's happening down on earth. A portal has opened up that connects nine different worlds and Thor is fighting in Greenwich with them right now."

Harry quickly took out his black hooded overcoat and put it on, "I'm going their Fury." With that Harry flamed to Greenwich. When Harry reached there he found a red storm brewing around a elvish looking alien who seemed to be controlling the red particles but what shocked Harry was the power the red particles were radiating. Harry created a storm of wind to counter the red particle but it was fruitless.

Just then Thor arrived at his side, "It's good to see you my friend. The Aether can't be subdued, we have to kill the dark elf Malekith controlling it."

Harry nodded, "Then let's do that." With that Harry stepped into the red storm that was sending its tendrils to all of the portals and walked toward the alien controlling it.

Malekith saw Harry coming and laughed, "Human, if an Asgardian can't defeat me then you are no match for me."

Malekith sent a wave of Aether at Harry but Harry erected a strong golden shield to counter it, the golden shield was the strongest shield Harry could erect magically in a quick battle but it shattered by the force of Aether. Thor who was coming behind Harry shouted, "We can't destroy the Aether my friend, we have to destroy Malekith."

Harry heard to what Thor said and said two words that ended this charade, " _Avada Kedavra_ " The green beam of killing curse erupted from Harry's Elder Wand, Malekith was too shock to try and dodge it. The curse hit Malekith and killed him on the spot, the Aether started subduing back as the storm calmed down. Harry concentrated all his powers on the red Aether and extracted it from Malekith in a small compact magical bubble, Harry inspected the Aether for some time and then it hit him. This Aether was nothing but the Reality Stone, it was surrounded with the power of chaos and reality wrapping. The Aether tried to lash out against Harry but Harry's magical aura laced with the power of Death subdued it down.

Thor came up to Harry and looked at the Aether inside the small bubble, "Thank you for help my friend but I was expecting you here a lot sooner."

Harry nodded, "Sorry Thor, I was up in the new Space Station I am creating with Tony and Bruce. We have been there for a couple of months so we didn't know about this portal opening, Fury called us and told about it. I came as soon as I can."

Thor nodded, "No problem my friend, the Aether is very dangerous and I am thankful to you for containing it."

Just then Jane Foster, Dr Erik Selvig and two others came toward them. "So, it's over." Jane asked.

Thor nodded, "Yes, Malekith is dead and the singularity will be over in few minutes."

Harry looked up toward the big vertical Space Ship which was falling down toward them, "We are not done yet."

Jane stepped forward, "Let me." She threw a long rod with some device attached to it toward the Space Ship and then rotated something on a machine, a portal opened up and the Ship and Malekith body went through it.

"Cool." Harry said while looking at the place where the Space Ship and Malekith was a few moments ago.

Thor spoke up and thankfully he didn't use Harry's real name, "Friend Reaper, I have to take the Aether back to Asgard for safe keeping."

Harry smiled, "Thor, I have a feeling that this is much more than what you are saying. Meet me in the SHIELD base where Loki was held in an hour." With that Harry vanished.

Harry teleported straight to Hogwarts and called for Wanda, "Wanda come quick."

Wanda came out to see Harry holding some red thing in a magic bubble, "What is it Harry?"

"This is the Reality Stone Wanda, prepare the runes in ROR and I'll activate the time wards. We have to be quick since I need to go to New York in an hour." Harry said quickly, Wanda nodded and ran toward the ROR.

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at the SHIELD base to find Thor waiting with Nick Fury, "Potter, what took you so long?" Fury asked.

Harry sighed, "I need to keep this between the three of us Fury, can you do that?" Fury nodded so Harry continued, "When I reached Greenwich University I found what Thor called Aether in a storm under the control of alien Malakith but what shocked me was the power it was radiating, it's power was on the similar scale of Tesseract."

That hit both Thor and Fury in a shock as they together shouted, "What?"

Harry nodded, "I tested it, the Aether is the Reality Stone."

"So, that red thing is as dangerous as Tesseract." Fury asked for confirmation.

Harry nodded in reply, "Yes, it is one of the infinity stone."

Thor spoke up, "Then I must secure it in the Asgard Vault."

Fury was about to refute but Harry beat him to it, "No Thor, the Reality Stone shouldn't be kept in the same space as the Space Stone otherwise it will be a recipe for disaster."

"I can keep it in one of SHIELD secure location." Fury added.

"No Fury, it is too risky." Harry replied back.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Fury is that, Earth already has the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. If the Reality Stone stays here it will attract many unwanted attentions from outer space." Harry replied.

Fury frowned, "That is not good, there's been already two alien attacks within a year. First the Chitauri in New York then the dark elves in Greenwich, I don't want more alien attacks."

"I know a place where we can keep it securely, it is a place in the uncharted region called Knowhere." Thor informed the both of them.

"Is it safe?" Fury asked.

Thor nodded, "Yes, there is a man named Collector who can keep it secure in his safe. He is a bit shady but he keeps everything he collects very safe no matter the cost."

Harry sighed, "It's your call Fury, I don't want the Reality Stone on Earth and Asgard can't keep the Reality Stone with Space Stone already there."

Fury nodded, "Give it to Thor Potter, I don't want another alien attack for keeping the stone here. Thor, it is your responsibility to keep it safe, I don't care how you do it."

Thor nodded and Harry gave the Aether or Reality Stone to Thor.

XXXXXX

"You guys may think it's old news, but it's new... news to everybody else. So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago? Or more. And because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought they were gods?"

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from Skye." Coulson said as he picked up another alien tech.

"That's too crazy. Do you think other deities are aliens, too? Vishnu for sure, right?"

Coulson sighed, "You know, it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself. They probably have a magic broom for this kind of thing."

Skye snorted, "I just wish they'd left their alien ship behind."

Agent May who was listening to her asked, "Why, so we can clean that up, too?"

Skye replied, "So we could go inside, take a peek under the hood, maybe take it for a spin." Coulson and May eyed Skye, "Come on, you're telling me piloting an alien ship isn't on your bucket list?"

Before anyone could reply another voice came from behind, "You know, if you really wanted to go to Space you should have called me."

Skye turned around to find a smiling Harry, "Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I was expecting your call but I came here and found you working for SHIELD. By the way, good to see you up Coulson."

Coulson nodded, "Good to see you as well Harry, I didn't know that you know Skye."

Harry shrugged, "She was trying to get into my system but Hedwig stopped her, I found her skills were really good so I gave her a job offer but she never called."

Skye snorted, "I would have but Coulson kidnapped me from my van."

Coulson asked, "How did you know about me?"

Harry smiled, "I always knew Coulson, I actually came here to talk to you."

Just then Agent Ward came running inside and pointed his gun at Harry, "How did you get in?"

Coulson stopped him, "Stand down Agent Ward, you are not capable enough to stop Mr Potter here." Ward put down his gun but was still glaring at Harry, "Harry, I would like you to meet my team. You already know Skye, this here is Agent Ward, Agent May and our tech agents Fitz and Simmons." Coulson introduced his team to Harry.

"Hello everyone." Harry said and then looked at Simmons, "Simmons, are you by any chance Jemma Simmons."

Jemma nodded, "Yes, how do you know about me?"

Harry smiled, "When I was starting my Space Project I needed a good research team, your name was there for that team but you already joined SHIELD so another man took your place."

"Oh, I would have loved to work in Space." Jemma replied.

Fitz added, "Yeah, me too. Is SHIELD somehow collaborated with your Space Station because I would love to go there."

Harry laughed, "No, it is purely my project with some input from Tony Stark. But maybe we'll open up Space for public in the future."

Coulson interrupted, "Harry, you wanted to talk to me." Harry nodded and followed Coulson to a lone place.

"I didn't know that you know Harry Potter." Fitz said to Skye accusingly.

Skye shrugged, "He found me in my van, more specifically his AI Hedwig found me."

"Something his off about him." Ward added.

Jemma snorted, "You are just angry because he came inside under your nose and we didn't even see him. He is the coolest man I know, as brilliant as Tony Stark but with lot less ego."

"Yeah." Skye added, "I heard he opened up Potter Manor for orphan children's and mutants, he is a good man."

Agent May added, "He is dangerous as well." Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward looked at her so she explained, "When Marauders Ltd was opening up Coulson was shadowing him, I once asked Coulson about what's so important about Potter. I still remember Coulson reply, 'He is a man with genius level of Tony Stark, as crafty and ambitious as Director Fury, he is a man full of mystery that never seems to end. Frankly speaking, he may be the most dangerous person in the world.'"

"Wow, but they look like friends now." Skye replied.

"That's because Phil failed." May replied.

"What do you mean Phil?" Ward asked.

May answered, "Director Fury assigned Coulson to solve the mystery of Harry Potter but he failed, Coulson sent a few agents to get inside his company but Potter found out. I heard a rumour that Potter sent those agents completely stripped of their clothes directly to Director Fury's office."

"Wow, that is brutal." Skye said in wonder.

XXXXXX

"So, Harry what do you want to talk about?" Coulson asked.

"I'll come straight to the point Coulson, do you remember what happened after Loki stabbed you in the heart?"

Coulson looked at Harry, "No, I have some memories saying that I healed in Tahiti but nothing else. Do you know something?"

Harry replied, "No, I just know that you were dead. When Natasha told me about your death I knew something was wrong, you were dead but your soul was still attached to you. Your body was trying to bring you back, Fury did something to your dead body that prevented your soul from leaving your body. I asked Fury about it but he didn't say anything to me."

Coulson sighed, "I have been trying to find some answers but my level 8 clearance is not enough to know about what happened to me."

"Phil, remember this. Death is meant for balance, you walked away from Death and that means you will have to one way or another pay for it, that's the universal law of balance."

Phil nodded, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

Harry shrugged, "No but know this, if you need any help feel free to call."

"I will." Coulson replied.

". . . Brutal."

Harry and Coulson came out to hear May telling about Harry and Skye's reply, Harry added. "Well, I told Fury to not send his agents to my company but he didn't listen so I had to made him understand in a different way."

Fitz asked, "You mean it was true and not just a rumour."

Phil snorted, "Yes, Director Fury was very unhappy to find three nude agents in his office while he was having coffee."

Harry smiled, "Goodbye everyone and I hope to see you again, until then . . ."

Coulson interrupted, "Please don't say that blasted word."

Harry grinned, "Toodles."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - A reviewer asked why Harry need to create a shield in the previous chap to counter the gunfire, it's true that Harry's long Overcoat is Vibranium laces but it doesn't shield his face. Harry wouldn't want to be shot in his face, that's why he created the Shield. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Fall And Rise Of SHIELD**

1st January, 2014. This was the day which will be marked in the history books as the day when humans for the first time went on a mission to explore Space and other planets, Harry's dream when he started the Space Project was finally coming true. Seven Space Ships took off from the Space Station with 100 members in each of them, this was the biggest Space project in human history. With the help of Wrap Drive technology, the mission was estimated to last for about 6 months after which the Space Ships will return with data on all other planets out there whether it is inhabitable or habitable.

Harry and Tony together purposed the plan to make two more Space Station to the UN to counter Alien threats and after a month-long negotiations and discussions the UN finally agreed to fund the project but only after the successful return of all the Space Ships currently on mission. It was during that UN meeting Harry got a chance to meet the king of Wakanda.

Harry was leaving the UN Assembly when he came face to face with T'Challa, the prince of Wakanda. "Hello T'Challa, is there a reason for you to block my way."

T'Challa nodded, "My father, the king of Wakanda wants to talk to you."

"Interesting, tell him to get an appointment then." Harry said and went past T'Challa.

T'Challa stopped Harry by holding Harry's shoulder, "Do not disrespect my father."

Harry turned around, "First off take your hand off me, now." T'Challa complied, "Good, don't touch me again without my permission, we are neither my enemy nor my friend so you have no right to touch me. Now about disrespecting your father, even the queen of England gets an appointment for our meetings and I am one of her citizen so what does that make your father. An outsider who just demands something and expects to get it, don't make me your enemy T'Challa because I can be very injurious for your health." With that Harry turned around and walked away.

XXXXXX

The king of Wakanda did got an appointment a few days later and came to Windermere to meet Harry. The king of Wakanda T'Chaka came with his son, daughter and few all female guards. The moment they entered the office building Hedwig informed Harry of T'Chaka daughter Shuri trying to hack into his system.

T'Chaka entered Harry's office with his son and daughter in tow, the three sat down in front of Harry. "It's good to meet you Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, "I can't say the same Mr T'Chaka, it is rude to try and steal from your host."

T'Chaka eyed Harry, "I don't understand what you are trying to say.

"Then why don't you ask your daughter."

T'Chaka looked at her daughter Shuri and she gulped, "What were you doing Shuri?"

Harry answered before her, "She was trying to hack into my system the moment she entered the building."

T'Chaka glared at Shuri and said something in his own language and then turned back to Harry, "I am sorry for my daughter's behaviour, she is young and brilliant but still childish, I apologize on her behalf."

Harry nodded, "So, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

T'Chaka replied, "For most of the world population our country is a C class country which is filled with poverty but a very few people know about the truth of us due to a certain outsider's doing. You said to my son that you know our history, you said that you created the Vibranium. I want to know what else you know about us?"

Harry shrugged, "Not much I'm afraid, your country is very secretive and seclusive that hide behinds an illusionary shield and I know you are much more advanced technologically after all your whole country is filled with Vibranium. To be frank, I don't care about your country because you don't deserve caring."

T'Chaka glared at Harry, "What does that mean?"

Harry snorted, "You know what I mean, a country that watches on as the world around it burns without care doesn't deserve care. Nicolas Flamel helped your tribes from getting caught up with what happened in the rest of your continent but in return what did you do, you hid yourselves, developed your technology and turn your back on the world."

T'Chaka countered, "There is always war out here, if we share our technology with the rest of the world it will lead to disaster, you don't understand our traditions our culture and once the world get to know out truth they will wage their war upon us."

Harry snorted, "Please don't lecture me about war Mr T'Chaka, you have no idea of who I am or what I am. If we go by your idea then mutants should make their own country or kingdom, each country should stay isolated just like yours and you think it will create peace. If you think so then you are an idiot. The battle of New York where aliens invaded the earth and waged war upon us, we would have never won that battle if we go by your rule. What will you have done if they have won, hide like cowards behind your shields while the rest of the world suffers because that's what you have been doing."

T'Challa growled, "We are not cowards."

"Until you turn your back on the world, to me you are cowards. I don't know the state of your country, I don't know if there is peace or war in your country but what I do know is that you have turned your back on humanity and that is the sign of a coward country. And one more thing, don't be so arrogant on your Vibranium and your development because it can come crumbling down in a single day."

T'Chaka stood up, "Thank you for your time."

Harry nodded, "Think on what I said Mr T'Chaka, there is still time for your country to join the mainstream or one day you'll watch on as the world sped past you."

XXXXXX

"What were you thinking Shuri?" T'Chaka said angrily to his daughter as they were returning back.

"I'm sorry baba, I thought I could get their secrets but I never thought he would have an AI." Shuri replied while looking down.

"That's not what I meant Shuri, why did you try in the first place." T'Chaka asked angrily.

"I thought I could get the process by which he makes Vibranium."

T'Chaka sighed, "That was foolish of you Shuri. Harry Potter is a man that has reached Space, a feat we haven't been able to achieve even after researching for decades. You should know how intelligent he is."

T'Challa who was listening quietly added, "He is dangerous as well, from what information we have on him says that it is suicide to anger him."

T'Chaka nodded, "True, there are things about him that people know and speculate but can never prove."

T'Challa asked, "Baba, what Harry said is still buzzing in my head. Was he right? Did we do right by turning our back on the world?"

T'Chaka didn't reply and looked away, the same question was going on in his mind as well.

XXXXXX

Harry was looking over the children in Potter Manor who were playing happily when Hedwig alerted him, "Harry, there's a voice massage from Fury."

"Play it Hedwig."

" _Potter, it has begun. I need your help. SHIELD is in control of HYDRA. I am where I said I would be._ "

Harry frowned, "Hedwig, get inside the system of SHIELD or HYDRA and delete everything related to me. Be quick."

"It will be done." Hedwig replied.

"Good, I need to go and look at Fury, he didn't sound very good." Harry said and apparated to Hogwarts to prepare.

XXXXXX

Harry reached the safehouse that Fury was in, when he went in he was confronted by Maria Hill. "Hello agent Hill, mind if I come in."

Hill frowned, "How did you find this place." In reply Harry played the voice massage Fury sent him, Maria nodded and let Harry in.

Harry found Fury in the bed in a really bad condition, "You look like shit Fury."

Fury snorted, "Potter, did you get what I asked you to."

Harry nodded and took out a cube from his pocket and gave it to Fury, "I don't know how HYDRA stayed under your nose when they didn't even think of searching your office for anything valuable."

"Did you peak inside it." Fury asked.

"Nah." Harry replied and Fury gave a relived sigh, "But Hedwig did." Harry added with a smirk.

Fury glared at Harry but finally asked, "Can you heal me up a bit."

Harry snorted, "Lucky for you, I came prepared." Harry took out a miniaturized trunk and expanded it, the trunk was filled with potions for all purposes. Harry first took out Blood Replenishing Potion and forced Fury to drink it in one gulp.

"That is horrible." Fury snarled.

Harry snorted, "Of course it is, medicine always taste horrible and healing potion even more so."

Hill who was watching it asked, "What was that by the way?"

"It's a blood replenishing potion, just like the name suggest it'll counter the blood loss." Harry said and cast a diagnostic charm at Fury, "Your left shoulder is broken, your right leg bones are completely crushed and you have a high fever."

"Yes, it doesn't look like he will walk again naturally." Hill commented.

"Lucky for you Fury, you have me." Harry said and walked over to Fury's left side with the Elder Wand in his hand, " _Sana Fractorum_ "

Fury shouted loudly in pain as the bones in Fury's left shoulder started mending itself, "Jeez Fury, you are shouting like a baby and I haven't reached the worst part yet."

Fury moved his completely healed left hand then looked at Harry with a face etched with horror, "You mean it's gonna get much worse."

Harry was smirking, "Of course, did you really think that I would have waved my wand and you will be healed in a jiffy." Harry then moved toward Fury's destroyed right leg and casted the spell for vanishing the bones. " _Ossa Evanescet_ "

Fury looked at Harry strangely, "That didn't hurt but I don't feel my leg anymore."

"That's because I completely removed the shattered bones in your right leg, now we will regrow it." Harry said and then took out the Skelegrow Potion. "No matter what, don't throw up." With that Harry poured the Skelegroew Potion down Fury's throat.

Fury came close to throw up multiple times but thankfully he didn't, after about 15 minutes he finally found his voice back. "I am going to kill you Potter."

Harry snorted, "Please, did you thought it will taste like mango juice. I took it for the first time when I was 12, after that for the next ten years it became a potion I took regularly."

"Will his bones grow back on his own?" Hill asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, it will be a bit painful but his right leg will be as good as new tomorrow morning."

Hill nodded, "Is there anything you have for his fever."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'll give him the Pepper Up Potion tomorrow after his leg is healed."

Fury shouted, "Don't you dare Potter, I would rather drink poison than any more of your potion."

"Can it Fury, you need to get better and that too quick after all the world still needs you." Harry replied back.

The next morning when Harry came to the Safe House he only found Fury there pacing along his bed, "Looks like you are a lot better now." Fury grunted but didn't reply, "Where's Hill?"

"Cap and Natasha were caught by HYDRA, Hill is bringing them here." Fury replied. "Do you know where The Bus is?"

"The big plane you gave to Coulson?" Fury nodded, "I put an undetectable tracking charm on it for emergency purposes, I can track it down at any moment."

Fury nodded, "Good, Coulson needs help. Once you are done helping cap, I want you to go for Coulson."

"You trust Coulson very much." Harry commented.

"I trained Coulson myself and I always saw him as my successor, he is one of the few people I can always trust." Harry nodded and gave Fury a vial of Pepper Up Potion. "Does this taste like shit too."

Harry snorted, "No, it's not that bad."

Fury still looked unsure and gulped down the Pepper Up Potion, "It tastes like Shit."

Just then Steven, Natasha and Hill came in with another man, "About damn time." Fury commented looking at them.

Harry looked at Natasha who was bleeding heavily, "What happened to you?"

"I was shot." Natasha replied.

Harry sighed, "Sit down here." Harry said and made Natasha sit on a nearby chair. Harry opened his potion trunk and took out a vial of Blood Replenishing potion and gave it to Natasha. "Show me where you're shot."

Natasha took off her jacket, Harry concentrated and pulled out the bullet. " _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Episkey._ " Harry slowly closed Natasha wounds and completely healed her.

"Wow, I didn't know Marauders Ltd was making healing wonder stick." Sam Wilson as he stared at Harry while he was healing Natasha.

Harry smiled but didn't replied, "How are you doing Steve?"

Steve sighed, "I don't know Harry, I am just trying to believe what happened in a matter of days. HYDRA growing within SHIELD, Arlim Zola that I helped to capture was recruited by SHIELD and he set the seeds of HYDRA within SHIELD and my best friend has been turned into a HYDRA weapon."

Harry nodded, "That's the nature of life my friend, what did Zola do exactly?"

Natasha answered, "Zola created an algorithm that spies on every human being and on the basis of past deduct their future, project INSIGHT will launch three helicarriers that can kill a few millions at a time. According to Zola's algorithm, anyone that may go against HYDRA in future will be shot down. HYDRA's goal is to take away our freedom and eliminate any threat to it."

Harry couldn't help himself but laughed, Fury asked. "What's so funny Potter?"

"Zola's algorithm, he thinks he can predict future that horse shit right there. Sometimes brilliant people forget very simple things, you can never predict the future accurately. The future of this world changed the moment I came back here, that algorithm is just a piece of crap. HYDRA wants to take away the freedom of humans, well Loki tried and we all know what happened to him so HYDRA is next in line."

"Wait, wait. I am completely confused here, what do you mean you came back to earth?" Sam Wilson asked.

"Some other time Sam, some other time." Harry said and looked at Fury, "So, what's the plan Fury?"

Fury sighed, "We have to stop the launch of those three helicarriers."

Hill continued, "Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized. We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Hill opened a small suitcase with three chips with the size of a card. "One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die."

Fury added, "We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We have to get past them, insert these server blades so that Hill can take out the Helicarriers."

Harry interrupted, "You know I have a better plan, what if I just shoot down the satellite and the three helicarriers from my Space Station and no one can find any proof to prove that it was me."

Sam spoke out, "Yeah, I like his idea."

"I know what you are capable of Harry but we need to expose HYDRA and for that we need to reveal the truth to the public, I am planning to expose SHIELD information in the internet that will expose the truth of HYDRA." Fury replied.

Harry snorted, "Really, luck me then. I already had Hedwig clear out everything you had on me, nothing can relate me to SHIELD or HYDRA in anyway."

Fury grunted, "I hate AI's, you are a bastard just like Stark. Captain you'll be taking one chip, Sam Wilson you'll take the second one and Potter I want you to go in silently put the third chip. From there we can take care of the Helicarriers. Romanoff will wear the face of a council member and stop Alexander Pierce, she will be uploading every scrap of data on the internet.

Harry nodded, "But if anyone fails, I'll go with my plan."

Steve nodded, "Yes, we need a backup plan and Harry's plan is the best option we've got for that."

Harry nodded and took out another small vial of potion and gave it to Natasha, "This is Felix Felicis, I hope you know what it is." Natasha nodded, "Take this before you go."

"What is that?" Steve asked.

Harry smiled, "Liquid Luck."

XXXXXX

Harry went back to Potter Manor and met with Emma and Betsy, "SHIELD is compromised, HYDRA has been growing under Fury's nose without him noticing and tomorrow they are planning to do a great injustice. Based on some algorithm of a dead German scientist who was with Red Skull, HYDRA is going to launch three helicarriers tomorrow than will kill a million people at a time based on his algorithm."

Emma frowned, "What's this algorithm?"

"Zola created a algorithm that will spy on a person lives and based on his past history deduce that person's future, if that person future can lead to go against HYDRA he will be shot down tomorrow." Harry replied.

"That's bullshit." Betsy shouted, "The future isn't set in stones."

"What are you going to do Harry?" Emma asked.

"HYDRA thinks Fury's dead but they are wrong, tomorrow we will be stopping the launch of those helicarriers. Steve Rogers, me and another man named Sam Wilson will infiltrate the helicarriers and replace the targeting chip with the one Fury has. Once the three chips are replaced, Maria Hill can take control of the three helicarriers target system. Natasha will be infiltrating the council meeting and she will upload every scrap of information SHIELD had on others to the internet, this way they can expose HYDRA to the rest of the world."

"That's not a bad plan, do they have any information on us." Emma asked.

"Hedwig has deleted anything related to us they have on their system so we don't have to worry about it." Harry replied, "Emma I want you to be up in the Space Station tomorrow, set the three helicarriers as a target and if for any reason Fury's plan fails I need you to shoot down the helicarriers and the Insight satellite."

Emma nodded but Betsy asked, "What will I do?"

"You will be coming with me as a backup Betsy, I'm going to replace the chip in one helicarrier while staying invisible and let Steve and Sam Wilson take it from there." Harry replied, "SHIELD is nearly done for and if my guess is correct after tomorrow UN will be pressurized to declare SHIELD a terrorist organization just like HYDRA."

XXXXXX

Harry and Betsy took the Black Phantom to the helicarrier launch site at Trisekelion, Harry kept the jet invisible and waited for Captain America's signal. Steve with Hill and Sam infiltrated the control room and Steve decided to give a massage to all loyal SHIELD agents. "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building."

Steve certainly had everyone attention, "They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot but the price of freedom is high, it always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it but I'm willing to bet I'm not."

Steve words did it's work as the few loyal agents started going against their orders and tried to stop the launch but HYDRA was too large in numbers and they were able to start the launch sequence. Steve fought through the guards and put the first chip in the first helicarrier, Sam took some time but he did his job next. "Potter, it's your turn." Hill said in the comms.

"I am already here Hill, just a second." Harry had already infiltrated the third helicarrier while staying invisible and when he got the signal from Hill, Harry put the third and final chip in the third helicarrier, "Done, it's all yours Hill."

Hill nodded, "Cap, Sam, Potter abandon the helicarriers, I am gonna take them down. Potter get to the top and be a backup for Romanoff."

Harry was on his way to Natasha when suddenly Steve voice came through comm, "Hill, Bucky is here and Sam is grounded, I'm going after him."

Harry contacted Betsy through the telepathic connection they made, 'Betsy, keep an eye on Captain America. I have a feeling that Steve will try to talk with the Winter Soldier, if something like that happens I want you to interfere.'

'Sure Harry' Betsy replied back.

Harry was nearly on the top of the building where Natasha was when Hill targeted the helicarriers, the three helicarriers attacked each other and got destroyed in the process. Harry reached the top of the building and found Pierce on a gunpoint while Natasha was disabling the security protocols, Harry watched the scene while staying invisible. Pierce was slowly and slowly inching toward his phone so Harry made himself visible and fired a Blasting at his phone destroying it completely.

Pierce glared at Harry but Harry smirked in reply, "Would you look at that, it was a nice cell phone no doubt but you won't be needing it anymore."

Pierce frowned, "The Reaper or should I say Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and removed his hood, "Alexandre Pierce, you know I was planning to thank you and now I finally got the chance to do so."

Pierce frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It was you who gave my assassination contract to HYDRA wasn't it?" Harry replied with a smirk, "Thanks to you I met Betsy."

Just then the screen displayed 'Restricted Access' where Natasha was working, Pierce smiled. "Disabling the encryption is an executive order. It takes two Alpha Level members."

Natasha smiled, "Don't worry. Company's coming."

Fury landed in his chopper at that exact time much to the shock of Pierce. "Did you get my flowers?" Pierce asked as Fury entered, "I'm glad you're here, Nick."

Nick snorted, "Really? Because I thought you had me killed."

Pierce shrugged, "You know how the game works."

"So why make me head of SHIELD?" Fury asked.

"Because you were the best, and the most ruthless person I ever met." Pierce replied.

"I did what I did to protect people." Fury said angrily.

Pierce replied back, "Our enemies are your enemies Nick. Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy is a holding action, a band aid. And you know where I learned that, Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing 20 million."

Harry snorted, "That's where you are wrong Pierce, ending lives isn't in your hands. Death is a force of balance and you can never force it because if you do the consequences would be dire."

Fury forced Pierce to gave his retinal scan, and now one another Alpha level member retinal scan was required. "What now Fury? You don't think we've wiped your clearance from the system?"

Fury gave a sick grin, "I know you erased my password, probably deleted my retinal scan. But if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary, you need to keep both eyes open." With that Fury removed his patch from his eye and showed it for the scanner.

Natasha uploaded everything on the internet and replied, "It's done."

Nick nodded, "Good." Without any warning Fury shot Pierce on the head, "You should have made sure that I was dead."

Harry said, "Fury, take everyone and get off this building." Fury nodded and he with Natasha and two other men left with Fury while Harry apparated back to Black Phantom.

In the Black Phantom Betsy was giving first aid to a unconscious Steve Rogers while Sam Wilson was standing there watching, "What happened to him Betsy?"

Betsy sighed, "Just like you said, he didn't fight and took hell of a beating. Me and Sam rescued but the Winter Soldier ran away, I think he finally remember something because he was close to killing Steve but he didn't for some reason."

Harry nodded, "Let's hope so."

XXXXXX

Fitz and Simmons were locked in the BUS infirmary as Ward ejected them out, they were falling toward the ocean when suddenly they stopped in mid-air. The two watched as another jet became visible in the air and the infirmary was taken inside the jet through the hangar door, the infirmary door opened up as Fitz and Simmons ran out to find Harry Potter, Nick Fury and another woman with the.

"Fitz, Simmons, it's good to see you two again." Harry said as the two of them looked on in shock.

Fitz sputtered and said to Fury, "You were dead, Hill said that you died."

Fury smirked, "I am not that easy to kill Agent Fitz, now care to tell me what's been going on."

Simmons gathered herself and replied, "John Garrett was the Clairvoyant and he was with HYDRA, we thought Ward killed him but Ward was actually Garrett's lap dog. Garrett was after the Guest House drug that Coulson was injected with and the same drug we gave to Skye, they are heading to Cybertek facility right now."

Harry nodded, "Well you were right Fury, Coulson is still doing his job."

"I know, Potter let's go and help Coulson."

Harry nodded, "Hedwig, set a course to Cybertek facility."

XXXXXX

When Harry arrived at the Cybertek facility he with Betsy went in from the front door while Fury went towards the back door, the two entered to see Agent May punching Ward. "Betsy, go with May." Betsy nodded and went after her.

Harry walked toward Skye and a man who was wrapped up with explosives, "So Skye, I heard you became a SHIELD agent."

Skye pointed her gun at Harry, "Are you with HYDRA too?"

Harry laughed, "Please, what will I do with HYDRA. I came here as a backup for Coulson actually. So, why exactly have you captured this man."

Just then Hedwig voice came through Harry's earpiece, "Harry, there are many hostages locked in here."

"Really." Harry said, "Are you looking for some hostages?"

Skye nodded, "Yes, there is a boy named Ace and I need to get to him."

"Well come on then." Harry said and put on his hood.

Skye stared at him, "You mean you are the Reaper."

"Of course, Skye, now let's go." Harry said and went to the hostages that were locked in multiple rooms. A few centipede soldiers tried to come in Harry's way but he knocked them out Stunner spell. Once they reached the rooms Harry casted a wide range _Alohomora_ and opened all the doors.

Skye found a small boy named Ace and handed him a Hulk figure, "Now Ace, say something that only your dad would know."

Ace smiled and said, "Dad, what are we? We are a team."

Skye and Harry watched as Deathlok shot Garrett and finally stomped on him killing him.

"You know Skye, I am glad you didn't call me that day for the job."

Skye asked, "Why?"

"Because without you, Coulson would have failed today." Harry replied, "Fury is going to convince Coulson to start a new SHIELD in secret and I know you will stay with him but remember Skye, if you need any help I'm just a single call away."

XXXXXX

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, and cruel, and very stupid!" Coulson shouted at Fury.

Harry and Fury were on the BUS with everyone else but Fury took Harry, Coulson and May to talk in private about the future.

Fury sighed, "I think you've made your point."

But Coulson tirade didn't stop, "Why bring me back in the first place? Clearly, I didn't think it was the best idea. I warned you about people losing their minds. You injected me with an alien drug."

Fury replied, "Agent May was on top of the situation. She says you're fine. Aren't you?" Coulson grumbled but didn't reply, "It was a 'break glass in case of emergency' situation."

Coulson countered, "Yes, but that emergency was supposed to be the fall of an Avenger."

"Exactly." Fury replied back, "And I'm damn glad I did it, too. When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Now, you know how few people I trust, Coulson."

"You can count them on one hand" Coulson replied.

"And I'm not afraid to cut off fingers. The principle SHIELD was founded upon was pure. Protection. Protection ... one word. Sometimes, to protect one man against himself . . . other times, to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. It's a broad job description."

Coulson grumbled, "No need to tell me."

Fury continued, "But the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it's one man or all mankind. That they're worth saving, that truth lives inside you, Coulson. Before it was torn apart, SHIELD was a lot of moving parts. Guys like you were the heart. Now... you'll be the head." With that Fury handed the cube Harry gave to him.

Coulson looked at the small cube and asked, "What is it?"

"It's the Toolbox." Harry replied, "It'll help you build SHIELD back up."

Harry stood up with a sigh, "When I finally found out what Fury did to you I was really angry, believe me. I would have given him a poison instead of healing potion if I knew but Fury is right Coulson, the world needs men like you that are ready to do everything to help and protect everyone in this world."

Fury sighed, "I took a gamble when I contacted Potter to be my backup plan in a case like this but fortunately that gamble worked, I want you to rebuild SHIELD Coulson from scratch. Take your time but do it right this time."

Harry added, "That Toolbox has everything you need to do your job, any help you need I have your back."

"There's no one else I trust with this." Fury said to Coulson.

"Thank you sir and you too Harry." Coulson said and then asked Fury, "What'll you do now sir?"

Fury snorted, "Well, I'm trading in my bird's-eye view for two solid feet on the ground. This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a stretch. I am dead to the world Coulson, I'm planning to stay dead."

"You're gonna disappear, nowhere to be found."

"Nowhere?" Fury said, "You know me better than that, Phil. I'll be everywhere."

Harry got up and handed a cell phone to Coulson, "This is a direct and secure line to me, any aid you need call me. I'll be helping you from the shadows just like I took care of the Avengers from shadow."

Fury got up, "Potter's gonna give me a ride. I have hope on you Coulson so please don't break it, we may or may not see each other again so toodles."

"Not you too sir." Coulson cried out.

Harry grinned, "See you around Coulson, toodles."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry will be much more involved in the new SHILD matters from now on, I always liked the character of Coulson but the Agents Of SHIELD TV series has been going downhill every season. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Inhuman Plan**

The Space Ships finally returned after their six months long mission and gave all the information they had collected to Harry. All the seven Space Ships were perfectly fine except some minor damages they took in some fights, thankfully there was no loss of life. Just as Harry instructed they conducted their research while staying hidden, there were a few alien races that looked like humans so no one interfered with them much. They had collected data of over 93 planets and about 78 alien races, some were very primitive, some were advanced, some were downright vicious. After a final review Harry submitted the report to NASA & UN, afterwards it was finally released in public. Harry and Tony also got the monetary help they needed to make two more Space Station from different countries in UN.

Harry helped Coulson setup SHIELD again and hire a few loyal agents that survived the attack by HYDRA, the new SHIELD was coming along nicely with some minor setback especially from a Major Glenn Talbot. Marauders Ltd was growing nicely with many new technological advancements in many fields, it was now very common to find a flying vehicle in the air around which led to many virtual routes and traffic system in air. Potter man now had 59 children's staying in it with 46 of them mutants and 10 normal children's who were orphans, there were two more children who were just like Abby and they too were subjugated to the same mist that gave them powers.

Harry searched around but he was unable to find anything on the mist that gave powers to Abby and the two other children so he decided to call the best source of information.

"Hello Death."

"Hello master, it looks like you have been having quite a fun here."

Harry smiled, "You can say that."

"You know, Fate of this universe is very mad at you. She had some big plans in her head but messed them all up, she thinks her biggest mistake was making you who you are today." Death said with a smirk on its face.

Harry laughed out, "This universe fate played with my life like a ping pong ball, it's time I return the favour."

Death nodded, "I have seen what you have been doing, I don't know the future but if your plans are successful then you will achieve peace and harmony in your planet."

"It will take some time, may be a century but I want to leave this world in a better state than it was when I came. I think you know why I called you here, don't you?"

Death nodded, "Yes, you want to know about the power that came from the mist." Harry nodded so Death continued, "They are actually called Inhumans. During the time of Merlin there was a fight going on between two race, Kree and Skrull. The Kree found the earth and started experimenting on humans to create an advanced human race and a weapon for their war with Skrull, the Kree abandoned their experiment because a genetic prophecy had predicted that the experiments would eventually lead to an anomaly who would destroy the Kree so called 'Supreme Intelligence'. "

"Their test subjects, the Inhumans, went on to form a society of their own, which thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity and developed advanced technology. Experiments with the mutagenic Terrigen Mist gave them various powers but caused lasting genetic damage and deformities on some of them. They hid themselves just like wizards did but they were much more secluded and rarely ever mix with the rest of humanity, they had a monarch society. A group of wizards found them during the war between magical and non-magical, the group asked for their help but the Inhumans thought the wizard beneath them and this led to a battle. Inhumans had a particular power unlike magic which is versatile and in the battle their king died, the Inhumans were divided in that battle."

"The majority group consisting of the royal family and the prince decided to leave earth and settle down in moon where they terraformed a small part to be inhabitable. The other groups of Inhumans were scattered around the globe and when the Fidelus went up they forgot about the Inhuman group that left earth. The Inhumans are same as normal human being but when they are exposed to the Terrigen Mist from the Terrigen Crystals they undergo changes that convert them into Inhumans. The mist will kill a normal human being but it start the process of Terrigenesis in Inhumans."

Harry mouth was wide open, "Wow, I travelled the whole world after defeating Tom, I even found the truth and remains of Atlantis but I never found these Inhumans. I sent people to map out the space but I didn't think of looking at the moon in front of me, how much more foolish I can be."

Death smiled, "It happens master."

Harry nodded, "One more thing Death, where is the Soul Stone and Power Stone."

Death replied, "The Power Stone is currently locked in a safe in a planet called Xandar but I don't know where the Soul Stone is. The Soul Stone has an essence of me but is opposite to me, it is like an estranged part of me that needs to be re-joined. You have the power and authority to do so as you are the Master Of Death, I was hoping that you would get the Soul Stone so that I can get my essence back from it. But I know this, the only person who knows the location of Soul Stone is the adopted daughter of Thanos named Gamora. Gamora betrayed Thanos and never gave him the location of Soul Stone, she is currently in a team that calls themselves the Guardian of the Galaxy."

Harry nodded, "Then I have to find her, well I got my mission for my first space voyage."

Death smiled, "I'll see you again soon master, until then toodles." With that she vanished.

Harry laughed out, "Really, you too Death."

XXXXXX

Harry was in his office when he got a call from Fitz, "Hello Fitz, what can I help you with?"

Fitz sounded very worried, "I need your help sir, Skye is in danger and I haven't told Coulson about it yet. He is gonna find out soon and I don't know what to do, Skye is a nervous wreck right now."

"Calm down Fitz. I'll be there in few minutes, don't worry about anything." Harry replied.

"Come quickly sir." Fitz ended the call.

Harry frowned and penned down a quick note to Betsy telling her where he is going and then he teleported to the new SHIELD base, the Playground. When Harry arrived he used his access card to enter inside but he was stopped by another man, "Sir, how did you get in here?"

Harry looked at him and showed his access card, "Would you please lead me to Coulson or Agent Fitz please."

"I don't know Coulson had any connection to you Mr Potter." The man said still cautious.

Just then Fitz came running, "Mack let him come, sir thank you for coming. I need to talk to you about something."

Mack interrupted, "What is it Fitz?"

Fitz replied nervously, "I called him to meet Skye, the both of them know each other from before." Fitz quickly led Harry to the Quarantine area where Skye was being kept.

Harry looked at Skye who looked very scared and Fitz who looked very nervous, "What happened Skye? Why are you in there?"

Fitz then explained how Coulson started drawing alien maps of an ancient alien city, they found the hidden city under San Juan where another HYDRA man called Whitehall was present with Skye's father. Fitz told him about how Whitehall was actually a man from the time of Peggy Carter who did something to stay alive. Fitz explained what happened with Skye, how Agent Trip died and how Skye's DNA is now completely different.

"The earthquake that was produced down there didn't happen because of the Diviner but due to Skye." Fitz concluded.

Meanwhile Skye was in tears, "I don't know what to do Harry, I killed Trip."

Harry sighed, "Skye calm down, I know very well what happened to you believe me. Don't worry, I'll help you."

Just then May and Simmons came in with Mack, May spoke up. "Mr Potter, I didn't know you were coming."

Harry smiled, "I heard about Skye from Fitz so I decided to pay a visit, where's Coulson?"

"He will be coming soon." May replied.

Harry nodded, "Good, I need to have a talk with him."

Just then Coulson came in, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Coulson, we need to have a long talk." Harry replied, "Skye will be attending us as well."

Simmons spoke up, "I can't allow that Mr Potter, I haven't made sure that Skye is safe."

"She is safe Simmons, I know what happened down there and I know what that was." Harry said with a sigh but then he walked inside the Quarantine room amid the protest of others, "Meet me in your office Coulson, it's urgent." With that Harry teleported away with Skye.

"How did he do that?" Mack asked in shock.

Coulson, "It's classified information Agent Mack, May come with me."

XXXXXX

Harry teleported to Coulson office with Skye, "What did you mean by you know what happened to me?" Skye asked suddenly.

"Let Coulson come Skye, I'll answer your questions soon." Harry replied and sat down on a chair and Skye followed.

A couple of minute later Coulson entered with May, "That's very foolish of you Harry, we don't know if Skye is safe and you just brought her out."

Harry stood up and erected privacy wards in the room and then looked at Coulson, "Really Coulson, you call me foolish? I told you that the GH drug will lead to something disastrous and you didn't even tell me about your fetish of scrambling maps of a hidden alien city on any surface you find."

Coulson look down but May asked, "You said that you know what happened down there, what do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "Fitz called me and told me to come here quickly, he found out what happened in the hidden underground city. The earthquake wasn't because of those crystals no, it was caused by Skye."

"What?" Coulson and May shouted together.

Skye had tears in her eyes, Harry patted her back, "What happened there is not your fault Skye, it's just like when a Mutant uses his power for the first time."

"You mean Skye is a mutant now?" Coulson asked.

"No Coulson." Harry replied, "Skye is a species called Inhuman."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked while her face was still covered in tears.

Harry leaned back, "There is a girl named Abby who is similar to you but her powers are different, I found her with the group of mutants I rescued and now she is staying in Potter Manor. At first, I thought that she was a mutant but her DNA gave a completely different picture, I contacted a trustable source and found that they are called Inhumans. The Inhumans were actually a Kree alien race experiment on human, they were trying to create weapons for their war but they left. The Inhumans are similar to humans in everything but when the Terrigen Crystal breaks and produces its mist around them they are rapped in a cocoon and activate their powers, a normal human being will not survive in that mist so Trip's death is not on you Skye."

"But Trip was there to save me." Skye replied.

Harry sighed, "Let me tell you about my godfather Skye, his name was Sirius Black. He was wrongly accused and put in a prison but he escaped to protect me, I get to know him for just a few months but then in my foolishness I put my life in danger. My godfather who I have known for just two months, my godfather who just wanted to see me happy, my godfather who was the only family I had died in order to save me. Trip gave his life while trying to save you Skye, if you think yourself responsible for his death then you'll make his sacrifice worthless."

Coulson sighed, "Harry is right Skye, you can't blame yourself. It was Ward who took you there, you are not responsible for what happened to Trip."

May asked, "What should we do now?"

"I'm going to help Skye." Harry replied, "You don't have the experience to deal with someone whose powers are out of their control, I'll be taking her to my home and help her there."

Coulson nodded, "That is the best option, what should I tell the others?"

Harry shrugged, "It's your agent Coulson, it's your call. But I would recommend that you make sure to not tell anyone the truth of Inhumans, mutants are already a big point of debate and it's not good to add the Inhumans in the midst of it."

Coulson nodded, "You are right, take care of Skye and please help her."

Harry nodded and stood up, "Come Skye and don't worry, you'll see your team again once you have your powers under control." Skye nodded and Harry teleported away with her.

Coulson sighed, "I don't understand how Fury did it? I am close to breaking down May, I am lost."

"I don't know Phil, the world seems to be turning upside down. Fury was taking care of an established SHIELD with full of resources but you have your work cut out for you."

Coulson nodded, "I just hope Harry would be able to help Skye, I know he can help her because he personally helped a couple of very powerful mutants with destructive powers and then there is his Potter Manor."

XXXXXX

Harry arrived with Skye in Hogwarts and found Wanda sitting in the main hall reading a book. "Oh, hey Harry who is she?"

"Wanda, meet Skye and Skye this is Wanda." Harry introduced the two.

"It's Daisy actually, my real name is Daisy Johnson." Skye interrupted.

Harry shrugged, "It's your wish, whatever name you want we'll call you by that."

Wanda stood up and came to Daisy, "Hello Daisy, come I'll show you around."

Daisy looked unsure but Harry added, "Go with her, she will show you your room and you should get to know the place you'll be staying in for now." Daisy nodded and left with Wanda.

The next morning Harry took Daisy to ROR with Wanda, "This room is called the Room of Requirement as it can change to any room you desire. Daisy, I want you to let go of your fear and use your powers at full force."

Daisy became nervous, "I don't think this place will remain standing if I do that."

Wanda laughed, "Believe me Daisy, this place has taken a lot worse."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Wanda is right Daisy, this room is capable of taking on whatever you dish out." Daisy nodded and concentrated as Harry guided her, "Let go of your fear, just feel your powers and let it out. Don't try to hold back, let it out at once."

Daisy listened to Harry's words and did as he said, a big shockwave went through the whole hall but the walls absorbed them. Harry created a Shield covering him and Wanda to protect themselves from the Shockwave, "That was cool." Wanda commented.

Harry smiled and walked toward Daisy, "How are you feeling?"

"Much more relieved." Daisy replied, "It's like a burden is off of me."

Harry nodded, "You need to learn to control your powers slowly and slowly but you'll need something to keep your powers under control, I'll have Cho meet with you and he can make something to help with your problem."

Wanda suddenly said, "Harry, I want to go to Potter Manor."

Harry smiled, "Sure, take Daisy with you as well. You can stay there but whenever you are practising with your power I want you to be in ROR."

Wanda happily nodded, "Come Daisy."

"How'll we go there?" Daisy asked.

Wanda grinned and took out a Sling Ring, "With this, it was the first thing I decided to learn in sorcery." With that she opened a portal directly to Potter Manor. Daisy watched on dumbfoundedly, "Come on let's go." With that Wanda led a shocked Daisy through the portal to Potter Manor.

Cho made a pair of arm bracelet with Vibranium for Cho that helped her to keep her powers under control, the Vibranium absorbed the extra shockwave she created and only release the amount required. Daisy was thankfully a very quick learner and in just a week she made a lot of progress. Daisy also started continued learning hand to hand combats with Betsy, she was already very good by training under Melinda May but Betsy was taking it to the next level.

XXXXXX

"Sir, Coulson is working with Harry Potter."

Mack and Bobby were reporting two three older SHIELD agents that opened a SHIELD of their own and called itself the 'Real SHIELD'.

Robert Gonzales frowned, "That is not good, Potter is a very dangerous man. If he is with Coulson then Fury must have made a deal with Potter, does Coulson's old team know anything about Potter?"

Bobby replied, "They know something sir but they are not revealing anything, he has taken Agent Skye with him for reasons only known to Coulson and Agent May. But Potter is a businessman, yes he is smart maybe even like Tony Stark but what could Fury need from him."

Gonzales snorted, "Potter is much more dangerous and intelligent than even Tony Stark, not many know but Potter once infiltrated FRIDGE and then vanished right under Fury nose. Everything about Potter's wealth, his identity proof just popped up within a month and he started his company, Potter has powers that we have no idea about and even the best of SHIELD doesn't know how to counter it."

Anne Weaver added, "Here's the shocker, Harry Potter is the Reaper."

"What?" Bobby and Mack asked together in shock.

Gonzales nodded, "Yes, at first Fury tried to solve the mystery that was Potter and Coulson was the one he assigned to do the job but Coulson failed miserably. Potter retaliated by sending the agents Coulson sent to infiltrate his company directly to Fury's office without a single piece of cloth on them. Don't take Potter lightly, that man is much more dangerous and only a few know the truth about him."

"Who knows about him? Can't we just interrogate them?" Mack asked.

Gonzales laughed, "I wish we could do that Mack but that is impossible, the only people who know the truth of Potter are the Avengers. You can't even touch them because they are under Tony Stark protection while Potter is backing them up from shadows."

"So, what should we do now sir?" Bobby asked.

"Proceed as planned, get the Toolbox from Coulson and we will take over the SHIELD base of operation that Coulson is controlling."

XXXXXX

Emma and Betsy entered Harry's office together, "What's up you two?" Harry asked.

Emma answered, "I am very close in having my revenge, I was able to get inside my father's head and I have a plan for Adrienne."

Betsy added, "I found out that Adrienne Frost is a mutant with the power of Psychometry, she can touch an object and instantly know a history of many events concerning the object, such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners."

Emma nodded, "I called Raven and she said that she is still unable to get inside Trask Industries, Trask has converted my father to a real mutant hater. My father doesn't know what but Trask is doing something to completely eradicate mutants, HYDRA was helping him in this as well."

Harry nodded, "So, what have you planned?"

Emma replied, "Trask has a device that can detect whether a person is mutant or not, I planted the idea of checking Adrienne with that device. Once my father finds out about this he will throw her out of the family and she will never be able to get what she always wanted, the Frost industries. To add some salt in her wounds I am planning to go and meet my father and get the Frost Industries under me. I know he will check me with the same device so I was planning if you could make something that can temporarily disable my powers.

"I can make a necklace or bracelet that can dampen down your powers to nil." Harry said but then he asked, "If you become the owner of Frost Industries then what will happen to your job as my MD."

Emma grinned, "I will take over the company from him and then you will buy it from me at a very low price, my younger sister isn't interested in ever taking care of business so everything will be under me and I'll just sell it to you in front of my father. He will be homeless and penniless, this will be the perfect revenge for what he did to my brother."

Harry smiled, "Devious and brilliant, I like it. I'll make a bracelet for you in the evening and then you can make progress on your plan. Once you get your revenge, I'll have to personally look into Bolivar Trask."

XXXXXX

"Harry, I need you at the playground right now." Coulson massage was clear and that meant the 'Real SHIELD' has acted on their plan.

Harry arrived at the Playground but couldn't enter inside with his access card so he opened the door with an _Alohomora_ charm and went in, he was just inside when he was confronted by Mack who was pointing a gun at him. "Mr Potter, you have no need to be here."

Harry smiled, "Really Agent Mack, you think that you can be a mole in Coulson's SHIELD and no one will notice it. Call your boss Gonzales or I'll go there myself."

"I'm warning you, do not come forward." Mack replied.

Harry waved his hands and Mack was hanging in the air upside down and his gun turned into a long candy, "Why don't you eat your candy like a good boy and I'll be on my way."

Harry moved past Mac and headed for Coulson's office, the next one trying to stop him was Bobbi Morse who was standing in his way. "Agent Morse, step aside. I am not in a mood to banter with children."

Morse glared and was about to attack Harry when Anne Weaver came out and stopped him, "Agent Morse stand down, Mr Potter come with me."

Harry nodded and went with her, on his way he saw Fitz and Simmons. "Hello you two, after all this is settled up I need to have a few words with you ok." The two nodded and Harry went past them and entered Coulson's office. In his office Coulson, May, Gonzales and a Tomas Calderon was waiting for him.

Harry looked at Coulson, "Coulson, what did I tell you?"

Coulson smiled, "That they are idiots and you were right."

"Very true." Harry then turned to Agent Tomas and with a wave of his hand sent him crashing on to the walls, Gonzales and Weaver pointed their gun at him but turned their gun into Plush toys. "Why don't you two sit down until I complete my discussion with dear Mr Tomas here." Gonzales and Weaver couldn't reply as they found their mouth shut and forced into their chair unable to move.

Harry walked toward Tomas and _Crucioed_ him for about a minute while the other watched on, "Did you really think that nobody would find out what you were doing huh?"

Tomas cried out, "Please, I didn't do a thing."

"You didn't do a thing, really?" Harry said angrily, "Then who was the one who delivered mutants for experiment to Bolivar Trask, you captured young mutants and you had them experimented on and that is not all, you raped a few of them." With that Harry casted another _Crucio_ on him and put him in it for another minute.

Coulson and May looked horrified, "What do you mean experiment on mutant Harry?" Coulson asked.

"This bastard here hates anyone with powers so he captured young mutants who had no control over their power and send it to Bolivar Trask to be experimented on, that's not all. He raped a 14 year old mutant and then he killed her, fortunately that girl lived long enough to tell what happened to her and who did it. When I found out I was going to kill him that day only but I waited for today." Harry turned back to Tomas asked, "I'll ask one time and I want the truth, what is Trask doing by experimenting on Mutants?"

Tomas quickly replied, "I don't know, he just said that he has a way to eradicate all mutant kind and he needed a few mutants for test subject so I helped him out."

Harry frowned, "You'll pay for what you have done, I'll make you beg for death but it will not come for you until I wish so." Harry picked out a pen from nearby, " _Portus_ " Harry put the pen on Tomas and he was sent to the cells in Hogwarts. Harry turned toward the two other member of 'Real SHIELD' and let them speak again, "So, is this what your 'Real SHIELD' does? You think you can barge in here and take control of what Coulson made from scratch, what gave you the right to do so huh?"

Weaver looked down but Gonzales replied, "Coulson is Fury's man, Fury is the one that led to destruction of SHIELD, his secrets brought us here."

Harry snorted, "Please, you just wanted to know the secrets that Fury held close to his hearts all the time. If you think Fury was the one who is responsible for what happened to SHIELD than you are an idiotic buffoon, Fury is the one who saved what remained of SHIELD even after his death. You have what, a team of five six old SHIELD agents and you think you can take over what Coulson build. Coulson and I knew about you from the day Agent Mack joined here, we let you think that you were one step ahead of us but in reality, you were always ten steps behind."

Harry walked forward and took out the Toolbox from Gonzales pocket and handed it to Coulson, "You either work with Coulson or you get the hell out of here."

"Who do you think you are to order me?" Gonzales shouted.

Harry turned to Coulson, "Coulson what will happen if I withdrew my support from you right now?"

Coulson shrugged, "We'll have no resources, whatever I have build till now will come crumbling down."

"I'll not work with Coulson until he keeps secrets from us." Gonzales replied back.

"Then get the hell out of here." Coulson replied, "You think you took this base under control, let me tell you there are about 100 SHIELD agents waiting for my orders to take you out."

Harry looked at Coulson, "I'll leave them to you Coulson, if they are ready to work with you then welcome them and if not then throw them out of here." Coulson nodded and Harry left his office.

Harry met Fitz and Simmons outside, "Come with me you two." Harry led the both of them to the lab.

"So, what happened in there?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing interesting." Harry replied, "I just showed the so called 'Real SHIELD' what they really are, everything will go on as normal so you don't have to worry about it."

Jemma asked, "How's Skye?"

"That's actually why I called you here. Skye's real name is Daisy Johnson and she uses that name now, did Coulson told you about what happened to Skye?"

Jemma nodded, "Yes, Coulson told me that Skye or Daisy now is an Inhuman."

"Good, she is currently learning to control her powers and she had made great progress." Harry handed her a mobile phone, "This is directly connected to Potter Manor where Daisy is staying now, I want you to talk to her. She had made a couple of new friends but she misses you all."

Fitz took the mobile phone, "Thank you, we were really worried about her."

Harry smiled, "That's what make you a very good friend. I'll be going out of Earth for some time so I'll be unreachable, if you need anything call Emma Frost and tell Coulson the same. I'll see you guys later then, toodles."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Harry will be absent for half of the Age of Ultron storyline since he will be in Space. I always disliked the 'Real SHIELD' so I took them out early on, hope to see you in the next chapter until then toodles._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Backup Or Mistake**

Wanda and Daisy became very good friends quickly although Wanda was younger than Daisy, the two were inseparable most of the time. Wanda had dragged Daisy out of Potter Manor to London for some shopping, they were about to return back when a person with no eyes teleported in front of them. Wanda didn't even let the man speak and trapped him in the mirror dimension quickly.

The three of them were in Mirror Dimension where the no eye man was unable to use his powers due to Wanda's Chaos power, "Who are you, no eye man?" Wanda asked.

Daisy snorted, "Really Wanda, it's so unoriginal."

Wanda shrugged, "I was never good at naming, so who are you?"

The man replied, "My name is Gordan and I am here to take Daisy to her home."

Daisy frowned, "My home? What does that mean?"

"You are one of us now Daisy, you need help with your power and we can help you. Your mother wants to meet you and your father is there as well." Gordon replied.

"My mother is dead." Daisy shouted back.

"No, she is not, she is very much alive and she wants to meet you." Gordon replied back.

"He is telling the truth." Wanda told Daisy.

"What? Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

Wanda nodded, "Yes, he is an Inhuman just like you and he is here to take you to your mother. That's what I get from the surface of his mind, if you want I can go inside his mind and find out everything about him."

Daisy frowned, "No it's ok but how could she be alive?"

"I can't tell you." Gordon answered, "Only she can tell you about it?"

Wanda interjected, "You are lying, you can tell her but you don't want to."

Gordon frowned, this was not what he was expecting not at all. He was trapped in this place and unable to use his powers and the girl with Daisy can easily read his mind. "You should come with me Daisy, we can help you with your powers, you won't need that metal brace to control your powers."

Wanda interrupted him, "You sound like someone who is convincing us to join your organization and telling us the incentives we'll get if we join." Daisy couldn't help herself and laughed out, "You know Daisy, let's go and check out the place he wants you to go. You can meet your mom and ask her whatever you want and I'll get to see a new place, I'll massage Emma that we'll be late."

Daisy frowned but finally nodded, "Ok."

Gordon interrupted, "I can't take both of you, only Daisy is allowed to be there."

"No body asked you, no eyed man." With that Wanda made a portal with her Sling Ring to the Afterlife after finding its location from Gordon's mind and then threw Gordon into the portal, "Come on let's go." Wanda said cheerfully to Daisy.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at Wanda's behaviour but the two entered the portal. They arrived at a place somewhere in China, the place looked quite peaceful and beautiful. Gordan who was now out of the Mirror dimension quickly stood up and tested his powers which were now back.

"This place looks cool doesn't it?" Wanda asked Daisy and Daisy nodded in reply.

Gordon said to Wanda, "You shouldn't have come here?"

Wanda frowned, "I can do whatever I want to, now take us to Daisy's parents or I'll trap you in the mirror dimension for forever."

Gordon frowned but nodded and led the two of them to Daisy's mother.

A young looking woman greeted Daisy, "Hello Daisy, it's good to finally meet you. I am Jiaying, your mother." Jiaying looked at Wanda and frowned, "Why did you bring her here Gordon?"

Gordon replied with a frown, "I didn't she came here herself, she is very powerful and she made me unable to use my powers."

Daisy added, "Wanda's with me, if you want me to be here then Wanda will stay with me."

But then Wanda said something that shocked everyone around, "You should be dead, you don't deserve to live."

Daisy frowned, "Wanda, what are you saying?"

Wanda just glared at Jiaying, "You kill innocent to maintain your youth and stay alive, you are trying to cheat death. Give up your life before my brother make you do so, you don't deserve to live this long."

Jiayng was shocked, how could a girl know about her powers. She fanatically tried to deny, "You are lying, I didn't hurt any innocent. My powers keep me forever young."

"You are lying." Wanda countered, "Just tomorrow you sucked the life out of two human couple to maintain your youth."

Jiaying shouted, "You are lying."

Daisy was in tears, "No she is not lying. Why is my family full of murderers?"

Jiaying tried to defend, "She is lying Daisy, I didn't hurt any innocent."

"I know Wanda very well." Daisy shouted back, "She is telling the truth." Daisy turned to Wanda, "Wanda, please take me home."

Jiaying ran forward, "No, you can't go. I won't let you."

Wanda produced a shockwave that sent Jiaying and Gordon flying, she made a portal to Hogwarts and led Daisy through it.

XXXXXX

Peter Quill with Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Mantis and a young Groot were on their way to Knowhere in their Spacecraft Milano when suddenly a big black badass looking Space Ship came in front of them out of nowhere. "Whoa, would you look at that?" Peter said in wonder.

"Yeah, that thing is about 100 times bigger than ours but why is it in our way?" Gamora asked uncertainly.

Before they could do anything else a man appeared inside Milano and the whole group targeted their weapons on him. "Who are you?" Rocket asked staring at the man.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied and then looked around, "Huh, not bad but mine's better."

"Is that thing over their yours?" Peter asked.

"Yep, that is my personal Space Ship, the 'Death Star'." Harry replied with a smile.

"Huh, nice name." Peter replied, "But why are you here? No, how did you get in here?"

Harry smiled, "I am here for Gamora." Harry looked at Gamora and said, "You are Gamora aren't you?"

Gamora nodded, "Yes, I am."

Peter tried to be an overprotective girlfriend, "Hey Harry, Barry, I don't care whoever you are. I am the captain of this ship, tell me what do you want?"

Harry didn't acknowledge Peter and stared at Gamora, "I'll be frank with you, tell me where the Soul Stone is and I'll be on my way. If you don't I'll pluck the information out of our mind."

Gamora was looking scared and seeing this her team jumped at Harry but Harry with a wave of his hands made them hanging in air upside down and stunned them, "Did he sent you?" Gamora asked after putting on a brave face.

"Who Thanos?" Harry asked and Gamora nodded, "No, Thanos is a nuisance that I'll deal with later on. I know try you know the location of Soul Stone and don't try to lie, I can read your mind."

Gamora took out her gun, "I'd rather die than tell you anything."

Harry sighed and sent a stunner at Gamora, knocking her out cold. Harry entered her mind with Legilimency and found what he was looking for, the Soul Stone was in Vormir. Harry came out of her mind and then brought down the other four members of her team, Peer rushed toward Gamora to check if she was ok. "She will come back to consciousness within a couple of hours, it was nice to meet you all but my work is done here, toodles." With that he vanished.

"How is she?" Mantis asked.

"She is still breathing but knocked out." Peter replied, "Rocket start the engines and follow that Space Ship, I want to make that bastard pay."

"Uh sorry Peter but that's impossible." Rocket replied nervously.

"What do you mean impossible?" Peter asked.

Drax answered, "Well that ship just went away like shoop, in a flash."

Mantis added, "Yes, it went away faster than the speed of light. It disappeared in a second."

"Damn it" Peter shouted, "Take us to Xandar then, we need to check on Gamora and inform the Nova Corp about this. That man may come after the Power Stone."

XXXXXX

Daisy was a nervous wreck after meeting her mother but Wanda was able to calm her down, Daisy no longer wanted to meet her parents and Wanda convinced her that her friends were her family and she doesn't need her parents in that family. Wanda and Daisy were siting nearby the Black Lake when Natasha arrived with a Portkey that Harry gave to her, she was heading inside when she saw Wanda sitting with another girl near the Black Lake.

She headed toward them, "Hello Wanda, who is this?"

"Oh, hey Natasha. This is my friend Daisy Johnson." Wanda replied with a smile.

Daisy turned around and stuttered in shock, "You . . . You're the Black Widow."

Natasha nodded, "Yes, nice to meet you Daisy."

Wanda added, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Coulson is alive and Daisy worked under him."

Natasha reeled back in shock, "What?"

Wanda nodded, "Yeah, Harry wanted me to tell you this."

Natasha frowned, "He should have told me earlier, why Coulson didn't say anything?"

Daisy replied, "Coulson has started to rebuild SHIELD from scratch, he knew that if he contacted the Avengers you'll try to help him. SHIELD still is a terrorist organization according to UN so he didn't want any Avenger to be connected to SHIELD."

Wanda added, "Yeah, but Harry thought that it would be good if you know then you can ask for his help if it is ever needed."

Natasha sighed but nodded, "Where's Harry? I called Emma and she said that Harry has taken his personal Space Ship and gone somewhere."

Wanda shrugged, "I don't know actually, he said he was going to find something and will return soon. Do you need something?"

Natasha nodded, "Not exactly, we found Loki's Sceptre that HYDRA took in Sokovia and now we have it back. HYDRA is now completely gone, Stark is giving a party at the Avengers tower. Bruce is already there and I wanted to invite Harry but he isn't here."

Wanda eyes widened, "Party, can we two come."

Natasha shrugged, "Sure, the party's tomorrow and you two can come with me."

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at Vormir and went up to the mountain, a hooded figure was standing on the entrance. "It is my curse to no the ones that come here but you are different, I know nothing about you."

Harry looked closely and found the hooded figure was actually the Red Skull from the time of Steve Rogers, "The Red Skull huh, so the Tesseract sent you here."

"I was once called the Red Skull but now I am no longer that man." The Red Skull replied, "Are you here for the Soul Stone?"

Harry snorted, "You don't have to worry about it." With that Harry became invisible and went forward.

Harry could sense the Soul Stone below the edge of a Cliff so he flew down there, the Soul Stone was demanding a dear soul as a price for taking the stone. But Harry Potter was the Master Of Death and the souls can never go against him and that's the case with Soul Stone, Harry reached deep inside him and bought out and flared the powers that he got after becoming the Master Of Death. The Soul Stone obeyed its master and came into Harry's hand, Harry smiled and called Death.

"Hello master, it looks like you succeeded." Death said as it became visible.

Harry smiled, "Was there ever a doubt?"

Death smiled, "Your history tells that impossible is not a word for you."

Harry nodded, "It's time you complete yourself Death."

Death nodded and extracted its essence from the Soul Stone, once done it asked Harry. "Are you going to do what you have to the other Infinity Stones master?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'll be doing the same. By the way Death, can you tell me where I can find Uru."

Death answered, "Uru is extremely rare but the dwarves in Nidavellir have the amount of Uru you need. A few dwarves went with Odin when he came to battle the Frost Giants on earth and they made their home in Nidavellir forge. I would recommend that you bring a few dwarves from earth to Nidavellir and with the help of both of the dwarves you can make what you want."

Harry nodded, "Thanks for the information Death, see you later."

"Goodbye Master." With that Death vanished.

XXXXXX

The party was going full on in the Avengers Tower when Wanda and Daisy arrived with Natasha, not many noticed them during the party but once it was over Natasha told the two of them to stay a bit longer. Daisy wanted to go back so Wanda made a portal to send her back to Potter Manor but she stayed with Natasha.

"Hey Natasha, who is she?" Tony asked.

"Hello Tony Stark, I'm Wanda Maximoff." Wanda replied.

Bruce who was sitting with Natasha added, "She lives with Harry and he sees Wanda as his small sister."

"Huh, I didn't know that." Tony replied as he sat down, "So where is our magician exactly?"

"Harry is somewhere in space or some other planet, he has gone to find something." Natasha replied.

Wanda added, "I think he is searching for the metal Uru."

Thor who was sitting there spoke up, "Uru, it is a metal very rarely found and it is a close guarded secret of the Dwarves. My Mjolnir is made of Uru."

"What makes it so special anyway, why can't I pick it up?" Tony asked.

Thor laughed, "Because you are not worthy."

Tony stood up, "I say, let's lift this hammer up."

That started a series of tries to lift the Mjolnir, Natasha and Wanda declined but most of the others tried but only Steve could just shake the Mjolnir a bit that only Thor and Wanda noticed.

Tony grunted, "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation."

Thor stood up, "Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory but I have a simpler one." Thor picked up Mjolnir and added, "You're all not worthy." Everyone groaned at that.

Suddenly a high pitched sound came from behind and a broken droid came out, "Worthy, no. How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark." Steve asked.

Tony frowned and called for Jarvis but there was no response.

The droid continued, "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream. There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

The droid played a recording of Tony, " _I see a suit of armour around the world._ "

Bruce asked in shock, "Ultron?"

The droid replied, "In the flesh, or no not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asked with a frown on her face.

"Peace in our time." Ultron replied and a large number of droid busted in through the building. The Avengers with Hill, Rhodey and Wanda started destroying all the droids, the droids weren't able to put much of a fight as Wanda and Steve put the crap out of them.

Ultron gave a sighing noise, "That was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction. I had strings, but now I'm free." Thor threw his Mjolnir and destroyed the droid Ultron was controlling but Ultron escaped with Loki's Spectre using another droid.

XXXXXX

Bruce sighed, "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron." Steve grumbled.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance." Natasha added, "Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

Rhodes spoke up, "He's in your files, he's in the Internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting? Like Nuclear Codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"He said he wanted us dead." Barton added.

"He didn't say 'dead'. He said 'extinct'." Steve replied, "He said that he killed someone?"

"There wasn't anyone else in the building." Hill said in confusion.

Tony finally spoke up, "Yes, there was." Tony showed what remained of Jarvis.

Bruce walked forward completely shocked, "This is insane."

"Jarvis was the first line of defence. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense." Hill replied.

Bruce disagreed, "No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy. This is rage."

Thor snarled, "This is your fault Stark, you made it. Now it has Loki's Sceptre and we have to claim it back. This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."

Wanda finally spoke up, "It is not Mr Stark fault, not really."

"You are young girl, you should step aside." Thor said angrily.

Wanda glared at Thor and send him crashing on the ceiling and let him stay there, "Show your anger to someone who fears you Thor because I don't fear you."

Natasha walked up to Wanda and put her hands around Wanda's shoulder, "Chill Wanda, Thor is just angry since we lost the Sceptre and the Mind Stone in it."

Wanda nodded and let Thor down, "Ultron was made by the Mind Stone, it was unfamiliar to human being so when he got access to Internet and human history he came to the conclusion that it is humans who are destroying the earth which is unfortunately true."

"But why did you make Ultron?" Steve asked Tony.

"The battle of New York." Tony replied back, "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it, that day brought my worst fears. When Harry proposed the idea of creating a barrier across the earth I was very relieved but then Harry said something that stick to my mind, 'No plan is full proof, everything has drawbacks so we may also need a backup plan'. The Space Stations are not complete and it will nearly be a year until we have a barrier covering earth, that's why I made Ultron. The Ultron was a backup plan but I made a mistake somewhere."

"You made a mistake when you let Ultron access Jarvis." Wanda replied, "All the AI you made were completely new but you made Ultron dependent on Jarvis and that was your mistake. If Ultron was completely different then it would have grown while learning but when you force fed every information into him using Jarvis you made Ultron the opposite of what you wanted."

"But we didn't have much time, Thor was going to take it away tonight." Bruce replied.

"We need to find Ultron before he's ready for us." Steve said as he stood up, "The world is a big place so let's make it small."

XXXXXX

The team found out that Ultron was going after Ulysses Klaue after killing Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Ultron was after Vibranium. Nobody knew where Marauders Ltd kept their Vibranium so Ultron decided to go after Klaue. The team went after Klaue and Wanda joined them much to Natasha's annoyance, when they reached at Klaue's base a large number of droids were waiting for them. Wanda decided to deal with the drones while the team went inside but that was a mistake since Ultron had a plan for the Avengers and Ultron was the only one who would have been able to counter it.

Ultron with the help of Mind Stone in Loki's Sceptre put Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Captain America in a hallucination filled with their worst nightmares while Hawkeye was busy fighting Klaue's men firing at them. Tony took Ultron who had a new body away from there while fighting but the droids were able to escape with Vibranium as most of the Avengers were down trapped in their worst nightmare.

Meanwhile Tony destroyed Ultron's current body and was after Hulk who was rampaging toward the city, when Bruce was put in his worst nightmares the Hulk responded and that too very angrily. Tony called for Veronica from the Space Station which housed a suit that could match Hulk's power, Tony put on the Hulkbuster. Hulk was very angry and he started destroying everything in it's path, Tony in his Hulkbuster suit tried to put Hulk into sleep by beating the hell out of him but it made Hulk much more angrier. Many homes, shops and buildings were destroyed, many people were injured but Tony made sure that no one died in their fight.

Wanda went in to find most of the Avengers down and she quickly ended their hallucinations but they were already too much shaken up to continue fighting, Hawkeye came to her and said. "Wanda, Hulk is in rampage and Tony's Hulkbuster suit isn't helping the matters. Can you do something?"

Wanda nodded and created a Portal to the place where Hulk and Tony were fighting, Wanda walked forward and opened a pocket dimension that Harry made especially for Hulk and put Hulk inside it. Hulk was trying to come back out but Wanda closed the portal in time. Everything around the fight was completely destroyed and many were injured, thankfully there was no life loss but the damage done here today will take a lot of time to heal.

"You should have come earlier kid." Tony said as he came down near Wanda in his normal suit.

"I didn't know, there were too many droids and they kept me busy." Wanda replied sadly.

Tony put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok kid, Ultron planned it perfectly. You were unknown so he kept you busy with the army of droids, he took me away and put the others in some hallucination. You did good kid, let's go."

XXXXXX

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air." Hill said n the video call as the team were in the Quinjet.

Tony nodded and asked, "The Stark Relief Foundation?"

"Already on the scene." Hill replied, "How's the team?"

"Everyone's . . ." Tony sighed, "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

Hill nodded, "Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode and stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?"

Hill answered, "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

Tony replied with a sigh, "Neither do we."

The whole team was sitting silently trying to recover from their nightmares, Wanda was sitting with Clint who was flying the Quinjet. Suddenly Hedwig's voice spoke up out of nowhere, "Mr Stark, Harry wants to talk with you."

Tony sighed, "Hello Hedwig, looks like Harry's back."

Harry face showed on the screen, "Yes I am back and the first thing I hear is the news of the destruction you and Hulk did and where's Wanda?"

Wanda came in front of screen, "Hey Harry."

Harry glared at her, "Hey Harry, really? What on earth were you thinking, joining the Avengers?"

Wanda frowned, "I wanted to help Harry."

"The kid's right Harry, she is the one who stopped Hulk. The Hulkbuster wasn't enough to takedown Hulk, if she wasn't here today we would be in a whole lot of trouble, more than we already are." Tony added.

Harry sighed, "I care for you Wanda, when I heard you were fighting with them I was shit scared for you. Where are you now?"

Tony answered, "We are in the air, Hill advised us to not return to the tower."

Harry nodded, "Wanda bring them to Hogwarts, I want to know what led to Ultron becoming this?"

Wanda nodded, "I'll do that, Hulk is still in that pocket dimension as we feared he would be still angry."

Harry nodded, "I'll see to him."

XXXXXX

When the Quinjet arrived at Hogwarts, Wanda led the group inside Hogwarts. Harry was waiting for them inside.

"Hey Harry." Everyone said as they saw him.

Harry nodded, "Mipsy, Tilly." Two house elves popped up, "Take everyone to their rooms." Steve was about to say something but Harry raised his hands, "You all are pretty shaken up, take some rest tonight and we'll talk tomorrow morning." Steve nodded and followed the house elves like the others.

Tony and Wanda were still there, "This is a nice place." Tony commented.

Harry smiled, "I know you are pretty shaken up Tony, go to your room and sleep out your stress a bit. You too Wanda, we'll talk tomorrow morning."

Wanda nodded and left for her room. Tony sighed and asked, "Is it my fault?"

Harry sighed, "Tony, we all make mistakes. I don't know what happened but don't worry, everything will be fine. Now go."

Tony smiled and left but he turned back in midway, "Good night Harry and toodles." Harry nodded with a small smile.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Wanda got her way into the Avengers and now he will be a part of it, Daisy will go back to Coulson's team later on. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Artificial Intelligence**

The next morning when everyone came out of their room they found Harry waiting for them in the dining hall, one by one everyone joined him and started eating as they were really hungry.

"The drink we found in our room last night, what was that?" Barton asked, "Your little creatures forced me to drink it." The others nodded because they too were force fed the same drink.

Harry smiled, "The small creatures are actually House Elves, they work for me. The drink was a mixture of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep Potion, it calmed you down and put you in sleep with no fear of bad dreams. The state you came in was pretty bad, you needed those potions."

Thor spoke up, "What is this place, it's as beautiful as Asgard. Magic is embedded in every stone of this castle and this place seems to be a magical nexus."

Harry nodded, "This is a magical Nexus Thor, this place is Hogwarts."

"You mean your school?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded, "The old Hogwarts was gone when I came here, so I rebuilt it."

Natasha suddenly asked, "You said I have natural mind shields then how did Ultron get inside my head?"

Harry sighed and answered, "Your mental shields can prevent small attacks or warn you when someone is close to getting in but the Mind Stone, it is different. The Mind Stone can put my mental defences to test and I am a master of mental magic, Wanda could have countered it but even she would have problems against Mind Stone. What exactly happened with Ultron Tony?"

"You knew about Ultron too?" Steve asked accusingly.

"Steve tell me one thing and be honest, what would have happened if the super soldier serum failed and you wouldn't be here today?"

Steve frowned, "I don't understand."

"Imagine if there was no Captain America at the time of war Steve, imagine if for some reason you were killed before you went on to stop HYDRA." Harry replied. Steve couldn't answer so Harry did it for him, "Let me tell you what would have happened, the US army had planned to let the German army and Hitler inside one of their cities and blow that place up with not completely tested Nuclear Bombs. They would have killed their own people just to win against the Nazi's and Hydra, is it acceptable to you Captain America."

Steve had no answer for Harry, so Tony explained Ultron's case to Harry, "Bruce and I checked the Mind Stone, it was like a brain similar to Jarvis so we decided to create Ultron with it. We didn't have much time so I created it with the help of Mind Stone mainframe and then I fed Ultron all the information I had of any type before it was even started. Once up, Ultron looked through the information he had in his head and decided that Peace can only achieved by extinction of human and he destroyed Jarvis."

Harry sighed, "That was a mistake, you could have increased Jarvis capability and potential directly like I did with my Hedwig. Still, Hedwig is scouring the internet right now in search of Ultron plans, we'll find it soon. I have someone I wanted you all to meet, Hedwig."

A white owl looking exactly like Harry's first and oldest friend came in flying, the owl came down and changed into a beautiful woman with pure white hair and amber eyes. "Hello everyone."

Everyone had their jaw dropped, staring at Hedwig. Tony sputtered, "How, you gave Hedwig a body that can transform."

Harry smiled, "Hedwig's original body was to be of an owl since that's how I always remember her but I thought it would be cool to let her have a human form."

Wanda said angrily, "You didn't tell me anything about this."

Harry smiled, "It was a surprise, nobody else knew about it."

"What can she do?" Natasha asked.

"She is a genius, she can hack into any system and she won't need her hands for that after all she is still in control of all of my systems as an AI, she may be as good as you in hand to hand combat and weapons as well, she can turn invisible, lastly she can fly but as an owl." Harry replied.

"You mean she is the second Black Widow with the mind of Tony Stark and capability of an AI." Everyone turned around to look at Nick Fury.

Harry shrugged, "I would say you hit bullseye Fury, she is exactly what you said. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Huh, so this is Hogwarts." Fury looked around, "You seem to be fond of big castles and this one is in the middle of a jungle."

Fury eyed Hedwig, "Don't try to make her a second Ultron."

Tony spoke up, "Ultron would have been a good plan if I didn't make a mistake."

Fury replied, "Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down."

"You're not the director of me." Tony replied back.

"I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares very much about you." Fury sighed, "I know what you fear Tony, you fear that you'll be the cause of everyone's death, you fear that you'll be the end of Avengers and the whole world. You think it's your legacy, the end of the path you started on. You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

Tony looked down, after all what Fury was the truth of him. Fury continued, "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time, my contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though. Potter, do you have something?"

Hedwig answered, "I am trying to find Ultron plans, give me some time and I'll have it."

"Is Ultron still after the nuclear launch codes?" Tony asked.

Fury nodded, "Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway."

Tony snorted, "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury replied.

Steve interrupted Fury, "What's NEXUS?"

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flow through there, fastest access on earth." Bruce answered.

"Yeah so, what did they say?" Clint asked Fury.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury replied.

Tony frowned, "By whom?"

Hedwig answered, "By me." Tony stared at Hedwig in shock, "It won't be good for anyone if Ultron get those codes."

Hedwig eyes suddenly lit up, "Hedwig, you got something for us?" Harry asked.

Hedwig nodded, "Yes, Ultron is in Korea. He is controlling Dr Helen Cho to create a new body for himself. He's using Vibranium for his new body and he's planning to fix the Mind Stone in its head."

Harry snorted, "Ultron is making a big mistake."

Thor asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry replied with a smile "You need to understand Thor, Tony may have used the Mind Stone to create Ultron but Ultron and the Mind Stone are completely different. The Mind Stone is somewhat sentient and it never wants the extinction of humanity so if Ultron tries to impose itself on the Mind Stone the Mind Stone will fight back and throw Ultron out of the body."

"So, what should we do?"

Harry smiled, "Go to Korea and stop Ultron from transferring himself into the Vibranium body, bring back the body and the Sceptre so we can put that body to good use."

"Are you sure?" Fury asked unsurely.

Harry nodded, "Positive, I'll not come with you all since the Avengers are in spotlight right now and if I mix up with you I'll be in the spotlight as well. I don't want my identity to be revealed so you'll have to do it yourself."

Steve nodded but Natasha looked unsure, "What if Ultron uses the Sceptre on us again like he did before?"

Harry smiled and looked at Wanda, "You wanted to help the world, this is your chance."

Wanda had a big smile on her face, she got up from her chair and hugged Harry. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and ruffled Wanda's hair, "No problem, just be safe and Hedwig will be joining you as well."

Wanda nodded and looked at Fury, "Can I be a part of Avenger?"

Fury shrugged, "Don't ask me, I'm not their boss."

Steve answered, "You can be a part of Avengers Wanda."

Tony smiled, "Well kid, welcome to the team."

"I'll drop Banner in the tower, may I borrow Hill?" Fury asked Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Sure, she is all yours."

Harry took out a small cube box and tossed it toward Hedwig, Hedwig opened it to find a miniaturized DCT super bike.

"You may need it." Harry replied and Hedwig nodded, "Take the Black Phantom with you, it's much faster."

XXXXXX

When the team reached Korea at Dr Helen Cho research centre Ultron was about to transfer his consciousness into the artificial Vibranium coated body with the Mind Stone already in its head. With no Mind Stone Ultron was unable to do mental attacks so he sent droids to try and stop them. Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye fought with the group of droids with Ultron while Iron Man and Captain America tag teamed to fight Ultron together, Ultron was having difficulty to fight the two of then at the same time so he started destroying the surroundings trying to hurt the public.

Wanda joined the fight and prevented Ultron from attacking the public on the highway, a few droids were about to fly away with the truck carrying the body but Hedwig stopped them in time. Hedwig broke through the Droid programming and brought them under her control, the droid delivered the body inside Black Phantom and destroyed themselves. A large amount of droid started going after the Black Phantom in order to get the body back.

"Hedwig, take the body away from here." Steve shouted.

"Yes Captain." Hedwig replied and took Black Phantom up in the sky and made it invisible, the droids were unable to find it.

Ultron knew he was defeated today so he quickly abandoned his current body and escaped through the internet, Hedwig tried to stop him but Ultron got a head start and was able to get away from Hedwig. The others destroyed the group of droids and joined Hedwig in the Black Phantom heading back to Avengers tower.

XXXXXX

Harry was waiting with Bruce in the Avengers Tower for the team, "Start up the work Tony and you too Bruce, in the meanwhile we'll try to fid the real plan of Ultron." Harry said as the team came in.

Tony nodded, "Yes, I found something as well with the help of Hedwig. Ultron wasn't successful to completely destroy Jarvis, he was shredded into pieces but I pieced him back."

Bruce asked, "Are we going to put Jarvis's mainframe in this body?"

Tony nodded, "Yup, let's get to work doc."

"I still don't think it's a good plan." Steve suggested.

Harry sighed, "Faith, Steve Rogers. Faith is something that keep us going but it seems like you are losing your faith Captain."

"I have faith in myself and others whom I can trust Harry but I can't put my faith on something that has proven to be already a problem." Steve countered.

Harry replied, "Red Skull was the first one to take Dr Erskine super serum and you know the result, if Erskine didn't have faith then you wouldn't be here today Captain."

Natasha snorted, "He got you their cap."

Steve grumbled and went back to his room, Harry looked at Wanda. "When were you going to tell me about Daisy's mother?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that in the madness going on." Wanda replied, "Her mother name is Jiaying and she has been alive for nearly a century and maintain her youth by soaking the life out of innocents."

Harry nodded, "Once this is finish, I'll take care of it."

Tony and Bruce finally completed the process of putting Jarvis's mainframe in the body, the android woke up and looked around. Thor was the first in it's view so he tried to jump at Thor but Thor threw away, the android came to halt near the glass wall looking at the night city while floating in air. It turned back and came toward the whole group while making a dress for himself, he also added a cape looking at Thor's costume.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

At the same town Steve asked defensively, "Ultron?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am . . . I am, Vision." The android gave itself a name, "I know you want my help against Ultron but I don't want to kill him. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me."

Harry stepped forward, "Trust is something you have to earn Vision but right now we could use your help."

Vision nodded, "I'd be happy to help."

Hedwig spoke up, "I found Ultron, he is in Sokovia right now and that's where he is preparing his biggest plan. I can't find out what he's planning so we need to go there and find out on our own. But there's more, the UN are planning something for the Avengers and whatever happens in Sokovia will play a big part in their plan."

Harry looked at everyone, "Avengers, this is your chance to right the wrong. If you need me, I'll be there for backup but this is your fight now. Bruce, you should go as well."

"I don't know Harry, it won't be a good idea to let Hulk fight anywhere near innocent public." Bruce said sadly.

Harry smiled, "Bruce, it's time for you to redeem yourself and the Hulk. They will need you, the Avengers will be incomplete without you."

Steve stood up, "Ultron would know that we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done and find out what Ultron's been building, keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right."

"Good speech Cap, now let's go and suit up." Tony said and left to prepare his latest suit.

"Three minutes Stark, get ready and get ready fast all of you." Steve shouted back.

XXXXXX

SHIELD under Coulson was fairing well, most of the member of 'Real SHIELD' decided to stay with Coulson but Gonzales and a couple of men like him refused to work with Coulson. Harry obliviated Gonzales and few men who went away with him, after all it won't be good if they try to take revenge by working against them. Anne Weaver, Mack, Bobby Morse decided to stay, Bobby's ex-husband Hunter also joined in a permanent basis.

They were all having a team meeting when Coulson's phone rang up, Coulson picked it up and saw that it was from Harry. "Yes Harry, do you need something?"

"Coulson, activate Theta Protocol."

Coulson replied in shock, "Theta Protocol, what's the need?"

Harry replied, "In Sokovia, the Avengers will most probably need help with how crowded the place is. Activate Theta Protocol, I am heading there now."

Coulson nodded, "I'll do that."

"Be quick Coulson." With that Harry ended the call.

"Theta Protocol?" May asked, "Isn't that something you were building in secret?"

Coulson nodded, "It won't be a secret anymore, the Avengers are in need of Theta Protocol in Sokovia."

"So, we have to work with Avengers?" Hunter asked.

Coulson shook his head in negative, "Avengers are already in deep shit with the destruction Hulk caused, it won't be good for them if we team up with them right now."

Jemma added, "Yeah, the source of the problem is actually a mistake Tony Stark made. I heard about it from Daisy, she had partied with the Avengers."

"Daisy?" Mack asked in confusion.

"It's Skye, her real name is Daisy Johnson." Fitz replied.

In the meanwhile, Coulson called the facility housing the Theta Protocol and gave it a green light. "Do you know, when she's coming back?" May asked.

Jemma sighed, "She said soon but there was something else, something about her mother being like her father. From what I know, Mr Potter is going to deal with Daisy's mother."

Coulson nodded, "I'll talk with Harry once he's free from the work of Avengers."

"I thought he isn't a part of Avengers." Bobby asked.

"He isn't." Coulson answered, "Harry just help them from shadows, he only comes to front when there is no other option."

XXXXXX

The team arrived in Sokovia and Wanda started to spread her powers to make people leave the city as quickly as they can and the rest of them team aided her in getting everyone out of the city. FRIDAY, Tony's new AI scanned the city and found Ultron. "Your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you."

Tony flew into the church located in the middle of the city while Hedwig followed him behind in her Owl form. Ultron looked at Tony and said, "Come to confess your sins?"

Tony shrugged in reply, "I don't know, how much time you got?"

"More than you."

Tony walked around, "Uhm. Have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking, I don't want to say, puffy . . ."

Ultron smiled, "You're stalling to protect the people."

Tony shrugged, "Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?"

"I've moved beyond your mission, I'm free." Ultron said and suddenly the Vibranium core he had placed beneath the floor erupts, "What, you think you're the only one stalling?"

FRIDAY scanned the core and told Tony, "There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unclear."

Ultron gave a chuckle, "This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time."

The droids started coming out of the ground and started attacking the people who were trying to evacuate but in the meanwhile Hedwig was able to burn Vision out of the Internet forcing him to stay in it's current body."

Ultron shouted in pain, "No, you shut me out! You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours." Ultron activated the Vibranium core and the earth around the whole Sokovia city starts to shake and break, the city starts to lift itself up in the air and the people who weren't able to evacuate were trapped in it.

Tony asked in shock, "FRIDAY?"

"Sokovia's going for a ride boss."

Ultron smiled, "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." The ground and the whole church started breaking and falling apart.

Tony shouted, "Hedwig, go and check what's lifting this city up." Hedwig still in her owl form flew away while Tony engaged Ultron in a fight.

Hedwig inspected below the city and told everyone in the comm, "The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together."

Steve asked while fighting a group of droids, "If it drops?"

Hedwig replied with a sigh, "Right now the impact would kill thousands. Once it gets high enough; Global Extinction."

Thor and Vision came to the Church to take care of Ultron so Tony came down and joined Hedwig. Hedwig informed him, "The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch them, they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow."

Tony nodded and inspected the whole system, "The spire's Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it . . ."

Hedwig added, "It'll crack, but that's not enough, the impact would still be devastating."

"Maybe if we cap the other end, keep the atomic action doubling back." Tony suggested.

FRIDAY answered, "That could vaporize the city, and everyone on it."

Captain America dispatched the group of droids he was fighting with Natasha while Wanda took care of her group and Hulk was smashing through the remaining. Hawkeye was busy with gating the public to safety and in the meanwhile Thor and Vision were guarding the core in the church while fighting Ultron. Steve said in the comm, "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?"

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Hedwig replied for Tony.

Steve clarified, "I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

Tony added to Hedwig's reply, "Impact radius is getting bigger every second Captain, we're going to have to make a choice."

Natasha spoke up, "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock . . ."

"Not until everyone's safe Natasha." Steve countered.

Natasha shrugged, "Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

Steve disagreed, "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

Natasha gave a sigh and looked from the edge of the flying city which was above the clouds now, "I didn't say we should leave." Steve turned to look at her. "There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

Just then another voice spoke up in the comm connection, "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." The Theta Protocol came into the view, it was the only remaining Helicarrier that survived the war between SHIELD and HYDRA. "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

Steve smiled, "Fury, you son of a bitch."

"Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fury replied snarkily.

Hill spoke up inside the Helicarrier, "Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing."

Fury nodded, "Send the Lifeboats."

Another Specialist named Cameron Klein replied, "Lifeboats secure to deploy. Disengage in three, two, one . . .take them out." Multiple lifeboats started coming out and stopped near the edge all around the city.

Harry in his customary long hooded black overcoat appeared in front of Steve and said, "You don't want the civilians in the crossfire captain, load them up."

Steve nodded and everyone started to fill the lifeboats with the civilians trapped in the city.

Multiple droids started heading for the Helicarrier, Fury grinned. "Show them what we've got, you are up Colonel Rhodes."

Rhodes in his War Machine suit flew out and started firing at the incoming droids, "Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story."

Tony joined in with Rhodes, "Yep, if you live to tell it."

Rhodes asked, "You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own." Rhodes stared at Tony, "You had to make it weird."

Harry charged forward with highly destructive spells destroying multiple droids at once. Thor voice came through, "We're out of time, they're coming for the core."

Harry shouted, "Avengers, go protect the core. We'll get these people to safety."

The full Avengers surrounded the core to stop Ultron from activating it, after the last droid was destroyed Tony shouted at Ultron, "Is that the best you can do?" In response Ultron called his whole army of droids.

Steve sighed, "You had to ask."

Ultron spoke up, "This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well, like the old man said, together." Tony replied. The wave of droid marched towards the core and the team fought them off to keep them away from activating the core.

Harry arrived at the scene and asked Hedwig, "Hedwig, can't you control these droids?"

"They are too many Harry." Hedwig answered, "Ultron changed their codes after I hacked into his droids in Korea, every single one of them has different bit of code so I have to hack into every single one of them, which is proving to be impossible right now."

Harry nodded, "Ultron's body is not made of Vibranium but it's still looks very durable, I'm going to burn it down."

The army of droids was thinning down as Thor, Vision and Iron Man attacked Ultron at once, Ultron was badly damaged but still standing. Harry walked forward at that moment, "You're trying to end humans, I think it's time you meet your end. _Fiendfyre._ " A big fiery Basilisk came out of Harry's Elder Wand and gulped Ultron, Ultron cried and shouted as he was completely destroyed.

Vision stared at the pile of ash that used to be Ultron and said, "That was anticlimactic."

Steve came forward, "The droids are still coming Harry, are the civilians safe?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, they are safe and out of here. Everyone except Thor, Tony and Wanda go to the Black Phantom and get out of here, we'll come after taking care of this place."

"What's your plan my friend?" Thor asked while destroying another droid.

"Tony will need your help to destroy this core Thor, Wanda and I will take care of the droids, everyone else get the hell out of here." Harry replied.

Steve nodded and Hedwig led everyone to the Black Phantom, Tony and Thor went back below the city to the main Vibranium core. Harry looked at Wanda and said, "You said you wanted to help, you said you were ready and I think it's time you prove that to me Wanda. Wrap the reality in your fingers, change this church so that the droids can't find the core."

Wanda nodded and concentrated, slowly the church vanished and in it's place there was a big Avenger's tower and the droids crashed inside trying to find the core which had vanished. Harry smiled proudly, "Good work."

Wanda smiled while still controlling the fake reality, "I had a good teacher."

Suddenly Tony's voice came through the comm, "Harry, Wanda both of you get out of there, we're gonna blow this place up."

Harry quickly took hold of Wanda and apparated inside the Black Phantom with her, everyone looked out as the whole flying city of Sokovia lit up like Christmas, in a few moments it was completely debris that fell back into the ocean.

"Huh, looks like we saved the world again." Tony said in the comms as he watched on.

Steve added, "It's our job."

XXXXXX

After the incident in Sokovia the heat on the Avengers died down but there were still many people demanding action against them, Harry was watching TV in his office when Bruce and Natasha came in.

"Where's Emma?" Bruce asked.

"She's having dinner with her father tonight. "Harry replied and turned off the TV, "So, I heard you two have a thing going on."

Natasha shrugged, "Life is too short and I want to enjoy it time to time. Bruce and I, in one way or another we both have a monster inside us."

Harry nodded, "So, do you need anything from me?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to go away from Earth for some time. I helped create the medium to go to Space so I thought it's the right time for go to a tour in Space, I don't want one of the bigger Space Ships but I would like to have a small one that could do the work."

Natasha added, "I am planning to join him."

"Well, if you want to go then who am I to stop you. You can take the Redbeard as it will be suitable for you, a small spacecraft which can house about 10 people. The Redbeard will be suitable for you two." Harry then looked at Natasha, "What about the New Avengers? Tony is retired in a way, Thor is gone on a quest of some kind, you are going with Bruce, who will train them?"

Natasha replied, "Clint and Cap will be training the new Avengers, there is Vision, Wanda who took the name Scarlet Witch, Sam Wilson with an advanced Falcon suit from Stark and Colonel Rhodes War Machine in the new Avengers. Fury is also there in the new facility to keep an eye on them, they can do without me."

Harry nodded, "True, I'll see you two later then."

"See you Harry." Natasha replied.

Bruce added, "Yeah, see you Harry and toodles." The two left a smiling Harry.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Finally, the end of Ultron. I was not going to send Hulk into space but then it hit me, Thor Ragnarok won't be fun without the Hulk to Smash It. Hope to see you in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Familial Meetings**

The Marauders Ltd became the biggest company in the whole planet when Harry purchased Frost Industries from Emma at a cost much lower than the total net worth of Frost Industries. Winston Frost protested this move a lot but unfortunately for him, his daughter Emma Frost know exactly how to take revenge. After selling Frost Industries to Harry, Emma played with her father's mind and sent him to the same Mental Asylum that Christian Frost died in. The big shocker was the amount of illegal and immoral work happening in Frost Industries, Harry with Emma's help shut down every thing that was against Harry's moral values and fired the employees working in such projects, Harry made all the remaining employee of Frost Industries sign a similar magical contract that everyone else working for him signed.

Harry was about to head out to solve another problem of his when Amadeus Cho entered his office, "Hello Amadeus, is there something you need."

Cho answered, "Not exactly sir, I came here to tell you that the Converter is installed in the Space Station and all of the Spacecrafts." Converter was a technology that the researchers in Marauders Ltd. recently developed, with this technology it was possible to convert matter from one form to another. It was especially developed to convert the carbon dioxide human beings breathe out to Oxygen, thus giving an endless supply of oxygen in space.

Cho continued, "As Miss frost suggested we started working to use the Converter technology to synthesize edible substances like fats, vitamins and proteins, it can lead to solve the hunger problem in our planet."

Harry nodded, "Good, make this our priority now. We have already provided powers in corners of the world that never saw electricity, our next goal will be to eradicate the hunger problem."

Cho smiled, "That's the plan boss. I was able to recreate something that Pym Technologies made, we can now resize anything including a living being to shrink it down to as small as a fly or as big as an Air Bus. We can't launch it in public since the technology is patented under Dr Hank Pym but we can use it for ourselves, Hedwig decided to use that technology in a gun and she has been carrying it with herself."

"Huh, so you are saying that Hedwig now has a gun that can shrink down or expand any object?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded, "Yes sir, is there any problem with it?"

"Nah, I trust Hedwig and I am sure that she will use it only when needed after all Hedwig is much more than just an AI with human body." Harry then asked, "I also old you to work on something for me, how's that progressing?"

Cho grinned, "It's complete sir." Cho then took out two boxes, one containing a purely digital smart watch and other containing a black Sunglass. "You said that you liked your long hooded Overcoat so I kept it like that, the smart watch can expand into a Long Overcoat with a hood with the help of nanites and it's purely black. The Overcoat is made from the mixture of Vibranium and Adamantium so it's impossible to penetrate, it is as flexible as a piece of cloth but when needed it can become as rigid as a stone. The Overcoat hood will cast a shadow on your face and completely hide it just like you wanted."

Harry nodded and put the Smart Watch on his wrist, he expanded it to the Overcoat and tested it. Harry compacted back the Overcoat and looked at Cho, "Very good Cho, it looks perfect but still I will run it through a field test. What's that Sunglasses for?"

Cho smiled, "You said that you can fly even in space but your body will need oxygen in space and even if sometimes you out down your hood then you need something to cover your face. The sunglasses just like the Smart Watch is composed of nanites, it can simply be a digital interface like a smartphone connected to Hedwig or a simple sunglass but once you command it to expand it will become a mask that covers your face fully with a pre installed Converter technology for Space flight."

Harry smiled, "You have a habit of always going beyond my expectations Cho, if you ever need something don't hesitate to ask."

Cho nodded then replied nervously, "There is something that I wanted to ask you?" Harry nodded so Cho continued, "Dr Banner always wanted to be rid of Hulk and I thought it is because of that reason he never made peace with Hulk, I may have found a way to take out all the gamma radiated mutation cells from his body and transfer it to mine with the help of nanites."

Harry frowned, "So you want to become Hulk?"

"Yes, I was always a big fan of him, he is so strong and cool." Cho replied excitedly, "I know that it comes out when Dr Banner is angry or in danger but I am sure I can control it with the help of nanites, this way Dr Banner will be free of his burden and I can be a stable Hulk and team up with the Avengers."

Harry gave a long sigh, "You are right in saying that Bruce was always afraid of Hulk so he never completely excepted him, he will be very happy if he never turns to Hulk again but what you want is dangerous as well. I always knew that you are fascinated by superheroes and you wanted to be a part of Avengers but it is dangerous even for Hulk. I want you to talk with Bruce on it again once he returns from his trip to space, if he agrees then you may proceed further and only under his guidance."

Cho smiled, "I'll do that sir. By the way, when will be the next two Space Stations operational?"

"A few more months." Harry replied, "The work has already started, I'll say about four more months at max."

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at the SHIELD facility Playground and he went directly to Coulson's office, Coulson was with discussing something with Agent Mack when Harry went in. "Oh, hello Harry." Coulson greeted.

"Mr Potter." Mack said in a neutral voice.

"Hello Agent Mack, Director Coulson." Harry said as he sat down in the chair in front of Coulson.

"I'll talk with you later Mack." Coulson said to Mack who understood that Coulson wanted him to leave so he complied, once Mack left Coulson asked. "So, you need something Harry?"

"Yes, I need one of your trusty agent to infiltrate the Trask Industries and find out what is he planning to do with mutants. I would have taken care of this problem personally but Trask has been meeting with many people from high government positions. Do you know Raven Blackthorn?"

Coulson nodded, "Yes, she is the mutant known as Mystique, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is Mystique." Harry confirmed and continued, "She has been trying to infiltrate Bolivar Trask's company but Trask has created a device that can detect mutants so she is unable to get in."

Coulson nodded in understanding, "If Bolivar Trask is working on mutants then it's definitely not something good, to infiltrate Trask Industries we need someone who is expert in the field of human biology and technology as well. I think Fitz and Simmons would be the perfect candidate for the job, they are young and very talented which will surely pique Trask's interest on both of them."

"Fitz and Simmons huh, they are someone I can trust." Harry replied, "There is currently peace between mutant kind and humans but some government higher ups are unhappy with this situation, they want to convert this peace into Chaos and we can't let that happen."

"You are right Harry, I'll inform Fitz and Simmons of their mission today only." Coulson replied and then he asked, "How's Skye or Daisy?"

Harry smiled, "She's good, she is a bit lonely after Wanda joined Avengers but she has been working on her powers. I think she'll be back in your team in about a month."

Coulson looked Happy with Harry's answer, "By the way, why did you let Wanda reveal herself as an Avenger when you don't want to reveal yourself?"

Harry laughed in reply, "Wanda wanted to be an Avenger and help people but I like to be in shadows, by keeping my powers secret I can be their invisible backbone. The UN has been thinking on proposing some restrictive methods on the Avengers and I don't want to be a part of it. Many have heard about the Reaper but no one knows about where I come from or full range of my powers, I am a mystery and I tend to keep things that way."

Coulson shrugged, "It's your choice, I'll go and talk to Fitz and Simmons."

XXXXXX

"Hello Harry Potter, Master Of Death"

Harry smiled as he sat down outside a small cottage in Norway, "Hello Odin, king of Asgard or maybe former king."

Odin smiled, "When Thor told me about you I was not surprised, I had heard the tales of the three brother and the Deathly Hallows. When children in Asgard learned your story, I made sure to omit the part of Deathly Hallows. I didn't want any other children to go in search of Death unlike my first born."

Harry nodded, "Hela, she was given the job to be one of Death's servant but she seems to like causing Death rather than doing her job which is keeping balance."

"She knows your full story and your Deathly Hollows led to her quest for Death as she became the God of Death, I locked her up erased any proof of her existence but now she is close to come out of her prison and I fear for my other two children's."

Harry eyed Odin, "Even Loki, isn't he the one who put you here?"

Odin smiled, "I may or may not be a good king but I was never able to be a good father for Loki. What he is today is one way or other my fault, he attacked Midgard in a fit of Jealousy but he still has a heart."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know about Loki's heart but Thor would be surely angry at Loki once he finds out the truth."

Odin nodded, "True but the two brothers have to work together otherwise Asgard won't survive the coming Ragnarok."

"The Ragnarok is inevitable Odin, you should know that." Harry replied, "Ragnarok is the force of balance, it is the punishment for your doings with Hela before you settled as a king of Asgard."

Odin smiled, "I know but there is something my father said to me in his last moments, 'Asgard isn't a place, it's the people living in it'."

Harry nodded, "True, I just hope that Hela keep enough people alive for Asgard to survive. I would have love to bring Hela down a peg but unfortunately her destiny is fixed and it won't be fruitful for anyone if I try to interfere."

"My time is close, it's time for me to release my ties from this universe. I'm waiting to meet my sons one last time after that I'll go on to greet Death or as you call it, 'The Next Great Adventure'."

Harry smiled, "Yes, 'The Next Great Adventure'."

XXXXXX

Harry was in his office when Betsy came inside, "Harry, a couple wants to meet you. The man is most probably unable to speak as he was using sign language and his wife was doing the talking for him."

Harry nodded, "Let them come, I'm free today anyway."

Betsy nodded and left, a few minutes later the couple entered his office. The man was wearing expensive looking black dress while the woman with unnaturally long red hair was also looking quite beautiful. "Hello, as you would know I am Harry Potter. How may I help you?"

The man looked at the woman accompanying him and nodded, the woman replied to Harry. "I am Medusa and this is my husband Black Bolt, we are Inhumans. We are from the Inhuman Royal family, Black Bolt is the king and I am the queen. We hope that you know what Inhumans are?"

Harry nodded, "I know about Inhumans and I also know that you are living in the earth's moon in a city full of Inhumans called Attilan. I would guess that you came to me because you know the true history and you know about me."

Medusa nodded, "Yes, not many remember what led us to leave Earth but the Royal family has archived our history. We had your story in our history and it's something that only the two of us know, when we heard about you we decided to watch and wait but finally you have forced us to meet with you."

Harry smiled, "If I would have to take a guess I would say that you want to talk about the barrier that is going to cover earth and won't let you come to earth hidden from everyone else."

Black Bolt told Medusa something in sign language and Medusa told it to Harry, "You are right, we don't visit earth frequently but we sometime need a few things from here, we also take Inhumans to our city so that they can stay with other Inhumans."

Harry shrugged, "I don't have any problem if you just take a few resources or take Inhumans to your city, once the Barrier is up you'll have to come to the Space Station from where you can come to Earth. I could have a few trustworthy people ready for whenever you come to the Space Station."

Black Bolt smiled and again told his wife something in sign language, Medusa told what Black Bolt said to Harry. "Thank you for your help, we had read that you are a good man and we have seen it today as well but how you knew about us?"

Harry smiled, "I have my resources, it's not something you have to worry about but there is a matter of worry. Do you know about the other faction of Inhumans residing on Earth?"

Medusa nodded, "Yes, we know that they live at a place called Afterlife which is somewhere in China and a old woman named Jiaying help the Inhumans there."

Harry sighed, "That's the problem, she is using her powers to soak lives out of innocents to stay alive and maintain her youth. You both are Inhumans so tell me, is she doing a good thing?"

Black Bolt looked angry and said something to Medusa in sign language, Medusa told Harry what Black Bolt meant. "If she is doing that, she is doing injustice. Our powers are not meant to hurt others, she is not doing justice by hurting innocents."

Harry nodded, "Good, I'm soon going to take care of her soon."

Black Bolt nodded with a smile, Medusa spoke up. "We should be going, this visit to earth is a secret that no one knows about since we wanted to keep it that way."

"It was good to meet the both of you, if you need any help feel free to ask and I'll do what I can." Harry said, Black Bolt nodded and left with his wife Medusa.

XXXXXX

"How have you been Daisy?" Harry asked Daisy while he visited the Potter Manor.

Daisy replied, "I am good, I don't need the Vibranium arm braces anymore and my powers almost under my control. Betsy taught me many things and ways to use my powers in normal hand to hand combat, Wanda is busy with the Avengers and I want to go back to my team."

Harry nodded, "Good to know, Fitz and Simmons are now in a undercover mission together so you won't be able to talk to them for about a month. Coulson was asking about you, I told him that you'll be back in about a months' time."

Daisy nodded happily but Garry continued, "I was actually here to talk about your mother Daisy."

That quickly took away Daisy's good mood, "You remember when you first met me in my van?" Harry nodded so she continued, "If that time I knew what both of my parents are I wouldn't have tried to search for them, I would have rather stayed an orphan."

Harry replied, "I myself am an Orphan Daisy but my parents gave their life for me, no matter what your parents did they seem to still love you. Yes, it's true that they are not the person you would want as a parent but they are still your parents. Your father was a good man and a bad situation converted him to what he's today, he went on doing bad things in search of you but there is a chance for him to redeem but your mother is something else."

"Wanda said that she deserves to die and you'll kill her."

Harry sighed, "You see Daisy, your mother is creating imbalance in this world by staying alive for so long but that's not the problem No matter what everyone will meet death one way or another but your mother is killing innocents to stay alive and keep herself youthful, that is not acceptable."

Daisy nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." Harry answered, "I just wanted to inform you about it."

Daisy nodded and left.

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at Xavier's school for mutants and went straight to Charles Xavier's office, he was on his way when Logan interrupted him. "Hey punk, what're you doing here?"

Harry sighed, "Logan, I'm not happy to see you right now. I have a meeting with Charles so please excuse me, I don't have time to soothe your battered ego right now."

Logan grumbled, "One day we're gonna fight and that day I'm gonna beat the heck out of you."

Harry snorted, "That day won't come even in your afterlife Logan but maybe you can dream about it, now if you'll excuse me." With that Harry walked past Logan.

When Harry entered Charles office he found Charles talking with a young man, "Hello Harry, I am glad you came quickly."

Harry nodded as he sat down beside the young man, "Hello Charles, you called and said that it was urgent so I came as quickly as I can"

"Thank you for that Harry, I am glad that you came quickly." Charles said and then indicated toward the young man beside him, "This is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff."

That blew all the whistles inside Harry's head, "Maximoff, like Wanda?"

Charles nodded, "Pietro why didn't you tell Harry hear what you told me."

Pietro nodded and looked at Harry, "Hello Mr Potter, I am a big fan of you by the way."

Harry smiled, "Good to know Pietro, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"My name's Pietro Maximoff but I am used to the name Peter, my mother ran away from my father when she came to know about the truth about him. She ran away from him with me and my twin sister, my sister's name was Wanda. My sister activated her powers at a very young age and that bought us under attention, some people kidnapped my sister but my mother tried to protest so they killed her. I activated my power that day but I wasn't able to save my mother or find my sister, I wouldn't have found her but then I saw her with the Avengers fighting with robots in Sokovia. I decided to go to the Avengers headquarter but there was some kind of barrier that didn't let me in so I came here." Pietro finished.

Charles gave another shocker to Harry, "His father's name is Erik Lehnsherr."

"You mean Magneto?" Harry asked in shock.

Charles nodded, "Yes, Erik had a relationship with Magda Maximoff but she ran away from Erik when he started to hate humans in favour of mutants. Wanda and Pietro here are the children of Magda and Erik, did Wanda ever talked about her pat?"

Harry replied with a sigh, "No, she hated talking about her past so I never asked about it again. I just knew that her past was something she never wanted to talk about so I let her be."

Pietro quickly asked, "She must remember me, can you please contact her for me?"

Harry nodded, "I'll do that." Harry tried to call Wanda's phone but she didn't pick it up so he called Maria Hill who was looking over the new Avengers facility. "Hill, it's Harry."

"Hello Harry, do you need something?" Hill asked.

"Yes, where's Wanda? I was trying to call her but she didn't pick up her phone."

Hill answered, "They are busy training, Cap is putting them through their paces. There training will be over soon, I'll tell her to call you."

"No, tell her to come directly to Xavier's school." Harry told Hill, "Tell Wanda to come quickly."

Hill nodded, "I'll do so." With that she ended the call.

"How come Wanda joined the Avengers?" Charles asked, "Last time I saw was in the party in the Avengers tower that Tony threw for finally destroying HYDRA."

Harry snorted, "She stayed there after the party and was there when Ultron confronted them, after that she forced herself onto them. Wanda has much better control of her powers now and she is a natural powerhouse with a good heart so Steve Rogers let her stay." Harry then asked Pietro, "What are your powers Pietro?"

"Please call me Peter, I prefer it over Pietro and about my powers well." Peter grinned and vanished from their eyesight in a flash, a few moments later he came back with a bottle of soft drink in his hand, "I am fast."

"Cool." Harry said with a smile.

Harry looked at Charles and said seriously, "One more matter Charles, did Raven call you?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, she told me about how she is trying to get inside Trask Industries. She convinced me to try to look inside Bolivar Trask mind."

Harry asked quickly, "What did you find?"

Charles answered with a sigh, "Nothing, he is somehow blocking me from getting inside his head. Raven said that Bolivar Trask is creating some plans against mutants but I don't know what he is trying to do."

Harry nodded, "That's the problem, I would have visited him myself but Trask is well connected and I need some concrete proof before I could confront him."

"Raven said that she has been trying to get inside his office but is unsuccessful so far, Trask had developed device that can detect mutants."

Harry sighed, "I know Charles, I know for sure is not up to something good. I have few other sources inside his company who are trying to get his plans, I just hope they are quick."

Just then a portal opened up and Wanda came through it, "Hey Harry, prof Xavier. . ." Wanda stopped in her tracks and stared at Peter who also stood up, "Pietro!"

Peter smiled, "Hey Wanda, it's me." The two ran and hugged each other tightly, "It's good to see you Wanda."

Wanda had tears in her eyes, "I thought you were dead, I thought the one who kidnapped me killed you."

Peter gave a sad smile, "They tried to, they killed mom but my powers activated and I took them down. I searched for you for a long time but I never found you until I saw you with the Avengers. I tried to go to the Avengers facility but couldn't so I came here."

Wanda nodded, "It's good to have you back Pietro, I thought you were dead."

Harry asked, "You never told me what happened in your past Wanda, I think it's time you tell us what happened."

Wanda took a few deep breaths and replied, "I just know that the one who took me belonged to HYDRA and they told that they killed my mother and brother, they tortured me and ran test on me for few days but then a man came and killed all of the HYDRA people. That man was Magneto and when I told him my name he told me that he was my father."

"So, you have met Erik?" Charles asked with a frown on his face.

Wanda nodded, "Yes, he seemed happy to know that I was a mutant but my powers were too chaotic to be in my control and even he was hurt. He locked me up in a cell and told me to get control over my powers, I never saw his face again."

Charles sighed, "Erik used to be a good man but now he is a very bitter person who just care about his goals and nothing else, in his quest for mutant's superiority he has forgotten his own sufferings in the past."

Harry nodded and looked at Wanda, "Why don't you two go out and enjoy your reunion?" Wanda nodded and created a portal to somewhere and then dragged Peter through it.

"You have taken good care of her." Charles said as Wanda and Peter disappeared.

Harry smiled, "She reminded me of Luna who was like my sister, Wanda filled the gap Luna left in my life when she died. I care about her a lot and if required I'll fight the whole world for her, she is a part of my family now."

Charles nodded but then asked something that Harry wasn't expecting, "Harry do you know about people who have powers like mutants but aren't mutants."

Harry nodded, "Do you have someone like that in your school?"

"Yes, there are two children whose DNA structure is completely different but they have powers like mutants." Charles replied, "What do you know about them?"

"They are called Inhumans Charles, they are beings older than even mutants. They came into existence due to alien experimentation on humans in the past, there are very few people who know about Inhumans and I want to keep it that way for some time. The human mutant relationship has been improving a lot lately and I don't want the introduction of Inhumans right now to create problems. Destroy every information and blood samples you have on them, treat them as normal mutants because that's what I have been doing with a few Inhumans staying in Potter Manor."

Charles nodded, "I'll do as you said, the world is not ready to know about Inhumans yet."

Harry stood up, "I'll see you later Charles and sat toodles to Logan for me." With that he popped away from Charles office.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Some suggested that I add DC character to this story but sorry to inform you that it won't happen, I have planned a Harry Potter and DC crossover in the future. I am not a comic reader so most of the things I know are from movies and TV shows, Fantastic Four is popular in comics but I have to say that I didn't like their movies. I'll think about adding them later on but right now I have no plans of doing so._

 _The updates will be not be as frequent as it used to be since I have to take care of my studies, still I hope to see you all in the next chapter but until then toodles._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Problems, Solve One And Another Will Rise**

"Welcome back to the land of living Mr Scott or from what I heard you go by Ant Man now."

Scott groggily opened his eyes and found himself inside a small and completely white room, he looked around to find Harry Potter sitting across him. Scott still had his suit on so he tried to shrink down but unfortunately nothing happened, "What the . . ."

Harry snorted, "Do you really think I wouldn't counter your suit and let you escape easily?"

Scott replied nervously, "Hehe, I was just testing. By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same Mr Scott Lang, you were trying to get inside my company's research centre. Care to enlighten me about the purpose?"

"Oh, I was just interested to know what you'll have been working on that's all." Scott replied quickly. "How did you catch me anyway?"

"Some of the best SHIELD agents couldn't get inside my company so what made you think you'll be successful, would you care to tell me the truth or I have to go into some extreme measures."

Scott fidgeted nervously, "What measures?"

Harry gave a dangerous grin akin to a predator, "First I would make sure that you are locked up so deep down that you'll never see the sunlight again, you'll never see your daughter again and I would pluck out everything I want directly from your mind. So, will you now talk?"

Scott nodded vigorously after all he knew that Harry could do what he said, "Please, I'll tell you everything."

Harry smiled, "Good, tell me why you were trying to break in to my company?"

Scott quickly answered, "Hank Pym, he's the one who gave me this suit and he told me to do this. There was some problem in his company as Darren Cross was planning to sell his shrinking technology similar to the Ant Man suit to some bad guys, I took care of him but Pym thought that maybe Cross has sold a few of his research to you. He sent me here to find out about your shrinking technology and bring all the information I can get on it to him."

Harry sighed, "So Mr Pym has a habit of stealing huh, this behaviour doesn't suit a brilliant man like him. First you infiltrated the new SHIELD facility which forced them to create a barrier for cases like you and now you are trying to steal from here, do you want to become a thief or what?"

Scott didn't reply and looked down, Harry continued. "I'll let you go for now but I am warning you, do not try anything like this again or I'll do as I said. Tell Mr Pym that I developed my technology on my own and he better mind his own business otherwise the result will be bad for him, he won't like the result of me being angry." Harry took out a small bottlecap which was a portkey and tossed it at Scott, the moment the bottlecap touched Scott he vanished.

Hedwig who was standing invisible in one of the corners made herself visible, "You let him go?"

Harry sighed, "He is a good man Hedwig and Hank Pym was trying to use him, his intentions were not bad so I gave him another chance. Collect everything on Dr Hank Pym, if he ever tries something like this again I'll destroy him, his company and his reputation."

"It'll be done." Hedwig then added, "Phil Coulson called you a few minutes ago, he said that Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons found something and he want you to meet him quickly."

Harry nodded, "Finally some good news, where does he want to meet me?"

Hedwig answered, "In the apartment that Fitz and Simmons are staying in right now for their undercover mission."

"Well then I should get going."

XXXXXX

Harry arrived in the apartment to find Coulson with Fitz and Simmons waiting for him, "Hello everyone, what have you got for me?"

Jemma started, "Bolivar Trask hates mutants and he is making an android that can counter mutants, he calls the android Sentinels and these sentinels are based on the mutant Mystique's DNA that Trask somehow got his hands on. Mystique ability to change her shape at will gave Trask the idea to have the Sentinels to effectively counter a mutant, Trask has come close but he wants to get his hands on Mystique so he could dissect her and make the perfect Sentinel. He has created a system that can detect a mutant but the worst part is it can also detect human beings who are most likely to give birth to a mutant, Trask wants to kill mutants and the people who may give birth to a mutant."

Harry frowned, "That's bad, anything else you got."

Fitz added, "Yes, Bolivar Trask is connected to HYDRA but somehow he also knows about Inhumans."

Coulson looked alarmed, "He knows about Inhumans?"

Fitz nodded, "Yes, I listened in to a meeting he was having with someone in the phone related to HYDRA when Inhumans were mentioned. The problem is from what I heard they are planning to get something called Monolith that can take HYDRA forward, they have acquired Terrigen Crystals and they are planning to use them on all of the Inhumans."

"This is not good, this is definitely not good. Coulson, what's the status of Monolith?" Harry asked.

"Wait you mean you two know what Monolith is?" Jemma asked in shock.

Coulson nodded, "The ship in which Mack and Bobby fought off HYDRA was housing the Monolith and that's why Fury ordered to shrink down the ship, it's actually an aircraft carrier called Illiad. The Monolith is an unknown stone like object that is a complete mystery for us, itis still in the ship Illiad since the new FRIDGE is not complete."

"Damn, HYDRA must have found out it's location then. Coulson take your team and guard the Monolith in Illiad, Daisy will be joining you as she has her powers fully under control. Fitz and Simmons, you two should go back with Coulson and I'll take care of Trask." Harry instructed them, "I'll tell you if I find anything of value from Trask but right now you need to take care of Monolith."

Coulson nodded, "You are right Harry, we'll head there right now. Try to find everything on HYDRA you can from Trask and tell me,"

Harry nodded, "Don't worry Coulson, I'm going rip out every valuable information from his mind. Make sure to secure the Terrigen crystals, it is highly dangerous for normal human beings."

"I'll keep that in mind."

XXXXXX

Harry arrived at the so called Afterlife which was the home of most of the Inhumans on earth, he went to the big house in the centre of the Afterlife while staying invisible. It wasn't hard to find Jiaying as she was sitting alone reading some book in a small office of her.

Harry made himself visible to the shock of Jiaying, "Hello Jiaying."

Jiaying was shocked to find Harry Potter, one of the most rich and powerful person sitting in front of him, she knew that Harry Potter was responsible for taking Daisy away from her but she never thought he could come here. Jiaying composed herself and put down her book, "Hello Mr Potter, may I ask why you are here?"

Harry shrugged, "To take care of you of course." Jiaying frowned in confusion on that so he explained, "You see Jiaying, I don't have any problem with Inhumans after all I helped out your daughter and few other Inhumans but the problem is you. You have been killing innocent to prolong your life and keep your body young, this is not acceptable since your doing is creating an imbalance in the nature. Personally speaking, I hate everyone who do immoral things to keep themselves alive for long and you have come in that list."

"So, what?" Jiaying said smugly, "Do you think a pity human like you could do anything? We Inhumans are better than you but you won't be going out of here alive if I can help it."

Harry laughed, "Good joke Jiaying but I have better things to do than listen to your jokes." In a flash Harry had the Elder Wand in his hand, " _Avada Kedavra._ "

Jiaying was too stunned to do anything as the green beam of the killing curse and sapped the life out of her, her body started to lost her young visage as her dead body shifted to the body of a really old woman. Harry made sure that she was completely dead and then he apparated away leaving the dead body on the chair. After about an hour Gordon came to Jiaying office to found her dead and her body completely aged, he inspected her but from the look of it the death seemed to be natural.

XXXXXX

"So, what do you want to know first, the good one or the bad one?"

Harry shrugged, "Mix it up Coulson, tell me what happened thre?"

"Well we were late as the HYDRA force had already taken over Illiad when we reached there, unfortunately Grant Ward was also there. Ward know most of our strategies as a former SHIELD agent so we did something that we mostly don't do, we went for a frontal assault to take back the Illiad. Daisy's power prove to be a big help and gave them a surprise attack, we were able to take back the Illiad. HYDRA also had a couple of Inhumans fighting for them but one of them gave us a problem, he was Gordon and he had the ability to teleport."

"Gordon huh." Harry interrupted, "I thought he would be busy finding the reason for Jiaying's death."

Coulson replied, "Not exactly, he tried to persuade Daisy by saying that SHIELD killed her mother but unfortunately for him Daisy already knew that you were planning to take care of her mother and she had no problem with it. Fitz, Mack and I were able to kill Gordon but Gordon threw a Terrigen Crystal in his last moment, I caught it before it could touch the floor and my hands started to crumble. Mack cut off my hand before it can affect my whole body so I need a new hand now."

Harry smiled, "I think I have something for you, still what happened afterwards?"

Coulson continued, "Daisy's father was also there with Ward but he changed sides when Daisy convinced him to, a brainwashed SHIELD agent who was with Ward shot at Daisy but Daisy's father took the bullet for her and gave his life to protect Daisy. Ward was able to escape but in the scuffle all the Terrigen crystals fell into the ocean. According to the test Jemma performed the water is now contaminated with Terrigen Crystal, it'll not harm humans like it did in its pure form but all the Inhumans who come to contact with it will go through Terragenisis. Can you do something about it?"

Harry frowned and replied, "No I can't, it would have already spread over so there's no chance of stopping it. Put all your agents in alert o find anyone going through Terragenesis and I'll try to find them as well."

Coulson nodded, "I'm planning to put a team with Daisy in the lead to search for any Inhumans, she has improved a lot by the way. What did you train her in?"

Harry smiled and replied, "She learned to control her power and use it effectively but Betsy trained her to fight like Ninjas and she was a pretty good student according to Betsy. I'll send an artificial Hand for you with the user manual, I am sure you'll like it."

Coulson nodded, "Thanks Harry, for taking care of Daisy and for my new Hand."

"No problem Coulson, just make sure to secure the Monolith. I'm going to take care of Trask and his Sentinel programme now."

XXXXXX

Bolivar Trask was a short man who had a deep hatred for mutants, he had two children but when he found out they were mutant Trask killed them and he killed his wife for giving birth to mutants. He wanted the world to be rid of mutants or anyone with powers with the help of his sentinel programme but then he came to know about the Inhumans through HYDRA, he was so close to achieving his goal but the Inhumans were proving to be a hitch in his plans add on to that he didn't have anymore DNA samples of the mutant named Mystique.

Trask was completely unaware of the figure watching him in the shadows. Harry in his Reaper costume hid in the shadows and scanned Bolivar Trask surface thought, what he found disgusted him. Trask wanted to find Mystique at any cost and then tear apart every part of her body so that he could use it for his Sentinel program. Harry decided to make himself visible and confront Trask, "Hello Mr Trask."

Trask whipped back to look at Harry but then he frowned in confusion, he took out a small device from his pocket and pointed at Harry but there was no response. "You are not a mutant then how did you get in? who are you? why are you here? "

Harry completely stepped out of the shadows so that Trask could see him as the Reaper, "Ch, ch, so many questions. I am not here to answer your questions Trask, I am here to get some answers."

"And what would that be?" Trask said confidently but inward he was shit scared, nobody knew anything about the Reaper but what they knew was that the Reaper is a mysterious but very powerful man with variety of powers.

Harry smiled, "I can see your fear Bolivar Trask and you should fear me, after all I'm going to be your end. _Legilimens._ " Without any warning Harry dived inside Trask's mind, Trask was a genius but everything he did was focused on the eradication of anyone with powers from the earth. He had a few likeminded higher up government officials in his pocket or supporting him but he wasn't connected completely to HYDRA, he just got some anonymous information and support from HYDRA.

Harry came out of Trask mind and sighed, "If men with mind likes you would rather focus on development of humanity this world would be a far better place but you don't deserve to be a part of humanity anymore nor do your partners." Before Trask could say anything Harry used an _Imperio_ curse on him and gave him a small bomb that he himself created. "Call everyone who is with you or supporting you in your sentinel program project to your office, make sure that no one else is there and gather everything you have on the Sentinel program. Once the meeting start say 'I don't deserve to stay alive' and push the button."

Trask under Harry's control nodded and then started calling every man and woman who were supporting his project for a meeting in his office. Trask gathered every scrap of Sentinel program in Trask Industries headquarters where he called for the meeting, once everyone was there Trask stood up. "I don't deserve to stay alive." He pushed the button in the bomb that Harry gave him, there was a massive explosion as the whole Trask Industries building crumbled into dust killing everyone inside and everything on the Sentinel program burned down with Trask.

Meanwhile Harry and Raven were watching the destroyed and burning building from afar, "Well the Trask problem is solved."

Raven nodded, "Yes, are you sure nobody could track this down to you?"

Harry smiled, "Positive, I am going to convince Tony Stark to buy anything remaining of Trask Industries and there will be no evidence of whatsoever happened here that cause the explosion. Even if there is anything related to Sentinel program remaining, Tony will take care of it. So, what are you going to do now?"

Raven shrugged, "Travel around in search of problems I guess."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Do visit Potter Manor time to time, Irene misses you a lot."

XXXXXX

Harry was sleeping comfortably on his bed with Emma and Betsy on either side when his phone rang and woke the three of them, Emma still asleep scowled. "Who likes to call in the middle of the night?"

Harry lazily picked up the phone to find it was Coulson who's calling at this time, Harry picked it up and said, "Come on Coulson, you should know the time zone difference. It's the middle of night right now, I was sleeping man."

But what Coulson replied took away Harry's sleep, "We have a problem Harry, the Monolith has swallowed up Jemma and we have no idea about her whereabouts and Fitz has taken this very hard."

Harry was purely shocked, this was not something he was expecting. "Are you sure that it was the Monolith?"

Coulson replied, "Yes, we have the video feed that shows the big rock change into liquid and then it swallowed Jemma and now the Monolith is back to its original form."

Harry sighed, "Don't worry Coulson, tomorrow morning I'll be there with someone that can solve the mystery of Monolith. Tell Fitz to be strong and that we'll get back Jemma from wherever she is."

"I'll be waiting for you Harry." Coulson ended the call.

Harry put down his phone and looked backward to find Betsy and Emma staring at him, "Jemma Simmons is missing?" Betsy asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, she is swallowed up by a artefact called Monolith which is a complete mystery to me since it's just a big piece of rock but from time to time it changes to liquid form for few moments."

Emma asked, "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Tomorrow morning, I am going to take Ruth Aldine aka Blindfold with me to the SHIELD facility, Ruth is the only mutant in the Potter Manor who has the power of Psychometry. Ruth can find out the history of the Monolith and I'll plan my next step after that but right now I need some sleep."

XXXXXX

In the morning Harry approached a young girl with a blindfold where her eyes should be, she was Ruth Aldine. When Ruth activated her powers, she lost her eyes as the eye sockets disappeared from her body, many had suggested her to put some glasses but she preferred a blindfold for some reason. Ruth also had Psychic and telepathic powers in addition to Psychometry and this helped her to have a clear picture of her surroundings. "Hello Ruth, I need your help with something."

"Oh, hello Harry. What do you need me for?"

Harry replied, "There is an object that is a complete mystery and I want you to use your Psychometry powers to find anything on that object, that object is called a Monolith and it looks like a stone but it can change its form to liquid and swallow up someone. A SHIELD agent was swallowed up by the Monolith and I need your help in finding her."

Ruth shrugged, "Sure, I would be happy to help but where is this Monolith."

Harry smiled, "It's in a secret SHIELD facility, come I'll take you there." Harry took hold of Ruth and teleported to SHIELD secret facility Playground.

Harry arrived with Ruth in the SHIELD secret facility called Playground, "So is this the secret facility you talked about?" Ruth asked as Harry and went inside using Harry's access card.

Harry nodded, "Yes, this is the Playground."

"Ruth, Harry." The two of them turned around to find Daisy.

"Oh, hey Daisy. So, this is where you work huh, it's pretty cool." Ruth asked.

Daisy smiled, "Yeah it is, so why are you here?"

Harry answered, "To solve the mystery that is Monolith."

Just then Fitz joined them with Coulson, "Hello Fitz, you don't look well."

Fitz was in very bad shape with dark spot under his eyes and from the looks of it he hadn't slept in a long time, "Can you find Jemma?"

Harry smiled, "Don't worry Fitz, we'll get her back from wherever she is."

Coulson led them to the secure room where Monolith was kept locked in a glass case, Harry walked forward with Ruth and opened the glass case. Coulson spoke up, "Be careful Harry, it may change its form anytime."

Harry nodded and touched the Monolith which seemed like a normal stone, "Ruth touch it and tell me what you can tell about it's history."

Ruth nodded and tentatively touched the Monolith, she seemed to go in some sort of trance for a long time but finally she fell back down. Harry quickly close the door and looked back at Ruth, "So, you got anything."

Ruth nodded, "Yes, it is an alien artefact. I can't get much on it but I caught many glimpses throughout its history, it was used to send away an ancient Inhuman leader through it to some another planet called Maveth. That Inhuman is known as Hydra and the original HYDRA was formed to bring that inhuman back to earth, many people have been sacrificed to it in order to bring back the inhuman leader Hydra but none of them have returned."

Coulson asked in shock, "You mean it was an Inhuman that led to formation of HYDRA?"

"From what I can gather, Yes." Ruth answered, "The monolith changes its form on its own but I can't say if it's a pattern or just random but the form changed can be forced by vibrating it in a particular frequency."

Harry nodded, "You said it's a portal to a planet called Maveth right?" Ruth nodded as Harry continued, "Maveth is a planet very far away from earth, the team that was responsible for collecting data on that planet didn't land on it as they just scanned it by flying over it."

Fitz spoke up excitedly, "I can create a vibrational field that can change it into its liquid form and we can go from here."

Harry interrupted, "That's not a good idea, we don't know if it opens up at an exact location on that planet. I'll have a team go near Maveth in one of my Space Ship and I'll go through here, I'll find Jemma and bring her back and maybe take care of the Inhuman leader Hydra."

"I'll go with you." Fitz said stubbornly.

Harry nodded, "Ok then, get some sleep and prepare whatever you need to take with you and I'll do the same. Daisy can use her powers to create vibrations and open the gateway from here."

"I can send a team . . ." Coulson suggested.

"Don't worry Phil, I can do this alone and Fitz will be with me." Harry said to Coulson, "You take care of problems that is happening in New York right now, there is some problem of Yakuza going on and the Hand is involved as well."

Coulson sighed, "You are right, there are few new superheroes fighting for the good in New York streets but they'll need backup."

Harry nodded and looked at Fitz, "Fitz, get some rest because you need it badly. I want you with me fully fit and functional when we go there and don't worry about Emma, she is a tough girl after all." Fitz nodded, "I'll see you all later." Harry took hold of Ruth and teleported back to Potter Manor.

After making sure that Emma can take care of the company in his absence Harry contacted the main Space Station and told them to set a course for Maveth. Harry gathered all his essentials including all of his potions and a magical tent in a shrinking suitcase but most importantly he took the miniaturized Black Phantom.

Finally, both Harry and Fitz were ready to go to the planet Maveth through the Monolith, Daisy started vibrating the Monolith with her powers and in the third try the Monolith changed and swallowed up Harry and Fitz together.

Just before disappearing Harry shouted, "I'll see you all soon, until then toodles."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - Well Trask and Jiaying are taken care of and the next problem is the inhuman Hydra and bringing Jemma back. A guest reviewer pointed that Harry is killing the opposition unnecessarily but you have to understand that Harry has changed from what he was previously, he is the Master of Death now and killing is not a big problem for him. I hope to see you all in the next chapter, until then toodles._


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Weapon For The Reaper**

Harry and Fitz arrived on the Maveth through the Monolith portal and looked around the barren planet, the place was completely barren with no sign of life nearby. Harry spoke up, "According to the team that inspected this planet from above, day and nights here are very long and it last close to few months. Simmons came here about 30 hours ago, she shouldn't have gone very far."

"How will we find her?" Fitz asked.

Harry smiled and took out his Elder Wand, " _Point Me Jemma Simmons._ " The wand tip turned toward north east direction, "She is that way."

Fitz looked at Harry's wand in wonder, "Are you sure." Harry nodded in confirmation, "How will we reach to her? She must be very far away."

Harry took out a miniature car model, "By this." With that Harry expanded the car in to a normal size. "I am sure you are familiar with 'TL II', the flying car that can shrink as well."

Fitz looked at Harry and sighed, "Why didn't I thought of bringing it."

Harry smiled, "It happens, now get in. Jemma won't be too far away I hope." Fitz nodded as the two sat inside.

Harry was flying his car above the ground level while searching for Jemma, they were in the air for just about half an hour when Fitz pointed Jemma who was jumping on the ground happily. Harry came down and Fitz dashed out of the car to hug Jemma, both Jemma and Fitz had tears in their eyes. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, I thought I would be stuck here for life."

Fitz gave a teary snort, "I will never let that happen."

The two started snogging right in the middle of nowhere, after some time Harry interrupted them. "Well if you two love birds are done, care to tell us what happened after you came here Jemma."

Jemma and Fitz parted with a blush on their face, Jemma asked. "Do you have some water?" Fitz nodded and gave her a water bottle from his bag, once she finished drinking the full bottle she replied to Harry's question. "When I came here I decided to stay where the portal dropped me in hope that someone will come to rescue me, I didn't have anything with me except my phone which had no signal and I was stuck here. I stayed there for 24 hours, a complete day according to our time but none came. I became very thirsty so I was searching for any source of water and that's when I saw your car. How did you come here by the way?"

Fitz went on to explain how Harry bought Ruth who found about the history of Monolith through her Psychometry powers, Fitz told Jemma how they found out about the Inhuman sent here into exile to this planet called Maveth. ". . . then I came here with Harry through the Monolith to get you?"

"So, there is a dangerous Inhuman leader here and many have come here throughout history and none have returned back." Fitz nodded so she continued, "I never thought that my first time outside earth would be in a planet like this, how are we going to return?"

Harry answered her question, "One of my Space Ship is headed here right now, it will be here in about a day but until then we have to take care of the Inhuman that reside here. If HYDRA wants to bring back this inhuman then it's better to take care of it here only."

"How will we find this Inhuman?" Jemma asked.

Fitz answered, "Harry can cast a spell that gives direction, that's how we found you."

Harry interjected, "There is one problem with that, I don't know what that Inhuman is called or his name so the Point Me spell won't work for this. From the scan results my team collected, there is a ruined city like structure here so we will search there but first you need to eat something."

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, you haven't eaten anything for so long."

Harry miniaturized his car and took out his tent, once the tent was set Harry spoke. "Now let's get inside."

Fitz frowned, "I don't think we three will be able to fit in there."

Harry grinned, "Believe me, the tent is big enough for three of us." With that Harry went inside.

Fitz and Jemma followed Harry unsurely but once they were in they were completely shocked, the tent which looked so small from outside was like an apartment in inside. "Wow." Jemma said while looking around.

Fitz agreed, "Yeah wow, I would have never thought of something like this. Why don't you sell this Harry?"

Harry frowned, "I never thought about it actually, I will do that after returning back to Earth."

Harry led the two to a dining table where Fitz took out a tiffin and gave it to Emma who started gulping everything in it hungrily.

XXXXXX

Fortunately for Harry, he didn't have to go in search of the Inhuman as the Inhuman came to them. Harry felt someone near the wards he erected outside the tent, "Someone is here." Harry told both Fitz and Jemma, "Be careful and treat whoever it is as a threat."

The three of them walked out of the magical tent to find a man with a white pale face, a skinny body and an outfit with a NASA symbol on it. "Who are you?" Harry asked with a voice that gave out nothing.

The man replied, "I am Will Daniels, I came here through the Monolith with my team through a NASA mission but we were not able to return back. There is something here that killed all of my team and I am the last survivor, who are you three?"

Fitz was about to reply but Harry stopped him and then looked at Will Daniels, "You are very interesting, I can tell that you are telling the truth but you are lying as well. Who are you really?"

The man grinned, "So you are an Inhuman." Sand like particles came out of the man's hand and headed toward Harry but Harry quickly created a shield to stop it. The sand like particle retreated back to the man's hand. "Interesting.

"So, you are the Inhuman that was sent here from earth huh." Harry said analysing the man, "It looks like your power is to possess and control someone."

"I can do much more than that." The man said with a grin.

Harry quickly interjected, "really, well then you won't mind sharing what you know with me." Before the Inhuman could do anything, Harry dived inside it's mind with a _Legilimency_ attack. What Harry found in there was interesting to say the least, the name of this Inhuman was Hive and he was one of the first humans that Kree tested on. He was a parasitic Inhuman capable of infesting and possessing the bodies of dead humans and controlling other Inhumans through a hive mind, fearing his powers Inhumans with the help of few humans sent him to Maveth through the Monolith. Maveth used to be a growing planet with nine big cities and were very advanced technologically, Hive made the people in this planet fight among themselves and turn this green planet to a barren wasteland. Hive wanted to go back to earth and turn every human to an Inhuman the same way he became an Inhuman, he had taken over everyone that has ever came to Maveth but was unable to find a way out of here.

Hive stumbled back and clutched his head in pain after Harry came out of his mind, "What did you do to me?"

Harry took a deep breath to settle the information he got from Hive's mind and replied, "I was strolling through your mind and what I found was quite exciting to say the least, an Inhuman that has the power to control all Inhumans. The Inhumans made the right decision when they sent you here Hive, what you did to this planet is a proof of that."

Hive glared at Harry, "I will kill you."

Harry laughed, "I'm sorry because you can't kill me but I can definitely kill you, _Avada Kedavra._ " Harry casted the Killing Curse so fast that Hive get no time to comprehend what's happening, in a blink of an eye life was snuffed out of Hive and the body of Will Daniels fell down to the ground lifeless. To make sure that no trace of parasite remained Harry burned it completely with _Fiendfyre_.

Fitz looked at the ash that used to be Hive and said, "That was overly anticlimactic, we were not even needed."

"Why did you kill him so quickly?" Jemma couldn't help but asked.

Harry replied, "Because Hive deserved it, there was a reason that the Inhumans that were under him betrayed him and sent him here. This planet was not as barren as it looks now, it used to be a beautiful planet with nine big cities. The inhabitants of this planet were very advanced technologically but Hive used his powers to made them fight each other, you can see what's the state of this planet now."

Jemma and Fitz looked at Harry I shock, Fitz spoke up. "Wow, a single Inhuman that can make an entire race go extinct and make a lively planet go barren. We should be thankful then that he never came back to earth otherwise today Earth would have been similar to this planet."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, well our Inhuman problem is rapped up and now we just have to wait for the Space Ship."

XXXXXX

After returning back to Earth Harry destroyed the Monolith completely and made it so that not even it's ashes remained, due to this all other small pieces of Monolith that four HYDRA members had also got destroyed much to their shock. Monolith was a dimensional portal and the barrier by the three Space Ships around the earth won't be able to stop the Monolith, the barrier was god enough for Space Portals but not the dimensional ones much to Harry' annoyance.

The other interesting news he got was about the Inhumans from the moon, from what he gathered Black Bolt brother staged a coup and as a result of their fight, Black Bolt had to come to earth with all the Inhumans from the moon. This was a good news in one way as now Harry won't have to care about Inhumans on the moon but it also came with another bad news. The government was now aware of the Inhumans and they were trying to find Inhumans and capturing them, Harry would have taken the matters in his own hands but Coulson was already on the job so Harry decided not to interfere for now.

Two more Space Ships were finally up and running around the earth and Harry with Tony activated the pure energy barrier around the earth, Harry also added a few magical wards to the barrier with different purposes. The magical wards were designed to act like a shield in addition to the barrier but most importantly it would take care of the Global Warming problem which was really becoming one of the greatest problem in today's world.

Harry was about to return back to earth when he saw Tony fiddling with the system of one of the new Space Stations, "Hey Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony turned back toward Harry and then looked around to make sure that they were alone, "I am adding one of my AIs, MONDAY to this Space Station."

Harry frowned, two Space Station which were under his control had an AI named Angel but the third one was not supposed to have an AI as it would be partially in control of UN. "Why would you do that? You do know that this Space Station will be under UN control as well, right?"

Tony waved off his hand and continued his work, "I know Harry, that's why I am doing it. The UN are going to use all the five Space Ships from here according to the agreement made and I just want to keep an eye on what they are doing, MONDAY will just monitor everything from the shadows and if he finds anything well then he can report back and take control over the whole Space Station."

"Not a bad idea, but make sure that MONDAY remains hidden until needed."

Tony nodded, "I'll make sure of that. By the way, will Thor be able to enter through the barrier?"

"Yes, he will be able to enter." Harry answered, "Thor can come only through the Bifrost, I added an exception for Bifrost in the barrier which can be removed if needed to."

"Huh cool, Point Break haven't come back since he left after the Ultron episode." Tony said as he completed adding the AI Monday to the Space Station system. "From what I heard, he and that Jane Foster broke up or something."

Harry snorted, "I have heard about it too, the word is Jane dumped him. By the way, how're things between you and Pepper?"

Tony smiled, "Good actually, I have bought a big cottage in a remote place for the both of us. She is happy that I don't go out in my suit much often, I have to say that I am feeling less stress as well. But I heard something exciting, I heard that you were having a relationship with your MD and secretary at once. It's one of the hot news now a days and the amount of speculations that has been going on is mind blowing, so is it true?"

Harry smiled, "It's true all right, I am in a three way relationship with Emma and Betsy and believe me I have seen the speculations you are talking about, they are very funny and nearly blew my mind with their outlandish claims."

Tony looked at Harry with a dumbstruck expression, "Huh, I didn't know that you were a Womanizer. Looks like you learn something new every day, still god luck with handling two women as I am having difficulty with just one."

Harry snorted and replied back, "What can I say, I am very talented."

XXXXXX

"Hello Harry, I called you to give you a good news."

Harry was in his office signing in some papers when he got a call from Coulson, "What is it Phil?"

Phil replied in a happy voice, "Ward recruited the son of previous HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, Werner von Strucker to join in his new HYDRA. Werner is young and sloppy so we were able to track him down to the house of Gideon Malick, Malick is the one funding and operating the ATCU which were given the task of capturing Inhumans. I was able to convert the head of ATCU Rosalind Price to our side after she saw what was being done in ATCU, Malick was capturing Inhumans and experimenting on them. In a joint operation we confronted Malick and luckily for us Strucker and Ward were there as well, this time we didn't capture them rather we took them out of the equation but in the fight, Rosalind was shot and she died on the spot."

"So, HYDRA is gone for good?" Harry asked hopefully.

Coulson answered, "I don't know Harry, HYDRA has a habit of following their code 'Cut down one head and two shall take its place'. There is a probability that there are still some HYDRA agents left in hiding but I am sure we'll flush them out. The ATCU is completely shut down and all the Inhumans they captured are under our care now, I met with the president in secret and convinced him that we are not a terrorist organization and there are no traces of HYDRA left in SHIELD. The President has agreed to remove the terror organization stamp from SHIELD and help us from shadows, he instructed me to work in shadows for now like SHIELD was meant to do."

Harry sighed with relief, "That is good news indeed, you won't have to hide anymore in fear of getting arrested. Start gathering the old SHIELD intel's and start expanding SHIELD, the crime rate has gone very high after the fall of SHIELD and you need to take control of it."

"I know, even New York streets are not safe anymore and even the Hand have start operating here. There are few superheroes that are fighting against them and I am going to help them out, I have already put Daisy and Mack on it."

Harry nodded, "Good, take care of that problem and also make sure that the knowledge about Inhumans is not made public."

XXXXXX

" _I am in need of your help King Bora, I hope you'll listen to what I have to say._ "

Harry was back to the dimension of dwarves and was currently standing in front of their king, Edwin Bora. Bora spoke up, " _You are our friend Hadrian James Potter, please tell what you need from us and we will do what we can._ "

Harry smiled and asked, " _Do you know about the dwarves that left with Odin when he step foot on Earth?_ "

Dwarf King Bora nodded, " _Yes, unfortunately we don't know what happened to them._ "

" _Odin helped the dwarves to create a forge in space and it's called Nidavellir, they are the one who forged Thor's hammer Mjolnir from a rare metal called Uru._ "

Dwarf King Bora said in confusion, " _We have never heard of a metal called Uru._ "

Harry nodded and replied, " _It's because it's not available on earth nor it can be created through alchemic procedure, the Uru metal is found in Space in the heart of a dying star. Uru has similar properties as Mithril but it is million times more powerful than Mithril, it has the power to be a weapon like the legendry Mjolnir of Thor._ "

Bora eyes widened in shock, the prospect of a metal much valuable than Mithril was mindboggling for him. " _How can we get this Uru my friend?_ "

Harry kept a straight face but inwardly he was jumping with joy, he needed full support of the dwarves for what he wanted to create and the way Bora was reacting was definitely a good news for Harry. " _That's where I need your help King Bora, I want to make a weapon that is beyond anything else ever created, I want to make it by combining Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru, I want this weapon to become the Elder Wand. I want some of your best workers to come with me to Nidavellir where we could convince the dwarves there to build my weapon in a joint venture and also rekindle the relationship, I am sure we can make them agree to share the Uru with us._ "

Dwarf King Bora stared at Harry for a long time, the prospect Harry gave definitely interesting and profiting but he wasn't fully sure, Harry saw this and started to give Bora the detailed properties of Uru and he also elaborated on the weapon he wanted to create. Bora was completely sold, the prospect of getting Uru and creating most probably the most dangerous and most powerful weapon in the world was really making him giddy in excitement. " _I have decided to agree to your proposal friend Hadrian, I'll join you for the journey to Nidavellir forge with my best craftsmen in your Space Ship. I want to take about 100 dwarves with me on the journey, will it be a problem?_ "

Harry smiled and quickly replied, " _No, it's not a problem. My Space Ship is capable of taking more than 200 people at once so there will be no problem. Please prepare for the journey and I'll have the Space Ship prepared for our journey._ "

Bora nodded and stood up and nodded, " _I'll go and inform every one of my decision, you are welcome to stay and dine with us until we are ready to go."_

Harry bowed, " _It'll be my pleasure._ "

XXXXXX

Dwarf king Bora decided to increase the number of dwarves joining him by 50 after all it was not everyday the dwarves get a chance to go to Space, Harry decided to take them to Nidavellir in his personal Space Ship the 'Death Star'. Death Star was the fastest Space Ship in comparison to every other Space Ship that Harry had and with it's Vibranium and Adamantium body, it was a force to be reckoned with. The journey from Earth to Nidavellir only took about 24 hours but when they reached Nidavellir they were completely shocked by what they found.

The Nidavellir forge was completely shut down with no sign of dwarves in it, Harry quickly scanned the forge and found only a single life sign.

Dwarf king Bora walked near Harry as he was staring at Nidavellir, " _Friend Hadrian, this doesn't look good._ "

Harry nodded, " _Yes, something bad happened here and that too very recently. There is only a single life sign in there and I am not sure if it's a dwarf or not._ "

Bora frowned, " _We should go and inspect what happened here._ "

" _Yes, you should come with me. If it is a dwarf then I may need you to placate him or her._ " Harry told Bora, Bora nodded and called for 10 of his best warriors to join him and Harry. Harry with Bora and his guards left the Death Star in the Black Phantom and travelled to the Nidavellir forge, when they reached there they found the forge looking rusty and completely abandoned. Fortunately, they didn't have to search for the single living being which was on the forge as a giant man with dwarf like features jumped in front of them, both hands of the giant dwarf were cut off and he was hearing a prosthetic.

"Who are you?" The giant dwarf asked.

Before Harry could reply Bora stepped forward and spoke in Latin, " _I am Dwarf king Edwin Bora, who are you?_ "

The giant dwarf stared at Bora in shock, he replied back in Latin as well. " _I am Eitri, the Dwarf king of Nidavellir. Are you from our home planet Earth?_ "

Bora replied back, " _Yes, we came here with friend Hadrian to meet the dwarves whose ancestors left Earth with Odin. What happened here?_ "

Eitri sighed, " _Thanos, the mad titan._ "

Harry frowned as he asked, " _Thanos was here?_ "

Eitri nodded, " _Yes, he forced me to create the Infinity gauntlet that can hold all six Infinity Stones but. Once the gauntlet was ready he killed every dwarf residing here except me, he cut off my hands so that I could never forge anything again._ "

Harry frowned, if Thanos had the Infinity gauntlet then he will be starting his quest for the Infinity stones very soon.

" _I don't know who Thanos is but I do know this, nothing can stop dwarves from forging something that they want to._ " Bora told Eitri, " _You may not be able to forge without your hand but the knowledge is still in your mind, I will have my dwarves help you to use that knowledge._ "

Eitri smiled, " _I am thankful for your decision to help me king Bora, what do you need from me?_ "

Bora replied, " _Friend Hadrian here is the Peverell heir, he informed us about the metal Uru._ "

Eitri stared at Harry in shock, " _Peverell, are you the wielder of Deathly Hallows?_ " Harry in reply showed all of the three Deathly Hallows, Eitri stared at the three Hallows for a long time. " _I have heard stories about you from Odin, he told me about a boy named Hadrian Potter a descendant of third Peverell brother who united the three Hallows. It's a pleasure to see you, the Master Of Death._ "

Harry smiled and replied, " _It's a pleasure to meet you as well King Eitri. I came here to ask for your help, I want to forge a weapon._ "

Eitri sighed, " _The forge is not working anymore, it has become rusty. I can't build anything even with help without restarting the forge._ "

Harry smiled and walked away a bit, he brandished his wand and started gathering magic for his spell. " _Reparo_." A wave of magic ran through the whole forge and started mending every broken piece, all the big machinery slowly and slowly started up. The whole forge was powered by the power of a star and in just a few minutes the whole closed and rusty forge was up and running like new. Harry turned back with a grin on his face and asked Eitri, " _So, what do you say now_?"

Eitri looked around the whole forge which was fully shut down a few moments ago, Eitri turned back to Harry and bowed. " _I am thankful for what you did for me, tell me what kind of weapon you want and I'll make it._ "

Harry had a smile on his face as he replied, " _King Bora has agreed to let his best craftsmen to work with you for my weapon in exchange for Uru, they are very well versed in magical enchanting that I am sure you will find useful. I want a weapon that is the strongest weapon ever created or would be created, I want you to add it to my Elder Wand._ "

Eitri nodded, " _I have enough Uru to share with King Bora in exchange for his help or we can bring it from a nearby dying star. I would love to make you your desirable weapon but the Elder Wand is much more than a weapon, it is a Deathly Hallow with essence of Death in it._ "

" _Elder Wand does have the essence of Death in it but you don't have to worry about it, I can put more of Death's essence in the new weapon. I want the Elder Wand to be able to change into a metallic Staff or a dual Sword or a single Sword as per my wish, I want the metal to be a combination of Adamantium, Vibranium and Uru._ "

Eitri thought about what Harry said then asked, " _I know that Vibranium and Adamantium are on Earth and they are very rare and powerful, it is possible to have the Elder Wand do what you desire with just those two metals so what will you need Uru for?_ "

Harry grinned and took out a box from his pocket, he opened the box and showed its content to Eitri. Eitri fell back in shock while staring at the content of the box, Harry smiled and said. " _I want these to be a part of my weapon, it will be completely hidden but I want to be able to use it just like I use my magic._ "

" _You are right, this will be the most powerful ever to be created and I would love it when you use it against Thanos_." Eitri turned toward Bora, " _If you would call your craftsmen we can proceed on our work_." Bora nodded and looked at Harry, Harry transmitted a massage to the Death Star for the dwarves to come and join them in the forge.

Harry stayed in Nidavellir for more than three months with the dwarves as Eitri with the other dwarves worked on creating his weapon, the weapon was truly one of a kind and thus it took a lot of time to design it. Once Harry finalized the design details Eitri proceeded to create the weapon which Harry decided to name it the 'Magnus Reaper' which meant the Great Reaper.

Once the process was complete, Eitri presented Harry the Elder Wand which now had a pure silver colour coating on it. " _This is what you wanted friend Hadrian, your new weapon the 'Magnus Reaper' is ready, it just need the essence of Death to stabilize it._ " Harry took the wand from Eitri and the moment he touched it a swirl of black coloured energy surrounded Harry and he disappeared.

Harry felt the surge of power as he touched his new wand, the power of death that was inside him started oozing out and surrounded him completely, when he opened his eyes he found himself standing in front of Death. Harry smiled and showed Death his new weapon, "Hello Death, what do you have to say about my Magnus Reaper?"

"An apt name master, the Great Reaper. You have changed one of my Hallows to one of the most powerful and dangerous weapon in existence, it's truly a piece of art and even I can feel the power oozing out of it." Death spoke as it took the Magnus Reaper from Harry's hand and started putting some of its essence in the Magnus Reaper. Death gave the Wand back to Harry, "Now it is complete."

Harry took the Magnus Reaper in it's wand form and felt the perfect balance that was now a part of him, just with a single mental command the wand changed into a long silver staff, Harry proceeded to change it into the single and dual Sword forms. "I am not very good with handling staff and swords but I have a feeling that I'll be needing it in the future, in this universe or next."

Death nodded, "It's power is beyond any other weapon in existence master, treat it carefully." Harry nodded and made the Magnus Reaper disappear, "You should head back, the dwarves are looking very worried after your disappearance."

"You are right, I'll see you later Death."

Death smiled, "See you soon master, until then toodles."

Harry laughed as the blackness covered him and sent him back to Nidavellir.

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I never thought that this story will get 1.5k+ followers but it happened, I am thankful to all of you following this story. The updates will not be as frequent as it used to be since I am getting very busy with very less time to write the story but I'll continue the work. I hope to see you in the next chapter, until then Toodles._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: - I don't own any character in this story, everything belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter) and Marvel._

 **ooo0ooo**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Clash of Morals**

"Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred."

Wanda was constantly changing channels while sitting in her room in the Avenger's facility.

"They are operating outside and above the international law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these."

"What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeri. . ." Steve who entered her room saw Wanda staring at the news with teary eyes turned off the TV.

"It's my fault." Wanda said sadly while looking away from Steve.

"That's not true."

Wanda snorted, "Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific."

"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it." Steve said with a sigh and sat down beside Wanda, "Rumlow said "Bucky" and… all of a sudden I was a 16-year-old kid again, in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me."

"No, it's on both of us."

The two were talking about the incident that happened when the avengers were on a mission to stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a bio weapon in Lagos, Nigeria. The team was able to secure the bio weapon but Rumlow distracted Steve and blew up his rigged vest, Wanda who was nearby encased the blast and contain with her powers. Wanda tried to send the blast up in the air but she lost control in middle and as a result an explosion in a floor of nearby building, killing many people.

Steve put his comfortably on Wanda, "This job… We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with that, next time… maybe nobody gets saved."

Just then Vision entered her room, "Cap, Wanda, Mr Stark is here and he is here with a guest."

Steve frowned, "We know who it is?"

Vision nodded, "The Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross."

XXXXXX

Bruce and Natasha hadn't contacted Harry back for some time and Harry was getting worried for them, since King Bora was planning to stay in Nidavellir for some more time Harry was planning to go search for Bruce and Natasha but fate wouldn't have it. Harry was in Death Star when he got an urgent transmission from Tony Stark and Hedwig, Harry decide to listen Tony's massage first.

" _Hey Harry, I heard you are somewhere in space doing god knows whatever but right now I need you man. Wanda, she lost control of her powers during a mission and many people died as a result. It was not her fault but media and UN are not ready to be convinced, they are calling for Wanda's arrest and there will be a discussion about it soon in an UN meeting. The Sokovia accords are finally up and I have decided to sign it, I don't know the team will do but I think the accords are needed. You should come back quick because only you have the power and influence to stop the UN from going after Wanda, she needs you Harry._ "

The transmission ended living a shell shocked Harry, Harry quickly heard to what Hedwig had to say. Hedwig massage was small but to the point, " _I know Tony sent you a massage, I am sending you the video footage of what happened there in the mission. Wanda's in trouble and you are needed to get her out of the trouble, get back here as soon as you can._ " Harry proceeded to watch the video footage of the mission that put Wanda in trouble and he continued on to what the News channels were going on and on about.

XXXXXX

The whole Avengers team including Rhodes, Steve, Tony, Vision, Sam and Wanda were sitting around the table while Ross was standing in front of them. "Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Sam asked.

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Ross activates a screen behind him as news footage from past Avengers and SHIELD matters flash on the screen. "New York, Washington DC, Sokovia, Lagos."

Wanda was particularly affected by the footage of Lagos, seeing this Steve spoke up. "That's enough."

Ros nodded and turned off the screen, "For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross passed a thick booklet to Steve, "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries… it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve frowned, "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor, Black Widow and Banner are right now?" Steve glared at Ross who continued unfazed, "If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes… you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

Rhodes asked, "So, there are contingencies."

Ross didn't reply, he rather looked around and said, "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Sam asked.

Ross replied blandly, "Then you retire."

Vision asked, "Is there any decision regarding Wanda?"

Ross nodded, "Yes, right now a UN council meeting is going to be held to decide Miss Maximoff's fate."

Tony interrupted, "You don't have to worry about it Wanda, nothing will happen to you."

Ross glared at Tony, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you don't know who Wanda is." Tony said while snorting, "Believe me, the UN doesn't have the guts to piss off her brother."

Ross smiled, "We know of her brother, Pietro Maximoff. He is a mutant like her and is currently with Charles Xavier X Men. We know about his powers and he is no threat for us or UN."

Tony laughed, "Who said anything about her biological brother." Ross looked at the smiling Tony in confusion, "Don't worry Mr secretary, you'll find out soon."

XXXXXX

T'Chaka was addressing the UN council that was meeting to decide Wanda's fate, "Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all. Wanda Maximoff may be an Avenger but she has to made responsible for the lives lost due to her actions. . ."

Just then a voice rang through the whole hall, "Her actions? What are you trying to do? List her as a convict that murdered people in cold blood, are you morons so blind to see the reality of the situation?"

The voice belonged to the billionaire and one of the most monetary and socially powerful person in the world, it was Harry Potter. The US representive barked at Harry, "Mr Potter you have no right to be here, we don't need your input to do our job."

Harry clapped sarcastically, "What a splendid job you have been doing, wow. A young girl puts her life in line to fight against the crimes but your eyes are somehow closed on that but you are ready to point out when she failed at something, that bomb was going to blew the whole city killing everyone in it but she stopped it and the only loss was in a single floor of a building. Would you have preferred that the whole city was levelled up rather than what happened?"

T'Chaka countered, "Lives were lost Mr Potter, lives are precious and that too of civilians who had nothing to do with the whole situation. The one who are responsible for this are needed to be punished, that's the meaning of justice.

Harry laughed loudly, "The Avengers prevented a bio weapon from going off that could have erased Nigeria from the World map and you are talking and you are talking about punishing them. If this is justice then you should punish every police and soldier because their duty was to stop crime or to stop terrorism but they failed and lives were lost, why don't you sack every soldier out there fighting the terrorists, after all they are not able to bring down the terror and innocents lives are getting lost."

There was a deathly silence as no one had a reply for Harry, they just wanted to punish Wanda to show the world that they are doing something and Harry knew it. A Russian representative said to Harry, "Even if you are right Mr Potter, you are not needed here. You are not a part of this council and you have no purpose of telling us what we should or shouldn't do."

"You are right, I have no purpose here but what are you doing? You are planning to decide whether to punish someone or not but that is the purpose of a court not the UN, you can't just stamp someone as a convict without proving it in a court because that's how the justice system works. Wanda is my sister and since you are ready to decide her fate, I am here as her representative, I am here to defend her case. She may not be my sister by blood but I see her as my young sister, she is very dear to me and I will not let you morons put her in jail just because you want to show that you are doing something."

That silenced everyone present there, the news that Wanda Maximoff was related to Harry Potter who was most probably the most influential man on the planet was a big shock for them. They knew very well that Harry will never let them go ahead with their plan of putting Wanda in a cell, Harry Potter had made the whole meaning of the meeting pointless by that proclamation.

XXXXXX

The whole Avengers watched the live fee of the UN council meeting that was set to decide whether Wanda should be punished or not, they watched on as Harry entered the room with a bang and tore the council piece by piece. The proclamation that Wanda was Harry's younger sister made half of the UN shit their pants, they didn't have the gall to punish the sister of the most influential and powerful man for made up crimes. It didn't take long for the council to come to the decision that no charged will be pressed on Wanda but everyone knew that council took that decision in the insistence of Harry.

Tony turned off the TV and turned around to face the team, Steve asked. "I thought Harry was unavailable."

Tony nodded, "He was, I sent him a massage and told him to come back."

Sam spoke up, "Well since Wanda's matter is cleared we have to deal with that thick rule book that idiot Ross handed us."

Rhodes frowned, "Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have. The Sokovia accords are not that bad if you think about it."

Sam argued, "So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, that's cool. We got it'. It doesn't work like this Sam, we should be answerable for our actions."

Vision interrupted, "I have an equation."

Sam replied sarcastically, "Oh, this will clear it up."

Vision was unfazed by Sam's sarcastic comment, "In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

Vision sighed, "I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight… Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

Tony was lying on the couch with a hand over his face, Sam said to him. "Tony, you are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

Steve grumbled, "It's because he's already made up his mind."

Tony snorted as he stood up, "Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." Tony walks toward the kitchen and grab a mugof coffee, "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Everyone was staring at Tony who seemed a bit off but Tony without bothering displays a photo from his phone, "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." Everyone looked down at that, "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass."

Tony took a headache pill with some coffee and continued, "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

Steve eyed Tony, "Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

"Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions." Tony lift the Sokovia accords document, "This document just shifts the blames."

Rhodes interrupted, "I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

Steve countered, "No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

Tony spoke up, "That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing."

Steve argued back, "Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact, that won't be pretty." Tony said with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, he is right." Everyone turned around to find Harry standing near the door, "The accords are not new, the UN has been planning on it for some time now but the Sokovia incident gave them the fuel they needed."

"Hey Harry, I like what you did in the council meeting." Tony said going completely off topic.

Harry frowned, "Tony, I'll just say one thing to you, I have a feeling that in the near future you'll regret to sign the Sokovia accords."

Steve looked shocked and so did Tony, "That's the first time you agree with me, you always sided with Tony." Tony too agreed to what Steve said.

Harry sighed, "Steve, I sided with Tony because he was right and you were wrong but this time the case is opposite."

"You mean you don't trust the United Nations?" Rhodes clarified.

Harry snorted, "I don't trust any form of government, neither of any country nor the UN. Half of the members in the UN council meeting today were corrupt, a few of them are just puppets that do whatever their country head wants them to do. They want to control the Avengers and they will do that one way or another, I am not saying that the accords are a bad idea but I don't trust the one who will control the Avengers once you sign it."

"It's still a better option than us running rampant, doing whatever we wish to do." Tony argued, "The avengers need to be kept in check."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Tony, If I were you I wouldn't be signing that accords but no matter what in the current situation you have to sign it if you want to stay an Avenger." Harry then looked at Wanda, "Wanda, pack up your things."

Wanda frowned, "Why?"

"Because even though the UN can't take any action against you right now they will stop at nothing if you sign that accords." Harry replied, "You lost your control Wanda, you had so many options to prevent what happened but you forgot it at the heat of the moment. You are powerful Wanda and I know you want to help but you are still very young, right now you have to distance yourself from the Avengers."

Before Wanda could protest Tony spoke up, "Harry's right kid, you are one of the most powerful member in our team but right now it'll be better if you stay away from the Avengers. You can re-join after things settle down but not right now, you are not ready to sign these accords yet."

Wanda sighed and reluctantly nodded, she got up and went to her room to pack up her belongings. Harry looked at everyone, "You all are in a tough spot right now, choose wisely."

XXXXXX

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD… but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy." Sharon Carter was speaking on the funeral of Peggy Carter, her aunt. Harry was sitting on the end of the church and he could see Steve sitting quietly ahead of him. "She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move… it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say 'No, you move'."

After everyone was gone Steve was alone in the church as Harry approached him, Steve turned to them and said. "When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her."

"She had you back too." Harry added, "My godfather once said to me, 'The one that loves us never leaves us, they always stay with us in our hearts'."

Steve smiled, "I know but it's hard losing a loved one." Steve then asked Harry, "Who else signed?"

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision."

Steve nodded as he expected it, "What about Clint and you?"

Harry sighed, "Clint has a family that he kept hidden from everyone, he is having a son now."

"So, he's retired?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know but that's what it looks like." Steve sighs and bows his head. Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve looked at Harry, "Please tell me the what you really think Harry, should I sign it?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the bench, "To tell you the truth Steve, this is the first time I don't have a suitable answer for you. The Avengers need to stay together and that means sign the accords but otherwise I don't think anyone should sign it."

"What would you have done if you were at my place?"

Harry smiled, "That's a very hard question to answer Steve. I have a few moral codes, I am not bound by many rules but there are a few that I have to follow. If I was in your place I would have left Avengers, personally I would never sign the accords."

XXXXXX

At the end Steve decided to follow his heart and not sign the accords but the fate wasn't going to let him stay away from the whole situation, she had special plans for him. At the UN Summit there was a bomb blast in which the Wakandaian king T'Chaka was killed and the main suspect was Winter Soldier or as Steve knew him, Bucky Barnes. Steve couldn't help himself and he had to get involved in the whole mess when Bucky was mentioned, on the other hand T'Chaka's son T'Challa vowed to kill the Winter Soldier for revenge.

Bucky Barnes was found in Germany, special armed forces were there to capture him or take him out but Captain America interfered. In a chase through the streets in Germany Steve was helping Bucky escape with Sam Wilson but T'Challa arrived in his Black Panther suit and interfered, there was a long fight but in the end the Special force captured Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson with the help of Black Panther and War Machine.

Harry who was following the news thought hopefully that things could at least settle down, Harry could have interfered but he didn't know which side to take. Going according to the law Harry should stand up with Tony and against Steve but on his personal values he was with Steve, Harry would never let anyone bind him to do their bidding because all in all that was the truth of Sokovia Accords. Harry heard that there were talks going on to register every super powered individual, Harry knew that such law could cause a war and on a much bigger scale. Harry started using all his influence and power to make sure that such law never makes the day of light.

Harry knew that Wanda was angry at him for taking her out of the Avengers but that was the only way he could keep Wanda safe and out of harm, Harry had a bad feeling about the whole Accords case and unfortunately, he was right. Bucky escaped from the prison, at first Steve tried stopping him but then he too joined Barnes and escapes the confinement with Sam. Tony agreed to bring in, Steve, Sam and Barnes within 48 hours. Steve acquires help from Clint and Scott Lang aka Ant Man, Tony with Vision, Rhodes and a new kid called Spiderman tries to stop Steve and Barnes from escaping. But in the end, Tony failed.

The Avengers were broken, Rhodes was badly hurt and Steve escaped with Barnes while Ant Man, Falcon and Hawkeye stopped the opposition from interfering. Harry sighed and called Coulson, "Hello Coulson, I hope you know what's been going on?"

"I think everyone knows what's going on Harry, the Avengers team is broken."

"I know Coulson, that's why I called you." Harry said, "You need to get more active, all the cases that Avengers took now you'll have to solve it, it's time to rise from the shadows slowly Coulson. Activate program, 'Secret Warriors'."

XXXXXX

 _AN: - I'll taking a short break from this story to bring one of my new stories a few more chapters up but rest assured, this is not abandoned. Hope to see you next time, until then Toodles._


End file.
